


Yuu-Chan in Beta-Land

by Channery



Category: omegaverse - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Concentration Camps, Discrimination, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Is Guren the bad guy or the good guy?, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, OH THE ANGST!, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Yoichi is a bit of a cute slut, Yuu is ignorant as fuck, slight poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 115,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channery/pseuds/Channery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu is the new kid in town. And Yuu can't help but notice that his new friends at school seem a little...Off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New kid

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, I got a bit obsessed with Omega Verse fics and I wanted to make one. So sue me :) Hopefully this isnt COMPLETE trash. I'm still working on my Seraphs after Dark fic, So this will be a much shorter prompt. Hopefully. We shall see. I can do 2 stories at once! I think...Ya. Can definitely do 2 at once...
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the most awesome fans :) 
> 
> http://aweike.tumblr.com/ Did the art for this chapter. I don't know how I could thank this lovely person enough. So follow her!
> 
> And enjoy <3

 

 

 

Yuu cursed Guren to the surface of the sun for the hundredth time that week. His estranged father, who only took responsibility for him because Yuu's mother had died last month, was FINALLY deciding to take up the role of parenting. Or as close to parenting as someone in his position could get. His father worked for the government, and was gone a lot. Although he didn't know exactly what Guren did in his job, it was obviously more important to him than raising his only son. He had left when Yuu was only one years old, leaving his mother with the burden of juggling work and raising a child by herself. The only evidence of Guren's existence being the monthly check he sent to Yuu's mother.

Yet now, Yuu was expected to move to Shinjuku with him. He and his mother had lives hours away in Nagoya. Yuu had grown up there, went to school there, had friends there. Well...If he could even really call them friends. But Yuu was reluctant to leave his home town, and had tried negotiating with Guren to let him stay in his own apartment. But he couldn't be swayed. Yuu was still only 17. He wouldn't be 18 for a few months, and he couldn't legally live without a guardian until then. Yuu knew he could care for himself. Aside from the fact he was a bit of a trouble maker, being caught skipping classes and getting into fights. So he had to comply with Gurens persistence. 'Like really? Now of all times you decide you want me around?'

He didn't even have his fathers last name. Yuu was named Hyakuya, after his mothers last name. Guren was an Ichinose. That alone should how been evidence enough that Guren was a piece of shit.

And he lived up to Yuu's expectations of him. As soon as he crossed the threshold into his new home, Guren had laid down the ground rules for Yuu to follow: Be home before 10 on school nights. No TV while studying. No fighting or skipping classes or their will be serious consequences. Keep grades above a B average or privileges would be taken. Wash your own laundry. Do your own dishes.

'Holy shit! Can I at least take my damn shoes off before you start grilling me?!' Yuu thought.

And last but not least, if he sees anyone acting out of the ordinary or collapsing from a sudden fever, he was to call and report to Guren immediately.

'Ya ok, whatever that meant.'

Yuu didn't know the details of Gurens job as a government official, but apparently they searched for people who were a danger to society. Guren called them 'Anti-betas'. Because everyone who was a normal and efficient human being were called 'Betas', in the eyes of the government. Why being a 'Beta' was a thing, he didn't know, but that was what he was called. And he would do his 'Beta duties' to the country or whatever. Yuu really couldn't care less. If these 'anti-betas' were dangerous, then good riddance!

As Yuu headed out the door for his fist day of school, Guren had followed him to the door. "Remember what I told you, Hyakuya,"

The bastard wouldn't even refer to him by his first name! Calling Yuu by the name his mother had given him made a jolt of animosity shoot up Yuu's spine, tightening the skin at the base of his skull. It was as if Guren were still disowning him in a way. Not really acknowledging him as his son.

'Fucking dickhead!' Curse number 101.

The past week has been a shit storm of arguments and skull bashing, and for the first time in his life, Yuu couldn't wait to get to school, just to be away from Guren.

~

Yuu gaped as he stepped into the school yard. 'Holy Balls!' Sanguinem Academy was huge! All high tech and sleek with it's steel and glass buildings. This school must be costing Guren a fortune! Especially with Yuu, who would never be able to get into a school like this on his own without a scholarship based on his C grade point average. 'Heh, paybacks a bitch Guren!'

Yuu was only 15 minutes late to class. Considering how spread out this school was, not to mention confusing, he had made pretty good time. Ms. Sayuri was a friendly teacher. She wasn't even angry that he was late to class and didn't belittle him. He appreciated that. His past teachers would berate him until he was blue in the face. But she was very understanding of his situation.

He greeted his classmates as politely as he could muster. Determined to make lemonade out of lemons and accept his shitty situation and his new, friendless status. Not that he had many friends in his old school.

From the corner of his eye, something gold and shining in the morning sun caught his attention. Glancing in that direction, he noticed the guy sitting in the third row gazing out the window. He was the only blonde in class. And he could tell it was a natural color, which combined with his stark azure eyes, made for a striking contrast among the sea of brunettes. There was a black armband over his left bicep of the white uniform jacket, indicating his status as a member of the student council. He was a foreigner perhaps? Yet he had definitely been at this school long enough to be as popular enough to win votes for student council.

Coincidentally, the seat beside him was vacant, and Ms. Sayuri indicated for him to take his seat there. Yuu glanced again at the blond after taking his designated seat where he would be spending the next 8 months. He apparently felt Yuu's eyes on him because he gave Yuu a sideways look. His expression bored and indifferent, before focusing his attention back to his schoolwork.

Hmm...the blond didn't seem outwardly friendly. Yuu wondered why he was a student council member. Because of his looks? Were people at this school really so superficial? Besides, wasn't being social and friendly to newcomers kind of part of his job? Maybe he just didn't like him. Maybe he stunk...

Yuu sniffed his shirt. 'I don't think I stink...'

Yuu felt the soft poke of a pencil on his shoulder blade. He looked behind him to see who had poked him, about to give them a tongue lashing. He was in no mood to be fucked with!

Olive green owl eyes met his own emerald ones. "Hey there!" the smaller brunette boy greeted.

"Hh...hey." 'Oh jeez. The boy was one of THOSE guys.' Yuu thought. The kind that tried to be all chummy with the new kid to make themselves more popular, but never intending to be their actual friend. Yuu was accustomed to those kinds of people. Hell, he WAS one of those kinds of people. At least he used to be. He really wished he would just be left alone. No matter how cute and friendly the boy was being.

"It's Yuuichiro right? I'm Yoichi!" This Yoichi smiled brightly. "Its not often we get new students during senior year." There was a hint of question in his statement.

"Just call me Yuu. And ya...I had to move from Nagoya for personal family reasons. Trust me, if I had any say in the matter I wouldn't be here." Yuu stated bitterly.

There was something unreadable in Yoichi's expression. But he held his welcoming smile. "Must be rough," he replied. "But if you want, you can sit with me and my friends during lunch. No pressure of course in case someone else invites you. But the offer is there." Yoichi said timidly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks I guess." Then Yuu turned back to his desk. Catching the blond eyeing their exchange with interest.

 

~

 

His classes droned on in a haze. Yuu's previous school wasnt nearly as tough as this one was. And by time lunch rolled around, his head ached. He rested his face on the cool desk as the lunch bell rang. A group of students swarmed the blond guy, confronting him with student council issues or asking him out to lunch. His warm smile to them made Yuu's breath hitch. He had an amazing smile. Maybe he was only friendly towards those he knew? He found himself wishing this guy would smile at him like that...

He noticed the Yoichi boy getting ready to leave. Yuu spared him a glance. Silently wondering if the lunch invitation was still open.

"So?" Yoichi asked. "You coming?"

"Um, sure." Yuu grabbed his bag and followed Yoichi to the cafeteria. They sat at an empty table across from each other. Yoichi seeming even more shy all of a sudden as he dug into his nearly abnormal amount of food. Devouring it without pause. The boy was so small and skinny. Where the hell did he put all of that...?

"Who's the new guy?" A tall pink haired guy with glasses plopped into the empty seat next to Yoichi. Crossing his arms and giving Yuu a look of contempt.

"This is Yuu! He's from Nagoya." Yoichi introduced.

"Hmm..." Was the pink haired telephone pole's only response.

"Yuu, this is Shiho-"

"Kimizuki." The guy interrupted. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with an index finger. "Call me Kimizuki." He instructed Yuu.

"Ya, sure. Whatever." Yuu continued eating his curry lunch. Getting the odd sense that he was a third wheel as Yoichi and Kimizuki chattered. Yuu wasn't really listening. And he found himself scanning around the cafeteria. Trying to spot blond hair within the crowd of students.

"Mika isn't here." Yoichi said. Giving Yuu a knowing smile.

"Huh?"

"The blondie you have an immediate crush on." Yuu would have kicked Yoichi's chair over if only the boy didn't look so damned innocent and sweet as he spoke. "Thats who you're looking for right?" His smile turned into a bit of a smirk. While Kimizuki just looked increasingly more irritated.

"Tch, go figure." Kimizuki scoffed.

"I-I dont have a crush on him!" Yuu blurted out. "Why would you even think that?"

Yoichi scratched his cheek with a pointer finger. "Well, he IS pretty compelling to say the least. A lot of people like him. But he usually spends his lunch hour in the the student council room or in meetings."

Yuu glanced between Yoichi and Kimizuki. Who scoffed again and glared out the window.

"Do you have a problem with him or something Kimizuki?" Yuu asked.

"Not particularly." The pink haired guy answered. "He's a helpful person overall. Maybe a little too helpful at times. Its irritating."

Yoichi gave Kimizuki a guilty look.

"Are you guys friends with him?" Yuu asked.

"More or less." Was Kimizukis only answer. And Yuu let the subject drop when Kimizuki started occupying himself with his phone. Then two girls joined their table. One of them had light violet hair and the other was blond. Not the kind of blond like Mika was. Her's was more yellow and dark and didn't shine as much in the sun. Mika's was bright and glossy and...'What the fuck am I thinking about that guys hair for?"

The violet haired girl sat in the chair next to Yuu and scootched closer to him until their knees touched. "Who's the hotty?!" She asked while she propped her chin in her palm and fluttered her lashes at Yuu flirtatiously.

"You know my name already Shinoa!" Yoichi smiled.

"Shut up Yoichi, you know what i'm asking!"

Yoichi giggled. 'Was she talking about me?' Yuu wondered. He turned away and blushed.

"This is Yuu." Kimizuki told her.

"He doesn't look like me!" Shinoa gave Yuu and ponderous look.

Kimizuki rolled his eyes. Along with Yuu. He got this every time. "Not 'YOU', idiot. Yuu-kun!" Kimizuki corrected.

"No shit Sherlock." Shinoa shot back.

"You're annoying when you're trying to be funny." Kimizuki retorted.

"You're annoying in general!" The blond haired girl barked.

'Oh jeez why am I here?' Yuu thought as he sunk in his seat.

Kimizuki sighed. "Anyway! Yuu, this is Shinoa and Mistuba. Don't ever lend them money." The girls glared. "And don't think you two can go and sink your claws into him. He's already taken." Kimizuki smirked.

"What?!" Yuu blanched. "By who? I just got here!"

Yoichi blinked. "But don't you have a crush on Mika?"

"I don't even know him!"

"Awww, you're gay?" Shinoa pouted.

"Eh?! No! Thats not-"

"It's ok Yuu." Said Mitsuba. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You can come out of the closet. We wont judge!"

"I'm not gay!!" Yuu shouted. And apparently it was loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear him, because everyone paused what they were doing to stare at him.

"You sure are noisy Yuu." Yoichi giggled.

Yuu buried his face in his hands. Groaning "I'm never sitting with you guys again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	2. A Series of Curious Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Yoichi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe how many kudos I've gotten from you guys so far. You, the reader, are awesome. Made me want to get another chapter out sooner :)
> 
> So, harem fics? Yay or Nay?  
> Also, what do you think of Yuu-chan as a beta? Is he really a beta? Or is he something else?  
> Leave me a comment and let me know! Or comment if you like this story :)  
> I know high school fics are pretty common, So I'm doing my best to change it up.
> 
> Thank you again http://aweike.tumblr.com/ for doing art for this chapter! <3<3<3

 

Of course, Yuu did end up sitting with these assholes again for the entire week. As much as their badmouthing (mostly fro Shinoa and Kimizuki) annoyed him, he actually enjoyed their antics and their back and forth daily insult contests. They badmouthed everyone it seemed, not just Yuu. All except for Yoichi, who would subtly and suddenly come out of left field and slip in his own off the wall comment. Then blink owlishly as if he was wondering who said that. Yuu found it rather endearing. And it was refreshing to be around people who weren't always trying to be polite just to put on a good image. They were just themselves. He appreciated it, and found himself becoming more and more comfortable around them to be able to just be himself.

What he DID find off putting, was that nobody ever invited him over after school, or they declined Yuu's offers to come to his house. And they were secretive about their home life and backstory. But whatever. Yuu wasn't exactly open about his own either.

Yuu still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to the intriguing blond guy, but Mika had made an appearance in the cafeteria earlier that week. He smiled at the group at their table when Shinoa waved gleefully at him. Briefly making eye contact with Yuu, who nearly jumped at being noticed by him, before the blond narrowed his gaze on Yoichi. Yoichi just smiled weakly in return before occupying himself again by pouring ketchup over his mountain of french fries. Then Mika quickly got some food for himself and left before a group of students tried to speak with him.

Yuu found it odd. Mika seemed familiar with Yuu's new group of friends, but he never actually saw the blond speak to them. And what was with that look that he gave to Yoichi? Yoichi was one of the most genuinely nice guys Yuu had ever met. He couldn't imagine the boy ever making somebody upset.

 

~

 

Speaking of Yoichi...where was he? Yuu sat his tray on the usual table his friends were sitting at. Looking around the crowd of people in the cafeteria for the short brunette.

"Ya know cherry boy, your pining for Mika is starting to border on embarrassing." Shinoa snarked. "You're not gonna get all 'Yandere Simulater' on the Senpai are you?"

"What? No, I'm looking for Yoichi..." Yuu said distractedly.

"You haven't seen him?" Kimizuki asked.

"Well he was in class," Yuu pondered "but he didn't seem to be feeling so well. Had his head on his desk the whole time and left a few minutes before the bell rang."

"Where was Mika?" Shinoa asked.

Yuu shrugged. "Student council meetings I'm assuming. Haven't seen him."

The others all shared a cagey look. 'What is up with them?' Yuu wondered as he watched the exchange. Something was wrong.

"I'm gonna go find him." Yuu turned to leave.

"Yuu, wait!" Mitsuba urged.

Then Kimizuki stood abruptly. "I'll go with you."

"Shiho-"

"It's fine!" Kimizuki cut Shinoa off, then turned to leave with Yuu.

As they hustled away, Yuu heard Shinoa whisper to Mitsuba "We gotta find Mika..."

~

Yuu wasn't sure why Kimizuki had such a sense of urgency, but he followed the tall pink haired guy as they raced through the halls of the school, frantically searching for all the places Kimizuki thought Yoichi might be. The locker room, empty classrooms, even the damned janitors closet. 'Why the hell would he be in a janitors closet?!'

"Kimizuki! If he's feeling sick, wouldn't he be in the nurse's office?"

"No, he wouldn't go to the nurse!" Kimizuki seemed frantic.

"Why not?"

"Just shut up and help me find him! Where would you go if you wanted to get away from everyone?"

Where would Yuu go? Hmm...he supposed somewhere outside on a nice day like this. Laying on the roof or in the grass was something Yuu used to do at his previous school when he was evading being bullied. But there seemed to always be other people on the roof...

"Maybe the soccer field?" Yuu suggested.

Kimizuki gave a skeptical look before abruptly turning on his heels and sprinted towards the exit doors.

Now Yuu's hunches were hardly ever accurate. But for once, it had actually paid off. For there Yoichi was, a few yards away. But he wasn't peacefully lying in the grass. He was curled up in a ball under the bleachers in a poor attempt to hide himself, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Yoichi!" Yuu shouted and ran to him. But Kimizuki seemed frozen in place. Nostrils flared and jaw slackened. And it almost looked like he was...drooling?

"Kimizuki! What the fuck?! Help me get him up!"

"Y-Yuu-" Youchi gasped out, looking up at him with tear filled eyes that made Yuu's gut twist. "H-help me..."

"Of course! Of course I'll help you!" Yuu nodded. "What do you need Yoichi?" He felt his head. He was burning up and sweating. "Are you sick? Do you need water? Do you have any? Kimizuki! Do you have any?"

Kimizuki had a hand over his mouth and nose as he spoke muffled words. "Yoichi," He said. "Where are your pills?"

"You take pills? Where are they? I'll get them for you!" Yuu felt a spike of alarm when Yoichi seemed to writhe in pain.

"T-they're at home..." the boy whimpered. "I didn't-it wasn't supposed to be t-time yet...I'm s-sorry..."

'What the hell was going on? Time for what? What sort of illness did he have?' And if what he needed was at his house then they needed to get him there. Shit, Yuu didnt have a car!

"Do one of you have a car?" He asked. Both of them shook their heads. Dammit. "Can you walk Yoichi?" The boy tried to stand on wobbly legs, but immediately collapsed. Clinging to Yuu like a drowning man and pulling him down with him. Yoichi started rubbing his face up and down Yuu's chest as he lay on top of him between his legs. Gripping Yuu's uniform jacket with shaky fists.

As strange as it was...Yuu allowed the action, seeing as it somewhat calmed the boy, and lightly wrapped his arms around him. Kimizuki practically growled and stalked over to the two with his fists clenched in anger. Like he was about to throw some hands at someone.

Then seemingly out of fucking nowhere, Mika sprang in front of Kimizuki, pushing a hand against his chest to halt his advance. "Stay back Shiho." Although Mika spoke softly, their was authority in his voice. Kimizuki batted his hand away and started for them again. Mika Yanked at the guys collar, pulling him face to face until their noses nearly touched. "I said...Stay. Back." Even though Mika was slightly shorter than his fuming counterpart, he seemed to be staring Kimizuki down. "Before you do something you will regret later..."

A few heartbeats passed, then Kimizuki took a couple of halting steps back. Allowing Mika to stride over to where Yoichi was still rubbing all over Yuu's chest and shoulders. When Mika was just a few feet away, Yoichi paused, blinking open his teary eyes. He looked over at Mika and with a cry, he pounced on him. Knocking Mika on his ass as he wrapped his arms around the blond head and buried his face in his neck. Instantly going slack.

Without losing his calm expression, Mika retrieved a blanket from the large backpack he had slung over his shoulder and wrapped it around the still clinging Yoichi. "I'll get you home." He whispered to the boy, who nodded against his neck in response. Then Mika swooped Yoichi up bridal style and stood. As he walked away he looked at Yuu over his shoulder, who was still sitting on the ground with a perplexed look on his face. "Keep this to yourself Yuu." The blond told him. "Yoichi doesn't like people to know about his illness."

Yuu blinked. "Oh...um...alright. Sure..."

Then Mika looked at Kimizuki. "One hour." Was all the blond said. Then he walked away.

Yuu still sat in a daze as both he and Kimizuki watched the blond carry Yoichi across the soccer field towards the school parking lot.

'What the ever living fuck was that all about?'

He looked at Kimizuki, who still had his fists clenched. "Oi! Kimizuki, what just happened?"

The tall boy turned to stalk back to the school building. "Shut up and mind your own damn business idiot!" he barked.

"Well fuck you too then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	3. Desires of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika Chapter :)
> 
> I wasnt going to split this into two chapters originally. But I did. It would have been really long otherwise. Sorry!
> 
> Oh, and a little smut ;) 
> 
> YAY!(?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Mika placed Yoichi into the passenger seat of his car. Trying to pry the boy off of his neck where he was now biting on his scent gland, releases more of the blond's pheromones. Mika shuttered as Yoichi writhed through another wave of heat. The scent of his slick clung to the air, causing Mika to have to hold his breath to keep control as he started the car and drove from the school parking lot. 

He was relieved that Shinoa and Mitsuba had found him in time. He knew if he had been seconds later, Shiho would have fucked the young omega in heat right in front of the unsuspecting beta. Then they would all be screwed. They'd all have to disappear again before they were arrested and deported. Mika feared that may already be the outcome, if that beta Yuu decided to report to authorities what he had just witnessed. Friends with Yoichi or not, beta's all turned on the alpha's and omega's eventually. It had been ingrained in them by their parents since infancy, that a non beta was dangerous. A scourge upon the earth. An abomination of nature. Even though Yuu looked genuinely confused by the whole event, he still couldn't count him out just yet. He'd definitely have to do some damage control with Shinoa. 

He dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring. "Surveillance camera's?" She immediately asked.

"Ya."

"Already on it."

Mika sighed with relief. "Make sure the footage from the parking lot in erased too."

"Okie dokie!"

Mika rubbed his forehead. Noticing the sweat beading there. "Make sure you talk to that Beta, Yuu. And get Kimizuki excused along with Yoichi for the next 4 days..." Mika trailed off as Yoichi started rubbing against his neck again. Moaning and whimpering in agony.

"Kimizuki?" Shinoa asked. "You're not going to be staying with him?"

"No. Not anymore..."

Mika heard the girl humming over the phone.

"Shinoa?"

"Ya, ya surveillance, absence, Yuu. Got it." Shinoa said. "But how are you going to be able to keep in it your pants blondie? If you do the dirty with him you know you're asking for a tussle with Shiho."

"Ya, I know that!" Mika snapped, and he gently tugged Yoichi off of him. "Don't worry about me. Just do your thing. I have to go now."

He hung up and looked over at the curled up omega.

"Yoichi, why would you come to school when you're about to go into heat? I thought you knew better, we've been going through this for almost two years now!"

Yoichi whimpered. Although Mika had never raised his voice to him, the command in the alpha's tone made Yoichi instinctively cower and submit. "I-I'm sorry Mika! I thought it was just a fluke. I'm almost two weeks early! This hasn't happened before..."

Yoichi wiggled unfortunately in his seat. The blanket he was wrapped in had a special lining that contained the smell of pheromones. If it wasn't for the heat blanket containing his scent, it would be soaked into Mika's car for days. Mika cracked the window, trying to breath fresh air and keep his body in check. Gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. As much as he wanted to fuck the omega like he had through his previous heats, Kimizuki had finally presented, and he had asked Mika if he could have the boy for himself. 

As the head alpha in their small community at the school, Mika had claim to any omega he wanted. He'd knot them in their heats and appease their rampant desires, but he had never claimed one to be solely his mate. Yoichi was a near perfect omega, always giving and eager to please and submissive. But something always held Mika back from placing his claiming mark on the boy. Yoichi wasn't his mate. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy fucking him. And although Mika could have been selfish and told Kimizuki no, he could see the earnest expression in the younger alpha's eyes. Could see how much he had yearned for Yoichi and how much he wanted to be the boys alpha. If the pink haired alpha wanted Yoichi that badly, then Mika would give him to him.

They pulled up to Yoichi's apartment and Mika swooped him into his arms once more. Luckily there was nobody in the halls or on the stairs during this time of day as Mika climbed the four flights of stairs. Mika had his own key to the place since Yoichi is, or was, his omega. He's have to give it to Kimizuki once he got here. 

He let himself in and was nearly brought to his knees by the scent wafting to his senses. 'How did Yoichi even make it to school in the first place?' The sweet smell of heat seemed the make the air heavy and sultry in the soft light of Yoichi's apartment. 

Bringing the boy to his room, Mika had noticed that the omega had already started instinctively nesting. There were three of his futons stacked in the corner or the room, and what looked like every pillow in the house strewn on and around the sleeping area. It looked inviting. Leaving Yoichi without fucking him wasn't going to be easy...

As Mika laid the omega in his nesting area, Yoichi clung to him harder. Refusing to let the alpha get away. 

"Yoichi." Mika said softly. "I need you to let go so I can get your suppressants." 

"No! Don't go alpha! Please!" Yoichi busied himself with hastily trying to unbuckle Mika's belt and free his hardening cock. But Mika stayed his hands. Yoichi gazed up at him tearfully as he clutched the belt. 

Mika sighed. "I can't take you Yoichi. I'm sorry..."

The omega looked utterly distraught. "W-why not?! Did I do something wrong...? Is this because I went into heat at school?!" Yoichi buried his face into Mika's chest. Revealing the back of his neck in submission. "I'm sorry alpha!" Yoichi sobbed. "Please don't abandon me! I'll be good! I'll never screw up again! I promise! Please alpha!" The boy was being frantic.

Being abandoned by an alpha who was mating them was shameful and physically painful for an omega. The bond ripped from them like rendered flesh. So he understood Yoichi's fear. But Mika was giving him to Shiho. The transition of the bond would be painless for Yoichi. Though maybe not so much for Mika. He'd be left feeling hollow for a while.

Mika had to admit, he was going to miss the enthusiastic omega. But Shiho recognized his mate within Yoichi and the younger alpha was in love with him. He had been in love with Yoichi even way before Shiho had presented a couple of months ago. 

Mika pressed Yoichi to his back. "I'm not upset with you sweetheart." He whispered, trying to sooth the omega. He cared deeply for Yoichi, but Mika recognized his own feelings and knew he wasn't in love with the boy. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of such emotions. And Yoichi deserved someone who could give him that. Still, Mika wanted to pleasure the boy one more time. And it seemed it might be the only way to calm down the frantic omega. 

"And i'm not abandoning you Yoichi..." Mika said as he removed the heat blanket and began undressing him. The mouthwatering scent of his slick now releasing into the room from the confines of Yoichi's clothing clouded Mika's mind. 

Yoichi's breaths quickened as he helped Mika remove his dampened pants and underwear. Then lay back on the abundance of pillows to stretch and arch his naked body enticingly. 

Mika's pupils dilated at the display as he inhaled deeply and loomed over the omega, taking his mouth and kissing him roughly. Thoroughly exploring the hot wet mouth with his tongue until Yoichi was breathless. 

"I-inside alpha!" Yoichi gasped. "I need you ins-AH!"

Mika quickly slipped two fingers into Yoichi's wet puckered entrance. Stroking until they were all the way in, pumping them slowly and deeply as he kissed down the omega's body, and grazed his teeth over a pert nipple. Causing Yoichi to keen and grind against Mika's hand for more friction. Desperately trying to get those long slender fingers on that spot inside of him. Gripping his own small cock and stroking in time with Mika's thrusting hand. 

When Mika's fingers made contact with Yoichi's throbbing prostate, the omega arched sharply, slick pouring from his needy hole to further wet the alpha's fingers. Making the movements deliciously slippery as squelching sounds joined the chorus of Yoichi's whimpers and moans. 

His sheath clenched tightly as Mika assaulted the omega's prostate. Crooking his finger slightly every time he pumped them inside, and softly grinding his palms against the base of the omega's sack. He could feel the omega was about to cum. 

"Your cock alpha! Please, knot me..." Yoichi whined. 

"I...I cant...I cant Yoichi..." Mika said breathlessly, thrusting faster. 

Yoichi gazed up at him with shining lust filled eyes. And Mika couldn't help but recall another pair of green eyes he's seen...

Yoichi's eyes fluttered closed, muscles tightening and Mika leaned down to take his mouth again as the omega came. A small amount of cum spurted over Yoichi's torso as slick flowed hotly from his body. Soaking Mika's hand and the bedding beneath his as he clutched the alpha closer. 

And as Mika devoured the omega's moans and cries into his own mouth, he kept thinking about bright emerald eyes gazing at him with the same lust filled expression. And his mind whispered the name associated with them. 

'Yuu-chan...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	4. Desires of the Heart (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mika POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! I <3 you all!
> 
> Here's the second part of Mika's POV. I bit shorter than the last.
> 
> And a tad bit of smut. :) 
> 
> Mika's such a horny bastard. YAY!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Now that Yoichi was calmed down in his post coital haze, Mika was finally able to leave his side for a few minutes to fetch the omega's suppressants and wash the slick from his hands. He didn't have long before the heat would overtake Yoichi again. He really hoped that Shiho would be here by then. 

Retrieving the pills, a glass of water and a chocolate bar for Yoichi to eat to rid his mouth of Mika's taste and scent, he returned to the omega who was now quietly dozing. 

“Yoichi?”

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Hm?”

“Here.” 

Yoichi took the suppressants before opening the chocolate to nibble on it. He seemed deep in thought. Mika could tell the omega was feeling rejected because Mika had refused to mate him.

Mika sighed. “Yoichi, look, I dont want you to think i'm abandoning you so i'm just going to say it.”

Yoichi looked at him expectantly. 

“I didnt mate you because Shiho would be angry.”

“Why would Shiho be angry?” Yoichi's brows drew together. 

“Yoichi, I'm sure you already know that Shiho has feelings for you.” Mika smiled at the blush forming on Yoichi's face.

“Well kind of...”

“Well he asked me to let him be your alpha.”

Yoichi's head snapped up. “Really?” He seemed pretty happy about the prospect. 

“Would you be ok with that?” Mika asked. 

“Ya, I mean...we will still be friends though right?”

Mika patted the omega's hair. “Of course.” He smiled brightly at the boy. Inwardly sighing with relief. It would have really sucked if Yoichi didn't want Shiho back. 

There was a knock at the door then. “Wait here.” Mika said as he went to answer it. Quietly, he padded to the door and put his ear up against it. Trying to listen for the sound of boots or handcuffs or anything indicating that it was someone other than Kimizuki at the door. Hearing nothing, he cracked the seal covering the mail slot, and instantly smelled the scent of the young alpha. Mika unbolted the door.

Kimizuki quickly entered, closing the door behind him in a rush and bolting it closed before he started making his way towards Yoichi's room. Upon being in the now enclosed space with the scent and knowledge of an unbound omega in heat, Kimizuki lost all reason and started acting solely on instinct. Snarling at the blond alpha when Mika had grabbed at Kimizuki's arm to stop him.

“Shiho!” Mika barked.

Kimizuki snapped out of his bout of aggression briefly. Mika needed to speak to him before the guy pounced on Yoichi. This would be his first time with an omega and his self control wouldnt last long. 

“Listen to me Shiho,” Mika began. “You need to bolt the door closed as soon as I leave. His heat lasts about three days so Shinoa is making sure both of your absences are excused.”

Kimizuki nodded and tried to head towards Yoichi's room again. But Mika stayed him, earning another growl from the other alpha. “Shiho focus! Make sure Yoichi takes his suppressants every day until it's over then one more the day after. Or you'll get him pregnant. And he needs to eat after he takes them or he will get sick. Got it?”

Kimizuki seemed to actually be listening this time. He nodded again.

“Ok good.” Mika went to grab his backpack. 

“Did you two...just now...?” Kimizuki trailed off. But Mika knew what he was trying to ask.

He shook his head. “Don't worry Shiho, he's all yours now.” Retrieving to apartment key for Yoichi's place, Mika placed it in Kimizuki's hand. “Remember, bolt the door closed. And don't open it for anybody.”

With one final nod from Kimizuki, Mika left.

 

~

 

Mika lay pondering in his bed later that night. Although giving the omega up wasn't as painful as Mika had thought, that wasn't what he was so uneasy about. 

For some odd reason, his mind had all but seized on that image and thought of the beta Yuu as he pleasured Yoichi. But why? Usually beta's went beneath his notice. As an alpha, he didnt feel any instinctive attraction to them. He would socialize with them out of obligation because he was student council president, and he was friends with the beta Shinoa because she was able to access surveillance and manipulate absences because her family owned the school. 

Not to mention the fact that she was sticking her neck out for everyone, and risking arrest to help everyone keep their secret about what they were. 

Yuu on the other hand? He could be dangerous. If he hadn't figured out what they were already, being friends with him was only inviting more speculation. He would figure it out eventually. No matter how clueless and helpful he seemed...

Mika huffed and turned to lay on his side. Still...there was something about the beta. He was genuinely worried for Yoichi. Mika could see that. He even let the omega rub his scent all over him. Holding him close and even comforting the boy. Was this 'Yuu' aware of their presence already and was on their side? Or was he really that oblivious? 

Most beta's would be horrified by what had happened and report to the Japanese Investigative District for Anti-betas. Or JIDA as they were aptly named. But in the back of Mika's mind, something told him that Yuu wouldn't rat them out. The beta just had that certain look in his eyes....

Those eyes...

He'd never imagined such an intriguing green color ever existed. They were expressive and stunning and Mika could always feel them on him as the beta watched him. The back of his neck would tingle every time he knew that Yuu was staring, before Mika would snap his head towards him and catch him. Stifling a shit-eating grin when Yuu would grow flustered and blush from being caught. 

Mika found it cute. Endearing even. So much so that he wanted to make that beta blush in other ways. Maybe by stroking his hair. Or kissing his neck...rubbing his thigh against his-

Mika suddenly noticed he had been stroking himself. He huffed again and rolled to his back. 'Jerking off to a beta? Really Mikaela?'

He was tense because he needed to fuck. And that need was being denied. Why he was focusing his lust towards Yuu, Mika didnt know. But the thought of seeing that beta beneath him as he pounded into him make his cock so hard it pained him. And showed no signs of going away any time soon. Even after Mika had lain staring at his ceiling and tried to think of things to make his erection go away for the next half hour. 

Yet, his cock was being persistent, and his mind kept drifting to his imaginings of the stunning beta. Mika sighed in defeat, and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Instantly feeling relief from the pressure and friction as he stroked himself from base to tip.

He allowed his mind to wander into fantasies of fucking that beta senseless. Of pinning Yuu's strong body down and mastering him, satisfying the strong need to dominate. To make Yuu submit and to do what he pleased with him.

Giving up his omega had made these feelings all the more intense. It was galling and shameful and hurt Mika's pride. And now all of his pent up sexual anguish didn't have an outlet. 

“Dammit..” Mika bit out. Digging his heels into the mattress as he fucked his fist harder, faster. Wanting so badly for Yuu's mouth to be around his cock. Wanting Yuu unclothed and in his bed and bending over for Mika to shove into him over and over. Filling him with his cum and knotting him as Mika nipped his shoulders with his teeth...

“Oh god...” Mika came in a blinding rush. Vision blurring as he rode the waves of his orgasm and let ropes of his cum lash across his torso. 

His toes tingled and his brain was in a hazy state from his powerful orgasm, yet his erection remained. His instinctive need to knot was rampant.

“This isn't good...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	5. Make Damn Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's attitude about Yuu-chan after the previous events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo........because I have been loving the responses and theories i've been getting, i MIGHT update again today with a Yuu-chan chapter. We shall see ;)
> 
> Im really having a lot of fun writing this fic! And seeing everyone's theories is fun too! 
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter, but hey, its plot progression!
> 
> The title of the chapter is also a song by Taking Back Sunday that I think fits this content pretty well. So go give it a listen if you can :)
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

For the Past three days Yoichi and Kimizuki had been absent. Before they returned yesterday, Yuu had grilled Shinoa and Mistuba about their whereabouts and what happened to them. But they have just brushed him off. Claiming Yoichi had an incurable sickness and Kimizuki had the flu. 

Their flippant attitude rankled to say the least. 

Yuu was seriously worried about Yoichi, and how he had just collapsed the way he had.

Guren had told him to report any strange events like that, but honestly? Why the hell would he listen to that dickhead? Yoichi was his friend! He was kind and funny and Yuu didnt want to believe that Yoichi was an "Anti-beta". Yoichi+dangerous=not likely! The younger kid wouldn't hurt a fly. 

Kimizuki? Maybe. In fact, Yuu was pretty sure Kimizuki would take a flamethrower to a fly if it was accessible. But the beanpole was his friend too, Yuu supposed. No matter how annoying he could be, he would still defend Yuu against any bully who came his way.

Maybe Yoichi really did have a strange illness. Maybe Kimizuki really did have the flu like Shinoa said. He didn't want to doubt them. But that didnt explain everyone's odd behavior, even when Yoichi and Kimizuki had showed up the next day looking right as rain. Not at all like recovering sick people. 

Even Mika was acting strange. The blond kept glancing at him more frequently than usual. And instead of the usual indifferent gaze he would look at him with, Yuu had noticed that the blond was eyeing him with a more studying and curious expression. Which only caused Yuu to stare at the blond more often. And Mika kept catching him! 'God dammit Yuu! Stop being gay!' Yuu had to mentally slap himself every time he'd notice his eyes lingering a tad too long. 

But the blond's lips would quirk a little whenever he caught Yuu's stares. Making the black haired teen's face go hot from the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. 'Stop it stop it stop it!'

Putting it frankly? Yuu was fed up with his friends acting all weird around him!

 

~

 

At lunch the next day, Yuu was standing in line to buy food when he felt the presence of somebody standing WAY too close behind him. Expecting said person wanted to fight him, Yuu whirled around, about to lash out at the asshole who was invading his personal bubble. Nearly colliding heads with the blond. 

Almost touching noses with the guy, Yuu stuttered out, "Oi! M-Mikaela?" His face went hot again. 'For fucks sake, stop blushing already!' Being this close to the blond was making his body feel way too warm.

With the same indifferent mask Mika usually wore, he grasped Yuu's upper arm. "Come with me." He said, pulling Yuu out of line and towards the cafeteria exit. Many people gaped at the student council president manhandling the sputtering new kid. Even Kimizuki, Shinoa and the others waiting at their table looked perplexed. 

"Um...Mika, if this is about the thing with Yoichi the other day, I haven't said anything to anyone! I swear!"

Mika didn't respond. Just wrangled Yuu down the halls of the school. 

They came upon an empty classroom and Mika nearly tossed Yuu inside, slamming the door behind him. 

Yuu stumbled a bit before he righted himself, whirling around to face off against the pushy blond. "Hey! What the fuck?! You wanna fight me?!"

Mika still didn't respond. Only stalked closer, causing Yuu to back up until his back hit a wall. He glared, his temper rising. He hated when people tried to intimidate him. "M-Mika! What are you doing?! If you wanna fight me, then just fight me! Let's get this over with!"

Without warning Mika slammed his palms against the wall on either side of Yuu's head. Caging him in. 

Yuu flinched slightly, but held his glare. That is, until Mika started leaning in closer to his face. Yuu's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. But he made to move to stop him. 'Punch him!' his mind screamed. But he was frozen in place.

Mika moved slowly. Almost predator like, until he was scant inches away, gazing at him with hooded eyes. 

Yuu briefly fluttered his eyes closed.

Yet, instead of the blond kissing him like Yuu had half expected, Mika dipped his face to Yuu's neck. Trailing his nose and lips from the base of his throat up to his ear, inhaling deeply. 

Yuu's eyes snapped back open. 'What the hell is Mika doing?!' The action was odd, but it made Yuu bite his lips. Fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Mika's shoulder and tilt his head to give the blond more access. Had his neck always been this sensitive?

But before Yuu could do any of those things, Mika straightened abruptly. Dropping his hands from the wall and glaring down at him. Then without a single word, he simply just fucking left the room. 'Seriously?!' Yuu thought. These people got weirder by the day! Yuu tugged at his shirt collar, stifling a shudder. 'Jesus, why is it so hot in here?!'

 

~

 

Mika had had the slightest hope that maybe, just maybe, Yuu was an omega. Maybe masking his scent. Possibly in hiding as well. He was almost 18 so if he was an omega he should have presented by now. But Yuu didn't even have a scent. His body was like a dead zone when it came to pheromones. Even beta's had a certain unappealing smell, but Yuu? Nothing. It was disheartening. 

He thought he had caught a new omega scent on the wind earlier that day. But it had quickly disappeared. 'Maybe I'm just imaging things. Maybe I'm grasping at straws' Mika thought. Further souring his already dismal mood. 

In the bathroom, Mika splashed water on his face. Gripping the edge of the sink to steady himself and tried to clear his head. His obsession with the beta was getting ridiculous. He was thinking about him constantly. Always hyper aware of his presence. Waking in the middle of the night, a hairs trigger away from coming or grinding his cock into the mattress from the vivid dreams he'd experienced. Rasping his name as Mika would stroke himself to orgasm. And every day at school he would purposely place himself where he thought Yuu might be so he could see him. Pining for the beta like a lovesick school girl. 

'Why...why did he have to be a beta?!' Somebody Mika could never be with...

Mika pushed off the sink in frustration. Making his face an indifferent mask once more. 'Get yourself together Mikaela!' He would have to apologize to the beta for is idiotic behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	6. How not to make a Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu POV
> 
> art in this chapter done by http://ktdrawss.tumblr.com/
> 
> :))) Thank you so much!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so just because I love you guys, and because i already had it typed up, i decided to upload the Yuu chapter. It's pretty short as well. 
> 
> My gift to you I suppose since I likely wont be updating for a couple of days. 
> 
>  
> 
> Reveals and such await. YAY!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving if you're celebrating it!
> 
> <3

For the entire weekend, Yuu's body felt uncomfortable. His back and stomach ached and his skin felt hot and clammy. Maybe he caught that flu virus from Kimizuki? Yet he still sustained his ravenous appetite. Which got him berated by Guren when Yuu had managed to finish off three boxes of Pocky and an entire carton of milk in a matter of minutes. Then went searching for other things to satisfy his demonic food lust.

“Stocking up for winter?” Guren asked from the other end of the kitchen, making Yuu pause in his struggle to open a giant chip bag. Though the question was rhetorical. “If you insist upon eating us out of house and home, then you better start helping pay for the groceries!”

“Whatever.” Yuu rolled his eyes as he shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

'As if you can't afford it, asshole.'

Once his hunger was sated though, he still felt antsy. Shifting in his chair as he studied. Jogging his aching legs.

Once 10:30 rolled around, Yuu decided to give up on the studying. Figuring he just needed to get some sleep. He flipped the switches to turn off the lights and turned the ceiling fan on, removing his sweat dampened shirt and crawled onto the cool sheets. Which instantly warmed upon coming into contact with his feverish body.

He felt mentally drained, but after restlessly tossing and turning in his bed he began to grow frustrated. He just couldn't keep still and his temperpedic mattress felt too hard. Too empty. Lonely even. And he was unsettled by the fact that his bed lay in the middle of the room.

With a huff, he got up, and maneuvered the heavy queen sized bed up against a wall. Uncaring that he was scratching the wood floor with the legs of the bed frame. He supposed that was a little better. But he still felt incomplete. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. 'Pillows!' That's what was missing. He needed more pillows.

Tip toeing from his room he went in search for some. There was a couple of them on the couch. And they were made of soft microfiber. He brought them to his room then returned in search for more. 'Where would more be?' He tested the couch cushions to see if they could be removed. He was even considering trying to find a store that was open at this late hour on a Sunday to buy more. But then he'd have to take the subway. And it was already past his curfew. But that was how much he felt he needed pillows...

He heard the door to Guren's room open suddenly. Yuu froze in place. He vaguely wondered how he must look to the man right now. Standing shirtless and sweaty in the living room while clutching a couch cushion. “Umm...” Was all Yuu was able to manage saying.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Guren asked. He didn't look too happy.

“Uh...p-pillows?” Yuu squeaked.

Guren raised a brow. “Pillows.” Guren deadpanned.

“Ya...do we have any?”

“There's four of them on your bed Yuuichiro. What the fuck do you need more for?”

Yuu's gaze darted back and forth over the floor. As if it held the answer. Honestly? Yuu didn't really know exactly what had brought on this sudden quest for more pillows. He just knew he needed them.

“Well...” Yuu started, coming up with the best excuse he could muster. “My back was hurting and all and um...I figured it might help?” It sounded reasonable to Yuu. But Guren just narrowed his eyes on him. Glaring down at his lunatic of a son for a good full minute. Causing Yuu to shift uncomfortably.

Then with a sigh, Guren strode over to the hallway. “Here.” He said. Yuu surrendered the couch cushion and followed him.

Guren opened a linen closet in the hallway that Yuu hadn't realized was there before, and retrieved several extra blankets and four more pillows. Stacking them onto Yuu's waiting arms until only his black hair poked out over the top.

“Happy?” Guren asked irritatedly.

“Yes...” Yuu replied without looking around the stack in his arms.

Then followed Guren as he opened the door to Yuu's room for him, ushering the boy inside. Noting how the furniture arrangement had changed and glaring at the scratches on the floor. But he didn't comment. He was eerily silent as Yuu plopped the extra bedding onto his mattress, watching Yuu's every movement with a studying gaze.

Until Yuu went to shut his door. Blinking owlishly up at the man as Yuu slowly began closing it, “Thanks...” Then he shut the door completely. Practically in Gurens face, then leaned again it. 'Well that was awkward...'

Then Yuu busied himself with arranging the blankets and pillows around his bed until it was comfortable and he was satisfied enough to finally be able to fall asleep.

 

~

 

Guren retrieved his phone once he was back in his own room. Quickly dialing the number for his work partner. “Shinya,” Guren said when the man answered on the third ring. “I think we might have a problem.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	7. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Yuu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sorry in advance for mistakes and such. I'm super tired but i will fix :) 
> 
> I said I wasn't going to update for a couple of days, but this whole scenario took so long write and took up so many pages that I'm splitting it into several chapters. And I wanted to get one out today so badly because you guys are so awesome <3
> 
> The next one will be longer! I swear. And have more Mikayuu. YAY! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little glimpse of things to come :)

It took every ounce off willpower Yuu possessed just to get ready for school the next day. He felt as if he'd been hit by a fucking truck. His sluggish movements caused every muscle to scream in protest, and his stomach constantly had a dull aching feeling that made him nauseous. And he was still fucking sweating! Even after he had taken a cold shower. 

~

He knew he was likely seeming like he was being an asshole when he ignored Yoichi trying to engage him during class. He also grew increasingly annoyed by the blond and his staring. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him and he needed to get away from these people. He had the inclination that there were too many eyes on him. Too many voices around. The teachers voice especially sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He needed air...Yuu slammed his palm on his desk and rose. "May I be excused to go to the nurse?" Yuu asked his teacher as calmly as possible. Though his knees were wobbling with the effort to even fucking stand. 

"Oh, alright then Mr. Hyakuya." She said with a quizzical look. "Just let me write you a-"

Yuu bolted out the door with his bag in hand before she could even finish her sentence. He didnt really have the intention of going to see the nurse. He just wanted to go home. Damn the consequences. And damn Guren if he gave him shit for it. Yuu felt like he was dying!

He made it to the edge of the school yard before he found a place under a large oak tree. He paused there to catch his breath since there were no other students around. Yanking off his tie and uniform jacket. The cool air soothed his overheated skin. It felt achy. And he suddenly felt very dizzy.

Suddenly a wave of searing heat seemed to suffuse every fiber in his body. "Argh! What the shit?!" Yuu collapsed onto his knees, clenching his throbbing abdomen. There were strange smells all around him, and his vision blurred from unshed tears. Now he heard footsteps approaching him. 'God dammit!'

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuu snapped his head up to see Mika standing before him. 'Fuck, why does he smell so good?' Yuu's abdomen throbbed again, and he felt something hot and wet dripping down the backs of his thighs..."Eh!" Yuu flailed and fell back on his ass, scrambling away from the blond. "G-go away!" Yuu didnt want anyone to see him like this! 

"If you're here to fuck with me again I dont need it-umph!" Yuu wrapped his arms around his midsection tight as he curled in on himself. Uselessly willing away the pain. 

Mika dropped to his knees before him, reaching towards Yuu timidly as if he was trying not to frighten off an injured puppy. "I'm sorry about that Yuu, I am really am! But right now you need help. You're in pain-"

"No shit I'm in pain!" Yuu recoiled from Mika.

"Please." The blond said softly. "Let me help you." The hooded gaze directed at Yuu did funny things to him, and he froze in place to allow Mika to wrap his arms around Yuu and press the boys face to his collar. 

Yuu inhaled deeply. The way Mika smelled...it seemed to lesson the pain significantly until it was a dull ache. He buried his face closer to the source of the scent. It was somewhere between his shoulder and his neck. How Yuu knew this, he had no clue. He just had to get at it though.

Yet, when a spike of arousal shot through him that caused more of that sickening wetness to drip down his legs, he flinched from the blond again. Trying to clear his head from those thoughts. His abdomen clenched again at the loss of contact. "F-fuck, Mika...I-I think I'm dying!" His entire body shook.

Yuu felt so sick and dizzy and hot and a bunch of other things his mind couldn't comprehend at the moment. But in that instant, he was desperate for something to ease the pain. Anything to curb this agony! Every time that wet feeling flowed from him, his ass clenched around nothing. Making him feel empty and hollow and frustrated. And utterly ashamed of himself.

~

Mika pulled back to look at Yuu's trembling form. He was wrapped around himself as his brows were knit in pain. Tears spilling from his eyes made his dark lashes spike from the moisture. Yet Mika couldnt have been happier in his entire life. If he had found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, Mika would have run in the other direction if Yuu lay in wait at the oppistite end. To embrace this mouthwatering creature he had been fantasizing about for days. 'Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan was an omega!" And whatever gods out there who had granted his wish, he swore he would worship them in thanks until the day he died.

He wanted Yuu to cling to him desperately and ask Mika to take him. But he didnt. He wasn't behaving like any other omega should. He sat stiffly, curling in on himself in obvious pain.

~

'What the hell is happening to me?!' Yuu wondered. Why was Mika trying to hug him? Why did he smell so good? And why the fuck were his pants wet?!

Yuu flinched from Mika again when he tried to hold him again. "Stop playing Mika! What the hell is this about?!" Anger rose in the black haired teens throat, the bitterness from it lingered on his tongue as he spat harsh words at the blond. 

"You practically fucking assualt me the other day and humiliate me, then you want to cuddle with with?! Well fuck you! I'm not interested!" Even as the words spilled from his mouth, his body was reacting on its own. It was a silent protest to what Yuu had said, and his mind cried out for this tall beautiful blond. 'Tamp it down Yuu!'

Mika looked down his nose at Yuu as the boy ranted. 

"You think you can just fuck with anybody you want because you're some hot blond foreigner? Or because you're student council president? Well you cant!" Yuu was glaring at Mika with every ounce of pain and anguish he felt. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he fought the urge to bare his fucking teeth at this blond bastard before him. His silence towards Yuu fired him up more.

"Don't even try to be all helpful and nice to me! I know your kind. Keep your charity, I dont want it-"

Mika gripped Yuu's black hair. Hard. Yanking his head to the side to bare his throat. Mika ripped open the collar of Yuu's shirt to graze his teeth from his shoulder to his jawline.

Yuu shuddered from the unexpected onslaught of pleasure. 'This is so fucking weird...' Yuu thought as his body went slack. 'Why does this feel so good?'

Mika looped an arm around his waist while the other cupped to back of Yuu's head. "That's it Yuu-chan." Mika murmured. "Relax."

Stubbornly, Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika and pressed his face against the blond's neck once more. It seemed to be the only thing able to sooth the pain at the moment.

"I need to get you out of here Yuu-chan." Mika said in his ear.

Yuu recalled Yoichi. The way he had been behaving, was very similar to Yuu's current state. "No!" Yuu cried out. "The last time you said that to Yoichi...he disappeared for three days! What's going to happen to me? Where are you going to take me?" Yuu narrowed his eyes up at him. "Why should I trust you?"

~

"Do you really not know what's going on right now Yuu-chan?"

Yuu shook his head against Mika's neck. 

The blond clutched him tighter. Yuu-chan was so naive and innocent. He had no idea of the dark desires running through Mika's head at the moment. The alpha nearly growled at the prospect of taking him.

Yuu's scent was strange, but it was also making Mika lose his inhibitions. His breaths shallowed as his mouth watered. A line of drool ran down the corner or his mouth...'I have to have him...' He placed his lips to the boys throat. 

"Mikaela! Yuuichiro!" Shinoa screeched as she ran towards the pair. Undoubtedly daunted by the sight of Mika pinning Yuu against a tree while drooling and sucking on his neck. 

Mika realised how odd this seemed. He hadn't lost control around an omega in heat since junior high. Mika had presented at 14, and upon smelling a young omega that was having her first heat, Mika had went into a frenzy. Unable to control himself, or his body, Mika had all but rutted the girl right behind the school gymnasium. Until Shinoa had seen him, and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Before she thoroughly scalded him and told him that he had to control himself if he ever wanted to see the light of day again.

That was over four years ago, and now he had come full circle and was about to fuck Yuu-chan right in the school yard!

"Are you off your goddamn rocker Mika?! What the hell are you doing?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	8. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance isn't exactly bliss at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger warning for parental abuse! Sorry!****
> 
> Oh my, this took a while to type! Sorry for any mistakes! I will go back and correct them.
> 
> Dont hate me for ending it where i did! ;)
> 
> writing smut is hard though! Goodness...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you all so much for the feedback! I <3 you readers so much!

Mika shook himself, noting that Mitsuba, Shiho and Yoichi were trailing behind Shinoa. 

He stopped his pinning of Yuu against the tree, but he continued to clutch him close to himself as Shinoa and the others encircled the pair sitting in the grass clinging to one another. 

Mika bared his teeth aggressively when he saw Mitsuba, who's pupils were blown as she scented the air. She sprang towards the pair, advancing on Yuu.

"Mistuba NO!" Shinoa gasped, wrapping a hand around the the Alpha girl's neck as she tried to wrangle her away. She growled at Shinoa as she tried to fight her off, but the short purple haired girl was surprisingly a lot stronger than she looked. Practically strangling Mitsuba, she got the girl a safe distance away. "Surveillance Mitsu!" Shinoa urged. "We need to go delete this from the security camera's!" With reluctance, Mitsuba left with Shinoa. Understanding the weight of the situation.

"Yuu?" Yoichi knelt beside him. Causing him to peek over at the boy who was gaping with his owl eyed expression.

"Do you have your pills on you?" Mika asked Yoichi.

Who shook his head in response. 

'Dammit!' Yuu couldn't be at the school like this. 'I'm definitely taking him home!' Mika thought excitedly But his backpack was still in the freaking classroom! Along with his car keys.

The teacher had sent Mika after him to give Yuu the nurse's pass. He hadn't known what had been so urgent to cause the boy to bolt from the room. He didn't even have a scent until Mika had approached him under the tree. The smell of slick and omega heat pheromones had rolled off of Yuu in waves. Mika had briefly thought that if it was visible, it would have looked like the northern lights to him. That's how beautiful the scent was to him.

Mika could hardly believe this was happening. He almost felt like this was all just some fevered dream that he would wake up from as soon as he let go of Yuu. But he had to. He had to go and get his bag. He cursed to hell and back the strict security measures the school took with not letting another student retrieve someone else's things from their class. If Mika sent one of them to try to get it, the teacher would likely follow to make sure the property got to it's rightful owner. Especially Mika's bag since it had student council paraphernalia inside of it. Then they would all be thoroughly screwed. He had no choice. He had to leave Yuu-chan for a few minutes. 

He looked up at Shiho, who's brows were drawn in confusion. Yet he was calm, and he stood a respectful distance away. Being bonded now with Yoichi, he didn't feel the instinctive drive to mate Yuu. Unlike the unbound Alpha Mistuba, who would likely try to fight Mika for the new omega if given the chance. A fight she would surely lose. He had had to fight her from Yoichi before as well. Mika had first claim and that was that. Yet her aggression was palpable. Luckily Shinoa had been there to take her away.

Looking back to Shiho, Mika silently pleaded to him. The younger alpha's scent mingled with Yoichi's would help Yuu stay calm and docile while Mika went to fetch his things. Shiho nodded in understanding, and went over to kneel before Yuu and wrap his arms around him. As much as the blond hated another alpha touching his prize, he didn't really have a choice.

Yuu didn't beg or plead for Mika to stay like Yoichi would. Instead, he hung his head and he shuddered through the waves of his heat and silently clung to Mika's jacket. The blond smiled. Apparently Yuu wasn't accustomed to being vulnerable or begging anybody for anything. But he could see that Yuu needed him to stay.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take you home, Okay?" Mika said, grasping Yuu's wrists. "Just stay put here with Shiho and Yoichi."

Yuu silently nodded, his head still hung in what Mika perceived as embarrassment, but he let go. Only to bring his arms to wrap around his aching abdomen once more. Hissing in pain.

It took everything Mika had to stand and back away from Yuu. He didn't want to leave his side. And his instincts were screaming at him to stay. To comfort the omega. To take the omega..."Five minutes" He bit out, before sprinting towards the school building. 

~

'Fuck my life...fuck my fucked up life!' Yuu inwardly yelled.

Once Mika had left, the throbbing pain had engulfed him once again. "Argh!" He doubled over but Kimizuki held him fast, pulling him closer and gripping the back of his head to shove Yuu's face into his shoulder. The pain lessened somewhat, though not like it had when Mika had held him...

The way Kimizuki smelled was actually kind of comforting. And he also kind of smelled like Yoichi. Which made him even more comfortable. 'How the hell can I identify people by how they smell?' Mika's scent was somewhat between spicy and earthy, and to Yuu's shameful admittance, arousing. He vaguely wondered when he would return...

He felt Yoichi rubbing his back as Yuu panted out breaths, but the boys touch made him relax further. Arching towards his touch until Yoichi pressed his torso against Yuu's back and leaned his head against him. Wrapping him arms around Yuu's waist and placing his hands over his, rubbing his thumbs gently over the skin of his knuckles. 

Yuu's squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed for allowing himself to be touched by so many people so intimately. And embarrassed by what was happening with the lower half of his body! Yuu whimpered in renewed agony.

"Yuu?" Yoichi spoke up. "Is this really your first?" His voice was so sweet and soft next to his ear. "Do you have suppressants at home? If not I could bring you some."

"Huh?" Yuu glanced over his shoulder at the boy. Their faces were so close. But his scent wasn't as comforting as Kimizuki's, so he turned back to inhale more of the tall guy's smell. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything!" Yuu said to Kimizuki, though the words muffled against his shoulder.

"Just shut up you moron." Kimizuki said without any real malice in his tone.

"Common Shiho, be nice!" Yoichi pouted. Then turned his attention back to Yuu. "I know how you feel. My first was pretty bad too. Luckily I was at home when it happened. School is the worst place to be during this. You're just as bad as me Yuu!" Yoichi giggled lightly against Yuu's ear.

'Just as bad as...' "What are you talking about Yoichi? First what?" Yuu glanced back again.

Yoichi blinked at him. "Um-well...first heat. Ya know?"

"No I don't fucking know! What are you talking about?"

Yoichi flinched slightly at the harsh tone, but answered with his own question. "You mean, nobody ever told you about this?"

Yuu Shook his head. 

Yoichi opened his mouth to speak, but before Yoichi could further explain anything they heard footsteps rapidly approaching them. 

"Let's go!" Without missing a step, Mika swooped Yuu into his arms and hastened toward the parking lot. 

"Oi!" Yuu startled at the abrupt exchange of hands on him. And grew increasingly flustered at the way Mika was carrying like some fucking damsel. Regardless, Yuu allowed it. His legs felt so weak and jellowy he doubted he'd be able to even walk.

~

Mika sped down the road with every window in the car opened. He nearly got them into an accident twice while he was driving from his nearly scent-drug induced state. This close proximity with Yuu was nearly making him crazed. His cock strained painfully in the confines of his pants. Mika palmed it. Resisting the urge to just pull over somewhere and take Yuu right then and there. 

Mika looked over at him. He was curled in the passenger seat with his arms still wrapped around himself. Facing away from him as he trembled slightly, and his breathing was labored. But other than that, he was very still. Very quiet. So unlike any omega Mika had ever encountered, who would usually cling to him in desperation and beg Mika to fill them and knot them.

But Yuu was all but avoiding him. Ignoring him! And it wounded Mika's pride. He decided that he didn't like Yuu quiet like this. He'd prefer the yelling at him any day. 

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuu glanced over at him, brows knit together in pain. Making Mika want to cuddle him again.

"Where is your house Yuu?" Taking the omega where he was most comfortable would be the best option at this point. He most likely had his nesting area set up there. And Mika didn't have a heat room at his house. He never needed it. He didn't take omega's home with him.

"Cant...can't g-go home!" Yuu bit out. "Guren...my dad...he..."

Yuu-chan had a family? Uh oh. If he couldn't go home to them, then... "Your dad, is he a beta?"

All Yuu could manage was a nod.

'Fucking hell...' If Yuu's father was a beta, then that most likely meant that he wasn't aware of his son's omega status. He would have gotten rid of Yuu when he was a baby otherwise. Like his own parents did to Mika. Or attempted to, even though Mika survived. 'How had Yuu kept it secret for so long? Were his parents that stupid?' All beta parents who birthed a non-beta disposed of them. It was nothing new. But Yuu-chan's situation was a precarious one. A dangerous one. Mika needed to protect him...

He'd be taking an omega home after all...

~

Luckily, Mika didn't live in an apartment. His "beneficiary" was generous. So ushering Yuu inside unnoticed was relatively easy.

But Mika was nervous as all hell, having never brought an omega over before. Though now was not the time to get cold feet. Nor the time to be all hospitable and or formal in their situation. Not with Yuu nearly collapsing in his doorway. 

Yuu was stubborn enough to try to walk to Mika's door on his own. Yet he knew this exact scenario would happen if he tried. Mika swooped him up again, kicking the door closed with his heel and carried the boy to the bedroom. Gingerly, he lay Yuu on the bed. Mika's bed. The same bed that he had laid awake at night in, fantasizing about this boy for the past week. 

Now the reality of it all came crashing into him. 'Yuu-chan's in my bed...' Mika mused as he tore off his tie and school jacket. 'Yuu-chan's in heat...and he's in my bed!' He felt giddy as he climbed into the bed next to him. He tried to extricate Yuu's limbs that were wrapped around himself, trying to get closer to the omega. Trying to get Yuu to wrap his arms around him again. Yet he was being stubborn again.

"Wrap your arms around me, Yuu-chan."

His eyes shot open. "What? No!"

'No?!' Yuu was seriously telling him no? Mika growled low, rolling Yuu to his back and climbing on top of him, he ripped open Yuu's black dress shirt.

"Ah! S-stop!"

Mika grazed his teeth against Yuu's scent gland between his neck and shoulder, releasing more of his omega pheromones and trying to make Yuu submit.

Yuu-chan was acting foolish. His stubbornness was only going to cause him more pain, and Mika's instincts were telling him to ease it. But the omega was fighting it. And Mika didn't understand it at all. 

This had to be Yuu's first time in heat, that much was obvious. He had "presented", or reached sexual maturity some would say. And it could be a harrowing experience, especially for an omega. But still, Yuu shouldn't be THIS insistent about getting away from Mika.

He bit down on Yuu's neck harder, rubbing his aching cock against him and trailing his hands from his shoulders, down the plains and dips of his sculpted torso until he reached his belt buckle. Pausing there. He felt the slightest buck of Yuu's hips, causing Mika to grin against Yuu's neck at the subtle invitation. He DID want Mika on some level. He just had to make the omega stop being shy and stubborn about it.

Releasing his bite, Mika trailed kisses down Yuu's neck and chest. Making quick work of the belt buckle and began to slide the boys pants off. But Yuu grasped Mika's wrist before he could even make any progress.

"What-what are you doing?!" Yuu asked with a horrified expression.

"Relax Yuu-chan. I'll make you feel better." Mika licked at his neck more.

"Mnn! B-but, I'm sick! I need to go to the hospital or something!"

"A hospital isn't what you need right now..." Mika murmured.

If possible, Yuu's enticing scent grew stronger. Trembling in anticipation, Mika dragged Yuu's pants down and off of his legs, ignoring the omega's little sounds of his half hearted protest until Yuu was left in only his boxers. Mika licked his top lip at the sight. Yuu was in no way slight and delicate like a typical omega would be. A jolt of thrill shot up Mika's spine from the sheer amount of fortune and luck he had been given, embodied in this omega. Mika was a powerful Alpha. He needed a powerful omega as his counterpart. 

He looked up at his face again, and Mika's brows drew together. Yuu was blushing madly, which was always a cute look on him, but the omega's eyes were clenched shut so tightly along with his jaw, that Mika knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuu threw his arms over his face, letting out a choked sob.

Mika blanched. 'This wouldn't do...'

~

Yuu was about to burst from the sheer amount of shame he felt. He couldn't stop his tears from threatening to spill.

He'd never been in a situation like this before. Hell, he'd never even kissed anyone before! The incident in the classroom with Mika a few days ago had been the closest he had ever gotten to having someone kiss him. And as much he hated to admit, he had wanted him to. Just to dip a toe. Just to see what all the fuss was about.

Now, he couldn't even control his own body no matter how hard he tried. Curled into himself as best as he could, trying to will away the arousal, the urges and sensations this blond was causing. The dirty thoughts his mother would deem as shameful and horrific and would scald him for if she were still alive.

She had punished him for such inclinations since he was a mere toddler. Though he was grateful to even have a parent to raise and provide for him, on some levels he resented her for her harsh treatment. She had raised him with an iron fist. And that iron fist regularly connected with his face to make sure that anything and everything related to sex was kept far from his knowledge. 

She had caught Yuu curiously touching himself while taking a bath when he was four years old. Poking and playing with his small erection. Yuu had thought it was funny. He couldn't control it at his young age. He didn't even understand it. And she beat his ass until her arm grew tired because of it. Yuu's backside was sore and red for a week.

In junior high, he had brought home a permission slip for his mother to sign for a sex ed class the students were to take, but she had shredded it to bits. Then scalded Yuu for over an hour on how he was stupid for even considering taking a class on such filth. Sex was dirty and disgusting and he had no business learning about the mechanisms of it. 

She had ingrained that way of thinking into him since childhood. And told him that he was a demon child if he ever had such horrifying thoughts.

So he had tamped it down and turned away from anything and everything that might trigger those dirty thoughts. A Victoria secret commercial? Turn away. A young couple making out in the park? Turn away! A Hustler magazine on display in the convenient store? TURN AWAY!

Though, he did have a rebellious streak when he was about fifteen. He had been invited to go to the movies with a couple a guys and girls that he was trying to make friends with. He knew his mother's rule. He wasn't aloud to watch anything that was over PG rated. This particular movie was PG-13. He could have gone home upon learning what movie they were going to be watching and it's out of boundary rating, but he had taken both the subway AND a bus to get all the way downtown to meet with these people. He desperately wanted some friends, and leaving wouldn't be a good move to make if he wanted any. So Yuu had bought the ticket. And when a fairly innocent to others, but a horrifying love scene to Yuu, showed on the big screen, he had clamped his eyes shut and covered his ears until it was over. The people he had went to the movies with had thought he was a freak. And had never asked him to hang out with them again. When he got home, his mother had asked to see the ticket stub for the movie they saw. When Yuu nervously handed it to her, she had slapped him soundly across the face and grounded him for a week.

Around the same time in his life, the whole wet dream stage had started. The first time it had happened, he woke before he had came. Horrified with himself and desperately trying to tamp down the images of the dream he had. Not knowing what else to do, because he surely couldn't touch himself, he had exercised in his room for the next two hours. Doing push ups and sit ups and anything else strenuous to burn off the sexual frustration until his erection had waned, and he had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. And he had continued that routine whenever sexual thoughts or urges had surfaced. Going for strenuous runs or exercising until he could hardly think at all.

Then when he was sixteen, he had taken up cursing. Words were innocent enough of an outlet for all his pent up and repressed sexuality. And if he cursed like a sailor, perhaps other students wouldn't know how ignorant he was. Though he didn't really know what a lot of the words meant, it felt good to say them.

 

But now? Yuu couldn't do a goddamn thing! He couldn't go for a run. He couldn't or do push ups with his arms and legs feeling so gelatinous and weak. He was stuck lying here with only his thoughts and his body's onslaught of urges and desires threatening to overtake him. He wanted to cry. He felt so much shame and degradation that he could choke from it. And at the same time, he was loving the feeling of Mika touching him and being so close to him. This beautiful blond young man was making him feel things he had never felt before, and it was heightening all of his sensations ten-fold. Yuu shook with the effort to hold in his useless tears as a wave of searing heat and arousal shot through him once again. He threw his arms over his face as Mika pulled down his pants, and choked out a sob he had been holding in.

"Yuu-chan?" He heard the blond say in a gentle tone. Then he felt hands trying to pull his weak arms form his face. "Yuu, whats wrong?" 

Mika had succeeded in extricating Yuu's arms but the omega kept his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Yuu-chan, please, look at me." Mika cupped his face gently. Yuu peeked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so upset?" Mika asked. "What you're feeling is normal for an omega. I promise you, this is all perfectly natural. You don't have to be afraid." He spoke so softly as he rubbed a thumb against Yuu's parted lips. Making Yuu shiver as he gazed at Mika's beautiful face, drawn in concern. 

'Wait...what did Mika just say?' "Whats an omega?" Yuu asked.

Mika cocked his head slightly at the question. "You are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuu shot back. "I'm a beta!"

Mika's lips quirked. "I assure you, you're not." He ran a hand down Yuu's chest in fascination.

Yuu squirmed. "W-wait! What the fuck does being an omega mean? Are you saying I'm an Anti-beta? Are you one too?!" He tried the scramble away from the blond, but the effort was too much for him to handle, as he didn't make much progress.

Mika flinched at the use of the word "Anti-beta", but he answered "That's what the racist beta's call us, but yes. To answer your question, I'm an alpha. And like it or not you're not a beta either." Mika loomed over him. "You're an omega. And you're in heat. And the pain you're feeling will only get worse unless you let an alpha sooth it. That's where I come in-so to speak." Mika smirked. 

'Sooth it...?' Mika's voice was so low and raspy and he had such a wicked gleam in his eye, that Yuu caught his meaning.

"W-what?! B-but I'm a male!"

"Mmm...A beautiful male..." Mika groaned as he began trailing kisses down Yuu's stomach.

It made his toes curl, but Yuu pushed his head away. "But Mika, I'm not gay!"

Mika growled low again and he grasped Yuu's shoving hands. He glared at the stubborn omega. He was growing inpatient. "Look Yuu, sexual orientation doesn't exist in our world. We're Alpha and Omega and that's all there is to it!" Then Mika sighed wearily at Yuu's still stricken look. Releasing his hands. "If you really hate me touching you that much, then I'll leave. I'm not going to force myself on you. But I'll tell you, it sure as hell wont be easy for me. I've wanted to be with you like this for a while, even though I thought you were a beta. Which was a first for me." His face softened towards Yuu. "I...I really like you, Yuu-chan."

"Wait, what?" Yuu blinked up at him. "You do?"

Mika gave him a look, as if to say 'obviously'.

Yuu looked off to the side again. Nobody had ever said they had liked him before. Nobody had really ever shown him they had an inkling of feelings for him. This was confusing. He had just tried to live his daily life as best he could. Sure he had inner struggle when it came to things such as tasks, or trying not be a weirdo so he could make friends. His inner battles with his emotions and hormones were remedied by workouts. He didn't introspect about it. He just acted. And he slept better at night because of it. But now he was about to introspect over his situation with Mika. Which was a first for him, because he DIDNT FUCKING INTROSPECT...'God dammit...'

One the one hand~He had been told by his mother that sex was disgusting and he should never take part in it. 

Guren had told him that 'Anti-beta's' were dangerous and needed to be steered clear of or eliminated.

On the other hand~'God help me', Mika was offering to open doors to that curious part of life that Yuu was never aloud to explore before. Was saying that he liked him and wanted him. Was he saying those things just to get in his pants? Maybe. But the opportunity to explore had presented itself. 

Was he really an omega like Mika had said? Most likely. Why else would this be happening? He didn't understand it, but something in him knew himself enough to know that this wasn't a beta thing he was feeling. And his body was in complete agreement with the exploring idea. 

Then there was Guren, telling him that Mika's type, and apparently Yuu's, was dangerous. He looked at the blond again. Was Mika dangerous? Perhaps. But not in the violent and destructive sort of way. More of a...forbidden fruit kind of way. And Yuu's body was the serpent whispering in his ear, telling him "Just one bite..."

Yuu's toes curled at the realization. He was sick of being repressed...Sick of being told what he should think and how he should act. Yuu wanted to do what Yuu wanted for once. He wanted to break free of the proverbial chains. And not only tip a toe in. Not only take a single bite. But to devour and be devoured...

'I guess I really am a demon child. Sorry mom and dad!' Yuu almost laughed out loud at his own musings. 'I'll see you all in hell.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	9. The Fallen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws smut in front of you* 
> 
> "Here! Take it!"
> 
> ~
> 
> LOL No but seriously you guys, Iv'e been working on this chapter for days! Writing it and rewriting it and I just...ugh! I Dont know if this is complete shit or not. I was so hesitant on posting this. But I tried! Im pretty sure this is my first sex scene I've written, so go easy on me!
> 
> Without further ado. Here it is. Mikayuu fucking.
> 
> Enjoy <3

He noticed that Mika had been studying him closely. Trying to figure out what was going on in the omega's head.

Now posed the problem about how to tell the obviously experienced...'Alpha' (Shivers), that Yuu was woefully ignorant and inexperienced when it came to something like this. Yuu wasn't exactly sure how sex worked between two guys.

"Mika I..." Yuu let out a shaky breath. 'I cant believe I'm going to go through with this!' "I'm not really sure what...you know...or how, I mean...like, I've never even kissed somebody before, sooo..." He was looking everywhere but the blond's face.

Mika cocked his head again. Yuu noticed that he did that whenever Yuu said something that Mika had found curious. "Really Yuu-chan? Never?"

Yuu shrugged his shoulders. Trying for nonchalance. It looked stupid. He blushed harder. 'Idiot! Why did you say that?!'

Mika's calm visage broke into that breathtaking smile, making Yuu swallow thickly.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika breathed as he loomed over him again. "We'll have to remedy that then..."

With Yuu's eyes still widened in shock, Mika leaned in. And gently at first, pressed his lips against his. It made Yuu's lips tingle. It made everything tingle. He was sure even the ends of his hair tingled! 'This feels great...' Yuu slid his eyes closed and parted his lips on a breath, allowing Mika to slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss and cup his face. His head swam. 

Yuu wasn't sure what to do with his own hands, so he opted for carding his fingers through his blond hair. 'So soft...'

Yuu's shaft twitched and his entrance clenched as more wetness flowed from him. But there wasn't the clenching pain anymore. In fact, he hardly felt any pain at all. Just this uncomfortable emptiness inside of him. Like something was missing. But the sensations of everything happening to his body felt right.

~

Mika broke from the kiss slowly, rapidly blinking his cloudy eyes to clear his frenzied mind. Blue eyes poured into glossy green. Mika had never felt anything like that before. 

"Wow..." Yuu breathed. 

"Ya..." Apparently Yuu had felt it too. It was electrical. It was like gravity. It was a force of nature so much stronger than himself. And he nearly jolted when his mind screamed 'Yours!' 'Mine...' This omega was his...

Overwhelming possessiveness came over him. His breathing grew labored at his stunned revelation. Reality crashing into him with the force of a tidal wave. This was his omega. His mate for life. "Holy shit..."

"What?!" Yuu blanched. 

But Mika didn't say another word as he crushed his lips against Yuu's once more. This time he wasn't gentle. This time the kiss was desperate. Yuu gripped Mika's hair as he tried to keep up with his rough, frantic kisses. He rocked his erection against Yuu's as he tore off his shirt, wanting to get closer. Wanting to be skin to skin. Buttons popped and went flying, but Mika didn't care. He just needed more contact. Wanted to all but fucking meld with Yuu-chan and become one person.

Somehow without breaking their kiss, he wriggled out of his own pants, hissing into the omega's mouth when his erection sprang free. Cool air hitting his precum slickened cock. Yuu huffed when Mika gripped the omega's hips and pressed his hardness against the others with more force, rolling his hips against him. The friction felt good, but it wasn't enough. He needed inside, needed to be enveloped by Yuu's hot slick tightness.

There were pros and cons to having sex with a virgin. The con being that Mika would need to try and be gentle. Easier said than done. The pro however...

The alpha broke his kiss and knelt between Yuu's legs, and began tugging down the waistband of the omega's boxers. Yuu sat up suddenly. 'No! Don't back out now! We're so close!'

"Hold on a sec Mika, how is this supposed to work?"

Mika quirked a brow. 'Oblivious Yuu-chan is so adorable!' "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that Yuu-chan..."

Yuu's eyes widened in comprehension, but he did lay back down, giving Mika a hesitant nod. Allowing the blond to completely unclothe him. Mika licked his lips as he leaned back to take in Yuu's body in all it's naked glory. 'He's perfect...' All smooth, chiseled plains and slightly flared hips.

Yuu wriggled uncomfortably under his gaze. "Mika?" 

He snapped his eyes back to to Yuu's face.

"Is it, is it going to hurt?" Yuu's question was directed towards Mika's larger, heavy length straining towards him.

Mika tried for a reassuring smile, bringing his fingers to Yuu's soaked entrance. "Maybe a little. But I'll prepare you." He said matter of factly.

"Prepare-AH!" Yuu jerked at the sudden intrusion of one of Mika's fingers sliding into his ass. He buried his face in his hands as his face flamed in embarrassment 

"Does it hurt Yuu-chan?"

"It's weird!"

"But does it feel good?"

Yuu paused a moment before he nodded, still hiding his beet red face.

Mika reached up with a free hand to pry Yuu's away. "I want to see you." He whispered

Reluctantly, he removed them. But now Yuu didn't know what to do with them.

Seeings Yuu's inner struggle, Mika grasped one of his hands to place it around Yuu's dick, gesturing for him to stroke himself then thumbed at the boy's hard nipple. Instantly, he felt more slick pour from the omega's opening as he took his own pleasure The boy was awkward with the motions and embarrassed by what they were doing, but he was getting the hang of it.

Feeling that Yuu was relaxing his clenching hole, Mika slipped a second finger inside. Scissoring them to stretch the sheath. 

"Aah god!" Yuu gasped, biting the knuckles of his free hand. It hadn't hurt, in fact, the feeling gave him some relief from the emptiness. But it was still foreign to Yuu. And the fullness combined with him stroking himself was making the base of his spine tingle. More of that wet feeling flowed from him. "Mika, what's all that wet stuff?" Yuu was almost too afraid to find out.

"It's your slick." Mika rasped. "A self lubricant that helps things go more...smoothly." He removed his soaked fingers and sucked them between his lips.

Yuu blanched. Mouth gaping open in shock. "Y-you just, you just ate it!" He wrinkled his nose at the blond.

"Mmhm..." Mika smirked down at him as he licked the remaing slick from his fingers. "You taste amazing..."

Yuu blinked at him. "Um...ok..." 

Then Mika looped an arm under one of Yuu's knees, spreading him wide and guiding his cock towards the omega's entrance. Mika trembled in anticipation. Before Yuu could second guess his decision, the alpha slid the head of his cock in. Delicious heat and wetness engulfed him. Inch by throbbing inch, he eased himself inside, pushing past the resistance of the ring of muscle clenching around him. The fit was so tight, it was almost painful. And he was only halfway in.

"Ah! Ow! Stop, stop!" Yuu protested as he pushed against Mika's sculpted stomach to get him out of him. The burning sensation of being stretched so wide by the alpha fucking hurt like hell! Yuu clenched harder in reflex.

'Oh fuck!' The pressure became too much, it was almost his undoing. He pulled out swiftly before he could cum, gripping the head of his dick painfully to keep his seed from spontaneously erupting from him. 'Damn it! Get it together Mikaela!' He mused that he was behaving like a randy boy who just touched his first tit. Where the hell had his stamina gone?! 

He took a few steadying breaths as he felt the pressure of his orgasm recede. Yuu stared at him quizzically. Likely wondering what had just happened. Stalling to build more stamina and keep Yuu in a resplendent mood, he bent to run his tongue over the omega's cock from base to tip, before swallowing his length fully down his throat.

"Holy fucking shit!" Yuu bit out and he dug his fingers into Mika's soft hair. He smirked around Yuu's length and sucked harder. Eliciting little sounds of pleasure from the omega. He loved the noises he was making. 

Releasing his dick with an audible pop and ignoring the string of saliva still connected to his lips, he drove into Yuu's ass again. Yuu cried out with a raw voice, but he didn't try to push him away this time. The omega gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain. Sweat began glistening his chest.

Mika managed to get almost all the way in before his cum started climbing again and he had to pull out once more to grip his cock to stop the flow. Causing Yuu to whimper from the loss. He sucked the boy into his mouth again while he waited. Reveling in how Yuu was thrusting up into his mouth, as if demanding more. Even though Mika's own cock throbbed as if he had slammed it in a door from his self inflicted orgasm denial, he couldn't get enough of this. And apparently Yuu-chan LOVED getting head. 'Good to know!'

When Mika was ready once more, he sheathed himself slowly, all the way to the hilt. He gasped in relief. The slick tightness felt so damn good around his aching shaft. He gave a few experimental thrusts, making Yuu throw his head back against the pillow and hiss through his teeth. Mika was about to pull out again to suck him more, but Yuu stayed him by wrapping a leg around his hip. 

"D-don't..don't pull out..."

Mika looked into his glistening wet eyes, trying to stifle his sly grin. And failed. "That's it...my sweet Yuu-chan..." He leaned down to take Yuu's soft wet mouth and thrust into his body deeper. The kiss was just as electrifying as the first, and combined with his cock plunging slowly into that tight heat, it made his head swim and his breath hitch with every inward plunge. He thrust his tongue into Yuu's mouth in time with his ministrations. 

Yuu moaned, wrapping his legs about Mika's hips and gripping his hair with shaking hands. "Faster Mika..." He murmured against his mouth.

Did he just hear him right? "You want me to fuck you faster Yuu-chan?" he breathed.

"Yes..."

Mika groaned. Hearing Yuu's demand for faster made warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He had to grit his teeth to keep from instantly coming again.

He sat back on his knees and threw one of Yuu's legs over his shoulder and held it in place by the ankle, seating himself so deep and picking up the pace. Yuu's eyes widened and he cried out in pleasure. Mika smirked as he nibbled Yuu's calf muscle. Knowing that he was hitting that spot. 

He angled his hips to get at the sweet spot better, assaulting it with his cockhead over and over, and over again until Yuu's head thrashed and he was a hot moaning drooling mess.

“Mikaaaa!” Yuu keened. “What are you doing to meee!?”

Mika bucked harder, his movements growing frantic. “Yes Yuu-chan yes! Take it baby. Ah god you're amazing-” Mika bit his lip as Yuu raised his hips to meet Mika's every thrust. Wanting more. Mika gave it to him.

Yuu's hands were otherwise occupied holding the pillow behind his head in a death grip, so Mika moved his free hand to grip Yuu's dick. Thumbing the slit and rubbing his precum over the head. 

Yuu's moans grew sharp and more frequent, nearing his point of no return. 'Fuck his moans are hot.' Mika thought as he fucked him harder. Their skin slapped together wetly from Yuu's slick and Mika felt the knot in the base of his cock forming. He panted hotly against the inside of Yuu's knee, taking in the omega's stunning face drawn in both agony and solace. A line of drool formed at the corner of his kiss swollen mouth. 'So close...so close...not yet...' Mika chanted to himself, trying to keep himself from coming until Yuu had first.

"Look at me Yuu-chan..."

He slid open his glossy green eyes, hooded gaze locking with Mika's own. The prolonged eyes contact felt intense. Yuu's mouth fell open on a breath, and he fluttered them shut again as he gasped. Arching his back sharply, Yuu exploded with extacy. Crying out Mika's name like a prayer as cum lashed his torso and slick poured from him like a fountain. Dripping along Mika's tightening sack and Yuu's ass and soaking the sheets beneath them. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he raked his nails down Mika's hard chest while the alpha continued fucking him relentlessly through the omega's orgasm.

Yuu's sheath clenched around Mika's insistent cock and he throbbed and spasmed from the onslaught. Mika threw back his head and moaned fiercely, nigh bellowing to the ceiling at the feeling of having his cock milked by Yuu's pulsating tightness, his voice rising an octave as his cum shot into the omega in a blinding rush. Going on and on, until it had felt like his very soul was being poured into Yuu. It was agonizing. It was incredible. It was perfect.

With three final halting pumps of his hips, he seated himself deep as his knot rose to its place below the head of Mika's cock, locking the alpha inside of the omega.

Without a second thought, Mika surrendered Yuu's leg from over his shoulder and lay atop him to place his mouth over Yuu's neck. Sinking his teeth into the omega's scent gland, infusing Yuu's body with his alpha scent and marking him. Claiming the omega as his, and his alone. 'I'm never giving this up!'

 

~

Yuu's mind was building castle's in the air. 'So this what all the fuss was about...'

How his mother ever figured that sex was disgusting and dirty was beyond him. Maybe it was a little messy he supposed, and kind of painful in the beginning. But the pain had seemed like a fleeting memory compared to the earth shattering pleasure his had just experienced. 

He was in such a high that he didn't even feel it when Mika had sunk his teeth into the area between his neck and shoulder. Yet now that he was coming down from cloud nine, it started to burn. And reasonable thought surfaced once again. What did he bite him for?!

Mika licked and kissed at the small wound he had made, soothing some of the burning pain. “You're mine now Yuu-chan.” Mika cupped the back of his head as the blond shuttered against him. “I'm never going to let you go. Ok?” 

“Oh...ok...” What did he mean? Yuu wondered. Like, they were a couple now? And why did that thought cause such a funny feeling of his heart doing pirouettes in his chest? Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika and nuzzled his face into that spot where his scent was strongest. Inhaling deeply. “So, am I like, your boyfriend or something?” Yuu asked shyly.

Mika chuckled against him. “You can call it that. Sure!”

Yuu smiled. Mika wasn't the kind of guy to just nail and bail. He truly liked him and wanted to be with him. Yuu felt giddy. He couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

He realized then, that he had never had a real connection like this to anyone. Never felt this close and this happy just to be near them. Not his mother, not Guren, none of his friends both past and present. It was something he had been missing for his entire lonely life. Somebody actually chose him, and wanted him to be a part of theirs...

Yuu chuffed out a strange sound, somewhere between a sob and a giggle. Causing Mika to look over at him quizzically. 

“What is it Yuu?”

He made the weird noise again, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment but his smile remained. “Nothing Mika, I just feel...happy. That's all.”

Mika smiled in return, and slanted his lips over Yuu's in a soft kiss before plopping his forehead on the pillow under Yuu's head with a satisfied huff.

Yuu wriggled from the still insanely tight fit of Mika's cock in him. 'Isn't your erection supposed to like, go back down? Like mine?' he wondered. But the stretch felt tighter than ever. Almost uncomfortably so. “We should probably change these sheets Mika.” The wetness under him was cooling rapidly and chilling him. He moved to push Mika out of him. 

“Yuu wait!”

“AH! What the fucking OUCH!” Searing pain shot up his spine as he tried to remove Mika's shaft, but they were stuck together! “What the hell is going on?” 

Mika grit his teeth. That must have hurt him too. “Sorry Yuu-chan, I should have told you. We're gonna be stuck like this for a while.”

“What?” Yuu blanched. “How come?”

“Because I knotted you, so...like...Christ how do I explain this? I've never had to explain this to somebody.” Mika blushed. 

Mika blushed!? Yuu giggled. This confident mouthwatering blond could even become embarrassed. “I think I get it Mika.” Yuu wasn't as much of an idiot as everyone thought him to be. Sure he was ignorant and dense, but not stupid. He'd taking a course on animal biology. And Yuu could feel what it was inside of him. Like one certain area was bulging larger than the rest, making the fit so tight you couldn't separate.

It was a male canid feature, which was obviously strange for a human to possess. But if that was an alpha trait and Yuu's self lubricating was an omega trait, then who was he to nay-say? Yuu figured it would be the safest route if he kept an open mind about all of this.

“How long are we going to be stuck like this?” Yuu asked.

Clearly relieved that he didn't have to try to explain his knotting situation, he answered with another smile, “Maybe ten or fifteen minutes.” He nuzzled Yuu's neck as he gently repositioned them to their sides so they could lay facing each other. And so they were no longer laying in slick dampened spot on the bed. “I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere anyway.” Mika kissed him again. Short and roughly. “We only just got started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	10. We Write Songs, Not Trageties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *In a Nutshell*
> 
> -Smut
> 
> -Backstories
> 
> -Smut
> 
> -Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Your comments from the previous chapter have been amazing!
> 
> I cant thank you all enough!
> 
> And holy shit, almost 5k hits and over 300 kudos?! You people are so awesome!
> 
> I seriously can't believe the amount of positive feedback I receive from you. Its so inspiring, you have no idea. <3
> 
> *Phew* Anyways! :) Here's a bit a back story from the squad. And...Uh oh, Daddy Guren calls during sex session. (Yikes). 
> 
> We've all been there kids. Dont try to deny it!
> 
> <3

After Mika was finally able to pull out of him, he had dragged Yuu on wobbly legs to the bathroom for a shower. 

It started innocently enough. They each washed their own hair, with the air between them growing thicker with each minute. That wicked gleam in the blond's eyes returned as he looked at Yuu appraisingly. Making the omega shiver as his heat was triggered once again. Slick dripping down his thighs. 

“Can I wash your back, Yuu-chan?” Mika said candidly as he held up a bottle of Sandalwood scented body wash. 

Biting his lip, Yuu faced away to give him his back, bracing himself by resting his palms on tiled wall of the shower. 

With sweeping hands and a businesslike demeanor, the blond rubbed soap all over his body. Being shockingly thorough with certain parts of him, before his touch grew more languid and lingering. He reached around to his front to grasp Yuu's already stiffening length, making the omega groan and arch his back until his ass rubbed against Mika's hard on. 

Declaring playtime over, Mika dropped to his knees behind him and palmed the curves of Yuu's firm round ass. Tentatively at first, he snaked his tongue over his entrance, tasting the sweet bite of the omega's slick, then plunged his tongue into his wet hole. Probing the entrance over and over.

“M-Mikaa! What are you doing?!” Yuu protested as he tried to wiggle away.

Mika paused to nip at one of Yuu's ass cheeks. “Shut up.” Then continued fucking him with his tongue.

Yuu blanched at the blond over his shoulder, before resting his forehead on the wall between his trembling hands. 'This is weird...this is fucking weird! This is- Oh fuck it -'  
“God damn, that feels amazing...” Yuu groaned.

His words earning a low growl from Mika that reverberated through his core. The alpha rose once more and pressed on Yuu's shoulders to bend him over further, then gripped his hips and plunged into Yuu's entrance with one swift thrust. 

He relentlessly pounded into him, already remembered where Yuu's sweet spot was, and hit it every time, until Yuu was moaning and gasping and coming around around Mika's thickness as the alpha knotted him again. 

Mika had to hold Yuu flush to him and sink to his knees to let the omega slump in his lap from the aftershocks of his release, as they waited for the time when they could separate once again. 

~

After changing the bedding, mostly with Mika just ripping the soiled sheets off the bed and throwing multiple blankets over it as Yuu stared at the floor ruefully, then climbed back into the bed. Still unclothed, they lay together facing each other. Yuu watched Mika's golden hair dry into artfully disheveled waves. Limbs entangled for warmth under the soft comforter as they breathed each others air, basking in their afterglow as they talked about their pasts.

Yuu lightly touched on topics about his mother and her abuse and why she was the cause of his ignorance about sex and relationships, and about his hard time fitting in and making friends because of his PG rated lifestyle. Not really revealing anything about Guren other than the fact that he was not as strict as his mother was, but still a douche nonetheless. Which he felt guilty complaining about upon learning about Mika's own past.

Mika's parents had thrown him from a moving car when he was three years old. He'd broken his arm and was left with scrapes and bruises but obviously survived, unbeknownst to his mom and dad. Yuu was horrified by what had happened to the blond, but Mika just smiled weakly, he was at peace with it. Saying that all beta parents disposed of their non-beta children. It was nothing new. The beta parent could risk getting arrested and deported themselves by JIDA for harboring an Anti-beta, regardless of it being their child or not. 

A day after Mika was thrown for the car, a young woman had found him and took him in. An alpha woman named Krul Tepes. She had raised him until he was 14, when Mika presented. And declared him grown enough then to take care of himself. She'd provided everything he needed to live on his own, as long as he remained responsible and obtained good grades and kept his status secret, or else she would cut him off. She rented him a small house with a privacy fence, bought him a car when he was old enough to drive, got him into top rated Junior high and High schools. Getting good grades for Mika was easy. He was an honor student. 

Though after Krul had left for her own goals in life, he didnt speak to her anymore. She had frequently sent him cards, letters and gifts during holidays, but always from an anonymous address, so he was never able to write her back. 

It was also around the same time she had left, that Mika had met Shinoa, their first encounter being the time she had kicked him in the head while he was rutting that omega girl. (Though Mika left that particular part out) He was terrified that he had been found out by a beta, hating himself for his lack of control and for being so careless. He was almost positive that JIDA would show up any day to arrest him and take him away. But that day never came. And he had learned not too long after that Shinoa had been covering Mika's tracks. Sneaking into the security office at the schools and erasing footage of him from the school's surveillance. Coming up with excuses for him whenever he showed odd alpha behavior. She'd also been doing this for the other alpha's and omega's at the school, who Shinoa had eventually introduced him to. Some one them being the same group of people that Yuu-chan had found friends in.

Why she would stick her neck out for Alpha's and Omega's to protect them from JIDA? Apparently because Shinoa had once had an omega older sister named Mahiru when she was a baby. She had been the only person to take care of Shinoa throughout infancy, since Shinoa's mother had died at childbirth and her father was too busy with his job the be around. She didn't really remember her sister, but the fact that she was the only one there for her had ingrained a love for her sister within Shinoa, despite her being an omega. And that love had carried over for other omega's and alpha's because she knew the truth. That non-beta's were just as loving and family oriented as beta's were. In many cases, even more so. Beta's typically had a very cold attitude towards their children unless they were useful and productive. 

But her sister had disappeared one day, leaving an infant Shinoa with nannies and caregivers. Shinoa would have resented her, but she had eventually learned the truth about her sister from her fathers files. 

Being the expert snoop that she was, she had found out that Mahiru had been involved in a secret relationship with a unknown beta male. The deal with her father was that he wouldn't take her away if she sacrificed herself for the greater good and allowed her fathers scientists at JIDA to experiment on her. Combined with taking care of Shinoa, she was allowed to live. Until at 17, she was suddenly taken away by her own father.,JIDA's leader Kureto Hiiragi. Apparently because of her relationship with the beta.

Then Mika went on the talk about the rest of the group. Kimizuki had had an omega sister as well. But she was a few years younger than him. Their parents had disposed of both of them at once. Two non-beta children? Twice the risk. But Kimizuki's sister had died years ago from a rare illness only omega females could contract. There was no treatment for it of course in this fucked up world they lived in. And Kimizuki couldn't take her to a normal hospital for risk of being exposed. So he had tried everything he could to nurse her back to health on his own. But nothing had worked. He had buried his sister himself in an unmarked grave. 

Both Yoichi's and Mistuba's older siblings were beta's, and had succeeded in hiding their non-beta counterparts from JIDA after their parents of had disposed of the children. Keeping them secretly hidden with friends or other omega's or alpha's until they had been found out. JIDA arrested the beta siblings for harboring abominations, yet the Anti-beta children were never found. 

Mika told Yuu, that each parent had tried to do the honorable thing and not dispose of their children as soon as they were born. And had tried to raise them in secret. But the pressure had been too much for them. Which Mika had thought was more inhumane than anything. Yuu tried to argue this, but Mika was firm about the topic. If they tried to raise them in secret, and the risk got too high, they then had this half grown omega or alpha child who trusted them, loved them and knew them. And then that said parent had to either kill the child or leave them abandoned somewhere. Murdering a baby was terrible, Mika couldn't deny that. But it was honestly hard to distinguish which scenario was worse. 

~

Yuu pondered this. He was almost grateful for his own fucked up life. Sure his mother hit him a lot, and his father was never around. But they had never tried to kill him or get rid of him. They must have really never known, but how? “How could the other parents know what their children were but mine couldn't?”

“Home administered blood tests?” Mika answered. “A drop of blood on an Anti-beta test strip could determine their status. They might have never tested you.”

They were difficult to get, since JIDA would track anyone who bought them. A suspicious parent was a guilty parent. Although there were ways to get around being tracked by them. But it wasn't easy.

How it worked, was if the drop of blood stayed red upon coming into contact with the chemicals on the test strip, they were a beta. If it lightened to a pink color, omega. If it turned blue, alpha. A lot of parents tested their children. Yuu's must not have. And Yuu certainly didn't look like a typical omega. He had more of a beta's body type. Which made him less conspicuous. And since Yuu was such a late bloomer, it made sense. If you were young when you presented, your body would change throughout puberty to fit it's status. The older you got before you present, the more beta you appeared.

It was all so strange and hard for Yuu to believe. And honestly, a bit terrifying. But Mika seemed to have an answer for everything. The woman who raised him had educated him well. And he constantly reassured Yuu that he would be protected from JIDA if it was the last thing Mika did. 

Yuu almost scoffed. As if he'd let Mika put himself in danger at his expense? 'Over my dead body!' He'd never let another person be a scapegoat for him! Especially Mika! If Yuu fucked up, that was on himself. These people worked too hard to cover their tracks and to obtain some resemblance of freedom. 

~ 

Suddenly, Mika rolled over to loom above the omega. “Yuu-chan...” He said, a tone of warning in his low voice.

“Huh? What?” Yuu's eyes widened.

“Stop thinking those things.”

“What things? What are you, a mind reader?” Yuu scowled.

“No, but you have that look on your face.”

“What look?!”

Mika touched noses with him. “You're being stubborn again.”

“I am NOT stubborn!”

Mika quirked a brow at that, giving him a blank look. Then he sighed. “Just promise me something, ok?”

“Depends on what it is.” Yuu said as he narrowed his eyes on him. 

Mika ghosted his mouth against Yuu's neck. 'Now he's just not playing fair!' Yuu thought.

“Please, Yuu-chan. Promise me, if a day ever comes when they catch me or any of our friends, that you won't do anything reckless. That you will keep yourself hidden no matter what.”

Yuu shoved at the blond. “I cant promise something like that! Stop being all gallant Mika! It's annoying!”

Mika looked into his eyes with an earnest expression. “I'm being serious Yuu. You aren't suspicious because you have a family. But all of us are always at risk, I don't want you to be caught off guard if something happens.” Mika rested his forehead against Yuu's. “Please, just promise. Give me some peace of mind to hold on to if I ever end up in a cell or a camp.” 

Yuu chuffed out a breath. “Fine. If it will shut you up about this subject, then I'll promise.” Even though he mentally crossed his fingers at the lie. 

Mika clicked his tongue. “You really are stubborn.” He nuzzled him again. “But thank you.”

~

He gave Yuu a heated kiss. Licking at his mouth to gain entrance. Pillow talk was clearly over. He ran his hands along Yuu's waist and down his thighs, spreading his legs wide and moving to kneel between them. Breaking the kiss, Mika grasped the back of Yuu's knees and forced his legs over the blond's shoulders. 

“Oi! Mika, haven't you had enough?!” Yuu gasped out.

Mika gripped his hips hard to hold him down as Yuu halfheartedly tried to escape, the omega already becoming slick as his body heated of it's own accord. Readying to be taken my this alpha again.  
“I'll never get enough.” Mika rasped as he inched himself into Yuu's wet sheath. 

He arched his back and rolled his hips to meet Mika's thrusts. Completely surrendering. 'Stubborn am I?' Yuu vaguely thought. 'Christ, it's deep this way!'

~

Once they had finished and lay in a blissful haze, all Yuu could focus on was the aftershock of his orgasm and Mika's knot buried deep inside him. How much his hips and legs ached from their strenuous activities. He was so out of it, that he barely registered the soft ringing noise in the room. 

“What's that sound?” Yuu asked, blinking open his bleary eyes while he stroked Mika's hair.

“Dunno Yuu-chan...” Mika muffled against his neck. “Maybe it's Jesus...”

“Oh...” Yuu slid his eyes closed again in exhaustion. Only to snap them open again with a start. 'That was my phone!' “Mika! My phone!”

“Huh?”

“Somebody's calling me!” And Yuu knew exactly who it might be.

Mika reached over the edge of the bed to rifle through Yuu's pants pockets until he retrieved the source of the ringing, handing it to Yuu. 

Yuu looked at it. Guren was calling. 'Fuck! What time was it?!' It was 10:12pm. 'Fuck fuck fuck!' Hands shaking, Yuu answered the call. “Hello?”

“Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!”

Yuu flinched from the shouting Guren over the phone. “S-sorry Guren!” Dammit! Yuu's voice still sounded raw. He cleared his throat as his came up with an excuse. “I was studying at a friends house. He's tutoring me...” Yuu blushed hotly at his use of the word 'Tutoring'. And Mika's smirking sure as hell didn't help!

“Yuu, you better be walking through this door in 10 minutes!” Gurens voice was low. Almost sounding threatening. As if he was about to say 'Or Else.'

But 10 minutes?! He and Mika were still stuck together for at least another 5! 

“Well...it might take a little longer than that. Um...we aren't done yet...” Inner cringe at use of stupid words. 'Stupid brain!' “Ya, we have this test tomorrow. So excuse me for trying to meet your standards!” 'Ok good. Defenses are back online.' “Sorry I lost track of time! Happy now?” Yuu thought he sounded pretty convincing. But the long pause over the phone was making him sweat. 

“20 minutes and that's final. I mean it Hyakuya!” Then he hung up.

'Fucking asshole.'

~

Mika sped down the highway at a hectic pace. Seeming more panicked than Yuu was. 

“Mika, Guren's always a dickhead. You don't need to almost kill us just to get me home!”

“I have it completely under control.” He said confidently. Apparently Mika was 'in the zone'. Even though he almost traded paint with another car that he passed driving too slow in the fast lane.

“Fucking hell!” Yuu screeched at the near miss. “Who taught you how to drive?!” 

Mika chanced a glance at him. “I taught myself.”

'Well that explains a lot.'

They pulled in front of Yuu's house with 2 minutes to spare. And still in one piece. 'Thank you God!'

Mika eyed the one-story, modern, and obviously expensive house that was Yuu's home. He almost whistled low at it, but stifled the urge. Vaguely wondering what kind of work Yuu's father did to afford such a nice place. But Mika didn't ask. He'd rather spend the next 2 minutes kissing his lover. 

He gave Yuu a chaste kiss on the mouth, but Yuu followed his lips as the blond pulled away. He sifted his fingers through Mika's hair as their lips made contact again, Yuu deepening the kiss. Mika cupped his face in return and canted his head to better meld their lips together. 

Both boys pulled away at the same time, before their goodbye kiss turned into a full on makeout session. 

“I'll see you at school tomorrow Yuu-chan?” He breathed heavily.

“Ya.” Yuu panted in answer. Then he opened the passenger door, looking back at Mika once more as he grabbed his backpack. “Goodnight...” Yuu said with a secretive smile that made Mika part his lips as his stomach filled with a strange fluttering sensation. Causing the Alpha to blush.

Before Mika could say anything, Yuu hopped out of the car and sped towards the house. Mika watched him the entire way until Yuu had went inside. His lips quirked. His Yuu-chan was just too cute...

~

Mika's bed felt empty without his omega. But he wrapped his arms tightly around the pillow that had the majority of Yuu's scent and curled around it. Burying his face in the plushness and inhaling the smell of Yuu-chan deeply. He missed the omega already. Was it weird to be this infatuated this quickly? Maybe. But Mika didn't care. He had never felt this way before...

'Christ...' He cuddled the Yuu-scented pillow harder. He never actually thought it would be possible to feel such emotion. But it had happened. When Mika fell, he fell hard. And he was giddy at the prospect of seeing Yuu-chan again. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force himself to sleep. 

But he felt as if he had forgotten something, something important....

Mika eyes snapped open. 'Oh shit!' He sat up, reaching for his phone. 'The suppressants!'

It had been in the back of his mind all day, but it was forgotten after the call from Yuu's father. 

This was bad. He had knotted the omega three times...while he was in heat! 'Shit!' 

He called Yoichi. Musing to himself as he listened to the ringing. -ring- In all honesty, a pregnant Yuu-chan didn't terrify him like it normally would with another omega. -ring- Yet at the same time, it terrified him more because Yuu-chan could be outed as soon as he started showing. -ring- Then he could be taken from him! 'How could I be so careless?!' -ring- 

“Mnnellow?”

“Yoichi!” Mika practically yelled when the boy finally answered. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	11. A Terrible Thing to Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for more smut! And problems get resolved. *Warning for some fluff*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I had to add more smut. But there is a method to my madness I swear! 
> 
> These boys are so horny and in love, so smut kind of goes hand in hand yeah?
> 
> (Or hand in and or on other things.) JKJK
> 
> Also I want to give a shout out to ALL of my viewers! I've reached almost 5.5K hits and over 300 Kudos! OMFG! I could cry from happiness! And your comments are what I live for. It brings so many smiles to my face every day, that I cant help but want to write more. I Love you readers. I really do. I know I say this in every authors note, but thats just how thankful I am to you guys. <3<3<3 
> 
> I will go back and fix any Errors soon. I'm just too tired right at the moment...
> 
> Plot reveals are coming up soon! Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Stupid Guren and his stupid rules!' Yuu cursed the man. 

All because he was over 30 minutes late for his curfew, Yuu was now grounded for a week. He had to come home directly after school. 'How am I supposed to see Mika privately now?!' this sucked. He still wanted more of the alpha. Not just because of his heat induced state. Which had luckily tapered off, but because his own brain was now cracked wide open with sexual discovery, and his mind kept drifting to the endless possibilities. 'Add dirty fucking mind to my short list of qualities.'

His mother was probably turning over in her grave. Either that or she had come back to haunt him, because along with the punishment of being grounded, he had a surprise test in one of his classes. In a subject he should have been studying for last night instead of being ravaged by a sexy blond alpha.

'Seriously God? Do you really hate me that much? Is this because I lied to Guren and said I had a test today?!' Maybe it wasn't his mother haunting him. Maybe it was just karma coming back to bite him in the ass for all his sins. 'As long as they lick my ass afterward...' Inward shake. 'Shut up dirty mind!'

And it didn't help much that his thoughts kept drifting to Mika and their episode last night throughout to entire day. He kept noticing that his toes would curl in his shoes every time he recalled something he particularly enjoyed, and his gaze would slide to Mika sitting next to him in his morning classes.

But Mika wouldn't really look back at him. He kept that mask of indifference all throughout class, and without a word to Yuu, he got up before the lunch bell rang to excuse himself for a meeting with the student council. 

'What the hell?!' A spike of alarm shot up Yuu's spine. Was Mika mad at him for having to leave last night? That would be kind of unfair. Its not like Yuu had a choice! He didn't think Mika was the type. Maybe it was something else? Maybe Yuu did something or said something weird and didn't like him anymore? Maybe he regretted what they did? Maybe all that talk last night was just...all talk?!

'Calm down...' His ego was taking a hit right now. But he shouldn't be panicking over it! It was fine. He just needed to talk to him. It would sort itself out.

~

Yuu sat at the table where his friends were waiting for him with an expectant look on each of their faces. He looked at these people differently now. Kind of like with a new found respect, and admiration for their trials in life. As soon as he took his seat, Yoichi blinked at him with a bright close-lipped smile on his face. Mitsuba twirled one of her pigtails as if waiting for him to answer something. Kimizuki inclined his head towards him. Shinoa of course had that evil smirk on her face. 'Ok what the hell you guys?!' 

“What...?” He asked the group. “Is there something on my face?”

“Other than self satisfaction? No.” Mitsuba said while glancing at the ceiling. 

'Whatever.'

“Sooooo.” Shinoa started, waggling her eyebrows. Mitsuba grabbed her arm to shush her, but Shinoa batted it away. “You and Mika eh?”

Yuu blushed, keeping his gaze averted and occupied himself with drizzling frosting on a toaster strudel in a half assed intricate pattern. Outwardly ignoring her. 

She leaned over the table towards him. Half whispering, “Did he cattle prod your oyster ditch with his lap rocket?”

Yuu sprayed the juice he had been drinking from his nose and mouth, nearly missing Shinoa's smirking face. “W-what?!” He choked.

“You know...retrofit your pudding hatch with his boink swatter? Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo?!”

Yuu hid his face in his hands. 'There goes the new found respect.' “I hate you so much...”

“Don't feel obligated to answer her Yuu.” Kimizuki said. “It's none of our business.”

“Wasn't planning on it.” He replied without moving his hands.

“Besides, we already know anyway. Shinoa's just being annoying as usual.” Kimizuki told him matter of factly.

“What?! How?” Yuu looked up at him.

“Oh please, we can smell it rolling off of you in waves. It's kind of disgusting.”

“Well I think he smells great.” Yuu jumped at the voice behind him. 

He whipped around. “H-hey Mika...” He said shyly. Did the alpha just compliment him? 'I thought he was angry?'

“How's it going?” There was a hint of a smile on the blond's lips, but he otherwise remained stoic.

“Well these assholes are being assholes but that's nothing new.” He glared, mostly at Shinoa who was smiling impishly. 

Mika jerked his chin towards the exit. “Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” 

Why did that send a shiver up Yuu's spine? “Uh...sure.” 

He stood to follow Mika from the cafeteria, ignoring a snickering Shinoa and giggling Yoichi behind him.

~  
Yuu didn't know where Mika was taking him, but he was happy to see the blond smiling at him and brushing his pinky against Yuu's as they walked side by side. Yet when they came upon another group of students in the hallway, Mika would shove his hands in his pockets and he scowled straight ahead. 

They came upon an empty area of the school, and Mika slid open a classroom door, allowing Yuu to enter first. Then closed the door softly and locket it behind him. Turning back to Yuu, a wicked grin broke out across his face. “Finally.” The blond breathed.

“Uh..s-so what did you wanna talk about Mika?” Yuu stammered. Noting the seductive look in his eyes. Yuu swallowed thickly. Suddenly feeling very warm.

Mika stalked towards him. “It can wait...”

“Miikaaa....” Yuu warned, holding out his palms defensively and backing up. “What are you doing...?”

Mika stretched his own hands towards the omega and waggled his fingers towards the boy. “Been aching to touch you all day...”

“Huh?!” Yuu blanched. “But you were ignoring me! I thought you were pissed at me or something!”

Mika dropped his hands. Cocking his head. “Why would I be pissed at you, Yuu-chan?”

“I don't know! I was worried you were mad that I had to go home or something, or I did something wrong. I don't know!”

Mika smiled a warm smile at his paranoid omega. 'He's more sensitive than he tries to let on...' “We have to put on a front Yuu-chan. To avoid suspicion. I could never be mad at you, unless you betray me in some way. But you did nothing wrong.” He started stalking closer to him. “I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Let me make it up to you.” 

Mika pounced, Yuu dodged, running around the teachers desk to put it between himself and the alpha trying to get him. Yuu's lips quirked at their little game of cat and mouse. “Mika!” Yuu hissed, “We're at school! What if we get caught?!”

Mika and Yuu started circling the desk slowly. Mika's pupils were blown and hard with determination. “We wont, Yuu-chan. This area of the building is deserted during and after lunch. Nobody will come in.”

“How do you know that?”

“I made sure.” Mika said and he advanced on him again. 

“B-but we're gonna be stuck together for a while after! What if somebody actually does come by? We wont be able to do anything!”

“I'll pull out before I knot you.” Mika explained.

Yuu weighed the pros and cons. 'They were at school , they could get caught. They could get in trouble! Or worse...' 

Although...'They were at school, and Mika had apparently planned this out. But they could could get caught, and the danger of it made it really hot for some reason...'

'Damn you dirty mind!'

Mika lunged for him again. Too occupied with his own thoughts, the alpha caught him around the waist, pulling him in for a searing kiss that made Yuu's knees go weak. Slick started dampening his underwear in anticipation. Then Mika moved to his neck, licking and sucking on the area where he had bit him.

“Mmm-Mika! My-my heat, I'm gonna go into heat again if you keep...nng!”

“It will be ok Yuu-chan. Do you trust me?” Mika said as he broke away to look in his eyes.

Without much hesitation, Yuu silently nodded. Eyes wide as he registered that they were about to have sex at school. 'This is insane!'

“Good.” Mika turned Yuu around so that he was facing the teachers desk. “Now bend over Yuu-chan. I'll take good care of you. You've been wanting it haven't you?” He started unbuckling his belt before starting on his omega's. “I can smell your desire. You want me, you NEED me. Don't you?”

Yuu lay head sweat glistened forehead against the desk between his clenched fists as he bent over for the alpha, groaning low in anticipation. Trembling as his pants and boxers were slid down his thighs and Mika probed his entrance with a skilled finger. 

“Say it Yuu-chan.” The alpha slid his finger in deeper.

“Hah! um...huh?” Words weren't properly forming in Yuu's lust addled brain.

“Say that you have needed me. Or I will stop.” Mika curled his finger against Yuu's prostate. 

“Mika! Hah...hah, oh god yes! Yes I've needed you so badly! So badly it hurts...”

“Aaah...that's it Yuu-chan. I'm the only one who can touch you like this. You're all mine...” Mika rasped out. “...tell me whose omega you are.”

“Nnng!” Yuu groaned through his closed lips. This teasing from Mika was driving him mad. At the moment, he'd say anything just to get his alpha inside of his aching body. Pressing his ass back to further grind on Mika's finger. Wanting his touch on that sweet spot inside of him again. “Yours...I'm yours...Mikaaaa....” Yuu Whined.

Mika removed his finger, making Yuu whimper at the loss. “That's right Yuu-chan-” He swiftly plunged into the omega's body. Making Yuu cry out. Mika held his palm against his lovers mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure. At an agonizingly slow pace, he sank in and out of Yuu's entrance. Relishing the give and pull of his cock lovingly stroking the omega's insides. “F-fuuuck....” Mika growled. Quickening his pace, deepening the thrusts until he nudged that sweet spot with each movement.

Mika's hand was being whetted with drool as Yuu gasped and moaned his sharp sexy moans against the alpha's palm. Legs shaking from the effort to stand as Mika assaulted his body with pleasure. White light crackled behind his eyelids every time Mika hit the spot. Making Yuu grind against the alpha's cock wantonly, desperate to cum and wanting his knot, despite the dangers. Regardless of the possible consequence. Knowing that at any moment someone could knock on that door and catch them. The danger spurred Yuu's desire more. He pushed his ass against Mika's hips with every plunge, demanding more. Needing more. Needing it harder! And his amazing alpha read his body language and rewarded him with short and almost painfully deep snaps of his hips. Causing Yuu's teeth to clatter with each thrust, but he was loving it. Feeling his muscles tensing as he readied to orgasm. Yuu gripped his own cock he grasped the scooting desk, and stroked in tandem with Mika's movements, his short breathy moans grew louder as the pitch of his voice grew higher. Mika bent over him to suck on his neck and run his tongue over the column and up to the shell of his ear. With a muffled scream, Yuu came so hard he would have collapsed to the ground if it hadn't been for the desk and Mika's grip on his hips holding him in place. Yuu cupped his palm over the head of his dick to spill into his hand and not onto the classroom floor. But there was nothing he could do about the slick pouring from his twitching hole.

Mika followed almost immediately after, plunging his cock into Yuu's slick soaked sheath and shuddering at the feeling of their mingled wetness as he gasped and convulsed from the pleasure of it. After two more rapid bucks into him, Mika pulled out with a high pitched yelp, before he could knot the omega. He gripped the head of his length painfully as his sank to his knees. Breathing raggedly at the pain of his knot filling nothing but his own palm. But the pain was worth it to Mika, because he was able to bring his omega release. That alone gave him more pleasure than his knotting ever could. 

Yuu turned to him, blanching at Mika still crouched on the floor. “Mika! Are you ok?! What happened?!” Yuu dropped to the floor before him and moved his not cum filled hand around in the air surrounding Mika. Not sure where, or if, he should touch him to help him.

Mika smiled. “I'm ok Yuu-chan. Just...need a second.” 

“Anything I can do?” Yuu said with a worried look. 

Mika grasped his nape and pulled him in for a soft lingering kiss. “That's better...” Mika said as he broke the kiss. With a hiss, he stuffed his semi-hard erection back into his pants. Still clearly in pain, but not wanting Yuu to worry. “Hang on a sec Yuu.” Mika rose to rummage through the desk they had just fucked on, pulling out a packet of hand wipes. 

“Did you put those there?!” Yuu asked insistently. 

Mika chuckled. “Maybe?”

“You planned all of this?!”

Mika blinked twice at him “...Maybe?”

But Yuu couldn't be angry about it. They hadn't gotten caught, and fuck that was hot! 'Score one for the spank bank!' If Yuu ever actually “spanked”. 

Mika pushed Yuu to bend over the desk once more. “Oi! We just did it! I need to go to class!” Yuu fussed. 

“I'm just cleaning you off. My cum is dripping out of you.” Mika whispered in his ear.

Yuu flushed hotly. Immediately embarrassed. Especially when Mika started wiping the cool cloth up the back of his thighs and between his ass cheeks. “Um...can I just...do it myself? Like in the bathroom? This is kind of humiliating Mika...” 

Mika's lips quirked. His omega was so prideful and stubborn. Unlike any omega he's ever been with. Mika was used to bathing his omega's after making a mess out of them. He actually kind of liked it. Like he was volunteering for disaster relief, even though he was the cause of the disaster. It made him feel powerful and in control. But this odd omega wanted control over what happened between them as well. He wasn't a slave to his genetics. And Mika found it refreshing, and made his feelings for this beautifully wrought omega all the more fierce. It made him want to work harder to master him. Mika liked a challenge. “We still need to talk Yuu-chan. Remember? So hold still. And clean your hands.” 

He handed Yuu a cleansing cloth. 

Yuu wiped his own cum from his hands as Mika cleansed his thighs and ass of his cum and Yuu's slick. Causing Yuu to inwardly cringe in embarrassment the entire time. Finally done, Yuu pulled his pants up again. Sighing deeply. “Well now that THAT'S out of the way.” Yuu toed the leg of a chair as he shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. “You needed to tell me something?”

Mika perched atop the same desk, rifling through his pants pocket to retrieve four nondescript pink pills. “You need to take one of these. Like, right now.” 

“What are they?” Yuu asked.

“Hormone suppressants. It will help quell your heats, and acts as a birth control. You need to take it once a day until the heat is over. This should be the proper amount until then.”

Yuu blinked several times at Mika. Not understanding. “Huh?”

Mika ran a free hand through his hair. Nervous about the following conversation. And praying Yuu wouldn't run to the hills upon given the ultimate omega information. This would be the toughest thing Mika had ever had to explain before. 

“What we did, yesterday...I...was careless. You should have taken one of these immediately after the first time I knotted you. I'm hoping that it isn't already too late. But the thing is...Yuu-chan...as an omega, even though you're a male...you can get pregnant...”

Yuu stared at him for long moments. Lack of comprehension in his confused expression. Then his brows together. He glanced from side to side before narrowing his gaze on Mika once more. “What?”

He gave Yuu an earnest look as he bit his lip. Willing the omega to understand. 

“Wait...WHAT!”

“Sshh! Don't be so noisy Yuu-chan!”

“H-how-how...what? HOW?” Yuu was breathing heavily. “How the fuck is that possible?! I'm a guy!”

“Yuu-chan, I already told you. You're an omega.” Mika explained in a gentle tone. “You're not just any typical male. In fact, a long time ago before JIDA, your kind was prized and special. Since you could both breed and be bred. During heat your womb develops and you can be impregnated.” 

“Oh god...” Yuu panted. “Oh my god! Are you telling me I-I'm...I'm p-pregnant?!”

He could see the panic in Yuu's eyes. His cagey look whenever he met Mika's eyes. 'This isn't good...'  
Mika hopped off the desk to gather Yuu in his arms. Rubbing his omega's back to help him stop hyperventilating. “Sshh...Yuu, it's ok. The chances of getting pregnant during a first heat are slim to none. And we have suppressants for you to take. I wont let your life be ruined by having my children, ok? If it happens I'll...take care of it...”

Yuu pushed away fro him. “What the hell does that mean?!”

“Which part?”

“You'll take care of it, if you got me pregnant? And you wont ruin my life with your children? What the fuck Mika?!” Yuu looked at Mika with insolence. Clearly perturbed. 

“I...I was just saying, that-”

“You would kill our baby?!” Yuu hissed, backing away from him. 

'Our baby...' Why did those words make warmth spread throughout Mika's chest? “If it happened, you...you would want to keep it?”

Yuu nearly growled at him. “Don't be stupid Mika! It's a baby! And its pieces of you and me! You know what it's like to be thrown away, how could you say such a thing?!”

Tears welled in Mika's eyes. He didn't expect this, and from an innocent, clueless, new omega of all things! He reached out to hug Yuu, but he shrank from his touch. Mika's eyes widened at him, displaying the hurt he felt. “Yuu-chan...please...”

“NO! That's an awful thing to think Mika! How could you even-”

Mika nearly tackled the boy, grasping him in a tight embrace. Wanting to squeeze all the love he felt at the moment into his omega's body. “Yuu-chan! I'm sorry!” Mika nearly sobbed. “I had no idea you would react this way. Considering how everything about this in your life has happened so fast, I just wanted you to know you had another option! I would never take something away from you if you wanted it.” Mika held Yuu at arms length. “It will be dangerous and we will have to run away together and hide, but if you want a baby, I'll give you a baby! Fuck the suppressants!” 

He was about to throw them in the trash when Yuu stayed his hand. “Mika...” He took the pills from the alpha. “I get it ok?” Yuu said in a soft tone. “You're trying to protect me. I'm sorry I freaked out.” He popped one of the pills into his mouth, swallowing it. “You're right, it's dangerous and it would change our lives. In the meantime, I'll take the suppressants. They should work right? We're pretty young to be starting a family anyway.” Yuu said with a bright smile. “And if it happens it happens. And we will handle it then. Ya?”

Mika chuffed, but smiled in return. “Alright.” He thumbed his bottom lip and stroked his hair with his other hand. “I've never met anyone like you, Yuu-chan.” Mika said in all honesty. “You aren't freaked out by the male pregnancy thing?” 

Yuu cupped Mika's face in return. Resting his forehead against the blond's, closing his eyes. “Of course I am. But that's just who I am now isn't it? I just have to accept it, along with everything else.”

Mika let out a shaky breath. “You're awfully adaptable aren't you?”

Yuu shrugged, opening his eyes to lock gazes with Mika. “I guess I've always had to be. Its the only way I could have any happiness.”

“Are you happy with me, Yuu?”

He gave Mika that secretive smile that made the alpha's stomach do back flips. “Very happy.” They took each others mouth again. Ravaging and probing and wet and they were both left breathless as the bell rang, indicating lunch was over. 

“By the way Mika, Guren grounded me for staying out past curfew.” Yuu pouted. “So I wont be able to see you after school.”

“Hmm...” Mika tapped his chin. “I'm sure we will figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	12. Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's past comes back to Haunt Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! This chapter was so difficult! No idea why.
> 
> I think because there's angst and writing angst makes me feel the angst. :/
> 
> But yay! Its out of the way!
> 
> Yuu is a crazy jealous Yandere lol. At least in this chapter he is! I just had to do it. I HAD to. 
> 
> Being overly possessive is an omega trait anyway, so i think it kind of goes hand in hand with yandere. 
> 
> Also a shout out to IAmNotCapableOfInventingACleverUsername For suggesting these two songs I think fit awesome with the characters! 
> 
> Yuu's POV : you're mine by disturbed
> 
> Mika'a POV : for your entertainment by Adam lambert. 
> 
> Go give it a listen. You'll see what I mean ;) 
> 
> Sorry for any errors! I will fix it later.
> 
> (Now lets all go murder people and sacrifice them to senpai)
> 
> Enjoy <3

It had been four days since Yuu had had sex with Mika in the classroom. Even though he had taken the suppressants every day like he was supposed to, and his heat was now over, tonight he was particularly antsy. 

He had gotten rid of all the extra blankets and pillows from his bed, feeling crowded and smothered by all of them, but at the same time he felt lonely in his empty bed. Frustrated. Mika had given Yuu a taste of heaven, and now, all Yuu could do was stand outside of the Pearly Gates and pine for the blond angel beyond them.

This was all Guren's, fault Yuu decided. Since he wasn't going to blame himself or Mika. And it was Guren who decided to harshly ground him for a week just for being thirty minutes late for curfew. 

'This is pathetic.' Yuu rolled to his side. Trying to ignore his aching hard on and increasing wetness. Contemplating doing a workout to get rid of it. He'd never masturbated before, and he didnt have the desire to start now. He rather Mika relieve him. But now he was so hard it pained him and his underwear was becoming damp from the slick. He wasn't soaked like he had been when he was in heat, but it was uncomfortable. And his body knew what Yuu was craving, and readied for it as if Mika were there with him.

He huffed. Yuu had it bad for the blond. So bad that he had to give himself mental kicks to the head and think of dead puppies to stop himself from getting hard during class. Mika would glance at him occasionally, still keeping up appearances with his air of indifference, though now that Yuu knew it was just a mask, he was able to see the gleam of interest in those blue eyes of his. Making Yuu stifle a grin every time they made eye contact. Knowing that everyone had no clue about their dirty little secret, and it was a major turn on for him. Well, except for Yoichi. Who would occasionally snort at their exchange of looks with laughter. Then blush and blink off to the side owlishly when Yuu shot him a killing look. He noticed that Yoichi always blushed when Yuu and Mika were having a moment. It was really weird...But he didnt dwell on it long. Deciding that Yoichi was just shy or something. 

And to Yuu delight, Mika had came and got him twice during lunch that week when he was able to get out of student council duties, to sneak off to an empty classroom or to Mika's car to fool around and make out. They didnt have sex at the school again because of it being so risky, which was ok with Yuu, if only he could be completely sated by their foreplay. 

Now it was all pent up and he needed it again, needed Mika to make him feel good again. 'Fuck it!' It was after 11pm but he didnt care at this point. He dialed Mika's cellphone. He needed anything to get rid of this hard on!

The blond answered on the first ring. "Hello Yuu-chan? Is everything alright?"

Yuu bit his lip at the sound of his boyfriends soft, husky voice. His hand automatically finding it's way to his aching erection. The pressure felt good as he grasped it, making his voice gravely as he spoke. "No, Mika...I-it hurts. I'm in pain..."

"Are you injured? Did somebody hurt you?!"

Yuu smiled against the phone wickedly. "Yes..." He breathed through his lie. "I need your help."

He heard rustling noises on the other line. Likely Mika jumping out of bed and dressing. Yuu squeezed his pillow to his chest. His lover was so loyal and attentive to him that it made his head swim. 

Mika cleared his throat. "Where are you Yuu-chan? I'm coming to get you!"

"I'm at home."

There was a long pause before the blond spoke again. "You're home...? Did something happen with you dad?!"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry!" Yuu couldn't stop grinning. "But dont hurry too hard. I know how you drive!"

Mika clicked his tongue. "Can you sneak out?"

"Got it covered!" Yuu didn't really know how to sneak out. He never had before.But he'd damn sure try!

"I'll see you soon, Yuu-chan." Mika said in a low tone before he hung up. Causing a thrill to shoot throughout Yuu's body.

~

About 13 minutes later, Yuu heard a car driving down the street before stopping and shutting it's engine off. 'That must be him.' Already dressed in a black hood and black jeans (Because, Ninja?), he nearly leapt from the bed to throw on his tennis shoes. Thrumming with excitement but nervous as hell. 'What am I doing? This is crazy!' But this WAS his idea. WHile dressing and waiting for Mika, he started second guessing himself. But he forcefully shook away those thoughts. He had made his choice. He was resolved. 'Don't pussy out now!' He opened his window, silently thanking Guren for owning a one story home to make sneaking out a hundred times easier.

 

Mika shut off his headlights as he approached Yuu's house and coasted to a stop before shutting off the engine. He inspected the house as his heart pounded in his ears. The house was dark except for a single light in a room along the side. Suddenly, the window to that room opened, and a figure started emerging out of it, making it's way over the window sill with all the grace of a newborn deer. 'Yuu-chan...' The culmsy figure had to be him. As he leapt from the window, Yuu tumbled into the bushes beneath it. Mika jolted, about to bolt from the car to go and help him. But Yuu popped back up. Sputtering leaves from his mouth and brushing them off of his clothes before sprinting towards the car.

Yuu hopped into the passenger seat, breathing heavily. "Hey!" He gasped out. 

"Hey..." Mika said back.

Yuu took in Mika's appearance. His blond waves were messy from sleeping. And he had clearly chosen the same incognito ninja look in his own black zip up hoodie and low slung sweat pants. 'Does Mika look good in fucking everything?!' His mouth watered at the sight of his exposed collarbone and smooth pale skin of his neck. He wanted to suck on that skin, taste it...

Yuu practically attacked the alpha, crushing their lips together and gripping handfulls of hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Mika made a startled sound of surprise before he splayed his fingers over Yuu's ass, squeezing the firm mounds. Yuu groaned and ground his hardness against Mika's as he straddled the blond's narrow hips. God how he ached for this. And the stupid restrictions of their stupid clothes were getting in his way! Yuu hastily unzipped Mika's hoodie, revealing the Mika didnt have on a shirt underneath. Yuu licked his lips before he began nipping and licking at the alpha's bared flesh, savoring his taste and causing the blond to pant heavily and grind harder against his omega's hard on.

"Y-Yuu-chan..." Mika whispered against Yuu's ear. He cupped his lovers face to stop his desperate assault on his sensitive neck. "Hold on a second." He looked into Yuu's beautiful emerald orbs. Knowing he wasn't really in any danger. "You're not really in any kind of trouble, are you?" The blond's mouth quirked in the corners as he struggled to keep a serious expression.

Yuu bit his lip, looking back at Mika sheepishly. "Well...not exactly. I just...kinda, needed you."

Mika snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh Yuu-chan, honestly." He pressed his forehead to Yuu's. "You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry Mika...I just wanted to be alone with you..." Yuu felt guilty now for making his alpha worry so much. And for his complete selfishness. 

Mika smirked. "That was a dirty trick." He whispered. 

"I know..."

"I think you need to be punished for this. Let's get somewhere more private."

Yuu swallowed thickly. 'Punished?' He slid back into the passenger seat as Mika started the car again, driving them out of the neighborhood and to an empty grocery store parking lot. 

Once they parked, Mika unbuckled his seat belt and pulled the lever to push his seat-back down it was laying almost flat. "Now..." He reached over to swiftly unbutton Yuu's pants and shove them down to his ankles for Yuu to remove along with his shoes. Then he pulled the omega on top of him and made Yuu straddle his hips once again. "Where were we?" Mika breathed.

Without preamble, Mika freed his stiff cock and aligned it against Yuu's wet hole, shoving into him almost brutally and wrenching his omega down his length to the hilt until they both cried out from the mingled pain and pleasure. Yuu grasped Mika's face again to pull him in for a rough kiss. Their tongues entangled, desperately seeking every part of each others mouth as Mika pistoned his cock into Yuu with all of his strength. 

He had angered his alpha. But if this was his punishment? He'd contemplate angering him more often.

 

~

 

Yuu plopped into the chair of his usual spot at the lunch table. His face formed into an easy relaxed smile and feeling so satisfied he could whistle. It was amazing what sex could do to lift the spirits. And he didnt get caught sneaking out! It was exhilarating. Freeing. Being with Mika was the best times he's ever had. 

"Well well. Look who up on the right side of Mika's bed!" Mistuba snarked.

"Shut up..." He half expected a remark like that from Shinoa, but it seemed she was absent today. 

"Seriously Yuu, try to contain that!" Kimizuki said, covering his nose. "Your mingled scents are nauseating!"

"Common Shiho, it's not that bad." Yoichi told him.

Kimizuki shot him a look. "Of course YOU would think that Yoichi..." He trailed off, realizing what he'd just said. Looking apologetically at his flushing boyfriend. 

Yuu studied their exchange. It almost seemed like KImizuki had revealed something he wasn't supposed to. And he was bothered by what Yoichi had said. 

Come to think of it, Kimizuki was always put off by Mika's presence or any mention of him. Even his scent bothered him. And Yoichi always blushed whenever anything sexual about Mika was brought up. Which was strange, because by Yoichi and Kimizuki's mingled scents, they were a bonded pair. Why would Mika get Yoichi flustered? Unless...Wait...

Yuu recalled a couple of weeks ago when Yoichi had collapsed. Which, from the knowledge Yuu had gained, was because Yoichi had gone into heat. Kimizuki had been there with Yuu, but it wasnt that alpha who had who Yoichi had thrown himself on at the time. It wasn't Kimizuki who had taken him home from school...it had been Mika...

Yuu narrowed his eyes on the other omega. Yuu never gave it much thought before because he was too wrapped up in what was happening in his own life. But what had happened that day? Yuu hadn't presented until a few days after that, so Yuu didnt have the ability to identify their scents at the time. After he presented, the couples mingled scent was all he knew. But what had Yoichi smelled like before Kimizuki had bonded with him? Did he smell like Mika? Had Mika bonded with this omega before him?!

A jolt of seething jealousy shot through him, so strong it made his hair stand on end. "Tell me something, Yoichi..." Yuu fought the urge to bare his teeth at the boy.

"Huh?" Yoichi gaped at the crazed expression on Yuu's face.

"What exactly WHERE you to Mika before I came along?"

"Yoichi flushed more. Swallowing thickly. "It doesn't matter anymore, Yuu."

Yuu's eyes widened further, causing his pupils to shrink. "Tell me! Did-did you...that day you collapsed. Mika took you home..."

Youchi looked at him earnestly. Waving his hands in front of him. "No! It's not like that Yuu! We arent together anymore! I'm with Shiho now!"

"But you WERE together?! For how long?!" Yuu hoped it wasnt for long.

"T-two years...when i first presented! B-but..."

"TWO FUCKING YEARS?" Yuu gaped. "Did he...you know...when you went into heat?!" He started leaning closer to the other omega threateningly. Causing Kimizuki to growl at him, but Yuu ignored him. "TELL ME!" Yuu bit out, making Yoichi flinch.

"No! We didnt have sex that time! And I swear that was the last time he ever touched me!" Yoichi looked afraid.

'Good!' Yuu thought. He's had sex with his alpha before? Mika touched this boy? And recently?! Yuu's fists clenched so hard they shook. The muscle in his jaw constantly ticking. Now that he knew this, he mind kept flashing to images of them together! Did he touch this boy gently or demandingly? Did he urge him and work him over until he came hard, like he did with Yuu? Did he give him those desperate rough kisses that can make your toes curl? Did he fuck him sensually and did Yoichi like it rough? Did they speak soft words to eachother afterward as they lay entangled in one another? 

Yuu felt sick. And his head pounded from the terrible images flashing through his mind. The thought of Mika touching another made Yuu seeth with irrational and overwhelming jealousy and possessiveness. Mika was no virgin, that much was obvious. But Yuu had hoped to never encounter somebody he'd actually been with. And now one of his past conquests was Yuu's friend! He was so infuriated he could choke on it. 

 

Yuu shot to his feet. "Fight me!" He snapped.

"W-what?!" Yoichi shrank from him.

"I said, fight me!"

Kimizuki shot up of of his seat, putting himself between Yuu and his omega protectively. 

"Oh shit..." Mitsuba stood as well. Noting that nearly half the students in the cafeteria had stopped to watch what was happening.

"I wont let you touch a single hair on his head!" Kimizuki said threateningly. Attempting to force Yuu into submission. "You're gonna have to go through me first!"

"Alright then." Yuu swung a fist, connecting with the side of the alpha's face so hard that his glasses went flying. He gaped for a second at the surprising strength of the omega. 

Omega's simply didnt fight! They were supposed to be much smaller and weaker than their alpha counterparts. And way too kindhearted to pick fights! Almost to a fault. They were born to be child bearers and home makers, not warriors. Yet Yuu's punch had made Kimizuki feel like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. He would usually never consider hitting an omega, but after that punch? There was no going easy on him. And there was no way in hell he'd let him hit Yoichi with that strength!

Kimizuki swung back, connecting with Yuu's cheek, but he shook it off quickly and threw another punch. 

"Yuu! Why cant you see past things that happened before?!" Mitsuba shrieked. "You're being insane! That was all in the past!" Yoichi was hiding behind her now.

"Shut up Mitsuba! I'm in the middle of kicking this guys ass!" Another right hook went flying. 

'God dammit!' Where was Mika when they needed him? He'd have a better chance of defusing the situation! "Go find Mika!" She told Yoichi. 

"Right." He started scurrying off.

"No! Dont you go near him!" Yuu growled. Causing Yoichi to halt his steps. "He's mine!"

Mitsuba's eyebrow twitched. "Enough of this!" She spun on one foot, kicking a leg out and swung it towards Yuu, connecting with his rib cage with such force that he went sprawling to his back. Gasping and wheezing from having the air knocked out of him. SHe then strode over, grasping Yuu by the scruff of his neck and his bicep, yanking him to his feet to wrangle him outside. She tossed him on his ass in the grass. Out of earshot from everyone else. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mistuba scolded with her hands on her hips. "You're risking all of us with your stupidity! You have nothing to be this crazy and jealous over!"

Yuu wiped the blood from his split lip with the back of a hand. "Yes I do! Yoichi was-"

"WAS, Yuu! Mika's with you now! If you have issues with with Mika's past, then you need to sort that out with him! Dont take your possessiveness out on another happily bonded pair! If Shiho can see past it with him being a hotheaded alpha, then you sure as hell should be able to!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, Mika's a top alpha. He has the right to be with whoever he wants! You need to understand that." 

She turned to go back inside, looking over her shoulder at Yuu, still sulking in the grass. "Go cool off Yuuichiro. We dont need your drama. We have enough on our plates with Shinoa missing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	13. Unspoken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinoa's still missing, and Mika confronts Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this chapter is a bit fluffy towards the end. I had to do it :) But always conveys the feelings these two boys share for eachother :)
> 
> We are getting close to the end of our journey! This is likely the final love for at least a while. Stay tuned to find out where Shinoa is! And It sucks, but sometimes bad things happen to good people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took alot of emotional toll to write. So i'm sorry if i missed any mistakes! Ill fix them when i'm not so drained. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments! They're so supportive and amazing! Especially when people irl around me are so UNsupportive of me writing this. But they can go to hell. :)
> 
> See you next chapter  
> <3

Did Yuu feel terrible for yelling at Yoichi? Definitely. Should he have maybe not caused a scene and threw punches at Kimizuki? Probably. But that didnt change the fact that the jealousy had cut like a knife. 

Mika had texted him during his afternoon classes, since they didnt have class together after lunch. But Yuu ignored it. He didnt even bother reading it. He could already predict what it most likely said. 

Undoubtedly Mitsuba had went and told him what had happened. What Yuu had done. Yuu knew he fucked up. And if the alpha was angry, Yuu didnt care. He was pissed at Mika. Not only for fucking his friend, but for keeping something like that a secret. Yuu might not have been so angry if they didnt try to hide it. Maybe?

Ya, it was in the past, but it wasn't in the distant past! Their relationship had ended fairly recently. And now Yuu was left paranoid about whether or not Mika had other current relationship with different omega's that was being kept secret from him as well. 

Like Mitsuba had said, Mika was an alpha. A beautiful alpha. Other omega's probably threw themselves at him to be used at his disposal. Why WOULDN'T he have others? This realm was so much different than the beta dynamic. Were alpha's and omega's even supposed to be monogamous? Yuu's pencil almost snapped in his grip at the thought. 

And to further his already sour mood, Shinoa was missing? She was just here yesterday! As much as he loathed her commentary about him and Mika and her relentless teasing, Yuu actually really liked Shinoa as a person. She was loyal and helpful to her non-beta friends. And she never expected anything in return. She was selfless with her actions, which was a rare thing in this world. But why would she, a beta, go missing? They group clearly knew something that Yuu didnt about all of this. And he pondered it for the rest of the day. As much as he wanted to ask his friends about the niggling questions he had about the whole situation, his pride wouldnt allow him to face them yet. He was still slightly ashamed of himself.

To add insult to injury (literally), Guren was freaking pissed when Yuu got home from school upon seeing his son's marred and beaten face. His lip was split and his cheek was bruised, Yuu didnt think it was all that bad. He healed pretty fast, but he almost earned another smack from Guren when he blurted out, "You should have seen the other guy."

He withstood Guren's scolding and grilling him on what the fuck happened and why he was fighting again, in which Yuu just shrugged and said "assholes being assholes."

Luckily the scolding didnt last for long, and he allowed Yuu to lock himself in his room and sulk for the rest of the night. He felt raw inside. After his emotions had been amped up so high, he now felt drained, weary...

His phone buzzed again while he was studying later that night. He looked at it. Mika was calling again. He set the phone back down, not having the courage nor the inclination to talk to him yet. 

~

Twenty seven times, Mika had called his omega. Ten of those he left messages berating him for his actions, then apologizing in another voicemail, then begging him to pick up or call him back. He texted him as well just as many times, but the screen was showing that his outgoing messages weren't even being read! It made Mika want to pull his hair out. He had decided to forgive his omega upon learning why he had gotten into a fight with Shiho. Was he being stupid? Of course! Did he understand the jealousy? Absolutely. Mika had gotten lucky to have been his omega's first. He'd probably lose his mind too if he had met one of Yuu's past lovers. Kimizuki didnt really understand the jealousy because he had known about Mika and Yoichi, and loved his omega anyway. But Yoichi understood Yuu's behavior because he was an omega as well, and very possessive of Shiho. It was just their nature. Although Yuu's possessiveness was a little much, even to Yoichi. 

Mistuba on the other hand, thought Yuu was a danger to the group. That something needed to be done to remedy his lackluster attitude and be less conspicuous before he brought JIDA down on all of them. She was worried. They all were. Shinoa had been missing almost a full 24 hours now. The group had tried tracking her phone? Nothing. As if it was destroyed. Her car's GPS? same result.

Mika had snuck into the faculty office to pull her files. They'd been removed. He'd gone through the surveillance footage to search for anything out of the ordinary during the day before she had disappeared. But there was nothing. She hadn't even told him that she suspected JIDA of closing in on her. Or any of them for that matter. Yet now, it was as if she had vanished into thin air!

He knew the rule, to not go looking if one of them disappeared. But Shinoa was...She was his best friend. Besides Yuu-chan, she was closest person he had in his life. She'd been protecting them, protecting ALL of them for years! Had even protected Yuu, even though she hardly knew him in the beginning. She was like a sister to Mika. Shinoa was family, whether she was a beta or not. And his alpha instincts screamed at him to protect his family. She'd do the same for him, he knew her well enough to know that was certain. She'd break her own promises and try to find him if he went missing. Mika had one last ditch effort of finding her. A place he could look that if they hadn't taken her yet, he knew she might be. 

But first? He had to clear the air with his trouble maker of an omega, before the situation escalated further. 'Now's not a good time to be ignoring me Yuu-chan!' They were all on high alert. This had happened before and they had all successfully evaded JIDA by sticking to their plan and maintaining contact with each other about JIDA's movements and whereabouts. And they all spoke in code in case any of the were bugged or their phones were being tapped. But Yuu-chan wasn't aware of the dangers at the moment. He was still new to this way of life and they hadn't gotten a chance to go over their plans with him in case this situation arose. His was oblivious to it all, and they could catch him unawares. 

Though he knew they wouldnt go after him at his own home, with his father being some wealthy beta, but contacting him about the plan was crucial! If anything ever were to happen to his mate, Mika didnt think he would be able to go on...He had to get Yuu to listen. He had to make the omega forgive him so that he will let Mika protect him. 

When his call went unanswered for the 28th time, Mika nearly crushed the phone in his fist. 'I have no choice.' He'd have to confront him in person. That meant going to his house. It would probably be safer at Yuu's house than his own right now anyway. That is, if Yuu actually ended up letting him in. He'd likely had to force himself inside. That wouldn't be easy. But if they were onto Mika, he needed the protection of his mate's beta guarded home. 

As planned, Kimizuki was staying with Yoichi at one of Yoichi's beta friends homes that had taken care of him when he was a child. They had a deal that they would allow two nights of sancuary to get JIDA off their tails. Mistuba had the same deal with one of the betas who had helped hide her when she was a child. Mika and Shinoa had always made sure they were paid well for their trouble, and Mika used to always stay with Yoichi or Mistuba during this. But it was too late now. They were already in hiding and wouldn't let him near their safe zone after the cut off time. Which was 9pm. And now it was almost midnight...He needed Yuu now more than ever. 

~

He pulled up to Yuu's house at around 12:15. He expected the entire house to be dark and everyone to be asleep, but a single light was on in the same window that Yuu had crawled out of to meet him the other night. 'That has to be his room.' Mika hoped.

He parked the car alongside the hedges dividing Yuu's house from their neighbor to better hide his car and hopped out. Silently shutting the door and pulling the hood over his head as he crouched low to hurry towards the source of the light. Manuevering through the bushes, he peeked over the edge of the window sill with only the top on his head and eyes visible. There he was, slumped over his desk. Appearing to be studying, but he knew the omega was actually sitting there brooding. He didnt look too injured from Kimizuki's hits. 'Good. Kimizuki gets to live then.' He'd wanted to kick Shiho's ass so badly for touching his omega. But it seemed Yuu had done a thorough job of that already. He smiled, 'Yuu-chan is so wily.' It was as endearing as it was dangerous. 

~

Yuu was staring at his textbook, unseeing. Unable to focus on the lessons written before him. It was already after midnight, and he had barely gotten any homework done. And he kept staring at his phone for long moments after the calls from Mika had stopped. He almost gave in and answered a few times. He almost read the texts from him. But he was afraid of what he would find. Did his alpha think of him as a liability now? Did he want to break up with him? He felt so hallow in his chest. He felt betrayed by his friends and by his boyfriend. But no matter how mad he was with the alpha, he still wanted him. Still wanted to talk to him, even if it was just to yell at him and take his pain out on him. No matter how unfair it was to Mika.

He put his head in his hands, about to let himself give in the the hurt, about to just break down and let the tears he'd been holding in spill over from his tired eyes. But then he heard a faint tapping sound coming from his window. Her jerked his head towards it, but saw nothing. He sighed, his moment of weekness gone as he turned his attention back to the textbook. Until he heard it again. 'What the hell?' He stood to make his way over to the window, cautiously sliding it open. 

Mika popped up from the bushes comically. Peeking only his eyes over the window sill and blinked twice. "Hey Yuu-chan. 

Yuu startled. "M-Mika!"

"You know, you should really be more careful about opening your window to strange noises. I could have been a burglar. Or worse."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Yuu whisper shouted.

"Hiding in your bushes outside of your window." Mika curled his fingers over the sill in front of his face, leaning his nose against them. "Can i come in?"

Yuu almost gave in at the adorable lost puppy look Mika was giving him with those big blue eyes, but he stood his ground. "No."

The blonds brows drew together in a wounded expression. "Why not?"

"Because I dont want to see you right now!" Yuu folded his arms over his chest.

"But i'm cold..." Mika muffled against the backs of his hands.

"Then you better go and find an omega to warm you up." Yuu shot back at him. Immediately regretting his words, but made no indication of it. 

Those puppy dog eyes immediately narrowed on him in a harsh glower. "I'm looking at one. Let me in Yuu. We need to talk." His voice became low and serious. 

Yuu knew he had pissed him off, but he stubbornly started shutting the window on the blond. "I said no. I dont want to talk to you-"

The abrupt sound of Mika's hand staying the window from shutting made Yuu jump. The alpha stood to his full height, his lips set in a hard line and glower still in place as he forced the window back open. "And I said...LET. ME. IN."

Mika's tone was commanding, and his eyes were so fierce that it compelled Yuu to stop his attempt at closing the window and take a couple of halting steps back. Eyes wide. 'What the hell just happened...?'

Mika swept his legs over the threshold into the omega's bedroom with a catlike agility, before standing the brush the dirt off of his jeans and pulled his hood off. 

"Sorry to have to do that Yuu-chan. But you didnt give me much of a choice." He placed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he wandered around Yuu's bedroom, inspecting it's contents with interest. Toeing a medicine-ball and taking in the light grey and blue color scheme. 

Yuu shuffled uncomfortably at Mika's scrutinizing inspection of his bedroom. "What the hell did you just do to me?!"

Mika gave me a sideways glance before looking back over to Yuu's expansive movie collection. "I make it a point to not use my alpha compulsion on omega's. But you're just too damned stubborn for your own good."

Yuu blanched. "Y-you controlled me?! What the fuck?!" He scowled at the blond with renewed anger. "How often have you done that to me? Did you use it to get in my pants too?!"

"I've never used it on you until now. And i've never used it to get in anyone's pants Yuu-chan. Fortunately for me, that was all you."

"T-thats not fucking fair! I wanted to be left alone!"

Mika shot him a killing look. "You wanna talk about fair? You're angry at me and you wont even tell me why. And you wont even give me a chance to explain myself!" The blond studied the ground. His voice becoming solemn. "You wont even give me the benefit of the doubt Yuu-chan...do I mean so little to you?"

Yuu grit his teeth. "Tsk, I should be asking you that! How could you just go bed hopping from one omega to another so easily? Did you have to let Yoichi down easily, or did you lay it down harsh? And am I just another notch on your belt? Should I expect you to get sick of me and find another omega eventually too?!" His eyes had started watering again. "Mitsuba said you're a top alpha who has claim to any omega you want. So tell me Mika, how many other's are there?!"

Mika gaped at him in shock. Mika was with Yuu every day. When would he find the time for another omega even if he wanted one? The idea was ridiculous to him. "Yuu-chan...do you really think of me in that way?" 

At the way the blond's voice broke in the end, Yuu was starting to second guess that whole notion. 

"I...I dont know Mika! I dont know what to think...You and Yoichi-"

"Yuu-chan!" Mika lay his hands over his boyfriends trembling shoulders. He expected Yuu to pull away, but the omega allowed the contact. "Listen to me. Yoichi and I...yes, we were together. But we were, and are, nothing more than friends."

"Die lie Mika..." Yuu wrapped his arms around his midsection defensively. "I know you and him used to...do things..."

Mika sighed. "If only you could understand, Yuu. The things we did, it didnt mean anything. It was nothing but instinct compelling us to do what nature intended, and to be there in his time of need."

Yuu squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to hear it admitted out loud that they'd been together in that way. It made the emptiness inside of him grow. 

"Look," The blond continued. "I care about Yoichi like I care about all of our friends. But I've never fealt a romantic connection with him. Shiho was the one who had been in love with him for years, but they couldn't be together until Shiho had presented. That's why it ended. Our feelings for each other never went beyond friendship. And I don't even miss it, because they're happy together and now I'm with you." Mika curled a finger under his omega's chin, urging the boy to meet his gaze. Wanting to get lost in his lover's teary emerald eyes. "I've never felt such strong feelings for anybody before. At least, until I met you."

Yuu blinked at him. "What...?"

Mika knew that the omega was confused by all of this, having never been in a similar situation before, so he continued. "When I first met you, I was drawn to you. Even though you showed every sign of being a beta, and knowing that I could never be with you, I still wanted you. I thought about you constantly, I was obsessed. It drove me crazy..."

Tears began to slide down Yuu's cheeks as he gawked from Mika's declarations. 'Was this really happening? Was he really saying such things to me?' His heart hammered in his chest as the blond wiped the tears from his cheeks with the pad of his thumb, before smoothing it over Yuu's soft bottom lip. His brows furrowed at the cut still visible there. 

"But then," Mika went on to say. "You turned out to be an omega. I cant explain the happiness i felt that day, because it meant that I may actually have a chance with you, if you accepted me. And when you did, you made me feel so nervous and excited, and I still just cant get enough of you. You turned out to be so unexpected and passionate despite your past. It's everything I need. YOU'RE everything I need. And I want to give you everything you need in return Yuu-chan..."

Yuu was visibly shaking with the effort to hold in his floodgate of tears. 'Dammit Mika...' Why did he have to be like this? Why did his words so easily mend his broken soul? 'You make it so hard to resist...'

He was still meeting his intense gaze. Afraid to look away. Afraid the spell would be broken if he did, as the blond caressed his face with his hands and his heart with his words. He wasn't sure of what to say back. He was literally rendered speechless. 

Mika brought his face closer until he could feel his warm breaths ghosting over his face. His voice a hoarse whisper. "Can't you see that you're the only one for me, Yuu-chan? I want a family with you, and children if that's what you wanted. I'd do anything for you! I-" Mika suddenly squeezed him to his chest, nuzzling his face against his mate's neck. "Yuu-chan I'm in love with you."

At those words, Yuu lost the ability to hold his tears back. He choked out a sob as he wrapped his arms around Mika. Then choked out another sob when he attempted to speak. Mika...Mika was in love with him?! He could hardly believe it. Yuu didnt see himself as the kind of person worthy of such a thing. The kind of person to have somebody as wonderful as this alpha fall for. But he had said it...This kind, loving, beautiful alpha had chosen him, wanted a future with him, and loved him. He felt as if his feet werent quite touching the ground. His mind in a state of euphoria as he processed Mika's words, and comprehended his own tangled emotions. 

All the lingering glances when Yuu had first met him. The way Mika had made him feel so free and alive when they would make love to each other. The constant awareness and pull towards the blond whenever he was in the room. The fear of being able to get pregnant by this alpha, followed by the warmth that notion gave him. The late night pining over him and missing the mere sound of his voice. The irrational jealousy and fierce possessiveness of wanting Mika all to himself. What all of that love? Is this what it felt like to love somebody? It had to be. Nothing else Yuu could think of seemed to fit. 

The emptiness Yuu had been feeling was seeming to disappear, only to be replaced with such a sense of fullness, that his chest could hardly contain it. He was brimming with so much of the foreign emotion, he thought he could burst. 

"Ah god Mika..." Yuu sobbed against his shoulder. 

Mika pulled back to look at him, concern in his eyes.

"I...I love you too!" Yuu gasped out, as if he had been holding him breath. "I never realized what this was i felt. I couldn't find the words. B-but I fucking love you!"

Mika rested his forehead against his omega's. Breathing what sounded to Yuu like a sigh of relief. "Yuu-chan..."

Sifting his fingers through's Mika's hair, Yuu breathed against his mouth, "I'm sorry for being an asshole Mika...."

"Sshh...Yuu-chan, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is us right now." 

They pressed their lips together. Soft. Seeking. It was as electrifying as their first kiss. But this time it was also different. Because both of their lips had said what was in their hearts for each other, and the kiss had seemed to seal an unspoken promise between them, one they both already were aware of without even having to say it.

They were both on the bed before realizing that were leading each other there, though Yuu broke the spell for only a minute to lock his bedroom door and turn off his lights. Leaving only the small glow of his desk lamp to allow them to see one another. No more words were spoken. None were needed. Yuu crawled back next to Mika. Pressing their bodies together to feel each others heartbeats in their chest as their fingers entwined and Mika pressed Yuu's palm over his heart as he deepened their kiss and moved to stretch his body over his omegas.

It didn't matter to Yuu anymore, which side of Mika other omega's of his past had experienced of him in bed. Mika was his now. And Yuu knew, that this particular side of Mika in this moment in time, was meant for him and him alone. 

It was so different making love this time than it had ever been before for them. It was slow, yet paced. Their body's writhing in synchronization as they explored every part of each other with seeking touches and caresses that made them shudder and gasp in unison from the intimacy of their contact. From the passion they felt sparking off of one another with every movement and stroke as they rocked together in such a tight embrace, that they no longer felt like two separate people, but instead an entity that shared a single soul. Never wanting to separate, never wanting the moment to end as they breathed for each other through their desperate kisses. Nothing else existed in this point in time. Their sensual pursuit of fulfillment only being aloud to reach it's crest when dawn broke over the horizon. The morning sun pale in comparison to their afterglow, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	14. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More angst!
> 
> Sorry in advance! Lol I couldnt let this just be a fluffy smutty fic. Not with too many assholes in this messed up alternate universe!
> 
> It will all be ok though in the end! Maybe ;) 
> 
> Thank you http://aweike.tumblr.com/ for the art for this chapter!!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I love you guys! xoxo
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

The way Yuu's black strands of hair shined in the sunlight, Mika could make out the faint striations of chestnut coloration throughout it. Making it more glossy. He ran his fingers through it, reluctant to leave. But he had to. He had to search just once more for Shinoa. He had to make sure Yuu was safe during the day. He had to make sure Yuu got to the safe zone during the school hours where he wouldnt be found.

Mika had woken up at the sound of Yuu's father leaving the house. He waited for a few minutes to see if he would immediately return from checking the mail or some other menial task. But then he heard the garage open and the sound of a car leaving before the garage closed again. Good, his dad should be gone long enough for Mika to leave unnoticed. Though, he was vaguely concerned about whether or not Yuu's father took note of Mika's car parked in the street. 'Hopefully he didnt.'

He carefully rolled out of the bed, careful not to wake Yuu, then dressed himself and went to the desk to rifle through it until he found blank note paper and a pen. Thoroughly, he outlined the plan on the paper for Yuu to follow, along with dates and times that they should be safe enough to return to school and that their absences would be cleared while in hiding. It took Mika a lot more effort than anticipated to get the absences to clear, since Shinoa usually did that, but he managed. Then he placed the letter on Yuu's night stand before making his retreat through the window again. With one last look back at his mate, he smiled at his sleeping form. "I'll see you soon, Yuu-chan." Then he slipped out of the window and made his way to his car.

~

The sheets felt cold when Yuu stretched his arm out to where Mika had been laying. 'He's gone?' Yuu sat up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning before he spotted the note left on his bedside table. Opening it, he read it's contents;

*Good morning Yuu-chan! I'm sorry i had to leave so early but I had some errands I had to run. I did not get a chance to tell you last night, for obvious reasons.*

Yuu blushed in recollection.

*But what I am about to tell you is very important. You can not go to school for the next 2 days. Your absence has been excused, and you are to stay with Shiho and Yoichi at their safe house during the school hours. Then return to your house promptly after the appropriate time it takes for you to normally get home from school. Please Yuu-chan, whatever you do, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself! The address for you to go to is at the bottom of this letter.*

Yuu glanced at it before continuing reading.

*I will return to you tonight. If I dont, DO NOT try to search for me. JIDA has likely been closing in on his. So be aware of that when you make phone calls and send texts, Don't tell anybody your location over the phone, and make sure nobody is following you when you go to Yoichi and Shiho. Remember our promise Yuu-chan. You mean everything to me, and if something were to ever happen to you, I could never forgive myself. So please, just do as instructed and stay safe until the others say the threat is gone. Please trust me. And never forget, I love you.*

Yuu read the letter again and again, until he fully comprehended what was happening. 'Mika ran errands? Seriously?' He suspected what those particular errands might be. And the thought infuriated him. Yuu remembered the promise he had made to Mika. But now the blond was breaking his own rule? Yuu assumed he had went to search for Shinoa. 'You stupid dickhead!' He almost crumpled the letter in his fist, but stopped himself. If Mika really did go and search for her, he might be in trouble. Though the letter made it seem like he was very confident in his actions. He would do what Mika instructed, although he was reluctant about it. And he would stay optimistic. Mika was smart, and quick on his feet, and he was very strong. "I'll wait for you Mika." Yuu whispered into the empty room. "And you better fucking come back!"

~

 

The journey to Shinoa's secret safe house for herself took several hours for Mika to reach. It was in a smaller city outside of Shinjuku, that Mika had to take several different train stops to get to. Mika made sure that nobody was following him as he made his way to the station. Nobody had tailed him while leaving Yuu's neighborhood, so he was confident that nobody had known he was there last night. But while driving through the streets in Shinjuku, he became paranoid. So he drove and sped through random roads until he was sure that if somebody had been following him, then he had shook them off of his trail.

The train ride there was crammed with people, which made it easier for Mika to try to blend in with the crowds, but he kept having this strange feeling as if someone was watching him. The back of his neck kept tingling at the inclination that somebody's eyes were on him. Yet, cautiously looking around at the people, he couldnt spot anyone looking at him. Everyone pretty much minded their own business, either on their phones or reading a newspaper or simply staring off out the window. 'Stop freaking out Mikaela...everything will be fine...' All he had to do was get close enough to the apartment building that housed Shinoa's safe house, and see if he can pick up on her scent there.

He knew her smell, he'd been friends with her long enough that he could distinguish it from other beta's in a crowd of people. He didnt even have to knock on the door to see if she was there, he just had to get to the same floor it was on, and try to pick up her scent. If she was there, he would slip the encrypted note under the door that ensured everyone was still safe and the location where to meet him after a couple of days if she was able to. They had come up with their own secret language in order to communicate under threats of JIDA. Kind of like a version of Pig Latin, but more complex. So if the note was every discovered by somebody else, nobody would know what it said. That was his safest bet.

But if her scent wasn't there...He had no choice. He'd have to inform the group that Shinoa might not be returning to them. And they might have to disappear again. He'd have to explain to Yuu-chan that they needed to run away together.

No matter the outcome, he wanted to run away with Yuu-chan. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe. And maybe if the group could relocate to a safer place far away from any threats of JIDA, wherever that may be, then maybe he could start a family like he'd always wanted. He'd never thought it would be possible to find somebody he would want to have that with, but the thought of Yuu-chan and him living together peacefully and raising their offspring together gave him such a sense of rightness, that he yearned for it. And yearned to return to him today as quickly as possible.

Mika quickened his pace as he approached the apartment building. Warily looking around him to see if there was anyone watching him, he entered to lobby and took the elevator to the 7th floor. Slowly, he stalked down the hallway towards the apartment door. He paused temporarily, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, filtering through the many lingering scents in the air to try to make out hers...

'She's not here...' Mika realized with trepidation. Shinoa was...gone. He knew this. He felt it in every bone in his body. JIDA had caught her. Her own father, had taken her away. Just like what had happened with Shinoa's sister. His eyes misted over as he did an about-face and started walking towards the elevator again. 'I'm so sorry Shinoa...You sacrificed years of your life to keep all of us safe, yet in the end, we couldn't protect you in return...' Guilt and self loathing mingled with his fury. His fists clenched in his pockets and he grit his teeth. Fighting the urge to put his fist through the yellowed old drywall with renewed hatred.

JIDA had taken so much from them. Their happiness, their friends, they'd been the cause of everybody's childhood abandonment. They treated them like terrorists. As if they had ever done anybody harm. All they'd ever wanted was a chance. A chance to live normal, peaceful lives. To be happy with the people they loved and cared about. To be able to work and own their own homes and build families like a normal human being. But they were denied those rights. They were abominations, miscreations of nature in the eyes of JIDA. They didnt get to live in peace and happiness. They were meant to be hunted down and destroyed before they could get the chance to breed more abominations. As if being the way they were was a choice. Even being a homosexual, pansexual, bisexual, or anything other than a traditional straight beta would flag you for suspicion and they would send those beta's to places like mental institutions to try to 'cure their disease'.

Mika's head pounded. It was sick. All of this was sick and twisted and wrong. The world they lived in was so fucked up. And Yuu was so new, innocent, and ignorant when it came to these issues. Mika wanted nothing more than to take Yuu away from all of this and make sure he was never faced with the dangers and heartache he would have to face one day if he were on his own.

He took a deep breath to steady himself as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. 'I'm coming for you, Yuu-chan.' Mika hurried to the exit. Hoping that Yuu did as instructed as was safely hidden away with Shiho and Yoichi. 'Just sit tight until I get there.' He walked along the busy sidewalk towards the direction of the train station. Eager to see his mate again...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" agonizing, teeth clattering pain caused every muscle in Mika's body to tense and freeze up as he collapsed to the ground. Convulsing as his fingers curled, he was unable to move to pull free the prongs stuck between his shoulder blades that were the source of the pain. 'A taser gun?!'

A knee pressed into his back as soon of the electrical current had stopped. The heavy weight on his spine pushed the air from his lungs and the prongs dug in deeper to his skin as the man pressed on them with his knee and grabbed at Mika's wrist to bind his hands behind him.

'No...no no no NO NO! PLEASE GOD! NO!'

He couldn't breath. He couldnt even see straight as the man tightened to rope painfully around his wrists. Mika struggled wildly. Try to shake the man off. Trying to get to his feet so he could fucking run. There was a shuffling sound behind him that sounded like at least three other people hopping out of a vehicle and sliding open a van door. Other people on the sidewalk had paused to watch the scene. But nobody helped. Nobody said a word. They just gaped at him as though he were a criminal that was finally getting justice served to him.

"Bag him." Mika heard somebody say before a thick black sack was shoved over his head, shrouding his vision with suffocating darkness. He was then hauled to his feet by two sets of hands. He struggled with renewed panic and kicked out and swung his elbows blindly as he tried to escape their clutches. But they were just too damn strong as they dragged him towards the waiting van. Roughly, and with what seemed like little effort, the men tossed him into the vehicle. Slamming the door shut before speeding off.

~

Yuu knocked on the door for apartment number 303. As instructed by Mika, he was to wait here for him during school hours. He shuffled nervously, afraid to have to face Shiho and Yoichi after what had happened yesterday. An apology ready at his lips, and hoping they would forgive him for his stupidity. He realized how much he needed these people. He was terrified about what was happening. And anxious that Mika had left to 'run some errand' in god knows where for god knows what. 'Please be ok...' Yuu nibbled his thumbnail. 'Please come back safe to me-'

The door opened and Yoichi's face lit up upon seeing him. "Yuu! Thank god you're alright!" He grasped Yuu by the arm and yanked him inside before quickly closing and deadbolting the door shut. Throwing his arms around him in a comforting embrace.

Yuu hugged him back, stroking the boys wavy brown hair with a shaking hand. "Yoichi...I-I'm so sorry about yesterday. I d-dont know what come over me! I just-"

Yoichi placed a finger to his lips to shush him. "Its ok Yuu! I understand. Shiho and I forgive you. I promise."

Yuu gave the boy the look that statement deserved. Unbelieving that Kimizuki was that forgiving.

As if on cue, the pink haired alpha came around the corner. Crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. "We have better things to worry about than your stupidity and jealousy Yuu."

Yuu flushed, studying his shoes in embarrassment. "I'm still sorry...and I'm sorry for kicking your ass."

He tsked at that, pushing his glasses up with an index finger. "Count yourself lucky that I went easy or your scrawny omega ass!"

Yuu scowled in return.

"Though, you do pack quite a punch, I'll give you that much. At least for an omega. It's been a while since I've fought with a worthy opponent." Kimizuki smirked at him. Causing the corners of Yuu's mouth to twitch in response.

"Whatever, telephone poll."

Yoichi beamed at the two of them. Delighted that everything was okay between the group once more. Now if only the JIDA threat was gone. "Oi, where's Mika at?" He asked. His brows drew together at Yuu's worried expression.

"This note he left me..." Yuu pulled the letter Mika had written from his pocket, handing it to the boy. "He said he had something he had to do. And that he would come back for me today once he was done."

Yoichi skimmed the letter with wide eyes. Before sharing a cagey look with Kimizuki.

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

Yoichi handed the note back to him. "Its nothing Yuu. I'm sure Mika will be here soon."

Yuu nodded in response. Carefully folding the paper and putting it back in his pocket.

"Common," Kimizuki motioned for him to make himself at home. "I made breakfast if you want any. Just try to stay calm until Mika gets here."

Taking off his shoes and setting his backpack down, Yuu joined the two at the table to eat. Though he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding niggling at his subconscious. Making it difficult for him to eat anything.

~

Mika didn't come for him...

Yuu's stomach was in knots as he lay cuddled up with Yoichi on the couch the next day. Mika hadn't come yesterday. He didnt come to his house that night either. And now it was going on 2:00pm today, and Mika still hadn't shown up to get him from Yoichi and Kimizuki's hideout. Tears filled his eyes as Yoichi lovingly rubbed his back and hair. Their entertwined legs lay over Kimizuki's lap, and the alpha would occasionally place a hand on his knee in reassurance.

The constant contact and touching was awkward at first. And Yuu questioned whether or not being touched by others was wrong and meant he was betraying Mika. But Yoichi reasured him that there was nothing wrong with two omega's hugging or cuddling. It was instinctual for omega's to seek comfort from other omega's in times of stress or affliction. The thought made Yuu feel better about it. And he began to crave Yoichi's comforting touch and smell more and more until their bodies ended up pressed tightly together and their limbs wrapped around each other.

Yoichi seemed to be feeling Yuu's pain, and tried to take some of it from him by holding him tightly. It helped. There was nothing sexual attached to their actions. Even when Yoichi gave him soft kisses on his mouth and over his neck, Yuu felt nothing but relaxed from it. 'How odd...' Yuu would muse to himself. But remembered that he had told himself to keep an open mind. Apparently, omega's were asexual toward other omega's. 'Good to know.' And Kimizuki didnt mind their intimate contact whatsoever. He barely seemed to notice. Just placed a reassuring hand on Yuu whenever he would start trembling from trying so hard to hold in his tears.

Though the pain in his chest had seemed to grow with each hour. It felt like his chest was being torn open and the foreboding sense grew stronger and stronger until he was in a constant state of fear. His mind telling him irrational things like he had been abandoned by his alpha.

"Mika would never abandon you by choice Yuu." Yoichi had told him. "Though the pain we feel from abandonment remains the same." He and Kimizuki shared a concerned look.

"Once you know where Mika is, or when you see him again, you wont feel the pain anymore. I promise." Kimizuki said. "Yoichi's right. Mika wouldnt abandon you."

"I know that..." Yuu sniffled. "But something bad happened. I can feel it. I can feel that he's trapped. It feels like I'll never see him again. I just know it!" he buried his face in Yoichi's chest. "You guys have to help me! You have to help me find him!"

"Yuu..." Yoichi stroked his hair. "You know the rule. If Mika DID end up getting captured, they will get you too if you go looking for him!"

"I dont care..." Yuu muffled. "They can take me too as long as I know where he is..."

"Yuu!" Kimizuki snapped. "Dont be fucking stupid! Do you hear yourself?! If you let yourself get caught, you could be bringing JIDA down on ALL of us! Is that what you want? You prefer to fuck ALL of us over?!"

Yuu let out a shaky breath, shaking his head as he sat up. "No..." He looked at the two with pleading, bloodshot eyes. "But we have to do something! You're Mika's friends. You're Shinoa's friends! After all they've done for you, you're just gonna give up on them so easily?!"

Kimizuki placed his head in his hands. Exasperated. Yoichi ruefully studied his fingers.

"Those people are dangerous Yuu...I dont know what we would be able to do..." Kimizuki shook his head, lightly pulling on his hair.

"Shiho..." Yoichi's voice broke as his own eyes glossed over.

"Im sorry Yuuichiro. I really am...They both are very important to us. But i've never heard of anybody coming back from being captured by JIDA..."

Yuu choked out a sob, hiding his face against his knees as Yoichi wrapped his arms around him once more.

"Dont lose hope Yuu." The boy told him. "Mika might just be hiding somewhere with Shinoa until this blows over. You never know!"

But Yuu knew...They were gone. Mika was gone...And nothing short of being captured himself would allow him to see either of them ever again.

~

It had been 10 days since Mika's disappearance. 11 since Shinoa's. The threat was gone, the remaining group returned to school. Though nobody really spoke to each other. They all sat in silence every day during lunch. Brooding over the fact that they had lost two of their strongest members within 24 hours. Everyone was still terrified, constantly looking over their shoulder. Wondering if they would strike again. Most nights Kimizuki and Yoichi stayed with each other. And occasionally Mistuba would stay with them when she was feeling particularly paranoid. They were all concerned with Yuu's appearance and mannerism though. He didnt eat. He rarely slept. He kept to himself. And his face had become pale and gaunt. The luster in his green eyes had become dull and lifeless. Going through the motions of his life in a zombie-like state.

The pain in Yuu's chest had turned into an empty and hollow ache. Losing Mika had changed him. And the loss he felt grew with every passing minute. Yuu realized what this meant. The bond with Mika was being torn from him. This was absolute loss. This was true pain. Worse than anything he had experienced in his entire wretched life. This was purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	15. Illusion Of Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things and TRIGGER WARNINGS*****************************************************  
> For Rape/noncon  
> Kureto is a Horrible terrible person! 
> 
> MIKA and SHINOA POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance! Hopefully you read the trigger warning.  
> I had to get the chapter out of me.  
> I felt so bad writing it and I couldnt let the scene sit in my head any longer, I just had to PURGE it.
> 
> And so here it is.
> 
> Whats been happening to Mika and Shinoa.
> 
> Dont Hate Me :) 
> 
> I love you guys!

Complete sensory deprivation could cause insanity. And Mika was beginning to feel the inklings of madness creeping into the corners of his subconscious. The only sounds he could hear was the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears, his own ragged breathing, critters or insects that found their way into the the soundproof isolation cell. Though he couldnt see a thing through the black hood they kept over his head. He couldnt speak to break the silence through the gag in his mouth. And even the tiny sounds of an insects legs was so loud to Mika that it caused his imagination run wild. Thinking any moment the creature would start eating him and borrow into his itchy skin. He felt a spider crawl over his foot, making him flinch from it and scream against the gag with irrational fear of it. Insects were never something he had been afraid of until now. Until he had become completely helpless. 

And thanks to the shackles and bonds the kept him knelt in the stress position, he couldnt remove the hood to see the cause of his fear. To even see anything at all. He couldnt even stand to get away from the bugs, or even lay down to relieve the pain in his knees and the balls of his feet from the hours he would spend crouched on them. Every minute knelt like that seemed like hours. With nothing but the thoughts of his Yuu-chan to comfort him and keep him sane. 

Along with depriving him of his senses, they'd also deprived him of food, water and sleep in order to keep him in a state of delirium. Prisoners were more talkative that way. But Mika found hope in the thought that if they were still bringing him out of his cell for 'questioning', then they didnt know he had a mate yet. And didnt know who or where Yuu or the rest of them were. It eased his mind somewhat, knowing that Yuu-chan and the others had kept their word. They could torture Mika as much as they wanted, he'd make sure nobody he cared about would ever have to go through this hell.

He was wondering though, why he hadn't picked up on Shinoa's scent in this place. She could be in another ward, but he still held onto the hope that she wasn't here at all.

He'd try to scent for her again when they let him out for questioning today. The bouts of torture he would receive every other day were his only indication of the amount of time he had been trapped in this place. If he was correct, this was day number twelve. They usually gave him a recovery day in between his interrogation days. They'd still keep him shackled to the wall, but they wouldnt make him kneel or wallstand. He got to lay on his back or his side on the cold hard floor as he regenerated from the injuries he'd sustained, just so they could reopen the freshly healed wounds or remove the regrown fingernails once more.

His maddened mind almost looked forward to the torture sessions. Just to be able to see once again. To be able to have physical contact and a conversation with somebody. Anybody! Even though they would cut his skin and break his fingers or toes, or pull out teeth just to see if he healed faster than a beta would.

He had...And it fascinating the probing eyes of the scientists and doctors who would look at him as if he were a frog they wanted to dissect and poke and prod at to find out what would happen. So they would cut him more, and deeper, and contemplated removing organs to see if they would grow back as well. (They wouldnt). 

~

Mika opened his eyes at the sound of the cell door opening. His inclined his head towards the noise, although he couldnt see, he knew the routine. Without a word they would unshackle him from the wall and haul him to his feet. Mika's legs shook and he knees almost gave out from under him from the pain of kneeling for so long. Somebody else would press the lip of what Mika assumed was a stun baton between his bare shoulder blades to urge him to walk with the two others grasping each of his arms and shoulders. They made their way through the familiar twists and turns of the corridors of the ward. Mika noticed that his jeans hung more loosely on his hips than they had a couple a days ago. And he still doesnt scent Shinoa, before he heard another door open as he was led inside of a room and sat on a cold metal chair as the connecting a tong chain to his shackled ankles. 'They're asking me questions today before torturing me...' Mika realized. 

The hood was finally yanked off of his head. He blinked rapidly against the florescent light. Eyes burning and watering with the effort to see. But he could make out his tormentor, Kureto Hiiragi, sitting in his customary spot of the other side of a large desk. A blond, dead eyed woman stood stoically beside him. He hated that woman almost as much as he hated Kureto. Her eyes were an almost familiar green color. And it was too close to Yuu's striking green eyed hue that he found the sight of her an insult to Yuu's memory. And her eyes were vacant. Probing like the scientists. But reminded him of a dead fish's eyes. She disgusted him. Especially when those eyes of hers would light up while she slowly sliced off bits of his flesh. 

"How are you today Mr. Shindo?" Kureto asked. 

Though Mika just glared at him, the man clearly knew Mika was still gagged and couldnt speak. The typical questions were repeated. "Where are the rest of your group? Do they attend the same school? Do the anti-beta's have a secret agenda? Are they conspiring against JIDA?" On and on he went, though this time Mika noticed he seemed almost, excited? Like he was anticipating something. They took the gag off of Mika to answer, but the blond kept his mouth shut. 

"I have a new little game we can try today Shindo!" Kureto said excitedly and he tossed the files he was reading onto the desk. "This is getting a bit boring and repetitive, so I think a little variety in our relationship would be good for us. Do you agree? Lets bring the spark back!" He nodded towards the dead eyed woman and she moved behind Mika, out of his line of vision as he heard her retrieving something. 

When she returned, she placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Mika shook his head wildly to get it away from his face, but one of the guards held him still and she secured the mask.

Kureto smiled menacingly. "Curious what it is? Well I'll tell you." Kureto stood to sidle over in front of Mika, perching against the desk before him. "Instead of breathing oxygen, we are going to be releasing a condensed version of the scent of omega's in heat into your senses. You see, you dont have to tell us whether or not you have a mate, because if you dont react to this, we will already know that you do." He motioned for them to turn on the gas. 

Mika's eyes widened, and he struggled anew to shake the mask off of his face. But the omega scent hit his nose, so strong he could nearly taste it. He squeezed his eyes shut. Willing his body to react. To show any signs that he wasn't bonded to anybody. Desperate to keep the fact that he actually hate a mate a secret. These bastards could use Yuu against him, and hurt his omega worse than they were hurting Mika! 

But the scent did nothing. Not even an hint of arousal. His pupils didnt dilate. His saliva didnt become thicker. And he was vaguely repulsed by the smell because it wasn't Yuu's...Mika kept his head hung. Even when Kureto started chuckling gleefully and they removed the mask. 

"HAHA! So you DO have an omega on the outside! Finally we're making some progress!" Kureto gripped Mika's hair and forced his head up to look at the man's smug expression. "Is it a female? Or are you a faggot alpha?"

Mika spit in his face. Earning a crack of Kureto's iron-like palm across his cheek that made his ears ring. "Hmm...Maybe you need a little more incentive to speak." Kureto went to his office door, opening it as the guards ushered in...

'Shinoa!' Mika's breath hitched at the sight her her. He rose-brown eyes were sunken in, and she was wearing a tattered nightgown. He hair was loose and matted with tangles and she had prominent bruises all over frail looking arms and legs and her wrists looked raw from the shackles binding her hands in front of her. But when she met his eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile. Mika read her expression. She hadn't talked...

Kureto shoved her to sit down in an empty chair, similar to his own on the side of the room facing him. They secured her to the chair as well. Kureto placed a hand on her head. Almost in a fatherly gesture towards his daughter. "I'm sure you get the picture on how this is going to work Mika. You continue to test my patients. If you dont start telling me where the other's are," He pulled out a small, sharp looking blade "I will be forced to hurt your little partner in crime. And just for spitting in my face, I'll start by cutting hers..."

Kureto dragged the tip of his blade from the corner of just below Shinoa's eye to her jawline. Leaving an angry red line of crimson as she screamed and wailed. 

"STOP IT!" Mika shouted hoarsely. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER YOU SICK FUCK!"

Kureto swung the blade towards Mika's face, slinging droplets of Shinoa's blood onto his nose and cheek. "No daughter of mine is a god damn anti-beta lover! Why so protective of her Shindo? Do you rut with her too, like the animal you are?!"

Mika bared his teeth at the man. "I've never touched her! She knows nothing, just let her go!"

"Haha! I told you how the game works!" Kureto twirled the blade in his fingers, then plunged it into Shinoa's shoulder. A shrill scream was ripped from her. "You want me to stop? Then tell me where the omega is!"

"Shinoa won't heal like I do! You know that! Hurt me instead! Stab me instead! You're going to kill her!" Mika struggled to stand under the vice like grip of the guards holding him in his seat. Tears mingled with blood striped down Shinoa's face as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Giving him a barely noticeable shake of her head. 

Kureto saw it. And looked between the two with interest. "Ooohh...I see how it is now..." He crouched before Shinoa, placing a gentle hand over the cheek he had lacerated. She flinched as she gaped at the man in horror. "You poor, stupid child. You love this alpha dont you?" Her face set into a hard glare, causing Kureto to smile wider at her. His evil grin belying his gentle tone. "Yet he see's you as nothing more than a worthless beta." He pointed at the blond staring after them. "His kind? They think they're better than us. But look who's more powerful now! We are Shinoa!" He stood. "He should be punished for breaking my daughters heart." 

"D-dont..." Shinoa croaked out, looking away. But the dead eyed woman grasped her face, and forced her to look at Mika. 

Kureto was already dismissing the guards, and hauled Mika up by the hair and slammed his face and chest against his desk. 

When Mika heard the sound of a belt buckle clinking as he was held down by the back of his neck, he knew what was about to happen. 

"No! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" He attempted to kick back at him but the shackles on his feet kept him in place, and Kureto slammed his head against the desk again. Causing his vision to temporarily blacken. 

"I'll like it more if you struggle." Kureto whispered in his hear as he yanked Mika's pants down. "You'll like it better it you dont."

Searing hot pain shot up the blonds spine as Kureto shoved into him, hard. Mika grit his teeth. Not wanting to cry out. Not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction. Keeping his body rigid while Kureto pounded into him, Mika's hips banged against the edge of the metal desk painfully. He met Shinoa's eyes as she gaped on the horrific scene, tears spilling from her eyes without cease as the woman held her head and made her watch. But she kept her face determined, resolved not to break down in front on him. His stared into her eyes for courage, and it helped to drown out the pain and the sickening feeling and smell of blood dripping down the backs of his thighs. Yet Mika's eyes grew haunted when Kureto finished inside of him and pulled out with a satisfied huff. Mika shivered in disgust, and finally closed his eyes. Hearing Shinoa wretch and dry heave.

Kureto leaned over him to whisper in his ear again. "How's it feel to be fucked by the beta you repulse? I'm loving the defeated look in your eyes."

Mika shot daggers at the piece of shit looming over him. Bearing his teeth menacingly as he sneered, "That was real nice sweetheart. We should do it again sometime."

Kureto's brow twitched at him before his tossed Mika to the ground. The blond winced at the pain still throbbing up his ass, but otherwise lay there lifeless. 

"We're done here." Then Kureto exited the room, instructing the guards to take the blond and Shinoa back to their cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	16. Red Strings of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guren and Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all have been wondering what has been happening with Guren, here it is! Guren's chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> I guess there's some angst, but to make up for the nature of the last chapter, here's some Yuu and Guren light father son fluff. Idk, is this considered fluff? Lol anyway, Thank you for all the amazing comments! Even the angry ones from last chapter. I love you guys and your feedback no matter what! 
> 
> Keep it comin, it fuel for this fire ;3
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

-'Cant you see that you're the only one for me Yuu-chan? I want a family with you and children if thats what you wanted. I'd do anything for you! I-'

*rustling noises*

-`Yuu-chan I'm in love with you.'

*sobbing noises*

*rustling noises*

*sobbing noises*

*silent pause...*

-`Ah god Mika...'

*muffled sobs*

*shuffling*

-`I...I love you too! I never realized what this was I felt. I couldnt find the words. B-but I fucking love you.'

*sighing*

*shuffling*

 

~

Guren removed the headphones when the audio cut out, sparing Guren from what was about to happen next. Rubbing his bleary eyes. He was thankful for Shinya for editing this last week to remove anything he knew Guren wouldn't want to hear. 

If it wasn't for Yuu's current state of existence, he would likely have never listened to this audio from 2 weeks ago, but he was concerned as to why Yuu felt the loss of Mika so strongly. 'I have a bigger problem on my hands than I initially thought.'

Guren had bugged Yuu's bedroom, as well as put a tracker in his cell phone, ever since the night Yuu had gone looking for pillows. Showing nesting behavior. 'The drug was wearing off.' He had thought at the time. He had been drugging Yuu since infancy to prevent just this exact thing from happening! To keep him from presenting. To keep him safe from JIDA, the very people he was employed by.

Which made protecting him easier, since he knew where they were looking for Anti-beta's and could steer them from his son. Since he was in command of several brigades out searching for them. He'd fought tooth and nail to get himself in this position of power since the day he left Yuu and his mother when Yuu was 1. Making them change their identities and hide all connections with him. Stealing suppressants, and destroying evidence of his birth. Forging documents so Yuu could attend school. 

The beginning of this all, was a stressful and dangerous time. Especially for Yuu's mother, who was reluctant to go along with the plan at first. She had thought it inhumane to let the boy live with the risk of being destroyed. And maybe it was, but Guren was insistent. He had bribed her cooperation with money and it warranted her compliance in return. But as Yuu started growing slowly towards manhood, the task of keeping Yuu innocent and repressed grew more challenging. And she started to resent the boy for their constant state of danger. So she'd punish him relentlessly whenever he had come into contact with anything remotely sexual, hoping to keep him from anything and everything that could trigger his heat cycles. And started increasing the doses of his hormone suppressants every night once puberty started. 

Then Yuu's mother had died in a freak accident. Although Guren had suspected, that it was no 'accident'. And now he was faced with the task of picking up where the woman had left off. Guren decided to transfer him to a new school to cut ties with anyone Yuu knew that might have become a romantic relationship. Concealing his existence under his own roof. JIDA still didnt know he had a son. Or that he lived with him. Thats how good Guren was at concealment.

Yet not good enough. Though Guren found it hard to repress the kid, since he was already woefully ignorant and those 'urges' have seemed to have been successfully repressed. Her harsh treatment of the boy had seemed to work. So Guren wasn't all that worried about sending him to the prestigious Academy. He was so painfully awkward in social situations, that Guren would have thought that the boy would never make any friends, especially as a new student at a top ranking high school like that. 

But he had. And they were anti-beta's. And his son had even caught the attention of a young blond Alpha who had triggered his heat, and pulled the wool off from Yuu's eyes. Guren realized too late that he had been too trusting, too lenient. Because as soon as Yuu walked into the house nearly 30 minutes past curfew, disheveled and flushed, Guren already knew what had happened. And the embarrassed expression on his son's face cemented his belief that the blond had claimed him. And there was nothing Guren could have done to stop what nature had intended for them.

17 Years of hiding, and planning and drugging his son, even almost overdosing him the night Yuu had nested to stop him from going into heat, all of it for nothing. They were so close, only a few more months until Yuu was 18! And if Guren had been more strict he might have prevented all of this, if he kept Yuu from presenting until then, then the boy never would and he would finally be safe. 

But it had happened anyway. All because of this blonde kid, Mika, who claimed to be in love with his son. And now, because the Alpha had been caught, Yuu was slowly wasting away.

For a moment in their conversation, Guren hadnt expected Yuu to say it back. That perhaps the feeling was one sided. But no. Yuu was in love with Mika as well. 

JIDA had been trailing Mika for weeks, and Guren couldn't stop them. Not after they have captured the beta girl, a friend of his and Yuu's, as bait to lure him out of the protection of his community and from Gurens own protection he had fortified for the blond, just to search for his friend. It was a stupid move on the Alpha's part. And frustrating as hell. Guren couldnt protect everyone Yuu cared about, and the Alpha kept putting himself and Guren's son in precarious situations. It was hard enough keeping JIDA from trailing the blond to his and Yuu's own damn house! He wanted to hate Mika for it. Wanted to hate him for claiming and loving his only son!

But in all honesty, he couldnt. Guren knew all too well of the desires of the heart. You couldnt really pick and choose who you fell in love with. It was an organic thing. Sometimes it happened without realization at first. He had realized this when he had fallen in love with a beautiful young omega woman. About a year before he was supposed to marry Yuu's mother. He had wanted to run away with the omega girl. To protect her and live in peace and have a family with her. Yet, in the end, he couldnt save her. Her own father, the general of JIDA, had taken her away. They tortured her, and eventually killed her. And she had never revealed her ties to Guren. Their secret affair went to the grave with her. 

Guren had decided to never love again after that. He never truly loved Yuu's mother either. And Guren had hardened his heart against anybody who wasn't a beta. Went unfazed by snide conversations about anti-beta's and looked away uncaring when he saw them arrested on the streets. They were all captured or killed eventually anyway. What was the point of caring about a fleeting thing? Something meant to be destroyed?

Then Yuu had come into the world shortly after he had wed. He was a bit small. A tiny pink and naked, screaming and crying mess. And ironically, an omega...

Yuu's mother had suggested that they dispose of him as soon as possible. Deeming him a misfire and a mistake, and that they could always try again for a normal child. But when Guren had held his son in his arms for the first time, the omega's tears had eased. And he had gazed up at him with large green eyes so full of trust, that Guren knew he couldnt do it. This was his son, no matter what he was. And for the first time since Mahiru's death, he felt love for somebody again. 

It seemed like everybody now had love for his son. He didnt know Yuu very well, but he did know that he was a kindhearted person. No matter how many times his friends or Guren himself would fuck with him, he didnt hold a grudge. He was quick to forgive, and eager to please and curious about life. Whether or not that was his omega trait, Guren didnt know. But he did know that Yuu was unique in his stubborn ways and his determination once he set his mind to something, and those traits reminded him somewhat of himself. 

A lot of things about Yuu reminded him of himself. Thats why Guren knew, if Yuu said he loved Mika, he meant it. 

And now that they were bound together, Yuu wouldn't be able to live without him. As evidenced by his sons gaunt, pale appearance, he was already wasting away from the the effects of abandonment. 

Guren ran a hand through his hair, sighing in defeat. "Fucking hell..."

There was already a plan in motion to save Shinya's niece, Shinoa. Now he'd have to figure out a way to save Yuu's alpha alongside her. Easier said than done. And in order to do so, he was going to have to tell his son the truth. About everything. 

 

~

 

Around 4pm, Guren heard the front door open and close. Yuu was an hour late coming home. Likely out looking for Mika. He saw Yuu's slumped form passing his office doorway as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Yuuichiro! Get in here." Guren was nervous, but he'd prepared himself. Going over and over the explanations in his head. Making his voice steely and his face as passive as possible. 

Yuu leaned against the door frame, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "What?" the boy croaked. 

"You're an hour late! Where were you?" Guren clipped. Though his eyes wandered over Yuu's face in concern.

"s-sorry..." Yuu murmured. "I was just...a friend of mine-I was just looking for somebody...won't happen again." He turned to leave.

Guren took a steadying breath. "You mean your alpha?"

Yuu's shoulders tensed as he halted mid-step. Looking over his shoulder at him with pupils the size of pinpoints. "W-what?" He started backing from the room with error in his eyes. "What are you t-talking about-?"

"Have a seat Yuuichiro." Guren motioned towards the armchair across from where he was seated at his desk. But Yuu shook his head slowly, eyes widening further as he took another step back from the man. "Do as I say Hyakuya!" Yuu jumped at his harsh tone. "I already know everything, so there's no point in lying or trying to run away. Just sit, and calm the hell down." 

With an audible gulp, Yuu hesitantly complied. Sitting stiffly in the chair and studying Guren with a dubious expression. "What do you mean, you know everything?"

Guren leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I know that you're an omega-"

Yuu sprung from the chair with a cry, holding his hands out protectively as he tried to make for the door again. 

"Yuu! For fucks sake! Stop!" Guren stood as well, holding his palm out towards him in a gesture of opulence. Trying to come off as less threatening to the boy. 'Ok, maybe sitting in my office like king of the castle wasn't the best approach.'

Yuu's wide, cagey eyes glanced from Guren's hand, then back to his face in quick panicked movements. "Yuuichiro," Guren said in a gentler tone. "I've always known. Just...sit with me please."

The boys eyes narrowed at the use of the word 'please.' Guren never said please! But he inched closer to take his seat again. Guren sighed, leaning his hip on the desk as his son glared daggers at him. "So, you mean you've known all along? Since I was born?" Yuu asked.

"Yes."

Yuu was thoughtful for a moment, staring down at his hands. "Then-then why am I still alive?" his voice was almost a whisper. "Why didnt you kill me?"

Guren gave him a hard look. "Because, idiot, you're my son. Whether you like it or not." 

That earned Guren another glare. 

"No matter what you are, I couldn't bring myself to dispose of you when you were born."

"What about mom? Did she know?"

"Yes." Guren said solemnly. 

And the tone of his voice told Yuu that she hadn't been happy about his existence. "Is that why she hated me so much? Why she treated me the way she did?"

Guren sighed. This part wasn't going to be easy. Guren sat as his desk again. Hoping the barrier of it between them would make Guren's explanation's less cringe worthy and uncomfortable. "I wouldn't necessarily say she HATED you. But he harbored a lot of resentment. Especially towards me, since I chose to keep you alive. And she treated you the way she did because she was trying to repress your omega...tendencies."

"Is that why you left?" The lack of resentment in Yuu's words about that subject surprised Guren. 

Either the boy didn't really care, or he had simply made peace with it. "No. I left, to keep you and your mother safe. I had to make you disappear somehow. And try to make you appear as much like a beta as possible. That's why..." Guren hesitated for a moment. Not sure how to explain this to him. "Your mother and I have been drugging you since you were a baby. That combined with the repressive punishment, we were hoping to keep you from going...into heat. Until you turned 18, when you would be able to live as a beta. Permanently."

Yuu was looking at the man as if he had sprouted tentacles. "Y-you...you've been DRUGGING me?! With what? For how long?!"

"With a highly concentrated hormone suppressant." Guren ran his fingers through his hair, begrudged by his own statement. "It also had a sleep agent in it so we were able to...inject you with it while you slept, without waking you. You've been receiving them until just recently..."

Contemplating this, Yuu recalled what Mika had said about him possibly getting pregnant, and that it might be too late for suppressants... "These suppressants you injected me with...d-do they...um. Does that mean, that..." Yuu found it difficult to ask Guren something like that. The words died on his lips.

"Does it prevent you from getting pregnant? Yes." Guren answered quickly. "And you likely never will."

Yuu's head snapped up at that. Tears pricked his eyes. 'Never?...NEVER?!' 

After Mika had disappeared, Yuu had had a small sliver of hope, that just maybe he was pregnant now. And if Mika was truly gone forever, that a part of him would be able to live on. But no, Guren had taken that away from him! "How could you just take that away from me?!" Yuu bellowed.

The outburst made Guren blanch. "It's a good thing I did! Or you would be in even more danger than you are now! It's hard enough hiding you from them now, how could I hide you if you were pregnant you moron?!" 

"That wasn't your decision to make! I could take care of myself!"

"Ha!" Guren scoffed. "You have no idea how close they came to finding you! Especially with Mika sneaking in and out of my god damn house late at night while I'm asleep and unaware!"

Yuu gasped. "Y-you knew about that? How...?"

"Yuu, I have security camera's all around the outside of this house. I've known about Mika ever since he dropped you off past curfew."

Yuu's face flamed as he hid his face in his hands. Humiliated. 'Oh god! Guren saw us Making out!' He curled in on himself defensively. 'Oh god! He saw me sneaking out to go have sex in his car!' Although Yuu was sure the actual act wasn't caught on camera, things had gotten a little hot and heavy before they drove to that empty lot. 'holy shit...just kill me now!' 

"Its not like I ever watched you two, you moron! That's disgusting! Calm down!"

Wait...The drugging, the security camera's, the information he had about Yuu being in danger...Guren had a government job...

He looked back up at the man, who was still looking at Yuu incredulously. How did this man obtain all of these things? He never gave it much thought before, but..."What do you do Guren?"

The question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

Yuu looked around the large office, cagily. The Degrees on the wall. The certificates and medals. The money for that expensive school and this expensive house in the city...He had the sudden feeling like he was a mouse caught in trap. "H-how did you get drugs like that? Why do we have so much security?" Yuu's voice rose an octave with each question. "How were you able to conceal my identity all of these years? How do you know about JIDA keeping tabs on me?!" 

There was a long pause that Yuu would have thought comically dramatic if his mind wasn't in such turmoil.

"I'm surprised you've never figured it out. God you're dense." He rolled his eyes at the boy. "It's because I work for JIDA." 

They stared at each other for long moments. Until comprehensions dawned in Yuu's wide eyes. 'Guren knows about Mika...Guren works for JIDA..."

Yuu stood abruptly, "WHERE IS HE?!" He knocked over the chair he'd been sitting in. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. 

A shadow of guilt passed over Gurens face. The man rose slowly to go look out the window. But he didnt answer.

"Guren! Did-did he get taken by JIDA?! I know you know!" Yuu slammed his fists on the mans desk, trying to get him to look at him. "Are you the one who took him away?!" At Gurens continued silence, icy cold dread shivered up his spine. "Is he-" he swallowed. "Is he dead...?" Yuu's voice broke as fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

"No." Guren said simply. "I had nothing to do with his arrest. But he's still alive..." 'Though he might not be for long, if Kureto continued on the way he did with him...' He thought.

Yuu gaped. "But you did nothing to stop them? Even knowing what he was to me?!" Yuu's voice was almost a bellow, which caused Guren to finally face him. 

"There was nothing I could do, Yuu. They had been tracking his movements for weeks. He was protected when he was here, at least when I was awake to keep JIDA far from here, at his own house, and at the school. But they used Shinoa as bait, and lured him out. I couldnt deter them without revealing my agenda. My main concern is YOUR protection. Not the protection of some alpha!" 

"He's not just some alpha! He's-" Yuu clenched his fingers into his shirt, above his aching heart. "Guren...you have to get him out of there! You have to help him! Please!"

"I can only do so much Yuuichiro." It was hard trying to protect the blond in that place when he was basically Kureto's property now. The man had a sick interest in the kid. "I can't just simply go get him and escort him out! You have no idea of the amount of security. Once you're in, you're in."

Yuu yanked at his hair frantically. "I'm not going to believe that! There has to be something we can do! We need to come up with a plan or something! What about Shinoa? She's there! She can help! She's helped us all at the school and-"

"Yuu, she's a prisoner there, just like Mika. She's not capable of anything anymore."

"But she's a beta!"

"That doesn't matter. She helps alpha's and omega's. She's considered a beta criminal. She's treated just as bad, or worse. And I will be executed if they catch me trying to help them escape-"

He suddenly felt Yuu wrapping his arms around is back, burying his tear stained face in his chest. He looked down at the top of Yuu's head. It was shaking.

"Guren..." Yuu muffled. "Mika...Shinoa...they risked everything to keep the rest of us safe...how could you just let them suffer there after everything they've done for me?" 

He felt weird hugging this man. But he didnt know what else to do. He was asking his father for the ultimate sacrifice, possibly his life on the line, in order the save his friend and his mate. He knew he should never ask somebody to risk their lives, especially for somebody they didnt care about. But Mika was the only person who had ever shown him love. He needed him like he needed air. This pining for him and not knowing if he was alive or not was killing him. Literally. But now there was a chance. Now there was a thread of hope! And he knew with everything that he was, that Mika would come for him if the roles were reversed. 

"It hurts, Guren. Living hurts without him..." Yuu sobbed.

Guren placed a hand on his head. Lightly rubbing his hair.

"I've never asked you for anything. Please...just help me save them. Help me save Mika...I-I love him..."

Guren sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Yuu peeked up at him. Startled. "R-really?!"

"It's not going to be easy, Yuu." His eyes hardened on the boy. "So if you're going to go through with this, you must do EXACTLY and I say! And question nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	17. A strong will isn't enough here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinoa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!! I cant believe i've reached over 10,000 views on my little story! And over 500 kudos?! Like...seriously...WHAT??! Thats amazing! I'm surprised how many people actually read this. Its so awesome! Your comments are awesome! You guys are awesome! I just...ugh! Thank you so much! 
> 
> I wasn't going to update for a couple more days because I've been working on some of the upcoming scenes and the ending. I decided to change a few things than what I had initially wrote. So i hope you guys enjoy that when the time comes :) They're not big changes but it takes some time to redo chapter outlines. So I wont be uploading for a couple of days. 
> 
> In the meantime though, I decided to post this angsty Shinoa POV :) It's pretty short and I wasn't going to include it at first, but then i though, why the hell not? Shinoa needs some screen time too!
> 
> BTW have you guys seen EP 10 yet?! HOLY SHIT! I nearly DIED!
> 
> ok thats all. Bye! xoxo <3

'The pain of it all is worth it...' Shinoa let her mind wander as she lay on the hard concrete of her cell. The tatters of the flimsy nightgown she still wore from the night her father had his men take her away, was barely shielding her from the chilling air of this god forsaken facility. 

She had been sure of herself before. So confident that she had the capability to keep them all safe. To keep Mika safe. She never had a slip up when it came to erasing surveillance, bribing others for discretion and protection, warning others of possible threats or JIDA following them. She'd learned to expertly bob and weave through her fathers harsh bouts of questioning every day after school. Direction his attention towards other random alpha's and omega's she was aware of in order to keep his eyes off of her group of friends. It was wrong, she knew. She betrayed and sacrificed innocent anti-beta's for the sake of the people she cared about, who had probably fought just as hard for their own freedom. And she had always hated herself for it. She continued to betray her own family. But she couldnt hate herself for that. It may have been the only thing she had ever done right in her life. She'd never betray the people she cared for; Shiho, Yoichi, Mistuba, even the new kid Yuu she had grown very fond of. He was fun and lively and easy to get riled up, especially when it came to Mika. He was perfect for him...

'Mika...' Shinoa wrapped her arms around herself, curling into a tiny ball. 'Idiot...' They had made promises to each other years ago. Promises to not do anything reckless if the other disappeared. To never try to go looking for them. To keep themselves hidden and just continue living their lives to the best of their abilities. 

When Shinoa was first brought to this place almost a month ago, she had resigned herself to her fate. She would steel herself and never reveal anything about her friends, no matter how hard they beat her. No matter how many times they whipped and sliced her skin. No matter how long they deprived her of sunlight and food and water. They treated her like the others, it didnt matter that Kureto was her father. He'd disowned her, just like he had her sister. And she was accepting of it. She would die here, and her knowledge would die with her. Everyone would be safe. Win-win. 

Then Mika had broken his promise. He stupidly went out and searched for her. Likely checking her safe house which her father had discovered not long before she'd been captured. That's what JIDA had wanted, to use Shinoa as bait. They knew she had friends who were anti-beta, and if she was close with them, they'd be lured out by her disappearance eventually. So they assumed. And they had been right. 

'WHY MIKA?! You beautiful-caring-stupid idiot!'

And now they had him too. And now they were torturing, starving, and degrading the proud and loving blond in unimaginable ways. Breaking him down bit by bit. Stripping him of his status and bringing him as low as an alpha could get. And Kureto, that worthless piece of shit who didnt deserve to exist, had even made her watch the first time. And to Kureto's amusement, Mika had been eerily silent during it. His lifeless and stoic expression was even more chilling than any screams or cries from him could have been. And seeing what was happening to Mika would have caused her to vomit if there had been any food in her stomach. 

But even after all of that, Mika never revieled any information. Never gave them his mate's identity. He was loyal to Yuu and their friends to a fault. They could torture the blond forever, he would never betray them. And he had never begged them to stop hurting him. He took the pain and humiliation until they grew tired of his screaming or grew bored with his lack of willingness to talk. But he had begged them to stop hurting Shinoa. Had went berserk when Kureto cut her face and stabbed her. Directing the man's attention back on himself.

Shinoa let out a broken sob. Squeezing her eyes shut at the memory.

And then her father had done that horrible thing to him. And Mika never broke eye contact with her until it was over. As if She had given him courage, and he gave her renewed courage in return. Until she saw the and luster and life slowly drain from these those cerulean eyes. His gaze becoming blank and unseeing through his tears. His body becoming lifeless as the dragged him away.

'They'd finally broken him'. Shinoa had realized. And it was only going to continue until he either talked to end it, or he died. And by the way he looked at the time, the blond was already in a bad way. She couldnt imagine how he was now that another week had passed. She suspected that he wouldnt last much longer.

'If Mika died-' Shinoa silently let the tears flow from her bloodshot eyes. 'I dont wanna live in a world that doesnt have Mika in it...'

She'd loved the alpha since shortly after she had met him. At first she had been horrified with his brazen behavior, and thought of him more as a pet that needed to be trained. But the Mika she had first met wasnt the same Mika that she grew to love. As they started spending more time together, she discovered that he was smart and kind although a bit arrogant at times, but he cared about their friends just as much as Shinoa had. 

They'd worked side by side for years to hide themselves and their friends from the others, while Shinoa always appeared as an innocent and oblivious beta who didnt know anything about their status in life. They'd worked to provide their friends with secure homes to live in, combining their money to get the group into the same school so they could look out for them. It amazed her how quickly he jumped on board with the whole scheme. And how much more cautious he had become since their first encounter. 

And all the while, and against her better judgement, her heart slowly started pining for the young alpha. Even though she knew they could never be together. Alpha's and beta's simply didnt mix. She knew this this, but she couldnt help herself. 

Then Mika had met Yuuichiro. And even though the boy appeared and came across as a beta, Shinoa could see the interest in Mika's eyes whenever she had mentioned him. The inner battle within himself and his yearning expression whenever he was around Yuu. And Shinoa had thought that maybe, it WAS possible for an alpha to love a beta. And if it didnt work out with Yuu, maybe she would have a shot with the blond. Then Yuu had presented. He'd been an omega all along. And it tilted Shinoa's world off kilter, because the sliver of hope that had bloomed within her had been crushed. And to take it a step further, it had turned out that Yuu was his mate, the first and only person Mika had fallen for.

The fierceness and passion that he possessed for Yuu made Shinoa envious of the omega. But no matter had much she wanted Mika to belong to her and have him look at her that way, she could only be a spectator. And she'd had to learn to be happy for them. She couldnt be selfish. It was too painful for her fragile heart. And she wanted Mika to be happy. He deserved some happiness in his life. He was a wonderful person. Yuu was a wonderful person. All of her friends were...

They were all too good for this fucked up world where alphas and omegas werent aloud to live and to love. And to Shinoa, their love was more pure and strong than anything these betas were capable of. Beta's willingly destroyed their own children if they were born anything other than a beta themselves. They tortured and murdered children, or left them on the streets to die. They tore apart families and destroyed lives. All for the sake of their 'pure world' concept. They were the real animals here. Not Mika.

If only there was a chance of escape. If only there was somebody who could help them. But Shinoa knew all too well, nobody could help them now. There was no escape once you were here. She and Mika would die here. 

Two final tears more was all she allowed herself. "You shouldn't have come looking for me..." She whispered to the silence. She wanted to hate him for breaking his promise. For putting himself in danger for her sake. But she loved him too much to muster any feelings of hatred towards him. "I'm sorry, Mika...I'll see you soon. Then we can watch over Yuu-chan and the others together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you are confused, here's a little timeline and age reference:
> 
> Shinoa is almost 19
> 
> Mika is almost 19
> 
> Yuu is almost 18
> 
> Yoichi is 18
> 
> Kimizuki is 17
> 
> Mitsuba is 17
> 
> Guren is 36
> 
> Kureto is 56
> 
> ~
> 
> Guren and Mahiru were both only 17 when they first met. Mahiru died when Shinoa was already over a year old at the time. He married Yuu's mother when he was 18, there's was an arranged marriage. Yuu was born 9 months after that.


	18. The Escape Artists (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guren's escape plan has commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! So I rewrote this to make it not so disturbing as it initially was. I had planned on more violence and suffering in this chapter, but decided against it. I think this fits better anyway. :)
> 
> I wasn't going to post because its my birthday today and I was gonna be busy all day. Then the rain came and the opportunity presented itself. So yay! 
> 
> Leave a comment or Kudo if you like the chapter! Every one of them is a gift <3 And they make my days brighter :) See you in part 2! 
> 
>  And please support the artists for this fic! The picture for this chapter was made by http://vivianadichiara.tumblr.com/post/137340384854
> 
> She's so talented. Thank you so much for this lovely picture Vivian!
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Usually the conference room was a dull place for Guren. Usually it was General Hiiragi Kureto droning on about his agenda, world views, promises of world domination and extermination of the Anti-beta population. Kureto assumed that there was an outside organization that was ran, and funded entirely by an Anti-beta community of an incredibly large scale. Though they couldn't locate their compound, nor did Kureto know their goals, the man was growing incessant and anxious about it. Guren could tell. And he snickered to himself. Guren was well aware of the Anti-beta organization. And he was in contact with the woman funding and running it.

Although today, the meeting seemed casual compared to the others. There was really no new information or intel to report about, so the meeting how shortly turned into a banter between Kureto and the other higher ups. As a higher up himself, Guren was allowed in on these meetings. Yet all he wanted to do was go back to his office and take a nap. These people grated on his last nerve with every word. He heard them laughing and jeering with amusement as they talked about torturing whatever meek omega, or hardheaded alpha they were assigned to interrogate. Guren wanted to jab a pen in their necks. Imagining what these people would say and do to Yuu if he were held prisoner here made Guren bristle.

"What about that blond alpha, Kureto?" one of the men asked. "You break him in good yet?" Guren's ears opened up at the mention of Mikaela. Kureto was never one to take it upon himself to torture Anti-beta's. Yet a handful had piqued his interest enough to assign them to himself. Mikaela was one of those unfortunate souls.

"That alpha whore still wont talk. But he mind is definitely slipping!" The man said in an accomplished tone. "I guess you could say I broke him of his willpower. Now he's too complacent. It's starting to bore me. He babbles to himself at times, which is amusing, but I liked him better when he put up a fight!" Kureto chuckled along with his comrades.

Guren studied the dark wood of the conference table in silence. Afraid if he opened his mouth, a string of insults would slip through. 'These people are so twisted'. They reveled in making the omega's and alpha's alike submit to them. Though the omega's were submissive by nature and didnt fight back as harshly when they were taken by these men, they enjoyed watching them suffer when they went into heat. Watching in fascination as they would keen and writhe and beg for touch in their cold empty cells. Desperate for anything to relieve their pain. The JIDA men would taunt them, tease them with alpha pheromones they'd extracted from the alpha's in captivity, giving them only a whiff to amplify their heat, then take it away. Making them suffer more and more until the omega was a shuddering, wretched shadow of who they once were. Many of them died from being treated this way. Their heat would get too intense, too prolonged from weeks of artificial stimulation and triggering, but with nothing to ease it. Their body temperatures rising too high until they suffered brain damage and the heat killed them.

The alpha's were harder to break. Mika lasted a surprisingly long time in comparison to others. With Kureto's constant attentions, and infusing the alpha with his beta essence and forcing his submission, there was a chance of permanent damage to the alpha. Not only mentally but physically. His bond with Yuu slipping. His alpha pheromones neutralizing. They called it 'experimentation'. Guren called it sadism. It was sickening, and Guren wondered to himself if the alpha was even worth saving anymore. How could an alpha protect and care for an omega anymore in his state? Alpha's were a genetically dominant species. And being dominated constantly by a beta? Guren wondered if he was just too far gone now. He needed to come up with a way to find out. To see for himself if there was any fight or instinct left in the blond...

"You're awfully quiet, Colonel Guren." Kureto remarked. Guren almost jumped at being addressed by the man while he was deep in thought.

'Play along.' He thought, before saying nonchalantly. "What can I say? I think it's a bit unfair that you get to have all the fun with the pretty alpha." They all gaped at him with a surprised expression. 'Shit, too much?'

"Well well, Guren. I didnt know you had it in you! Curiosity got the better of you eh?" Kureto stood, retrieving the access key for the blond's cell. "Tell you what. Since you've never had the chance to play with our pets here, I'll lend you mine for today's session. Let's see if you can put some fight back in the boy." He handed Guren the key card. "He's gotten so used to me, i think that this is just what he needs! Rough him up good."

Guren wanted to snarl at the man. 'Disgusting pervert...' But he kept his face impassive. 'Play along...PLAY ALONG!' His smirked at the General. "With pleasure sir."

 

~

 

The silence was deafening. The weight of the air was torture. A constant haze clouded Mika's mind. His hallucinations becoming more apparent. He'd see a green eyed-raven haired boy standing before him, or catch a hint of the sweetest scent he'd ever imagined. But that's all they were imaginings. His sensory starved mind and body were creating images and smells and sounds that would ease his suffering as he was nearing his end. He felt a constant ache in his chest. A gnawing sensation that made him want to dig his nails into his sternum and dig it out. He'd vaguely recognized the sight and smell of the green eyed boy. 'Omega...he was my omega...' But he couldn't put a name to the face. He couldn't even make that claim any longer. He didnt have him anymore. The bond he had with the omega was almost nonexistent. The only remnants left were the frequent hallucinations and ache inside of him.

The loneliness and isolation ate at him. 'I wonder if Kureto will come see me today...' Mika mused. He'd been rewarded for his complacent behavior whenever Kureto slaked himself on him. Fighting back only caused him more pain. It was no use fighting back somebody who was stronger than himself. And it led to more lonliness. More isolation. More torture.

Kureto rewarded him by allowing Mika to remain in his cell without the hood over his head or the gag in his mouth the first time he submitted to the man. The next reward; not having to remain in the stress position. Then by having the freedom of moving his unshackled arms. And now he remained completely unshackled in his cell. Although still starving and dehydrated, and in a constant state of pain and extremely slow regeneration and healing. He couldnt escape now even if he tried. He was too weak.

Mika soon realized that submission was good. Submission meant rewards. Now he had the luxury of playing with the insects who would visit him as he lay on the floor of his dark cell. No longer afraid of them. 'They're my friends...' His crazed mind told him. He smiled at the spider crawling leisurely over his palm. 'My friends keep me company. They dont want to hurt me-'

Then the spider bit him. Mika frowned at it. "How could you...?" He whispered. "You traitor..." His voice was hoarse and cracked as he squished the spider in his hand. His eyes teared up, immediately regretting his actions. Now he had nobody to talk to. "Look what you made me do..." He whispered to the smudge that was once a living thing on his palm. Mika laughed maniacally. "Ha! You're nothing now!" He whiped the smudge on his torn pants, lying back on the floor. Trying to fight the dizziness from his sudden surge of aggression. The loneliness started creeping back over him, making his skin itch. He closed his eyes. Feeling as if the ground was rippling beneath him from the tremors wracking his body...

A familiar metal clanking noise reached his ears. 'Kureto's coming for me..." Mika sluggishly rose to his knees as the door to his cell opened. Hunching over and baring his neck in submission as he held out his wrists for the guards to shackle him. Although the shackles were pretty much unnecessary at this point. 'If i'm good, Kureto might feed me. Might give me water. I have to be good...'

The guard hauled him to his bare feet. His hands a bit more gentle on him than Mika was used to. They made their way through the corridors, but Mika's mind registered that they were taking a different route than he was used to when he was being taken to Kureto's office. Mika's steps became hesitant, fear skitted through him. "You're taking me to Kureto?" He croaked out. But when Mika didnt receive a response, he chanced a glance up at the guard who was escorting him. Mika didnt recognize this man. This was somebody new. This man had white hair and light blue eyes. He felt uncomfortable around the new guard. The routine was being disrupted, Mika was unsettled by the changes.

 

The white haired man opened a door to an office Mika had never been to, opening the door slowly and announcing their arrival. "Colonel Guren, I've brought you Mr. Shindo." He addressed a tall, dark haired man across the room. His back was turned on them as he was hunched over his desk reading something. "Very well, you're dismissed. Thank you."

The white haired man left. Closing and locking the door behind him. Mika swallowed and blinked at the bright lights. Swaying on his feet from the effort just to stand. 'Guren...Where have I heard than name before...?' It seemed familiar to him. Like a distant memory. The man turned to him then, eyeing Mika, observing him. Mika just stared back dazedly.

"W-where's Kureto...?" Mika rasped.

"Kureto wont be seeing you today."

Mika's brows drew together. He was confused. "Why...what d-did I do wrong?" Mika had stopped fighting him. Mika was being good for him. Why didnt he want to see him?

Guren shrugged, but his eyes were fierce. "Maybe he's just tired of you."

"T-tired of m-me?" Mika's trembling legs gave out as he dropped to his knees. Breathing heavily. Suddenly very afraid. Was this man going to do worse things to him? "Is that why I'm here with you? Are you going to finally kill me?"

"No." This Guren deadpanned.

Mika swallowed dryly. "Are you going to torture me more?"

"Would you talk if I did?"

Mika paused a second. Not really remembering the reasoning behind his torture. When he looked back on it, all he could remember was the pain. Not the questions. Not what he was trying to keep from them. Nothing. How could he talk when he didnt know what to talk about? He shook his head in response. Yet there was something niggling at his subconscious. 'Where have I heard the name Guren before?"

Guren advanced on him then, causing Mika to tense, falling back on his ass as he scooted away until his back hit a wall. When Guren was before him, he crouched down so they were face to face. Mika gulped at their close proximity. But he was able to study his face through his hazy vision, his addled mind taking in the mans features. The hard line of his mouth. His sculpted jawline, black hair that shown lighter brown coloring as the light behind him filtered through it...Mika sucked in a breath, catching the familiar scent coming from him. He knew this scent...and there was a trace of an omega's scent lingering around this man-

Mika froze, eyes widening as memories that seemed so distant, memories he had been repressing, fought its way to the surface. Mika running his fingers through soft hair of the same color. Of gazing down at a face with a similar yet younger structure. Of eyes boring into his. Green eyes. Bright like jewels. They matched the eyes of the face he'd been hallucinating. The scent on this man was the same scent he'd caught in the air on occasion...

*Mika, Guren's always a dickhead. You don't need to almost kill us to get me home!*

Mika's head throbbed. The words of that green eyed boy ringing in his mind- 'Yuu...' Mika squeezed his eyes shut through the throbbing pain in his head. 'I...I used to have a mate named Yuu...' Mika had been repressing his memory of the omega. Putting him completely from him mind. So that in case they broke him, and if he did end up talking, Yuu wouldn't be mentioned. But now his scent was so close. His scent was on this man. This 'Guren'. And the blond remembered where he had heard the name. Realized this was Yuu's father.

His lips parted as he gaped at the man before him. "Y-you...you are-"

Guren grasped Mika's jaw roughly, causing Mika to grit his teeth menacingly. This bastard was Yuu's father. Yuu's father was a JIDA member! So did that mean Yuu was here? Did Yuu know what his father was? Did his father find out about them? Is that why he was here with him now? To punish him for being with his son? Or was he going to do what Kureto did to Shinoa and hurt Yuu in front of him?!

"Where is he?!" Mika snapped, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Guren scowled at him. There was a flicker of recognition in the man's eyes. He knew who Mika was talking about. And something about Guren's expression was telling the blond to keep quiet. At least that's what Mika's baffled mind processed.

Then the man gripped Mika's jaw harder, bringing his mouth scant centimeters away from his own. "Don't worry Mika..." Guren whispered. His lips brushing the blond's as he spoke. His voice was so low, even the alpha with his sensitive hearing could hardly make out his words. He nearly blanched at the use of his nickname. These people wouldnt know what his friends called him-! Then their lips make full contact.

The blond muffled a cry against Guren's mouth, shackled fists futility trying to push him away. But he was just too weak. Guren forcibly pushed them down, and pinched the alpha's chin to force his mouth open.

Tears pricked Mika's eyes as he squeezed them shut. 'This is so wrong! This is sick! This is Yuu-chan's father! This is-'

Guren slipped his tongue into his mouth. But before Mika could attempt to bite the man's tongue off, something small and metallic slipped into the blond's mouth. Then Guren removed his tongue and ended the 'kiss'. Looking down at the blond with disdain.

Mika bit down on the metal object that was now in his mouth. 'A key?'

"You fucking stink." Guren sneered.

Mika blinked up at him quizzically as the man stood to his full height and stalked back over to his desk. Pressing a button on the intercom atop it. "Bring the guards." Guren said into the microphone. "He needs to be hosed off first." Then Guren crossed his arms and glared at the blond still against the wall on the other side of the room.

'What was happening?' Mika wondered. 'Why did he slip a key into my mouth?'

Guren looked at him with annoyance then. Likely because of Mika's befuddled expression. Mika realized then that he might be giving their secret away by the dumbstruck look on his face. Mika hardened his eyes and thinned his lips into a scowl. Guren seemed to relax at that.

"Apparently Kureto doesn't wash you very often. I'd prefer you clean." Guren scoffed.

Mika flushed at that, but held his glare. He didnt fully comprehend the situation, but his instincts were telling him that this man was putting on an act. There wasn't the scent of a threat coming from this man. But there was something in his scent that was calling out to Mika, almost pleading with him to cooperate. With what, Mika wasn't sure. He was too tired to think straight. Too delirious to fully grasp onto reality. But he had the slightest feeling that this wasn't a trick. This man had the intention of helping him with something. 'What was this key for...?'

Two men burst in suddenly to retrieve him. The white haired man wasnt with them this time.

"Keep your mouth shut, and dont put up a fight. Or you will punished." Guren told him as the blond was escorted out. And there was an undertone of...something...in Guren's words that only his advanced alpha hearing was able to pick up. Although Mika still held his glare, there was a light of comprehension that came to his blue eyes. A small shred of renewed hope bloomed.

 

~

Guren slammed into Shinya office. Ignoring his white haired partner as he rummaged through the mans desk to retrieve the mouthwash he had stashed there. Swishing the liquid around in his mouth before spitting it into the waste bin. Shinya chuckled. "That bad huh?"

Guren grimaced, shooting a look of annoyance at the man. He knew the office was bugged. Kureto didnt trust his own comrads. He trusted nobody, actually. Hence the security camera's in all the offices. Except for Kureto's own office, and his brother Shinya's. Yet he still didnt trust Shinya enough not to bug the room. Although Guren never behaved suspiciously around the man, he had surveillance and microphones in his office as well. Which was why he'd had to slip Mika the key in the manner he had done. He had to continue his little charade to avoid suspicion. He knew Kureto would be watching him. Whether out of interest, or speculation, Guren didnt know. But he always assumed the worse with that creep.

He glanced at Shinya sitting on the couch. Small smile on his face. Calm, cool and collected. He was nothing like his brother. How they were cut from the same cloth was beyond him. He was Guren's closest friend. And Kureto's closest comrade. If there was still in inkling of trust within Kureto, he gave it to this white haired man. Guren would almost feel bad that everybody in Kureto's family was a traitor to him, if the man wasn't such a twisted, sadistic prick. Shinya hated Kureto, the man had ripped their family apart for the sake of power. So Shinya's loyalty lay with Guren, and Guren only. Although, he was very good at concealing his hatred. And acted accordingly to his brother's wishes.

Though when it came to Guren, he'd shown more loyalty than one could ever expect from a comrade. The man had taken a bullet for him during a raid a couple of years ago. When Guren had asked why, Shinya's response was, "You have that kid to look out for, moron." Though Guren suspected there was other reasonings behind Shinya's protectiveness of him. Suspicions he had quickly pushed from his mind. Finding them ridiculous. Although a foolish part of Guren had yearned for a second during the thought before he had squashed it.

Still though, Guren was eternally in this man's debt. He had helped him steal suppressants for his son. Helped him conceal the boy. Supported Guren and shared the same feelings about JIDA. He'd known about Guren and his son since before Guren joined JIDA. Shinya was the only person Mahiru had confided in and went to him for help when JIDA was onto her. Though not to save herself, but to save Guren. And Shinya had no choice but to acquiesce to her final request. Had thrown JIDA off of his trail, and had looked out for him in secret ever since. Until Guren himself joined JIDA, and Shinya revealed that secret to him. Had sympathized with the man because he had been in love with his niece. And told Guren that he was also a victim of a forbidden love. Though never revealed for who.

And now they were simultaneously plotting an escape attempt. And attempt, that if failed, would cost them both their lives, and the lives of Mika and Shinoa. Needless to say, Guren was nervous. And Shinya knew it. But so far, everything was going according to plan. He just prayed Mika wasn't too stupid too catch on to it.

Guren tapped his ear, then retrieved paper and a pen to write Shinya a note. The only way they could speak freely in this place. They did this often. Writing the truth on paper while speaking lies to the ears listening on the other end of the microphones. It was second nature at this point.

"I didnt exactly enjoy the smell and taste of another man on him, if that's what you mean." Guren spoke with a clipped tone. "Once he's hosed off and cleaner I'll take care of him." While simultaneously writing down; 'He has the key. I'll be heading out to the yard where they took him in a few minutes. Are you sure the device out there will work?'

Shinya wrote back; 'I will activate it in 15 minutes. From then, he has 5 minutes to get through. Start your timer now :)'

Smiley faces? Really Shinya? Guren rolled his eyes and set his timer, before writing back; 'I'll head over there now. Just be ready to snatch Shinoa when the alarms go off.'

Shinya nodded. His jaw clenched. Shinya knew when there was a time to be serious at least.

Guren stood, retrieved a lighter and hovered the edge of the note over it until it caught fire. Holding it over the waste bin, he watched the words quickly being engulfed and disappearing completely. Guren took a deep breath. 'Here we go...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	19. The Escape Artists (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG idk why this chapter was so hard to write! I seriously was having some major writers block! Ugh! It's still not quite what I had expected. I'm not entirely satisfied so I might go back and edit later. Who knows. 
> 
>  Btw I got this tumbler thing: http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com
> 
> I pretty much just spam it with fanart and repost mikayuu ships lol. But you can follow and message me on there is you like :)
> 
> Thank you all for your awesome birthday wishes BTW! Made me so happy! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Now here's part 2 (of 3). 
> 
> xoxo

Guren made his way to the empty yard. Looking on impassively at the alpha being bombarded by the jet of water streaming out of the high powered hose. The blond's skin reddening upon it's impact as he crumpled against the wall, grappling at it for purchase against the onslaught, growling and snarling at the guards who were hosing him. 

'Good, he still has some fight left.' Guren thought. He almost smiled. Kureto thought he had broken the alpha. Thought him as weak and meek as an omega. But Guren could see the fire burning in his eyes. A renewed strength that wasn't there before. Mika had got the message. The kid wasn't stupid. Even in his deranged state, he was able to calculate the odds against him, had done what he had to in order stay alive as long as he could. Had taken Kureto's cruel treatments instead of risking a sooner death, and held onto the chance he would survive all of this if he kept it up. Now his efforts would be rewarded. Hopefully. If all went well.

Guren was aware of their crucial predicament. Having him hosed off was a big part of the plan. His senses would become more acute and his awareness would heighten under the shock of the freezing water. And he needed the blond out in the yard for his chance of escape. 

The perimeter was surrounded by a high voltage electrical fence. The fence beyond that was barbed wired. One could get past barbed wire fences if they knew what to do. Or if they were desperate enough to risk shredding themselves to bits. But when he looked at Mika, and the malice rolling off of him in waves, Guren had no doubt that the kid would be able to get through it. The high voltage electric fence? Not so much. That's where Shinya came in.

Guren chanced a glance at his pocket watch, checking the timer. Three minutes until the device activated. Guren's heart pounded in his chest. No doubt he was nervous as fuck, but he tamped it down. 'Keep a cool head.' Mika was smart, and he was strong even in his current state. He just had to find his footing, after it being lost for so long...

Suddenly alarms blared from the loudspeakers of the facility. Deafening! Guren winced at the loud obnoxious sound. 'It's starting...'

The two men hosing Mika off had abruptly stopped and turned to Guren in puzzlement. Guren turned to them in mock panic, everyone knew what that alarm meant. "RIOT! Everyone to the facility! NOW!" 

"What about the kid?!" One of guards shouted over to alarms.

"Leave him here! He cant go anywhere anyway! He'll just cause us more trouble!" Guren shouted back.

They nodded and ran toward the entrance. Yet before Guren joined them, he looked back at Mikaela. His teeth were clenched, he was pissed. But he still looked at Guren with anticipation. Guren flitted his eyes towards a section of the electric fence that was lined with thorny bushes, cocking his head in it's direction for a split second, before running off in the direction of the building. 

 

~

 

One thing that Mika could say was beneficial from the hose down, was that it helped clear his head. The freezing cold water wrenching him from his stupor, becoming more alert. He caught Guren's glance and gesture towards the direction he indicated, and it became clear to him then. 'He's helping me to escape...'

Once he was alone in the yard, Mika produced the small key he had still clenched between his clattering teeth. It looked like the key to the shackles. Working the lock on them with his mouth, he nearly crumpled into sobs when one of the shackles on his wrist came loose. Then he freed the other. His heart slamming against his rib cage. 

Fully mobile, he scrambled to the property line of the fence. Parting the bushes and kneeling into the thorny twigs around him, until he found a spot where there was a strange, two pronged metal pole holding part of the fence about a foot up from it's usual place. The buzzing sound of electricity coming from the fence was silent in this spot. 

Mika tested it with a stick...No reaction. The device had grounded the electrical current. For how long? He didnt know. But he frantically dug at the thin layer of dirt until it hit concrete. Just barely enough space for him to crawl through. 

On his belly, he clawed at the earth, pulling himself through the threshold of the electric fence. His hair stood on end when he heard the buzzing sound above him once more. He'd been too slow, his legs still remained under the electrical wire. A scant few inches were between him and electrocution. He could taste the metallic heat in the air.

'Just a little...further...' And soon as he was past it, he rolled away from the threat. Nearly hyperventilating from the adrenaline pumping through him. 

His legs still felt wobbly as he came upon the other fence. This one with thick metal barbs coiled around the the wire cables. Mika took a couple of deep breath. In, out, in-he leaped through the small space between the bards, gritting his teeth as he felt it catching and shredding on his flesh, his pants, his hair. He grappled at the ground, uncaring how deep the barbs cut into him. He'd endured worse than this. They caught on the bottom of his pants, tearing the fabric and Mika wrenched his legs free.

'Im through!' He was out. His pulse sang in his ears as he grappled to his feet and sprinted away from that place with every last ounce of energy he possessed. His breath's coming out in choked exhalations, legs burning and aching from lack of use. Gut twisting in agony. 'Shinoa...Shinoa...' She was still in there. He was abandoning her. Mika grit his teeth. His instincts still screamed at him to protect. But what else could he do? He was one person. One person who had been degraded and used and weakened by these people, and he could do nothing to save her in his wretched state. 

Hot tears streamed from his eyes. Blurring his vision as he weaved and ran for his life through the trees and shrubs thickly littering the terrain. 

Until a pair of hands grasped at his bony shoulders, yanking at him. "AAAHHHH!" Mika grasped at the arms of the piece of shit who tried to catch him, and threw them over his shoulder. The man landed on his back with a loud 'oomph' sound. Mika looked down at the being. Ready to paint them in their own blood. Ready to tear them apart-

"Y-Yuu-chan...?"

There was a boy with bright green eyes and raven hair, looking up at him as he lay on the ground. Clutching at his bare forearms and the scent of fear rolling off of him. But he knew this scent. Knew those green eyes. But how was this possible? Yuu wouldnt be here. His mind was playing tricks on him again! He was hallucinating again!

Mika threw himself from the boy, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "It cant be..." Mika rasped. "It cant..." He couldn't seem to focus he vision. Mika shook his head hard, stumbling as he backed up.

Yuu rose to he knees before the blond, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Its me! It me Mika!!"

Mika was still shaking his head, eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled, "a trick, its a trick...Yuu-chan promised...Yuu-chan..."

Yuu shot to his feet to grip Mika's shoulders, but the blond flinched from him, smacking his hands away as he stumbled further from the omega. His hands felt too hot on his feverish skin. Too heavy. Too close. Bile rose in his throat when the Image of Kureto's hands surfaced to the fore of his mind. Mika needed to run. He needed to get away. Away from those images, away from this place. Away from Kureto and his control over him. Away from the pain. Away from this omega who smelled and looked like Yuu-chan. So beautiful it pained him to look at the boy. He'd thought he'd seen Yuu in his cell. Had thought he felt his touch and heard his voice. But it was all in his head. And if this turned out to be nothing more than another hallucination, Mika wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

"MIKA! This isn't a trick! We're here to save you! Please, just come with me!" the omega begged.

"S-stay away from me..." He throat felt so raw as he spoke. He dug his feet into the dirt, ready to spring in the opposite direction.

"Kimizuki!" The boy shouted.

More hands on him. Stronger. Bigger. Alpha scent emanated. Mika backhanded the other alpha, sending his glasses flying, fiercely growling and snarling like an animal until he was free from their. 

His sight suddenly blackened, he was in the dirt of his stomach spitting blood. His jaw and temple sang from the kick he received. Although these scents were familiar to his subconscious, his conscious mind only seized on one thing. Escape. And these people were disrupting it! These people touching him...their fingers digging into his flesh...He wanted to shed their blood in retaliation. 

Mika shook his head, clearing his vision, tamping down the animalistic thoughts and rage.

He felt a hand in his hair. Gripping it harshly, dragging him along the ground.

"God dammit MIka!" The girl hissed. "We are trying to help you! Just chill the fuck out for a second!" 

But he still struggled to get away. Despite the familiar smells. Despite the scent of distress coming off of them. He was so desperate to escape that he hardly recognized these people. 

~

 

While Yuu and the others lay in wait as the alarms went off, Yuu crouched low. Nervous. Sweating. Emanating scents that would give him away if anyone around him were an actual threat. Kimizuki and Mitsuba lay in wait as well. They had to snatch Mika when he came running down the hill. If they didnt stop him, he would run past the road, off into the forest where they would have to struggle to bring him back to the road to get him in the getaway vehicle. They didnt have the time for. They had to stop him here and now. 

Heavy footfalls started coming closer. Yuu's ears picked up the sound first, but his scent was hard to distinguish. His heart fluttered and a lump rose in his throat. As the being came closer, Yuu could make out the diminished, weak scent. Along with chemical odors and the smell of beta and his own father. 'Mika...'

The blond rushed past him, almost too late, before Yuu made a grab for him. The alpha acted instinctively. Throwing Yuu over his shoulder and onto the ground. The impact wrenching the breath from Yuu's lungs. The omega's still wasting away body ached, but he held onto the blond's wrist with a vice like grip. 'MIKA! It was really Mika!' The alpha blinked down at him in astonishment. "Y-Yuu-chan..." Then Mika threw himself from him. Stumbling, mumbling things about a trick. About the promise Yuu made to him, although the omega never planned to keep it in the first place if Mika had ever been captured. And he still had no regrets about his currant decision.

Though Yuu was so sure he would calm upon seeing him. That was his whole purpose of his current position here in the woods and not in the getaway vehicle. But Mika seemed as if he didn't believe he was there. Seeming afraid to be seeing his face! Flinching from his touch. Mika seemed so lost to him. Those bright blue eyes were vacant. Unfocused. Uncomprehending. And he was demanding that he stay away. It made Yuu's chest ache...

He called out for Kimizuki to take him down. Mistuba would be his backup. Considering how thin and frail the blond appeared, the amount of strength he still possessed was baffling. He was running on pure instinct. Reason was beyond him. He backhanded the pink haired alpha, causing him to reel from the hit as Mitsuba used one of her patented kicks to Mika's head. Finally bringing him down.

Yuu gaped at the scene. At the vicious growling blond being dragged along by Mitsuba. The terror in his bloodshot eyes. The bruises and scars riddled along his thin, naked torso. His low slung jeans barely being held up by his hip bones and were covered in blood and dirt and shredded. His voice was hoarse and weak as he protested Mitsuba and Kimizuki's handling of him. Yuu was told that Mika had changed drastically over the last two months in that facility. But Yuu wasn't prepared for...this. The once proud, beautiful, level headed and affectionate alpha he had known seemed long gone. Replaced by this skeletal hissing and snarling creature that didn't even recognize his own friends and seemed terrified of his omega. Yuu's eyes watered at the sight. 'Mika...what the hell did they do to you...?' 

Yuu barely registered Kimizuki yelling at him. He felt numb and scared and empty and a million other emotions at once. 

"Yuu!" Kimizuki shouted. "Keep it together! We've got to get out of here!"

He nodded dumbly at his friend as he hurried after him towards the direction of the road. The pink haired boy helped Mitsuba wrangle in the deranged Mika as he tried to claw at her face and arms. Yuu wanted to throw his arms around him. Make him believe he was really there with him. Make him believe that they were his friends and here to help him. But Mika seemed sure that everyone was a threat to him. His scent began to amplify as he fought, thick with hostility. And it gave Yuu pause. He decided against touching Mika. At least for now. Now was not the time. They needed to get him into the vehicle. Into some form of relative safety.

They reached the empty rode. The trio glancing around. 'Where the fuck are you Guren?!' Fear skittered up Yuu's spine. 'Did they run into trouble? Was Shinya able to get Shinoa out?'

Lights suddenly flashed as a large black SUV skidded to a stop in front of them. 'Thank god!' Yuu released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Throwing open the doors and hopping inside before Mika was forced in after him. 

Mistuba jumped to the very back with Yoichi. Yuu's breath hitched upon seeing Shinoa in his arms. Broken and bruised and she seemed even smaller than before. Mitsuba took her from Yoichi and cradled to beta girl in her arms. Running her hand gently along over the scar on her cheek. Shinoa lay unconscious under her attentions. Yoichi then tried to reach out to Mika upon seeing him, but Kimizuki held out a hand in warning towards the small omega. Yoichi shrank back when Mika snapped his teeth at him. 

Kimizuki sat beside Mika, who was in between him and Yuu. The blond still trying to escape the vehicle before the door was slammed shut by the other alpha with a loud rattle and the tires squealed as they made their retreat. 

"Get him under control!" Shinya shouted from the passenger seat. Rifle in hand as he peered out of the windshield and window, poised to shoot anyone who got in their way. Guren white knuckled the steering wheel as he drove like hell was upon them. Which it most likely was. 

Yuu threw himself onto Mika. Hanging on tight as the blond grappled to get away thrashed under Yuu's hold. The omega put all of his weight on the blond by straddling him, burying his face in his neck. Tears dripping onto the alpha's bare shoulder as he clutched Mika's head to his neck and made small reedy sounds against his skin.

"Mika..." Yuu whispered. "Mika it's me! You're safe now!"

Nearly hyperventilating, Mika froze upon having his nose shoved into Yuu's skin. Right above the mark he had left when they first bonded. Yuu subconsciously released more pheromones. Silently calling out to his mate with it. Pleading for Mika to come to his senses, to know it was really him...

Mika clutched Yuu's back harshly. Nearly clawing at him as he sank his teeth into Yuu's scent gland with a cry. Drawing blood. Releases more of his pheromones. Yuu winced at the pain, but cradled Mika's head closer. Keening noises were wrenched from the omega's lips.

"Yuu!" Kimizuki was about to yank him off of Mika in fear of the crazed being harming him further, but Yuu held a hand out to stop him. Relaxing into the bite as he felt the months of gnarled anguish and emptiness ease as Yuu was being marked by his alpha. Being once again infused with the blond's own strengthening scent. Yuu sighed in relief.

"Mika..." He breathed. "I'm here for you..." 

He lightly carded his fingers through Mika's tangled locks. Reveling in the feeling of having Mika back. Momentarily forgetting they were in a car full of blushing spectators and Yuu spread his knees wider to get closer to Mika. Under normal circumstances, he would have been horrified with himself and embarrassed beyond belief by his own intimate behavior. But Yuu couldnt find it within himself to care. He had his Mika in his arms, and his struggling had temporarily ceased. Yuu wanted to scream from all the emotions bubbling up in his chest and throat. It was nearly strangling him. He could hardly believe Mika was actually here. Alive. Tasting his blood. Instinctively taking Yuu's essence from it within himself. Although Yuu could feel the unease and inner turmoil from the blond, his alpha still knew him in the back of his mind. Could feel Yuu's own suffering he'd been enduring without him and was easing it. 

Mika released Yuu's neck from his teeth, glaring over the omega's shoulder at Guren and Shinya in the front seats. A low growl emanated as he clutched Yuu closer to him. 

"Mika!" Yuu cupped the blond's face. Forcing him to meet his eyes. "Look at me, everything's alright! You're out of there! Snap out of it!"

Mika glanced at the others warily. 

"Don't you recognize us, Mika?"

There was a long pause between everyone in the car. Kimizuki and the others were eyeing him expectantly. Mika's fingers digging into the fabric of Yuu's hoodie as he met his gaze again. Breath's coming out in gasps as his vision finally focused on Yuu's eyes, swallowing gulps of air before dropping his head into the omega's chest.

"YUU-CHAAAN!" He sobbed loudly. Choking on air and shuddering. Dampening the front of Yuu's clothing with his tears. Yuu held him like that until the blond's breathing slowed to a more steady rhythm and slumped against him. Passing out from amount of exertion he'd had to go through to get free. His mind free from the turmoil and confusion at suddenly seeing his friends and Yuu lunging for him outside the perimeter of that hellhole. Maybe not the best approach, but they didnt think Mika would be up to have a chat in his situation.

Yuu scooted back to his seat, laying Mika's head on his lap as he rifled through the small dufflebag at his feet. Retrieving a hoodie and threading the blond's arms and head through it. Fighting to hold back his own tears at the sight and feel of the scars and lacerations on Mika's back and chest. He ran a hand over his cheek, swiping the tears he found there away. His face remained unmarked for the most part. Only a few small scratches and bruises. Unlike Shinoa...

He glanced back at his beta friend. Guren was right, they'd treated her badly. Had even cut her pretty face and left a large scar on her cheek. And she looked just as thin and starved as Mika did.

Yuu wasn't told all that had happened to them these past two months, but upon seeing Mika and Shinoa's condition, rage boiled up inside of him. Shinya had successfully smuggled Shinoa out. Guren had helped Mika to get himself out. But for Yuu, escape wasnt enough. The people that did this to them needed to pay. How were they aloud to get away with this? How could they do this to people just for being different than them? Hearing about it was one thing. Seeing the result their prejudice though...

"Yuu." Guren said quietly. "Dont go thinking irrational things."

Yuu looked up to see Guren peering at him through the rear-view mirror. 'Am I really that easy to read?!'

"Where we're headed, the people there are organized, have their own military forces. They've been conspiring against JIDA for a long time. And still, they are waiting till the right moment to strike. I know you want revenge, Yuu. But you're only one person. Get those brazen thoughts out of your thick skull. Learn to have some patients." 

Yuu grit his teeth. 'Patience?' He'd been patient this entire time. Patient through the weeks of waiting for Guren to give them the green light on their escape plan. Every day that wore on, Yuu would wake up in a panic. Thinking that Mika was dead. He'd patently waited for hours in the woods outside of the facilities fence line, praying and hoping with everything he was that Mika would be able to get out of there. Praying that he caught onto Guren's plan. Praying he wouldnt be electrocuted and caught on the barbed wire border. It was a miracle in itself that the alpha had the ability to get free in his condition. Yuu was sick of patience. He wanted action! He wanted to make that Kureto bastard who had been hurting his family pay.

Yuu choked out a sob as he rested his forehead against Mika cheek. "Will they be ok, Guren?" Yuu whispered. 

The group all looked at Yuu's father. Wondering the same. Guren glanced at him in the mirror again. "I can't be sure..."

Shinoa had been unconscious since Shinya smuggled her from her cell while all of the guards where occupied with trying to control the escaped prisoners causing the riot. Shinya had wired several the cell doors to the alpha ward to open at once. Choosing the prisoners that were still new and still had enough strength to put up a big enough fight. While Shinya made his way to the newly unguarded beta criminal ward to retrieve Shinoa. Making his way through the underground maintenance tunnel and to rendezvous with Guren who had procured their getaway vehicle with Yoichi inside to care for the girl. Shinya was ready to take down anybody who had noticed him escaping through the tunnel entrance, but nobody had followed as the sped towards the area where Yuu and the others where to retrieve Mika. Mika was safe from the skirmish and unguarded out in the yard. But that didnt mean that he wasnt being watched. 

There was always a chance that guards were still posted up in surveillance, and had seen Mika make a run for it. And still, nobody was following. It seemed almost too easy at this point. Which made them all wary. 

They had a twenty minute drive to the airport at the breakneck speed Guren was driving. It wouldn't be easy for JIDA to catch up to them. Guren just prayed that their ride was ready and waiting for them at the airport when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	20. The Escape Artists (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Edge...There is really no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over."
> 
> -Hunter H. Thompson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER! DONT LIKE IT? DONT READ IT!*****
> 
>  
> 
> Ok but seriously, this got a lot more violent than I initially intended. But what can I say? I like it :) HAHA!
> 
> So here you are my lovely readers! Part 3 of the escape! Will they make it? Idk. Just read it. 
> 
> First time i've had to write a graphic scene like this. So Lemme know what you think! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (And if you still read it after you saw the warning and knowing you hate violence, dont get mad at me! thats your own fault)
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> <3

Ten minutes away from the airport, Mika stirred his head on Yuu's lap. Everyone stiffened as the alpha scented the air and tensed. Opening his eyes slowly, he sprang from the omega, nearly missing Kimizuki's face when Mika swiped at him when splayed fingers.

"Fucking hell Mika!" Kimizuki blanched as he dodged the attack.

Mika's head collapsed back onto Yuu's lap. "Sshh...Mika..." Yuu soothed. Lightly petting his hair until those blue eyes focused once again. Mika blinked several times at his surrounding before he sat up again slowly. Staring out the window at nothing but darkness. Realization of the events leading up to that point sank it.

"W-what happened...?" The blond rasped dryly. Guren reached back upon hearing his voice, handing him a bottle of water, Mika took it tentatively. Eying it, and then Guren suspiciously before breaking the seal on the cap and bringing it to his mouth with shaking hands. He practically squeezed the plastic flat as he downed the bottle's contents in several large gulps. Gasping and nearly choking once he was finished. Mika hadnt had water in two days, and he knew drinking that much that quickly wasn't going to sit well.

"You managed to get out of the yard after you were hosed off." Guren began. "But apparently you put up one hell of a fight when Yuu and the other came to get you."

Mika stared ruefully in remembrance at the crumpled plastic still clutched in his hands. Then glanced behind him when he caught the familiar scent of his beta friend. "Shinoa..." His eyes widened at her appearance. He hadnt seen her since...

Tossing the bottle to the ground, Mika dropped his head in his hands. Bending between his knees and squeezing his head so hard, that Yuu had to pull at his wrists in fear of the alpha cracking his skull. He flinched from Yuu's touch, making the boy's brows furrow.

"This is all my fault..." Mika choked out.

"What? how the hell is this your fault?!" Yuu chastised. "Its JIDA who's done this! Not you Mika!" Yuu placed a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder. "Dont say stupid shit like that..."

Mika pushed his omega's hand off of him. He wasnt used to being touched affectionately. Not after weeks upon weeks of associating touch with pain. He began to feel too crowded in the confines of the vehicle. There were too many scents in the air. Too many people. Too much movement. Too much...

A wave of nausea hit him. He felt the water he'd drank too quickly sloshing around in his empty stomach. The pit of his gut roiled. Mika clamped a hand over his mouth as he murmured. "I'm gonna be sick..."

"Guren pull over!" Yuu snapped.

"Is that a fucking joke?! We dont have time for this Yuu!"

Mika lurched, paling even more.

"Pull the fuck over, now!"

"God dammit-" Guren screeched to a halt on the side of the back country road. Partially hidden under the shadows the treeline was casting. "Two minutes!" Guren shouted as Yuu quickly opened the door and hopped out to allow Mika to burst from the vehicle. He sprinted towards the treeline until he had some relative privacy before stopping to brace himself against a tree trunk to wretch and hack the contents of his stomach.

Coughing and gasping once he was finished, he took a few steadying breaths of the crisp air. His legs felt wobbly from dizziness, but at least the nausea had ebbed.

"Feeling better?" Yuu asked quietly from behind him.

Mika spun with a short burst of panic from having been snuck up on, but it quickly faded upon seeing the omega's face. Brow's drawn in concern, but a comforting smile played on the boy's lips. Mika stumbled several steps towards him before he collapsed to his knees. He hid his face in his hands. Ashamed. Ashamed of his weakness. His vulnerability. His lack of ability to focus his thoughts for more than a minute. For putting Yuu and the others in danger. Because of his own stupid actions, his omega was now caught up in this mess and in danger from foolishly wanting to rescue him. 'If only I had stayed with him that day...'

"Mika?" Yuu whispered as he crouched in front of him.

It was only then that Mika realized he was crying again. And he hated himself more for it. Hated his own useless tears. "Dont look at me Yuu-chan..." Mika's voice broke. "I don't want you to see me like this..."

"You're saying stupid things again Mika." Yuu said gently.

When Mika peeked up at him, the boy was holding out a small bottle of mouthwash and another water for him. The look on his omega's face was so soft and full of compassion that it made Mika's gut twist with renewed anguish. 'I dont deserve to have an omega like him...'

But Mika tentatively took the items from Yuu. Swishing the minty liquid in his mouth until the taste of bile was diminished and then spit it off to the side. Then took several, more slowly this time, sips of water and wiped his mouth. He sniffed a couple of times before meeting Yuu's eyes again. So bright and expressive, even in the dark of the night. Mika reached out a trembling hand to lightly brush Yuu's cheek. "You're really here..." It wasnt a question, more a moment of clarity. And Yuu understood as he pressed his cheek into Mika's caress.

He wanted to touch Mika back in turn, but he seemed so against it. So instead he remained still under Mika's teary gaze. Allowing the alpha the moment to get his thoughts in order.

"I'm so sorry Yuu-chan..." Mika dropped his hand, hanging his head shamefully.

Yuu hated that defeated look on his face. He could feel Mika's heartache as if it was his own. And he felt the instinctive need to comfort and ease his suffering. Without thinking he cupped Mika's face with both hands. Even though the blond tried to shake his head free from his grasp, Yuu forced him to look at him. Mika growled low. There was no real malice in the sound. More of a warning that he was getting uncomfortable with the touching. But the alpha didnt try to escape again. And Yuu felt a small thrill of victory from it.

'Your mate needs you. You're together again you coward! Let your mate touch you!' Mika's instincts berated him. He sighed in defeat. He'd endure this for him.

"I dont want to hear you say that you're sorry Mika! You didnt do anything wrong. I know you were just trying to save our friends. They're like family to you."

Mika could only stare at the ground. "You're the most important though, Yuu. And because of my actions, I got myself captured. And you-you came to that horrible place because of me..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "You promised me Yuu-chan! You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless! That you wouldnt risk yourself-"

"Pfft" Yuu scoffed. "You would have done the same for me and you know it. Besides, you went after Shinoa. You're more reckless than I am!"

Mika flushed guiltily.

"But I'm not mad about it Mika. If we can't protect our family in this fucked up world, then whats the point? I understand why you went searching for her. If I knew where to look, I would have done the same." Yuu sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me though? We didnt you just let me come with you to help?"

Mika snapped his blue eyes up at him. "Never Yuu-chan!" He said harshly. "If you would have came with me, they would have gotten you too! I dont even want to think about what they would have done to you...if-"

"OR," Yuu interrupted. "I could have kicked their asses into next week and prevented you from getting captured! You and me combined? They might have though twice before trying to pull that shit!"

Mika couldnt help the small smile from forming on his lips. Although Mika knew that Yuu was strong, as evidenced by Kimizuki's beating, what the omega was saying was foolish. He knew how to fight, yes. But he never wanted his omega to have to. He could see Yuu's determination and stubbornness behind those green eyes. He'd almost forgotten how different Yuu was compared to other omega's The fact that Yuu wanted to fight along side him instead of running, made pride swell in his chest for his mate. Although he wanted to reprimand Yuu for his involvement in all of this, Mika had never been happier to see him. And he found a new found need to protect and the strength to keep going from his presence. 'To get Yuu out of here alive, you have to stay alive yourself.' There was no backing down anymore. No giving up.

"The only thing keeping me going while I was in there, was the thought of you alive on the outside." Mika whispered. "I'm happy you didnt come along, because if they HAD gotten you...I probably wouldnt have lasted this long. They would have killed you, Yuu-chan. And I would have eagerly followed..."

"Mika..." Those blue eyes were so weary, but they held the truth. And it scared Yuu a little to know that Mika would be so accepting of death if he had gotten himself killed. Yuu's chest felt tight at his admittance, and it made him want to fight harder for their end game. For their survival. "I'm not going to die Mika. That's one promise I CAN keep. Now lets go, we shouldn't keep Guren and the others waiting."

Mika spared a cagey glance in their direction. "Those beta's...your father...are you sure you can trust them?"

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Duh! They're the ones who got you out! Just trust them as you would trust me."

"I dont even know what trust means at the moment Yuu." Mika hugged his arms around himself. "Everything feels so off. I feel weird. I dont feel...normal. Not anymore."

Yuu frowned at him. "When have we EVER been normal Mika?"

Mika raised a brow at that. Making Yuu smile brightly before the boy stood and stretched his hand out to help Mika up. "Common. Let's go be not normal together. As long as we have each other, everything will be alright."

Mika swallowed thickly. Yuu's optimism and hopeful disposition was foreign to the alpha's muddled mindset. But Mika trusted his mate and could deny him nothing. Would follow him into hell if Yuu asked him to with that smile. He took his omega's hand. The solidarity of it a reminder that this was real, and his Yuu-chan was really here. And it put his mind a little more at ease.

Yuu slung Mika's arm over his should to help him walk. His alpha tensed what he wrapped an arm around his waist, but he didnt shy away. Making Yuu smile up at him again. Feeling more hopeful that Mika would recover from the trauma he'd endured. "Welcome back, Mika."

~

 

"Where the fuck are they..." Guren scanned the private air strip as parked near the helicopter landing. This used to be a private airport for celebrities and politicians, but it had gone bankrupt after JIDA had done a raid on it for smuggling a group of omega's out of the country. It hadnt been used in years. Their shouldn't have been any alerts from air traffic control.

'Dammit.' Guren checked the time. They were a couple of minutes early. 'Just relax.' He told himself. 'They should be here any minute...'

Everyone filed out of the vehicle, Mika and Yuu practically glued to each others sides. Only the still unconscious Shinoa remained in the safety of the vehicle. They all looked at Guren expectantly. Even Shinya. They all felt it too. That sense of foreboding hanging in the air. A cold breeze gusted over the group. Like a bad omen. Mika drew his hood over his head, backing Yuu with him away from the front of the vehicle and towards the protected center of the group. The hairs of his neck standing on end. Nostrils flaring to scent the air. Something wasnt right.

Guren pulled out his sidearm that was next to his sword. Shinya followed suit. Brandishing his rifle which had a short bayonet that jutted out from the barrel.

Yuu's eyes widened. "Guren..?"

"Get your weapons out." Guren bit out.

Rushing to the back of the SUV, they grabbed their gear. Everyone had been given one weapon to wield in a sword fight and one pistol. Ammo was limited. They needed to use their resources wisely. And if shit hit the fan and the threat emptied their rounds on them and survived, they'd be able to take the out with a quick jab or slash to the neck. All except for Yoichi. Though he was the physically weakest in the group, if you didnt count Mika and Shinoa in their current state, he was a surprisingly good sharpshooter. Shinya had trained him well. They'd pick off the enemies from a safe distance together. Covering their friends backs.

Mika looked at the group. He didnt have a weapon... "Get back in the car Mikaela!" Shinya said. But Mika held his ground.

"I'm staying with Yuu-chan." Mika growled. "Give me a weapon!"

"Listen blondie!" Guren snapped. "We dont have time for your bullshit alpha protectiveness. You're in no condition to fight. Get back in the car where its sa-"

"I said i'm staying!-"

A bright, nearly blinding spotlight flashed on the group in a sudden burst. Heavy boots echoed over asphalt. Guns and rifles cocked. The singing sound of blades being unsheathed. All of the sounds happened in a matter of seconds, before the group could even react.

A figure silhouetted over the bright spotlight laughed triumphantly. As if Guren and his group of anti-beta's had just fallen for the funniest prank. Which the this man's twisted way of thinking, they probably had.

"Kureto..."

"Good to see you again Guren." The general greeted casually. His blase attitude rankled. The spotlight drifter up a few feet upward enough for the Guren squad to see Kureto. Along with a whole platoon of his soldiers and guards.

Mika froze at the sight of his living nightmare. Pupils shrinking to almost non existence. Breaths short and ragged. Yuu stepped to his side, raising his pistol slightly but not aiming. Not wnting to risk the chance these men would suddenly open fire on them because of him.

Kureto laughed again, pointedly at Yuu. "I knew you would lead me to something great when I let you escape with my property, Guren. But this?!" He threw his head back, laughing harder. "This is just too fucking good! You have an anti-beta son!" He smiled menacingly at Yuu. "And by the looks of it, Shindo's your alpha right? I can tell you all kinds of stories about the fun we've had together..."

Mika snarled at the man, stepping in front of his omega protectively.

Kureto chuckled at the blond. "There's that fighting spirit I've missed."

"Leave them out of this Kureto!" Guren turned the man's attention back on himself. "Your quarrel is with me!"

"HA!" Kureto scoffed. "Your life alone isn't worth the effort. No...you're going to watch, as all of these anti-beta freaks you fought so hard to save, dies. And maybe, after you've finished begging, i'll let you die." The man raised his hand, poised to signal his men to shoot, then paused-

The choppy, whooshing sounds of rotors cutting through the air invaded the silent tension. Above them, a Chinook paused mid-air as one person after another, clad all in white uniforms, jumped from the large aircraft. Each landing effortlessly with a thudding sound of boots meeting the asphalt. Swords and guns raised towards Kureto and his soldiers, using their own bodies to shield Mika, Yuu and the other anti-beta kids who were staring at them, dumbstruck.

The height from which they had leaped would have broken any beta or omega's legs upon impact. But from what they could tell from these people's scents, these were all alpha's. Strong ones...

Before the Chinook flew off to circle around again, three more beings landed directly in front of Guren and Shinya.

A tall thin man with lengthy silver hair flowing loosely down his back. Another tall man with a massive, brawny build and two-toned red and black hair. And lastly, a staggeringly small woman in comparison, with long pink hair tied high atop her head. She was the only one clad all in skin tight black leather. Elite alpha's. All three of them. The strongest of the strong. Considered royalty among their peers.

To their surprise, nobody had opened fire yet. Everyone had stood their ground. "Sorry we're late for the party!" The silver haired man stated lightly to Guren and Shinya. He placed a hand on his hip and he flicked his hair from his shoulder. "Pesky betas felt the need to interupt our little trip."

The pink haired woman whirled around when she caught a familiar scent. Her eyes landing on Mika.

"K-Krul...?" Mika gaped.

Her brows drew together as she strode the short distance towards him. She pulled back his hood. Scrutinizing the blond with her eyes red from alpha rage. She brushed a lock of blond hair from his face, tucking it behind an ear. Her scowl deepened when Mika averted his eyes submissively from the elite alpha who had raised him.

"How dare they do this to you..." Krul whispered. She drew one of the two swords that were crisscrossed over her back, gripping Mika's wrist to shove the sword hilt into his palm. "Look at me Mikaela!" Krul said sternly.

He complied, eyes snapping up to meet hers.

"Do NOT feel shame for what they did to you! You fought to stay alive in there. That's admirable. And now you're going to have to fight again if you want to continue living!"

Mika gripped the sword in his shaking fist.

"I didnt raise you to be a coward." She continued. "Remember what I taught you. You have someone to protect. Do not fail." With a short glance towards Yuu, she whirled back around and started towards the front of her own platoon.

"Ferid. Crowley." The two other alpha elites followed, Shinya and Guren trailing after as they made their way to the front line.

Kureto's own soldiers tightened their formation protectively around their leader. Which made Ferid and Crowley smirk.

"Hmm...think they're afraid of us?" Crowley smiled towards Ferid. The other man chuckled behind his hand.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Ferid snickered.

"Krul Tepes..." Kureto snarled.

She smiled viciously back at him. "The one and only! It's been years Kureto Hiiragi. I must say, you look worse for wear. World domination taking it's toll?"

Kureto smiled back with the same amount of vehemence, aiming his gun at her. "Tch, and you're just as sickeningly lovely as always. Must be nice not aging as quickly. You still come off as a sniveling brat. But that's what makes you miscreations abominable, along with every other vile thing about you."

Krul yawned loudly. "Anybody ever tell you how boring your spewing propaganda can get? Seriously Kureto. You're like a broken record."

"That's rich coming from a self righteous alpha whore."

"Ya ya." Krul shrugged. "Though this alpha whore sure does make you nervous!" She smirked at the man. "I can smell it. You sure you'd be able to shoot me in the head or heart with your hands shaking like that old man? You wont be able to kill me otherwise."

"I only need enough shots to bring you down to my level."

"You mean to the level of the pebble beneath my shoe?" Krul scoffed. "Unlikely."

With a glare, Kureto lowered his gun before drawing out his great-sword. "Lets make this more interesting then shall we? A fair fight. No guns. Then we'll see who's the stronger breed."

"That's too easy Kureto. Whats the catch?"

He smiled evilly at the young anti-beta group behind Krul's platoon. "The kids have to fight first."

Her eyes blazed. "I'm not stupid Kureto. You've never played fair a day in your life."

Without her even having to command them, her soldiers sprang into action. Gunfire cracked. Bullets whizzed. Steel clanged. JIDA soldiers moved to protect Kureto. Krul's soldiers moved to protect the kids, along with Shinya and Guren who had began firing their own shots.

Chaos ensued.

 

~

 

The excitement of battle made adrenaline pump through Yuu's veins. He wanted to fight. He wanted revenge for the pain that JIDA had caused everyone. He watched in stupefaction as Krul practically danced circles around Kureto's men. Her movements as she struck out with her small sword were effortless.

Mika had told him about Krul. But he'd never mentioned...this! She and her people were their saviors. Avenging angels clad in white. Yuu wanted to join their ranks.

He rushed towards the battle.

"Yuu no!"

"Stop idiot!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"Ohmygodohmygod!"

All except Yoichi ran after Yuu. The smaller omega hopped atop the SUV, crouching to poise his rifle above his knee. Prepared to shoot anyone who tried to come at his friends. Too much pressure rode on his shoulders. He took a steadying breath. "I've got your backs guys..."

 

~

It was hard for Mika to concentrate on Yuu with so much chaos around them. Mitsuba slashing with her axe, blocking gunshots with it and knocking men to the ground from her blows. Kimizuki dodging bullets and blocking sword strikes accurately with his dual wielded swords. Several soldiers dropped from Yoichi's sharp shooting. If it wasn't for the panic in his mind, Mika would have been impressed with how far his friends had come since they had started weapons training years ago. But all he could focus on was trying to protect Yuu. He hadnt trained as long. 'Dammit Yuu-chan!'. He cursed his omega's impulsive behavior.

Then he caught sight of him again. His Yuu-chan was fierce. Swinging and blocking with his Katana as he simultaneously shot further off targets with his pistol. His fluidity and strength amazed him. His ferocity fueled Mika's own as he cut through JIDA troops with Krul's sword. Mika had never killed. He was sure none of his friends had either. It was easier for an alpha to handle ending a life if they were protecting their loved ones. Their instincts usually took over. But Yuu seemed to be in the same mindset as he was. Not giving much thought to the lives he was ending. Like the bugs in his cell. When they would bite him, he'd squish them with no real remorse. No afterthought. These JIDA soldiers were nothing more than that. Bugs that needed to be squashed. And squashed quickly. Eliminating the threat to his omega.

Though as they fought through the crowd, Mika and Yuu became further and further separated from each other. "Yuu-chan!" Mika's ire grew as he fought more feircley to get back to his omega's side. He wrist felt like they would shatter with each sword he blocked. His bare feet slipping on blood and gravel along the asphalt. But he barely noticed. He had to get to his mate. 'Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan...where the hell was he?!'

"Yuu-chan!" His entire body shook with exertion as he burst through a clearing from the clashing bodies in his way. His Omega was charging directly for Kureto. Empty gun discarded, he raised his sword towards the man to swing a killing blow. The scent of his fury was palpable. He had to stop him. Kureto was too strong!

Yet before Mika could take another step, Kureto lowered his sword, and with lightening speed, drew out his pistol, aimed it for Yuu's chest, and pulled the trigger.

Mika jolted from the sound of the gunfire. Crumpling to his knees, the scene playing over and over in his mind in slow motion, he watched Yuu's chest lurch from the bullet's impact, face drawn in anguish as his limp body sprawled backwards to the ground below him. Unmoving.

 

~

 

"No..." Mika gasped. Clutching at his hair and yanking at it until it burned his scalp. "No, no...NO! YUU-CHAN!" He bellowed. Pain exploding in his chest with every heartbeat. He clawed at it as he wretched and sobbed uncontrollably. His fingernails tore at the fabric, wanting to rip out his own heart. His throat felt tight like he was being strangled by a vice. Yuu lay lifeless before Kureto. And the bastard had the audacity to start stalking closer to Yuu's body.

Something in Mika snapped. An ancient and dormant instinct rose up inside of him. Heat and strength burned through every fiber in his body and adrenaline rippled through him. His teeth felt sharper in his mouth, his nails harder. A red haze covered his vision as his pulse roared in his ears. Drowning out the sounds of the voices calling his name. His sight focused into pinpoint accuracy, everything around him seemed to move slower. The soldiers about to strike at him in his peripheral vision. More of them moving to block Mika's path to Kureto. Kureto...still getting closer to his omega...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His irises turned blood red with uncontrollable alpha rage. He sprang to his feet, bringing the sword up to cut the man about to strike him. Severing the man from naval to nose. Blood poured from the wound, and Mika smiled at the sight, before he turned his attention back to Kureto. 'Cut the head off of a snake, and the body dies...' Their leader was the cause of all of this. And Mika would be damned if he didnt get to be the one to take him down. 'He's taken everything from me...' He chuckled in anticipation of the impending kill.

Blood curdling screams rang throughout as Mika cut through Kureto's men. The begging as he crushed one of their windpipes below his foot amused him. Several bullets plugged into his shoulder from another man behind him. Mika barely noticed. 'Fool.' With a yell, Mika lunged towards the shooter, slicing the blade across his throat. Blood splattered over Mika's hair and face. Dripping from the strands and from his chin. He groaned. His pupils dilated. Thoughts blanking. Madness licked at his heels...

He inwardly shook himself. He had to focus. 'Eliminate the obstacles. Destroy Kureto. Then destroy self.' He'd take his own life before he let these men take him down. He charged forwards towards the General. Just a few yards away.

He'd warned Yuu...he'd warned him not to put himself in danger! Yet the omega had stupidly charged into the battle to fight for the people he cared about. For him. Mika ground his teeth. 'If only Yuu had listened...'

Two more soldiers cut him off, as if to sacrifice themselves to him. Mika smirked as they raised their wavering rifles. He could smell their fear. He knew how he must look to them right now. Mika crouched, anticipating their actions. The larger of the two shot first, firing only three shots before he realised the blade being shoved into his gut. Crimson bubbled on his lips and he collapsed. Without missing a beat, he whirled on the other man, slicing clean through his arm that was holding the gun before plunging the sword in his chest. By the time the man's body hit the floor, Mika was already sprinting towards Kureto.

Just a few feet from Yuu, Kureto turned to him. Eyes widening at the sight, he reached for his pistol once more.

With a cry, Mika flung the sword like a dagger, singing through the air in a metallic blur, the sword struck clean through Kureto shoulder. Causing the man to cry out in agony. Rendering his shooting arm useless. Mika pounced on him. Knocking the large man to the ground, Mika pinned his biceps down with his knees as he straddled his chest. Mika gripped the sword still planted in Kureto's shoulder and twisted the blade. Earning another scream from the man. Mika's grin widened as he pulled the sword free. Then plunged it into Kureto's other shoulder. Relishing in the sound of bone scraping metal, and he twisted the blade slowly there as well.

"SHUT UP!" Mika yelled over his screams. When the man looked up at his menacing form with wide eyes, Mika leaned in closer to whisper at him. "I'll like it more if you struggle. You'll like it more if you dont." He raked the blade from the mans shoulder, all the way to his elbow. Severing the artery. Kureto choked back a cry. Then Mika poised the tip of the blade at the hallow of the man's throat.

Kureto chuckled through gritted teeth. "You think you've won?" the General sneered. "Thank again. JIDA isn't the only organization who hold the same ideals. There are several other organizations throughout the world just like us! Experimenting on filth like you, eradicating your kind until every last one of you is gone. The legacy will continue long after I am dead! Do you really think you stand a chance against them all?"

Mika looked down at him with a crazed expression. "Maybe not." He sneered. "But we'll start with you. You'll never be able to lay your filthy hands on any of my kind again. All your men will be slaughtered. JIDA will fall. And more people will betray even the memory from you. Just like your entire family has betrayed you." Mika twirled the blade against the man's throat. Drawing red droplets. Growing impatient to kill him. "You will feel the defeat beyond your grave. I hope you experience it every second of the eternity you spend in hell."

Kureto smiled. "Then lets get this over with." He bit out.

Without hesitation, Mika angled the blade across the generals neck, "Die..." methodically, he sliced through it to the spine. Blood sprayed from the mans neck in a crimson arc. Painting Mika's face and hair further as he threw his head back and laughed manically.

'We did it Yuu-chan...' Mika swiped the blood down his face and neck. Relishing the moment. Ending that man's life caused endorphin's to run through his veins. The pleasure of it undeniable. Making him feel high.

His crazed laughing was stopped by the feeling of a dart plunging into his neck. He reached to pull it out, looking at it as his rage began to subside and he collapsed to his side. "It's time to calm down now Mika. It's over..." Krul said solemnly as she came into view.

Tears burst from his eyes from his sudden comedown, at the realization of what he had just done. What had just happened. "Y-Yuu-chan!" He cried out in agony. His vision blackened as he was met with the faces of his friends. All gaping at him with fear and astonishment in their eyes. But also with a sense of wonder.

And right before the blackness took him completely, he heard a strained yet familiar voice. The sweet sound and smell tugged at his heart. "Mika, everything's alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, here's a video of Mikas victory dance ;) 
> 
>    
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D1FmOkmUiE
> 
> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika wakes up, the last thing he remembers is Yuu's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having (or had) an amazing Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate)! Also, happy mikayuu day! :)
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I had to drive 18 hours on the 23rd to get to my families house in time for Christmas! 
> 
> Got a new laptop though, So in celebration of my new and improved writing utensil, I just had to update! 
> 
> I <3 you all for the amazing comments last chapter! This is a pretty short chapter, since It's Christmas and I have to go attempt to cook food 0_o  
> The next will be longer!
> 
> Happy holidays everybody!
> 
> xoxo

Mika awoke with a start. Blue eyes snapping open in panic as he took in his surroundings. He sat up. ' _A hospital?'_  


 

HIs skin and hair smelled of soap and he was wearing nothing underneath a hospital gown. A jolt of ire shot through him at the thought of somebody stripping and washing his unconscious body. An IV was stuck into the vein at the back of his wrist, and heart monitors dotted his chest. Mika blinked in confusion, trying to remember what the hell had happened before he blacked out. He remembered escaping. He remembered Kureto. He remembered Kureto aiming a gun and Yuu and shooting him in the chest-

 

"Oh god..." He clutched his head, swallowing down the sickly feeling rising in his throat. He recalled going savage after that. But wasn't sure what exactly happened. Everything was a red haze in his memory after Yuu had been shot, But Mika had killed Kureto somehow. And then he remembered hearing Yuu's voice before he lost consciousness. " _Had I imagined it?"_ Was Kureto really even dead? He wished he could feel more satisfaction from killing that monster, but not at the expense of his own mate...

He jerked his head towards the sound of the door opening. A young beta woman with a think braid slung over her shoulder and large brown eyes entered. Dressed all in white scrubs. _A nurse._  


 

Mika shot to his knees on the hospital bed, hunching over as if he was prepared to launch himself at the young woman. Snarling with his teeth bared. Mika didn't trust those beta's. Especially the official looking ones who resembled the scientists and doctors who had removed his nails and flayed his skin during his imprisonment.

 

The woman froze upon seeing Mika's menacing posture, and she bent at the hip. Bowing submissively and keeping her gaze averted. Mika could smell her fear. _"Good."_  


 

"Mikaela Shindo...my name is Akane. I've been your nurse for the past three days. I'm very glad to see that you're finally awake."

 

The blond stopped snarling to blink at her. Relaxing slightly at her timid and non-threatening scent. "Three days...?" His voice came out dry and rough.

Akane straightened, but kept her gaze averted. "Yes sir. All of your vital signs have been stabilized. Now that you're awake, you should be free to leave after a few tests are run and you undergo a debriefing session with the therapist.

Mika shook his head hard. Squeezing he eyes closed at the rattling in his skull. "W-where are the others? Yuu-chan...Where's Yuu-chan?!" He was terrified of what her answer might be, but he had to know. Mentally steeling himself for the worst...

 

Akane smiled slightly. "Everybody's fine. Shinoa is in recovery. Yuuichiro was released from the hospital yesterday."

 

Mika released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Sagging with relief so overwhelming that tears pricked his eyes. "I want to see him...I need to see for myself that he's ok!"

 

Akane nodded. "After debriefing it might be alright for him to visit you. If all goes well-"

 

"It _might_ be? Why wouldn't it be alright for me to see _my mate_?!" He snapped, a bit more harshly than he intended. But the thought of someone forcibly keeping him separated from Yuu-chan made him want to lash out.

 

"Akane flinched at his tone. "Your mental state needs to be evaluated first, sir...for your safety and for his. You've gone through a lot of trauma and just came out of a rage induced coma. Situations have happened with similar patients where they have harmed their friends and wasn't aware of it."

 

Mika wanted to growl at the woman again for even entertaining the idea that he would harm Yuu. But he stifled it. Showing too muh aggression most likely wouldn't help him in this case. "Fine..."

 

 

~

 

As much as Mika wanted to bitch slap the overly voluptuous blond alpha woman, she was unfortunately the therapist in charge of debriefing him. He knew he had to keep this constant anger that he had never had before in check, and comply with her questioning if he even wanted a chance of seeing Yuu.

 

She had advised against mating for a while, considering what he had been through. To which Mika thought to himself if he even had the capability to mate anymore. The thought of engaging in anything sexual sent a shiver up his spine. And not in a good way...

She'd also advised against not sleeping in the same room with anybody, and that he had been assigned a private dorm where he would stay alone. Incase he went into a sleep rage and unknowingly thrashed his surroundings. At least temporarily. He'd been monitored on a daily basis until his condition improved. This he didn't like. He didn't want to be constantly watched, and tried to assure the therapist that it wasn't necessary.

The worst part about having an alpha as a therapist; alpha's could scent it if you were lying. And she could sense Mika's quiet anger with every minute that ticked by of her constant questioning and advice.

**_"Where's your anger on a scale from 1-10?"_ **

**_"How do you feel about your current relationship with your omega?"_ **

**_"Would you be willing to undergo touch therapy?"_ **

**_"Would you be willing to continue with weekly sessions with me?"_ **

_**"WHat do you think you will need to stay away from to avoid triggers?"** _

Mika had been in her office for nearly two hours. Was ready to get the hell away from this woman.

 

Though, he was a lot more comfortable and confident now that he was cleaned in dressed in an all black attire that Krul had clearly chosen for him. Her strong scent lingered on the expensive material.

He vaguely wondered where she was. If she knew he was awake. Where she had brought him and his friends. He was eager to get out of this hospital and roam his new surroundings that he'd recently learned Krul had funded and established. Apparently, all of this was her legacy. Her life's work. The reason she had left Mika to live on his own once he presented. He could see why. So far, everything was well organized and planned out. There were dorms and housing and a park as well as a military base, all fortified behind guarded walls on this small island off the mainland. Mika was humbled by the fact that she had left her work in the hands of others, just to raise Mika for the amount of time that she did. And eternally grateful that she had aided the others in defeating, and escaping from JIDA.

 

His mood softened even as he grew more anxious to see the people he cared about again. And it seemed his softening mood convinced Horn, his therapist, that he could be allowed a visitor.

 

"Just wait here Mikaela." Horn instructed. "I'll go and get him."

 

Mika blinked at her. Suddenly filling with apprehension.  ' _Has Yuu-chan been here waiting for me?'_  


She left the office. Leaving Mika to wipe his sweating palms on his jeans and pace the room nervously. The last time he'd seen Yuu, he was a dirty, beaten crazed animal. _'Did he witness me killing Kureto?'_ Even though the blond didn't remember what happened in his rage state, he remembered there had been blood. So. Much. Blood...

The door burst open, snapping Mika out of his contemplation when he saw Yuu standing in the threshold. "Yuu-chan..." Mika breathed. He was ok...

 

 

~

 

"Mika!" Yuu cried, lunging for the blond to enclose his alpha in an embrace. Yet Mika startled and sidestepped from him. Causing Yuu to grasp at empty air. "Oi, Mika...whats wrong?" Yuu lowered his hands. Giving Mika a hurt look. _'Is he not happy to see me?'_  


"S-sorry Yuu-chan!" The blond shook his head. "I-I didn't mean to do that..." Mika flushed, lowering his own hands from his defensive stance.

 

Yuu bit his lip, looking at Mika with pleading eyes. "Can I...hug you? Please?" 

When Mika gave him a single nod, Yuu slowly came up to him to warp his arms around the blond's shoulders. He felt Mika stiffen against him, and then awkwardly place his hands on Yuu's waist. Yuu pressed his nose to his alpha's shoulder. Inhaling his scent. Mika hardly smelled like their mingled scent any longer. And Yuu ached to have his alpha mark him one more and infuse both of their bodies again with their bonded scent.

 

But Mika didn't even move. He didn't scent him in return. He just stood rigidly against him, and it made Yuu release an embarrassingly needy whimper. He pulled back to meet his blue eyes that were wide with astonishment,

 

"Yuu-chan..." Mika held him at arms length, inspecting him up and down. "How the hell are you alive? I saw you get shot!" 

"Oh! Heh...yeah..." Yuu lifted his shirt to his neck, revealing a large green and purple bruise the size of a dinner plate over his chest. "I was wearing a bullet proof vest. Good thing huh? He hit me dead center, right in the ten ring! Hurt like a bitch..." He trailed off at Mika's widening eyes as the blond placed a hand over his mouth. Face growing pale white. He dropped the hem of his shirt hastily, but Mika just continued staring at the same spot. "Neh, Mika! It's ok!" He said cheerily. He could tell that the blond was horrified, and likely blaming himself.

"Look, I'M the one who ran into battle and went after Kureto. I had to! He was trying to escape! I knew he was going to shoot me in the chest, and that I would be ok-"

"You what?!" Mika blanched. "Why would you go after him, knowing he would shoot you? What if he decided to shoot you in the head? You'd be dead!"

"Guren told me he doesn't like to shoot alpha's or omega's in the head because he likes to savor their true expressions as they die, or whatever. The man was a freak..."

Mika knew all too well how much of a freak and a monster Kureto was..." That doesn't mean you should chance it! How could you, Yuu-chan?! After I told you what would happen if you died..." Mika released him, looming over Yuu menacingly as his eyes flickered from red to blue.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let him get away? Then he would never stop hunting us! I knew he would come over to likely finish me off, then I would have had the chance to take him out! At least, that was what I planned on. I wasn't expecting you to lose control on him. You were supposed to stay behind in the car..."

"You had no right!" Mika snapped. Anger simmered below the surface.

"What? Whats that suppose to mean? I can make my own choices Mika!" Yuu knew what he had done was dangerous. And if he had given it some though during the heat f the battle, he likely wouldn't have been so reckless. He didn't mean to upset Mika so much, but he felt like he could finally do something to save his alpha and his friends, and acted upon it without a second thought.

They were nose to nose now, Yuu set his mouth in a hard line. His stubborn green gaze locked with Mika's, unflinching. "Not if it risks your life Yuu." The blond chided. "I went through hell to keep you safe. To make sure Kureto never knew about you. I didn't ever want him anywhere _near_ you, and you go and put yourself in his sights anyway! I thought you had DIED Yuu!" He gripped the omega's shoulders, the desperation in his voice giving Yuu pause. "Do you have any idea-" Mika chocked on his words "how I felt at that moment? To see you die before my eyes at the hands of that monster?"

Yuu watched as Mika sank to his knees, clutching handfuls of his blond hair. "I don't know how much more I can take..."

The omega felt a pang. Mika was so wrecked by everything that had happened. ' _An I'm causing him more pain.'_ "Mika..." Yuu joined him on the floor, bending to show a small amount of submission to the blond. His instincts berated him for making his alpha angry and disappointed with him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to get revenge for you."

Mika still wouldn't look at him, keeping his fingers in his hair as he ground his teeth. "I don't want you getting revenge for me! I want you safe. I _need_ you safe! How am I suppose to protect you if you wont let me?"

 

"But you don't need to protect me Mika. I'm not helpless and incompetent just because I'm an omega-"

 

"It has nothing to do with that!" Mika interrupted. "I cant control my instincts. Everything in me, tells me to keep you out of danger. But you just keep putting yourself into it! Are you going to defy me at every turn for the rest our lives?" 

Yuu hung his head in defeat. He knew he had been denying his own instincts and defying Mika's wishes by running headlong into danger. But it was over now. They were safe, and they were together again. Yuu really saw no reason to defy his alpha anymore. At least not until another threat arose.

Yuu was willing to let go of some of his brazen stubbornness if Mika will let go of this new, and frustrating issue with being touched. Especially by his omega. They were bonded and Yuu needed his affections. Especially now.

 

Yoichi had gone into early heat the other day, and knew it meant that his own was rapidly approaching. If he couldn't break Mika of this aversion to affection, he wasn't sure what he would do once he went into heat...

Yuu nuzzled his face against Mika's neck affectionately. "I'm sorry Mika. Let's start over." He kissed him there. "You and me." He ghosted his lips up Mika's jawline, pulling at his wrists to untangle his hands from his hair before cupping his face. "I wont do anything dangerous anymore. Ok?" Yuu moved to straddle Mika's hips, needing to be closer. Needing to be held. But he felt the blond stiffen again, his anxiety ratcheted up. "I've missed you..." Yuu breathed over the alpha's mouth. "I need you so badly..." He slanted his lips against Mika's. Not a kiss of passion, or lust, more of a silent plea. Willing his mate to respond to him like he used to. The thought of Mika never wanted him in that way again terrified Yuu, and caused him to instinctively cling to him in desperation.

~

He felt Mika hesitantly part his lips on a breath, bringing his hands to rest on his hips as Yuu wiggled closer on his lap. The omega's urgent little sounds was pleasing to his ears, and his scent made Mika feel more relaxed. Slowly, his body began to respond, and he opened his knees wider to spread Yuu's thighs and bring his ass down to rest on his hardening length. The pleasure he got from his omega was almost enough to make him forget...  
Until Yuu grew more aggressive. His fingers clutched at Mika's back and shoulders as the omega's kisses grew more rough and frantic, and dark images flashed into Mika's mind. 

'Kureta's mouth on me. His hands on me. His weight on me...'

With a strangled cry, he shoved Yuu off of him, forcefully. Causing the omega to sprawl backwards on his ass. 

He looked at Mika with bewilderment. "W-what just happened? Whats wrong?!"

Mika was gasping against the back of his hand, unable to look Yuu in the eyes. "I-I cant..."

"But why?! What happened to make you this way Mika? I'm not going to injure you by touching you! I'd never hurt you!"

"I know that Yuu...I-I just cant..." 

Yuu's own ire grew. "If you know I wont hurt you, then why wont you let me touch you?! I havnt seen you or got to touch you in so long! I've been wanting you all this time...don't you want me too?!"

At Mika's silence, Yuu felt his throat tighten as pain gripped at his heart. 'Ouch Mika...' Yuu ground his teeth angrily to keep his tears from spilling. "Why? Tell me why! Why are you like this now? You talk about going against instincts, so where's the instincts that tell you that we need to be together in that way? Why are you repulsed? Tell me!"

"I cant tell you!" Mika shouted. 'If I tell him the truth, he will be disgusted. He will never look at me the same again...' Mika shook his head, saying softly "I'm never going to tell you what happened in there, Yuu..."

"Then what can I do to help you Mika?" He started crawling closer to him. "Please, tell me what I can do to make this better."

Mika just shook his head again, holding out a hand to stop Yuu from advancing on him. Which just pissed Yuu off more, because he grabbed at Mika's arm to pull him closer. Making the blond growl in response. 

"Tell me what to do!"

Mika yanked his arm from Yuu's hands. "You can leave me alone!" 

Yuu drew his head back, as if he'd just been slapped. Mika immediately regretted his words. He inwardly shook himself, trying to calm his anger. He wasn't used to feeling so mad so quickly. And it was making it hard for him to control his words or his thoughts. Could hardly believe he had told his omega to leave him. "Wait...Yuu! I didn't mean-"

"Forget it Mika." Yuu said flatly. His green eyes glittered with moisture. The hurt expression on his face betraying his calm tone. "I'll give you your space. I'm sorry for forcing something you don't want. I wont do it again."

"That's not-" But before Mika could finish he sentence, Yuu had already closed the door behind him. Leaving Mika alone in the office once more. He stared after him, dumbstruck. Hating himself for hurting his omega. For snapping at him for basic omega needs. Thinking himself a hypocrite... 'Mika, what the fuck are you doing?' Yuu was alive, when he thought he had died. And here he was pushing him away, afraid of being intimate with the person he loved most. He never realized until now how much Kureto had damaged his mind. His body had healed. But what about the rest? What would it take to be normal again?

"I have to fix this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	22. Lingering Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was going to post the main chapter, but this popped into my head and kind of wrote itself. 
> 
> I'll get to the chapter I originally had written down for my next update :)
> 
> Next chapter is going to take me a little while since it's a lot longer. So here is this for now! 
> 
> Btw, thank you for all of your comments last chapter!!! I love you guys! I will try to respond to them when I can! But I used my spare time I had today to type this up instead of replying to comments. Even though the comments are what gave this chapter life <3
> 
> This one is still pretty short. But it felt necessary to me. 
> 
> Hope you like! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S. Holy shit Episode 24 today?! Anybody else feel me on that?!!!!

Yuu went back to the hospital the next day to apologize. He'd tossed and turned all night, despairing over his selfish behavior and how he had stormed out of the therapists office like a spoiled brat. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid...' His hormones had literally been off the charts around the blond, and he was still feeling the after affects from having rubbed his body against his. 

Mika had responded, if only momentarily. Then something happened. Something Yuu did must have triggered Mika to go into defense mode. 'What the hell had happened to him?' He had talked to Guren and Shinoa, but they wouldn't reveal anything other than the fact that Mika had been badly tortured and beaten, and that Kureto had a singular interest in him. But wouldn't explain what that meant. That if Mika felt the need to tell him one day, he would. That it wasn't their place to say.

Yuu wracked his brain. Singular interests? What did that mean exactly? He cursed his ignorance in things like this. What the fuck had Kureto done to his Mika? There was a niggling thought in the back of his mind, but the fear of the worst made his subconscious tamp down the thought. 

'Kureto had died too quickly.' Yuu wished Mika would have made him suffer more in his final moments. That man deserved the worst for turning his beautiful alpha into the person he had become...

But when Yuu went to the hospital to see if Mika was there, he had already checked out. Krul had assigned him an apartment near to Royals and Military section, but they didn't know his address. 'Well fuck...' 

The cool winter air did little the stifle the warmth emanating from his skin as he quickly made his way to the over side of Kruls compound. Guren was housed in the Military sect so Yuu was aloud access to that area. But if Mika was being housed where the Royals lived, he'd have a harder time getting into that particular building. 

The compound used to be a large, private university that Krul had bought from the proprietors and fortified it to turn it into a base for their kind. Most of the workers were beta's who had been fighting against JIDA, and therefor held no prejudice and weren't able to be manipulated by an alpha's dominance or an omega's allure. Which proved difficult for Yuu when he tried to get past the guards in the lobby of the Royals apartments. The didn't exactly sympathize with Yuu's motives and wouldn't tell him if Mika indeed lived there. No matter how much he begged.

"It's alright." A silky voice said from behind the beta guard. "I know this boy, he's quite a treasure to Krul's son apparently." The beta turned toward the voice, revealing to Yuu the tall man with long silver hair who was with Krul at the airport. 

"Lord Ferid." The beta bowed. "My apology, I wasn't aware of his connection to Krul." 

Ferid waved that away. "I will escort him to the main wing myself." He said with a sly smile.

"Yes sire."

"Come with me, omega." Ferid turned towards the large wooden double doors. Yuu quirked a brow before he hesitatingly followed. 

When they were in the elevator together leading up to the top floor, Yuu shuffled uncomfortably under the tall alpha's amused scrutiny. The omega cleared his throat. "Uh...thanks. For...ya know, helping me out back there..."

Ferid smiled sunnily. "Of course my dear boy. I couldn't just let a desperate omega fight with our guards all day after all. What brings you here so urgently anyway?"

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Making their way through an ornate hallway. "I just...needed to see Mika. To apologize to him..."

"Oh?" Ferid's tone held his amusement. "Lovers quarrel?"

Yuu blushed. "Well...Its just...after what happened with JIDA, Mika was being different. And...I just got angry...and...yeah. I don't really know what else to do. It's my own fault. I was being selfish-"

Ferid turned to him abruptly, causing Yuu to run into his chest. Ferid caught him around the waist when he stumbled backwards. "Oh Yuuichiro my dear..." Ferid smirked down at him. "Mika has gone through so much. Who knows if he will ever recover?" He smoothed the back of his fingers down Yuu's cheek. Causing the omega's eyes to widen as he blushed madly. 

"You're about to go into heat, are you not? You need an alpha who can actually care for you, my sweet omega. And it appears that Mika isn't very capable of that anymore. I'd love to have you as my own..." Ferid pulled him in closer as he bent to rub his lips over the scent gland at Yuu's neck. Inhaling deeply, he rubbed his tongue on the spot, placing his alpha scent on him. 

"W-what are you doing?!" He shoved away from Ferid. "You cant do that! I don't belong to you! Mika's my alpha!"

"And what are you going to do when Mika rejects you again?"

Yuu blanched. Wondering how the hell Ferid could have known about that. Then again, he helped run this compound. He was probably aware of everything. "I'm not going to go with another alpha just because Mika has changed. I'm not going to give up on him either. So I respectfully decline your offer. Whatever happens between Mika and I is our business alone. Please don't ever scent mark me again."

Ferid smirked again, flipping his long silver hair before placing his hand on his hip. "You sure are a stubborn one for an omega. I must say, it just makes you much more appealing." 

Yuu scowled at him.

"Well my offer still stands, if you ever get tired of going through heat alone. Good luck with Mika!" And with that Ferid left. His condescending laughter rang through the halls. 

Yuu stood in the same spot in the hall for long moments. Practically shaking from the sudden surge of heat and aching sensitivity running through him. 'Stupid fucking alpha bastard!' Ferid's touch had felt repulsive to Yuu, but his scent marking had made his body react against his will.

'Shit...' He couldn't go to Mika with Ferid's scent on him! He cursed Ferid to hell as he ran back toward the elevator. He had to wash his scent off. He had to get himself under control. If he went to Mika while his heat symptoms were running wild, he was only asking for a repeat of what happened yesterday. He wanted to talk to Mika. Not fucking jump him again. And Mika might think he had betrayed him upon smelling another alpha on him. 'Shit shit shit!'

Even the other alpha's and omega's he passed in the lobby were looking at him quizzically. Yuu wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from their scrutiny.

~

Shinoa came by later that day to talk to Yuu. They would visit each other at least once a day. But when Yuu hadn't come to her dorm, she took it upon herself to check in on him.  
Only to find the omega nesting in his room. Almost frantically. His face was flushed and sweat dotted his forehead. 

"Yuu?"

He stopped and turned to her with a startle. "Uh, hey. Shinoa..." He looked around his room. Wondering how this all looked to her. "I was just..."

Shinoa snorted. "I know what you're doing Yuu. I've been around Yoichi long enough." She sauntered around the room. Inspecting the mess of pillows and blankets littering the mattress. She dared not touch it though. Disturbing an omega's nest would only send them into a fit. 

"How are you today Shinoa? I'm sorry I didn't come over yet. I ran into some...issues, today..."

"I felt like taking a walk anyway!" She said with a cheery smile. "What kind of issues were you having?"

Yuu studied his bare feet. Contemplating on whether or not he should tell Shinoa what happened. He had to talk to somebody. And Shinoa wouldn't be biased when it came between him and Mika. Would she? "Well, I tried to go and see Mika today. The hospital told me he was placed with the Royal housing." 

Shinoa's eyes widened as she took a seat on Yuu's lounge chair. "Krul sure does love to spoil that guy." Shinoa quirked a brow. "Not that he doesn't deserve it. But common! Who's dick do I have to suck to get an awesome apartment too?"

Yuu rolled his eyes at her. But he was honestly happy to see her acting so casual and more like her own self, considering all she had been through. "Anyways! They wouldn't let me past the lobby at first. But then this Alpha named Ferid comes in and makes them let me pass. Offered to take me to Mika's place. But..."

Shinoa leaned forward in the chair. Her face was set in a hard expression. Like she was angry. "But what?"

"Well...he kind of...put his scent on me...Then he offered to be my alpha and called Mika incapable."

A muscle ticked in the girl's jaw. "Not fucking cool..."

"Ya I know..." Yuu ran a hand through his messy hair. "And then I had to rush back here without even getting to see Mika! To wash off Ferid's scent, and then, I guess I got kind of sidetracked..." He looked around his room at the mess again. 

"Ya know, you really need to go to the heat center Yuu. They have regulations here to uphold. Besides, these dorms here aren't scent sealed. Every alpha in this building will be sniffing outside your door and trying to get with you."

Yuu stifled a disgusted shiver.

"Exactly. The heat center is secured. And you can even register Mika and yourself for a couples room. Yoichi and Shiho checked it out. It's supposed to be pretty nice. And very private. Soundproof walls and all that." She said with a wink.

But Yuu just sank to his bed. Expression downtrodden. 

"I mean...unless you're into public displays-"

"It's not that." Yuu said quietly. "Mika...he wont be coming with me. It's too late now to try to talk to him. And when I went to see him yesterday, I kind of jumped him and he freaked out. I don't know why. But he doesn't see me in that way anymore."

Shinoa just stared out the window with her brows drawn.

"I know that you know the reason behind it. Why cant you just tell me?"

"Its not my place Yuu." she said without looking at him. "I doubt Mika will ever tell you everything that happened. But you have to trust him. If you really love him the way you've said that you do, then you need to learn patience. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Yuu sighed. "I know. I know...Will you, do me a favor? Just tell him that I'm sorry when you see him? I don't know how long I'll have to be in there without Mika-um-with me." 

Shinoa nodded. "Sure. Do you want me to walk you over there? I know that the last thing you need is another creeper like Ferid dancing around you."

"Tch. I'll be fine. If he hadn't caught me so off guard, I would have punched him in the damn face!"

Shinoa laughed. "Ya, because punching a Royal will surely win brownie points with Mika's adoptive mother. Who's the fucking Queen here, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, whatever..." You rose to start packing things into a backpack. 

"So...are you going to register Mika too?" Shinoa wondered. 

"...No." Yuu said hesitantly. "He's not ready and I shouldn't expect him to be. I need to leave him be and not expect him to come for me." Yuu sighed again. "It would probably hurt too much too if I got us a room and he never showed."

Shinoa winced at his statement. 

"Heh, talk about embarrassing right?" He plastered on a fake smile.

"Yuu..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Silencing her. "Thanks Shinoa. And I'm glad to see you're doing better. Therapy with Mitsuba must be going well?"

She only nodded in response. 

"Alright, well...I should get going. While I still have to use of my legs. I'll see you in a few days ok?"

She followed him out the door and watched him lock it, before he strode down the hallway towards the exit. Shinoa started for the other direction toward Mitsuba's place. "Good luck Yuu-san." She called over her shoulder. Looking back in time to catch his sad smile before he turned towards the exit again. 

As Yuu left the safety of his dorm building, he began to feel that twisting knot of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach. But no matter how much he didn't want to have to go through this alone, he'd deal with it and get back to Mika as fast as he could. And then they would work together to get Mika better. Yuu was determined to be a good omega and help his alpha heal the brokenness caused by JIDA. To live a happy life together no matter what it took. 'Everything will be ok, as long as we have each other!'

Yuu was happy to have Mika back. He was optimistic...

So why were his eyes blurring from unshed tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	23. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization that actions, breed consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for all of the feedback the last two chapters! 
> 
> Omg i'm so relieved I got this out today! I tried to update a couple of days ago, and I had half of this chapter all written up, and then some bullshit with my new computer happened and I lost all my work. AAARRRGGGG! 
> 
> Stupid technology!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your patience. It was really bothering me not updating as promptly as I usually do because I know you guys expect more frequency from me. But i'm getting back on track now. And after reading this chapter, I'm sure you'll know whats gonna happen next :) 
> 
> Things might be starting to look up now for our two favorite dorks.
> 
> Thank you all again for your comments! They made me so happy and eager to write more, even though I was on Vaca :)  
> If you have any suggestions for more chapters or questions about more elements of the story you would like to see, feel free to leave a comment about it. I'm always interested in all of your opinions. 
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> <3

His heat couldn't have come at a worse time. He was still bristling over Mika's rejection and wished he had another opportunity to speak with him. On top of that, that alpha Ferid had overstepped his boundaries.

'You need an alpha that can care for you my sweet omega. And it seems as if Mika isn't very capable of that anymore. I'd love to have you as my own.'

That alpha's words still rang in his ears. "The nerve of that guy!" Just because he was a Royal, an elite, didn't give him the right to try and claim another alpha's mate! Where was the unity?

Yuu had scrubbed his skin raw to rid himself of the man's scent marking. And even after that, some of it still lingered. 'Fucking asshole!' Yuu didn't want anyone else. He would spend his heat cycle with his mate, or he would spend it alone.

Which led him now to the Omega Heat Clinic. Bonded pairs could come here as well since it was a safe and secure place, and they could rut freely without worrying about waking the neighbors. But mostly, it was the unbonded omegas that came here to escape from unwanted alpha advances and the clinic provided everything an omega would need to get through their heat safely. It was all very proprietary. No alpha's were aloud in unless an omega registered them. Which made Yuu feel safer, incase Ferid came sniffing around.

Yuu had to admit, he was more than just a little scared. He recalled how uncomfortable and painful his last heat had been, at least before Mika had mated with him. But Yoichi told him that since he was bonded, his heat would be even stronger. His body would cry out for it's alpha to ease him and the effects would grow more intense every hour he went unmated. Until it was over.

'Well fuck!' If he wasn't fucking scared before...

And now that Yuu was more educated about his biology, he had to wonder if all omega's were as afraid of their heats as he was. Maybe not the omegas that had a willing partner. But Mika didn't want him in the way. And it was fine! Really! Yuu wasn't as petty as to stop loving somebody over something like sex. Yuu would get through his heat, and he wouldn't begrudge the situation. Not at all!

No...If he had to be honest, Mika's rejection had hurt beyond belief. It was breaking his heart. Yuu had wasted away without him during the months of Mika's imprisonment. And now that they were finally together, Yuu wanted to be as close as possible. In all ways. Maybe it was the omega in him that was clinging and flailing so dramatically, but he couldn't help but want his Mika back. The aversion to touching, Yuu could understand. He himself hadn't liked being touched for years since he knew what it was like to be beaten and hit a lot. Yuu was also put off by the prospect of sex before he met Mika. But what had Mika gone through to develop that change within himself? He was always so affectionate before. Surely he hadn't been brainwashed into thinking sex was repulsive in such a short amount of time...

Blinking away the moisture gathering over his eyes, Yuu entered the clinic. And even though it was early winter, the building didn't have the heat cranked like all of the others did. 'Thank god!' It was comfortably cool inside against his flushed skin.

Right inside the door, there was a window with a beta woman sitting at a desk behind thick safety glass. She smiled warmly upon seeing Yuu enter, noticing how nervous he was.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She greeted.

Yuu stepped up to the window, leaning forward to talk into the speakthru intercom. "Uh...yeah. So...I've never been here before, but...um..." Yuu scratched the back of his head. Not really knowing how to approach this.

But she nodded in understanding. Likely taking pity on him for being so embarrassed. She turned to type away at her computer before asking him, "Your name and age please?"

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya. I'm 17."

After she entered in the information, she opened a small slot at the bottom of the window. "I'll just need a small blood sample for our records, if that's alright?"

Yuu placed his hand into the opening. Allowing the woman to prick his finger and dab the small droplet of blood onto a test strip, then she inserted the strip into a device that was connected to the computer. After a minute of reading whatever it was on the computer that his blood had revealed, she looked back at him with a smile. "So you're a bonded omega?"

"Oh, um...yeah."

"Alright, great! What is your alpha's name so we can put him on the registry for your room?"

Yuu stared down at his shoes. Suddenly feeling a surge of shame arise within him. "My alpha, he-he wont be coming."

The woman's brows drew together slightly in confusion, but schooled her features immediately after. "I'm very sorry for having to ask, but we need the information for our records. Is your alpha deceased or in captivity?"

Yuu didn't look back at her. Just continued staring at the ground, wishing he didn't feel so ashamed in front of this beta. "No..." Yuu said softly. "He's here at the compound. He just...wont be coming."

She looked at him quizzically, then turned back to her computer to rapidly tap away at the keyboard. Yuu sighed in exasperation.

"Alright Mr. Hyakuya, I'll place you in a single room in the alpha restricted area. You wont be disturbed until your heat ends. How long do your heat cycles normally lasts when you're not mating?"

Yuu pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew they needed this information, but it was all just so uncomfortably personal. Yuu wasn't used to being so open about matters such as these. He felt uncomfortable even talking to Yoichi about it. But he supposed these people dealt with omegas every day. 'Just out with it!'

"This is only my second heat. I was mated and bonded during my first, which lasted only two days. So yeah...I don't know how long it's supposed to last otherwise."

She blinked at him before turning back to the monitor. 'Was his case really that rare?!' He wasn't appreciating her reactions. She was likely wondering why the hell his alpha would bond with him during his first heat then not bother to come for him during his second. Yuu crossed his arms over his chest. Posturing defensively. 'It's none of their damn business what goes on between Mika and I!'

She retrieved a key and stood. Pressing a button to buzz Yuu into the door at his left. Yuu entered it, only to be met with another door directly in front of him. Trapping him inside the small space. Then he heard another buzzing sound, and the second door opened to where the beta woman was waiting for him. "Follow me please." She gestured. Keeping her cheery demeanor. Yuu felt a bit safer about being here from the precautions and security measures they took. At least he didn't have to worry about another alpha trying to mate with him. He'd have to thank Shinoa later for recommending he come here. 'But what if Mika comes by?' He shook that thought away. There was no point in getting his hopes up, just to have them crushed.

He kept up with her brisk pace as the beta led Yuu through the halls of the clinic. The scent of omega heat grew thicker and thicker as they approached the rooms. So much so, that it started to become overwhelming. Making Yuu hesitate. The humming fan above did little to diminish the scent. Distress, anguish, pain. All of it mingled in the air with the heat scent, and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Suddenly growing very afraid for his fate over the next however many days...

"Mr. Hyakuya?" Yuu didn't notice until she called out to him that he had frozen in place. Clamping a hand around his nose and mouth to stifle the petrifying scent. She placed a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder. "Mr. Hyakuya, everything will be alright." She said in a soothing tone. "There's no scents in your room, so let's get you there as fast as possible so you can relax. Ok?"

She hurried Yuu along until they stopped in front of a door, where she quickly swiped the keycard and the door slid open with a loud woosh. The blast of air keeping the scent from the hallway out as they both stepped inside. Yuu gasped in breaths. Relieved that the room didn't have any of the distressed omega scents inside. The room was small and cozy, and smelled like some mixture of honey and jasmine that Yuu found soothing. It came with a small kitchenette and a full bathroom and was decorating in pale yellows and blues. And the air was cool and comfortable. There were stacks of futons in the corner under a reinforced window where he can make his bed and turn the small room into a nesting area if he so desired. Yuu wasn't an expert at nesting like Yoichi was. But without his alpha around, he felt the strong urge to create one to comfort himself. Yuu supposed that maybe if he remained locked in here, it wouldn't be so scary. He set his backpack full of clothes down on the short table.

'You just went through a fucking war you idiot! You can handle this!' He berated himself for his weakness. Though if he were honest he'd take the heat of battle over the heat cycles any day if it meant he had to do this alone every three fucking months.

"Everything alright with the room?" the beta asked.

Yuu nodded noncommittally.

"The intercom there on the table will allow you to contact our beta staff on standby if there's an emergency, or if you need anything." She pointed out. "Otherwise, the door locks from the inside. So nobody can get in without your permission. Though for your own safety, you wont be able to leave the building until your heat ends." She said the last part pointedly. As if Yuu would be able to even attempt running away. He nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

She then moved to a large cabinet. "Extra bedding and anything you may need for nesting is in here. Along with standard suppressants if you don't have your own and brand new heat aids still in the packaging."

'What the hell is a heat aid?' Yuu wondered.

"The fridge is fully stocked as well. But if you crave another kind of food, we can accommodate you. Feel free to use whatever you like."

This place was like a hotel. "Um...ok. Thank you."

With a smile, she made her way to the door to leave. "Alert the staff via intercom once your heat ends and they will help escort you home. Do you have any questions?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He turned to her. "D-do you know how long a heat cycle lasts? You know...unmated?"

"Well..." She pondered. "It can last between 3-5 days normally. Worst case scenario, it could last 7. But after the 5th day, the omega's are usually hospitalized for the sake of their health, to monitor their body temperatures and hormones so they don't reach a critical state."

Yuu paled. 'Hospitalized?!' "Seriously?! What happens when an omega becomes critical?!"

"Don't worry, that rarely happens. And we will do anything possible to prevent that from happening. We will even suggest mating with an unbonded alpha to prevent that. But of course, that is completely up to the omega. We will take very good care of you here Mr. Hyakuya. Don't worry yourself too much. Stress will only prolong the heat."

Yuu prayed his would be over as fast as possible.

"If you're still here by the 4th day, we will check up on you, to make sure your vitals are normal. Alright? You're in good hands here."

Yuu took a deep breath. "Ok, sure. Thanks."

She bowed slightly as a farewell. Then pressed the button to unlock and open the door, then she left. The sound of the door sliding shut with a loud click rang in his ears with a sound of finality, that filled Yuu with a sense of foreboding.

 

~

 

Mika sat bundled in his thick jacket and scarf on a bench overlooking the snow covered park. Watching as mates and their offspring built snowmen. Groups of friends engaging in snowball fights. Others pushing one another on sleds down the small hill.

Mika had decided to try to make the effort today to get out of his room. To stop being a 'hermit', as Krul called him. Yet this cheery scene had only made Mika feel more depressed. He still felt awful about his last encounter with Yuu. Hated himself for the way he'd become. He didn't WANT to be this way anymore. He didn't wan to hurt his omega. Yet it seemed like no matter what he did, he would end up hurting him anyway. He might hurt him if he let him in and revealed everything to him, but he was hurting him by keeping himself distanced as well.

It had been five days since their fight, and Mika hadn't heard from or seen him since. He'd hoped he would see Yuu at this park on a nice sunny day like this. He wanted the chance to talk to him again. To try and explain things to him. He wasn't ready to reveal everything about what had happened, but he was willing to try and talk about some of it. Yuu would understand, wouldn't he? If it helped ease Yuu's mind, Mika would do anything for him. He didn't want his omega thinking that he didn't want him. And Mika hadn't meant to push him away like that. He had to make it up to him somehow.

But when Mika had gone to the dorms the other day that Yuu was supposed to be living in, he wasn't there. And the receptionist for the dorm building hadn't seen him in a couple of days either. Even their friends had said that they hadn't seen him! Though their unconcerned attitudes and confidence that he was alright, made Mika suspect that they actually knew where he was and they weren't telling him. But why?! Was Yuu really that angry, and told the group to keep Mika away from him? His gut twisted at the thought.

As if on cue, he spotted Yoichi and Shiho strolling towards him. The omega waving and smiling sunnily. "Oi Mika! Good to see you out and about! How's it going?"

Mika smiled softly at the boy and stood to greet them. "Hey Yoichi. Shiho." He jerked his chin towards the other alpha as he shoved his freezing hands into his pockets.

"What brings you to the park today?" Yoichi asked. "You wanna build a snowman?"

Mika snorted, "No. I was actually hoping Yuu would be here..."

"Ooh...I see!" Yoichi smiled. Clearly ignoring the question behind the blond's statement.

Mika sighed. "You guys still haven't seen him?"

The couple shook their heads in unison. "I'm sure he's fine." Shiho stated firmly. "He'll talk to you when he's ready. You shouldn't worry."

Even though the other alpha was right, it still irritated the blond. Mika took a deep breath to calm himself, then froze. A strange scent registered in his mind. Yoichi must have recently come out of his heat. The scent of their copulating still lingered on them. Couldn't have been more than three days ago. But there was something very different about the omega's scent that was never there before.

"Yoichi?" Mika asked. "Are you...not suppressing anymore?"

The omega blushed, averting his eyes to the ground as he toed at a chunk of snow. Mika snapped his gaze back and fourth between him and Shiho, who's lips slightly quirked up at the corners.

"Um, yeah." Yoichi finally answered. "We...kind of decided that, since we have the freedom and all, that we shouldn't use the suppressants anymore. And just let whatever happens happen."

Mika blinked in astonishment. Flaring his nostrils to take in more of the omega's changed pheromones. He smelled almost...softer? More gentle, if that was even possible. And it soothed the aggressive instincts within the blond, replacing it with the need to protect the small omega. The sudden nurturing instinct for his friend felt so odd and foreign to Mika. But it cemented his initial suspicion.

"Yoichi, you're pregnant?!" Mika gasped. Honestly surprised that they had even tried.

Yoichi smiled that smile that made his eyes squint shut as he scratched at his cheek with a finger nervously. "Heh, well, we're actually headed to the doctors right now to find out." The deep pink blush never left his cheeks as he looked up at Shiho fondly. "Although...considering how the other alpha's have been sniffing at me and reacting towards me, I think it's safe to say I am..."

Shiho postured pridefully. Clearly pleased with himself for impregnating his omega on the first try without suppressants. Though, Yoichi had always been very fertile to begin with. But the thought of conceiving had always terrified the boy. Yet here at Krul's free and open society, they could live how they wanted without fear of being found out. And apparently what they wanted was to start a family....

Mika must have spaced out for long moments, because he realized Yoichi was waving a hand in front of the blond's face. "Mika?" Yoichi prompted.

Mika shook himself. "S-sorry...Yoichi."

The omega suddenly looked troubled. "No, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...considering how you and Yuui-"

No! No..." Mika cut him off, then plastered on the best smile he could manage. "Its great news! Really. I-I'm happy for you, for both of you."

"Thank you Mika." Yoichi smiled shyly.

"Well, we should get going before we're late." Shiho placed a hand on the small of his omega's back, urging him along. Mika could feel the trepidation coming from him. The protectiveness. His pregnant omega had been around another alpha long enough. Mika understood.

"Bye Mika! I'll let you know how it goes!"

"Take care of yourself, Yoichi." Mika waved after the pair and watched as the two grew smaller in the distance. Smiling at each other. Touching. Holding hands. Eyes alight with excitement...

Mika felt a pang in his chest. He sunk back onto the bench, dropping his head in his hands. Breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to gather his thoughts. The blond seethed with irrational jealousy. Not only at the news of Yoichi's pregnancy, but at how happy the two seemed. At their intimacy and ability to move on and live happily. Like how Mika and Yuu used to be.

He clutched his head harder. 'Why can't I be right for him?!' Yuu loved him. He knew this. Had risked his life to help save him, and take Kureto down. And honestly if it wasn't for Yuu, Mika might not have gotten the chance to kill him. Kureto might have truly gotten away. And instead of commending his omega for his bravery, he'd scolded him. Yuu was so innocent and kind, and had come to Mika to try to pull him from the proverbial pit of vipers that had become Mika's dark thoughts. And Mika was pushing him away, instead of allowing himself to indulge in his mate's company.

He could be having what Shiho and Yoichi now had. Friends, a family of his own, opportunity, contentment. Instead, he was isolating himself. Was unintentionally dragging others down while they were trying to move forward. And Mika felt like he was being left behind. Even Yuu had disappeared to do whatever it was he felt like he needed to do to live his life. Without Mika. Maybe Yuu felt like Mika was dragging him down as well. And the thought arose that his omega might actually leave him...

He scented her before she sat down next to him. Mika halted his despairing and straightened to greet her. "Hey Shinoa..." he breathed. Keeping his eyes averted. Shinoa was the only one who knew what had happened. The only one who had gone through the horrors of being a prisoner of JIDA with him. And he was afraid that if he looked at her at the moment, he would completely break down.

"You're such a fucking ray of sunshine!" She sarcastically stated. "Seriously Mika, tone it down! It's annoying."

Mika scoffed annoyedly, but smiled at her. Resting his elbows on his knees. "Treatments going well I take it?"

She just shrugged in response. Shinoa had been undergoing therapy and rehabilitation for part of the same problems Mika was having; associating touching with pain or torture. To Mika's surprise, Mitsuba had volunteered to be her partner during her treatments and had tended to Shinoa with a patience he didn't even know Mitsuba even possessed. It seemed to be working so far. Mitsuba and Shinoa had always been close friends, but ever since the touch therapy had started, it became apparent that their relationship had taken a different turn. They both always looked so happy around each other. 'Even Shinoa is able to move on...'

"If you're hoping for some juicy details about Mitsuba and I, you're shit outa luck. I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh, so your therapy includes kissing now?" Mika teased.

"Shut up. Besides, I didn't really come here to talk about myself you know. You're the one with the permanent rain cloud over your head."

"Shinoa, please..." Mika really didn't want a lecture right now. He already felt like a pile of shit.

He could feel her eyes on him as he pointedly ignored her for a few moments. "So..." Shinoa began. "You heard the news about Yoichi huh?"

Mika clenched his fists. "They were here just a few minutes ago. His scent was like a beacon to me and every other alpha around. He sure is excited." he deadpanned.

Shinoa hummed in response. Knowing it was better to let the subject drop for now, as they sat together in companionable silence and watched the other people playing in the snow.

With a slight hesitation in her voice, Shinoa spoke again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

That got Mika to look over at her profile. A light pink tingle was visible over her scarred cheek. He nodded. Waiting for her to continue.

"I was in love with somebody once..." She began, keeping her eyes forward toward the scenery. "For a while, I loved that person more than anything. Was willing to do anything it took to make them happy, in hopes that one day they would reciprocate." She smiled sadly at the ground. "We went through a lot together, and had shared many happy memories. But they rejected me. And I realized then, that they would never love me in the same way that I loved them. I was angry for a while, and hurt. And I contemplated finding somebody else, and never seeing them again. That maybe my heart would stop breaking if I didn't have to see their face anymore. And I hated myself for loving that person."

Mika cocked his head at her. Wondering who she had been in love with and why she never told anybody.

She looked him in the eyes then. "I'm saying this to you, because I know that's how Yuu feels. I know the feeling well, and it hurts." She said. "Yuu loves you, has been through a lot with you. And wants to make you happy. But you're rejecting him. If you keep doing it, he's going to regret being with you. And hate himself for loving you because all he receives back is heartbreak." Mika winced at her harsh words, but she didn't relent. "Do you want him to regret bonding with you?"

Mika clenched his shaking fists harder. "NO! Of course not! I just...I don't know what to do! Every time I imagine being intimate with him though...the memories...Kureto-"

"You're going to lose him Mika!" Shinoa snapped. "Don't you realize that?!"

Mika growled low. "I do! Wait-no! You don't know that! He's just upset! Once I see him I'll apologize and-"

"Tch. You think apologizing is going to make you able to be with him? Do you even know where he is right now?!"

"N-no, but..." He glared. "Wait, do you?!"

Shinoa inspected her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Shinoa!"

"It wouldn't change anything if I told you." She said with a shrug. "Considering your actions towards him, along with a few things that happened the other day, he's probably thinking your relationship is over."

A spike of alarm shot up his spine. Mika stood abruptly, looming over her. Trying to intimidate an answer from her. But she kept her blasé demeanor. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Tell me Shinoa!"

"Well...for one, I heard Ferid scent marked him. He's very interested in your omega. Wants to be his alpha. I mean, he IS a Royal after all. Ferid could very well claim Yuu as his if he suspects he's been abandoned."

Mika's vision briefly hazed over with red. Wanting to fucking KILL Ferid for touching his mate! "I haven't abandoned Yuu-chan! I've been looking for him, but I cant fucking find him!"

Shinoa rolled her eyes. "You know Yoichi just finished his heat right?"

"Yeah, so? What's that got to do with-" Mika straightened. "Oh shit..." Yoichi and Yuu's heat cycles were literally back to back. Mika tore at his hair. 'How the fuck could I not realize...? How could I forget something like that?!' He wanted to slam his face against the concrete for being so careless and forgetful. Mika's sense of time and memory was still off kilter. 'God dammit!'

Then he realized that the signs were all there. Yuu's urge and need for intimacy and how easily he had been hurt by him a few days ago, was because Yuu was in pre-heat at the time. And was instinctively seeking his mates comfort. 'And you shoved him away and yelled at him to leave!' His instinct chimed in.

He was failing his mate. Making him suffer needlessly when he could ease him so effortlessly. Other alpha's would sense this. Would scent his distress. No wonder Ferid had approached him. Had other alpha's offered to be with him as well?

"Where is he?!" He asked frantically. "Please Shinoa! Tell me!"

"Oh, so NOW you're able to forget everything and help your omega?"

"Maybe not, but I can't lose Yuu-chan to another alpha! I'll do whatever it takes! It's no too late is it?! Please just tell me where he is!"

Shinoa studied him for a moment, before answering "Yuu's in the single omega heat ward. He's been in there for four days now..." She said solemnly.

"S-single...?" Did Yuu consider himself single? Mika supposed it was better than being mated by another alpha. Mika clutched at his chest, his heart paining him. 'You let your omega suffer for days!' his instinct chastised again. 

Mika turned on his heel and sprinted for the Heat Clinic.

"They won't let you in to see him Mika!" She called after him.

"I'd like to see them try!" He called back. Not seeing the devilish grin spreading over Shinoa's face.

She dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips. Not feeling the least bit guilty about lying, or rather 'exaggerating the truth' as Guren would put it. As long as the outcome worked out in their favor.

"You'll thank me later." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you like the story, please reblog on my tumblr :)


	24. Open Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically pure smut. And a little angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years all! This took soooo long to write. But yay! It's finally done! (Good lord, I'm trash)
> 
> Here! Have some smut! Read it! Then I'll see you in hell. Have a great new year sinners! I love you all! <3
> 
> (I went back and edited some errors and added a couple of things.) leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! :3  
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

If Yuu had thought that his first heat was bad, he knew nothing. This was torture! The agony wasn't only on a physical level, but seemed to also consume him spiritually, emotionally. Mentally.

During his first heat, Guren had injected him with suppressants the night before. Diminishing some of the side effects. Yet now with his body clean of all suppressants, the effects had amplified tenfold. Yoichi was right. His body did cry out for his mate. And every hour of every day that he spent in this place, the heat grew and grew. Another strange occurrence that he hadn't noticed nor was told about in his last heat, was that he had ceased all bodily functions. Which honestly relieved him since he didn't have the strength to pull himself to the bathroom if he needed to use it.

Yuu clawed and writhed in the nest of pillows and futons he had created. This was the third night of this hell. "Please for fucks sake! Let this end already!" He cried out to nobody. He was too hot and too cold at the same time. His nest was soaked with sweat, slick and drool, several pillows were shredded from biting, pulling and clawing at the fabric as his abdomen contracted and uterus expanded, shifting other organs to make room inside of him, and Yuu felt all of it. The pressure, then the emptiness...The horrible emptiness every time his entrance clenched around nothing made him sob. Wetting his pillows further with his tears. It wasn't fair, Yuu conceded. Being injected with suppressants since infancy had fucked up his body to the point where he couldn't even GET pregnant. So why the hell did he still have to go through this? Yuu knew their were suppressants he could take that the clinic provided to curb some of the agony. But he had grown such an aversion to them for being forced them against his knowledge and will, and fucking him up, that he'd resolved to go without. To never touch them again.

Then Yuu had investigated the 'heat aids'. Upon opening the cabinet out of curiosity, the sight of the various sizes and varieties of dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs had caused his face to flame uncontrollably. He'd slammed the cabinet shut. Backing away from it as if he'd just uncovered a dead body. 'No way. No fucking way in hell!' The sight had horrified him.

Yet now, he was contemplating trying one of them. If they were meant to ease his heats, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? He was close to his breaking point, and willing to try anything to fill the emptiness that was slowly eating away at him. Yet in the end, Yuu couldn't bring himself to do it. Simply holding the sleek vibrator had made him feel ill.

So here he was now. Sprawled naked on his back over the futons and pillows. A thin, feather light sheet covered his lower half. But it felt too heavy. The silken fabric felt like sandpaper against his oversensitive skin. The cool air of the room cooled his sweat soaked flesh, making him shiver even as his body heat rose in another wave of heat and contracting. "Haaah! Hah...uuuhhnnn!" His incessant whining filled the room. Panting heavily once the heat wave passed, he smoothed his hand down his abs until he reached his aching cock. He tentatively wrapped his fingers around it. Crying out and flushing at the sensation of his smooth hand on his sensitive length.

He'd been stubbornly avoiding touching himself. His mother's punishments still in the back of his mind for doing this to himself. But he was too fucking weak to do much else. He couldn't exercise to rid himself of the urge, and knew even trying to was futile in his current state. His hips felt loose and ached, his limbs wobbly. He feared the impending hours ahead of him, knowing it was only going to get stronger. And nothing short of release was going to quell it.

He stroked his length slowly, thrusting his hips into his grip for more friction. But it only heightened his sensitivity and ratcheted up his desires. The emptiness amplified again. With a pained grunt, Yuu turned to his side. "God dammit!" he shouted against the pillow. Gasping to catch his breath. He knew what his body wanted. What it NEEDED. He needed to be filled.

Chest heaving, Yuu brought a hand behind himself. Experimentally circling a finger over his entrance. It puckered in response, making Yuu flinch as more slick seeped out from the contact. Gritting his teeth, he sank a finger inside. Clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as he pumped the digit in and out. 'More...I need more!' He added a second finger. The stretch burned a little, but the slight fullness felt good. He shoved them in as deep as they would go. Clamping his eyes shut in shame, letting his hot tears roll down his cheeks as he desperately probed at his sheath and ground his ass against his hand.

But his goddamn fingers weren't long enough. Unable to reach his prostate and give him the satisfaction he craved. Mika's fingers were deliciously long and slender, and skilled when they were inside of him, working his body over the edge. Unlike Yuu's. No matter how deep he dug them in, he only felt more desperate. He removed his fingers, punching the futon angrily. "Mikaaa!" Yuu cried into the pillow. "Mika I need you!" Uncaring of how pathetic he probably looked right now. He was fine with letting himself slip into despair. He couldn't stay optimistic under such duress. Yuu choked back sobs. 'Please let this be over tomorrow!'

~

Tomorrow came. Yuu woke from a fitful sleep that afternoon as he groggily heard a voice over the intercom.

"Yuuichiro? Yuuichiro Hyakuya, are you there?" It was the beta woman from the front desk.

On shaky hands and knees, he crawled to the short table where the intercom sat, pressing the button the speak into it. "Y-yes..." He squeaked. "It's day four Mr. Hyakuya, has your heat ended?"

Yuu sniffed, unable to hold in his tears of anguish. "No..." he sobbed.

After long moment of silence, Yuu collapsed back down on the pillows and wrapped a soft blanket around himself. Fighting the tremors as he tried to fall back asleep. His mind was drifting off again until he heard the voice on the intercom once more.

"Mr. Hyakuya, I'm sorry but there's a very insistent alpha here requesting to see you. His name is Mikaela Shindo?"

Yuu's eyes snapped open. 'Mika's here?!'

 

~

"What the hell do you mean I'm not registered?!" Mika barked at the infuriating beta woman beyond the window. He stifled the urge to put his fist through the glass.

"When Mr. Hyakuya checked in, he informed me himself that his alpha wouldn't be coming here. He seemed very certain of himself." The beta scrutinized Mika with a disappointed expression. Did she think the reason why Yuu told them he wouldn't be here was because they thought Mika was abusive or something? Because that was how they were treating the alpha.

Mika placed his palms against the glass, pleading to her. "Please...please let me in! Let me go to him, he needs me! I know he'll want to see me if you just let me go to him!"

She shook her head. "I cant just simply let you in. He's in the omega ward with all the other single omega's who don't want overpowering alpha's trying to rut with them. Your presence would upset everyone there!"

Mika growled. The nerve of this woman! She didn't even know him, yet there was harsh judgement in her eyes. "There must be something you can do. Anything! Just to see if he's willing to change his mind. Or at least talk to me!"

"This is his fourth day here, do you really think he'd be in the mood for talking?"

Mika wanted to scream with frustration. He immediately hated this fucking beta. But he had to calm himself. Going into a rage in this place was going to get him thrown out. He took a deep breath. "I understand your concerns." He said softly. "And I know what this looks like. But the truth is I didn't even know he was here, or that he was about to go into heat until a mutual friend told me. I would have been here the day he checked in if I had!" Mika didn't know if that was entirely true. But he liked to think that he would have. "We both know he's in pain and has been in here too long. If you wont let me see him, can you at least leave him a message? Let him know I came by? It would hurt him more if he thought I didn't even try..."

She studied him for long, considering moments, before pursing her lips and leaned over to the intercom. "Mr. Hyakuya? I'm sorry, but there's a very insistent alpha here requesting to see you. His name is Mikaela Shindo?"

When there was no response for over a full minute, Mika deflated. 'I fucked up...he doesn't want to see me...' The blond knew he had to figure out a way to make things right again. He'd be damned if he allowed Kureto to continue to haunt him even after his death. It wouldn't be easy to forget everything that happened, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose Yuu to another alpha over this. Alpha's and omega's didn't simply 'break up', if they were bonded. Either Yuu would waste away until death, or bond with another.

The thought of Ferid's mouth on Yuu's smooth, slender neck...His pale blue irises flickered red at the mental image-

"Mikaela..?" A voice croaked over the intercom. The receptionists brows shot up in surprise. Mika held his breath. Yuu sounded awful.

"Yes sir," she replied to Yuu. "Would you like to meet with him?"

Mika didn't release his breath throughout the long pause.

Then Yuu rasped "Um...ok."

Mika nearly flew through the roof with elation. Shooting the beta a look of triumph. She buzzed him into the door on his right and Mika burst through it. Only to be met with another door. An identical setup to the security measures Yuu had went through to get in on the opposite side.

The beta woman's voice sounded over the speaker in the small area. "Don't get too excited. Yuuichiro isn't in this section of the building."

Mika scowled at the speaker on the ceiling.

"We will bring you to a meeting area where you can talk to him through a reinforced window. Only if he grants permission, will you be allowed access to him. Is that understood?"

Although Mika commended them for their protectiveness over the omega's here, his patience was wearing thin. "I get it!" The blond snapped. "Just let me see him!"

The second door buzzed open, and a large beta male was waiting to escort him. He was led through the halls towards the meeting room. The scent of heat and rutting alpha hung heavy in the air. Making the blond's heartbeat accelerate and caused an unreasonable spike of anger to shoot through him. Along with being in such close proximity to this large beta employee, the situation grated on his nerves. He could feel the inklings of rage creeping into the corners of his mind. He desperately tamped it down. Covering his nose and mouth. 'Yuu-chan...think of Yuu-chan!'

The beta opened a door to a small room with a chair facing the safety window. 'Looks like a goddamn prison...' Mika thought bitterly.

"It'll be just a minute." The beta bowed respectfully to Mika before leaving him to sit nervously in the chair. The blond removed his jacket and scarf to get cool air on his sweating nape. He jogged his leg impatiently as he waited. 'Why am I so nervous?' He focused on gathering his thoughts. Trying to come up with things he could say to convince his omega to let him in. Mika didn't think he would have to put up much of a fight though when it came to this. Would he?

The door on the other side of the glass opened. Mika's heart leaped to his throat when he saw Yuu being helped inside. Still stubbornly trying to walk his own. Too prideful for his own good when he was clearly in pain. His arm was slung around the young beta male's shoulders, but the beta's hand supporting Yuu by the waist made Mika want to growl. He hated the sight of his mate being touched by others.

"Yuu-chan!" The blond shot to his feet and plastered himself against the glass. Desperate to hold him. To pull him away from the beta male. Yuu held his gaze as he was helped to his seat. "Thanks Narumi." Yuu told the beta helping him. "I'll be alright. You don't have to stay." The beta quirked a brow at Mika before leaving. The blonds eyes flickered red at the beta, before softening his gaze to look at his Yuu-chan.

The omega crossed his arms, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Lamenting Mika with a haughty attitude. Yuu was angry. He could tell. But his prickly demeanor did nothing to hide the fact that Yuu was just so beautifully wrecked. And the sight of him made Mika's fingers claw at the glass with want.

The blond's gaze lingered over every part of his figure with dilated pupils. Basking in the sight of him. His omega's lips were slightly reddened and swollen from when he had been likely biting them. Hair disheveled. Nipples hard and straining against the thin, soft fabric of his white t-shirt. His face was flushed all the way down past the low slung collar, revealing his delicate looking collarbone and the claiming mark Mika had left at the spot between his neck and shoulder. Though the glittering emeralds of Yuu's eyes were shadowed by dark circles, and almost looked dull in comparison, they were still beautiful. Tired, anguished...but he could still get lost in those eyes. And Mika wondered to himself how he had ever been able to push away this mouth watering creature.

No matter how damaged Mika's mind was, his instincts fought to overpower his troubled thoughts. And had all but seized on the omega in heat before him. 'Forget what Kureto did! You still want this boy! Don't let that monster sully your bond!' His instinct was right. He couldn't let The memories of Kureto ruin his relationship. He was dead, and they were alive. They should savor it.

Yuu glared at Mika with a mournful expression as the blond fought his inner battle.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika breathed. "please, let me in." he couldn't scent his omega through the glass and it made him frustrated.

Yuu quirked a brow. Looking at the blond incredulously. "Why?"

"Why?!" Mika ground his teeth. "Because you need me! And I want to give you what you need!"

Yuu scoffed at his words. "Why the sudden change of heart? You didn't want anything to do with me a few days ago!" He sighed wearily. "Don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do Mika. It's not fair for either of us..." He looked away from the alpha. Intent on keeping his eyes off of him.

"Yuu, I'm so sorry! If I had known you were here I would have come sooner! Nobody would tell me where you were though! I'd searched for you-"

"I've been doing fine on my own. Really. You don't have to come to my rescue or whatever..."

Mika knew he was lying. Could see the tremoring of his muscles beneath his sweat soaked skin, how utterly in need he was.

Yuu needed him. And he was just so damned proud and stubborn that he rather suffer than ask his alpha for release. 'Fine. If Yuu-chan wants to play that game...' The blond brought a hand up to start unbuttoning the collar of his shirt.

"Neh neh, Yuu-chaaan..." He crooned. Earning a glance from the omega. He rewarded the boy's attention by unbuttoning his shirt to right above his navel. Mika groaned under his gaze and Yuu snapped his head fully towards the alpha. Blinking at him owlishly. "M-Mika! What are you doing?!"

"Yuu-chan is so beautiful..." he breathed. "But since you wont let me in to touch you, I'll just have to pleasure myself to your image." Mika couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But If Yuu-chan wouldn't listen to reason, 'seduction might be a good tactic.' He figured.

Yuu swallowed thickly, pupils blown as he gaped at the sight of Mika stripping off his shirt. Goosebumps from the chill air arose over the alpha's pale skin. As Mika removed his shirt completely, Yuu noticed the various scars over his chest, all the way down past his low slung jeans. Which just riveted Yuu's gaze even more. The alphas scarred body reminding Yuu of the hell Mika had endured. He was a bit thinner than he had previously been, but Yuu could see that he was recovering quickly from his imprisonment and reverting back to his more prominent, lean, sculpted stature. It was hard to ignore the tantalizing view.

Mika blushed hotly as he slipped his hand down his stomach to the button-fly of his jeans, popping open the first button. Yuu's spine tingled in anticipation, and as if his legs had a mind of their own, he found himself standing with his hands resting on the glass.

His lips parted on a shaky breath. "Why are you doing this..." he whispered.

He could all but feel the alpha's body heat through the glass barrier. He tried to steel himself, to show Mika how jaded he was for spending four days in this place without him. But his resolve was crumbling as he watched his alpha slip his hand into his pants.

"Do you want to see it, Yuu-chan?"

Against his better judgement, Yuu nodded slowly.

"Let me see more of you too then..."

Yuu bit his lip, considered it for a moment, 'Well it IS warm in here...' Then hesitantly peeled off he sweat dampened shirt, and rested his shaking palms against the glass again.

Mika placed a hand against one of Yuu's, staring down the omega with hooded eyes. "Wanna touch you so badly..." he moaned and he began to stroke himself beneath his jeans. Resisting the urge to lick to glass between him and Yuu's chest. His flushed skin looked so damned tempting. He wanted to sink his teeth into it and mark the hell out of him over and over.

"Mikaaa...." Yuu whined with a reedy voice. "I thought you were going to let me see it..."

"I'm embarrassed Yuu-chan. There's camera's in here. I rather show you in private..." Mika removed his hand from his pants. Almost smiling at the needy whimpers coming from his omega. He rested his forehead against the glass. Yuu followed suit. They both stared into each others eyes for long moments. "Please, Yuu-chan..." Mika whispered. "Please let me in...I'll be good to you."

After a few heartbeats, Yuu pushed away from the glass with a huff, scooping up his shirt, and unsteadily left the room. Mika blinked after him. 'What the hell just happened?' Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He started putting his shirt back on, gripping his jacket in his shaking fists. 'Did Yuu reject me?! What the hell am I going to do now?!'

He started feeling his throat tighten with panic when the door to his area opened and the large beta male stepped inside. The blond held his breath as he awaited the verdict with hopeful eyes.

"Mr. Hyakuya has granted you access. We're transferring him to a couple's room now."

Mika sagged with relief. 'I still have a chance...' He'd never had to coerce an omega into wanting him before. And it wasn't an easy task for him, all things considered. But seeing how Yuu reacted to him just from stripping off his shirt, had given Mika a much needed sense of power over him. Yuu couldn't be bent to anybody's will. 'Except mine...' It was heady. And possessiveness fueled his ego even more. 'Yuu-chan is mine, and mine alone!'

~

As much as Yuu wanted to pace his nerves away after they had transferred him to the larger 'couples room', he was too weak from the exertion of standing and walking when he went to meet with Mika. It may have been a stupid move on his part, but he didn't want the alpha to see just how wrecked he really was. Now all he could do was sit on the bed and try to gather more strength as he waiting in anticipation. 'Stupid Mika. With his stupid teasing and his stupid...'

Yuu sighed. He wished he could be angry with him about it. For making him weak. For making him submit. For making his body react so much and his strange omegan instincts to arise that made him want to strip naked and await his alpha with his ass exposed in a display of submission. But of course, he did none of those things. And he couldn't even muster up the energy to be stubborn any longer. Because,...'Fuuuck...' Seeing the alpha like that was hot. And Yuu knew that it must have taken a lot for Mika to put on such a display. If the blond really wanted to see him that badly as to strip and tease him like that, then of course he'd let him in! And hopefully be fucked senseless by the alpha. But not before berating him first. He still had to hold onto at least a SHRED of dignity! At least, that was what he expected of himself.

When the doorbell chimed, Yuu rose unsteadily and took a deep breath to steel himself before unlocking the door. There Mika stood, with the large beta behind him with a hand clamped over his shoulder. 'I should have warned the betas here not to treat Mika this way!' He'd just been imprisoned by betas! Yuu suspected being manhandled wouldn't sit well with the alpha. Which was evidenced by how Mika looked like he wanted to bite the large beta's hand off.

"It's alright Tarou, you can go."

"Will you be ok?" Tarou asked him. As if Mika would actually harm him. The blond might be skittish, and maybe a bit more violent than before, but Yuu trusted his alpha enough to know he would never physically harm him. Emotionally? Probably. During sex? All bets were off. Yuu shivered at the thought. He'd take his chances.

"Everything's fine." Yuu said softly. Unable to put any more energy into his words. He felt like collapsing from the effort to stand.

With a nod, the beta released Mika and the blond hurried inside. Yuu heard him release a pent up breath once the door was closed, then he turned to him. Yuu leaned against the wall for support.

"Yuu..." The alpha moved to embrace him, but the omega held him away with an outstretched hand. Fighting against his instinct to cling to the blond.

"Don't play games with me Mika..." Yuu whispered. "I'm in no mood to be teased anymore."

Mika gave him an anguished look. "I'm not playing, Yuu. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did when you came to see me. But I wont do that again. Ever. I promise!"

Yuu shook his head, slumping forward weakly. Growing too weak to stand any longer. "Mika...I don't know everything that you've been through. And it's my fault for not taking that into consideration. Obviously what you've been through made this sort of thing unappealing to you. So please, don't force this on yourself. It'll only hurt me more..."

Mika cupped the omega's face, forcing their eyes to meet. The blond's bright blue eyes grew darker, more predatory. "Never, I never want to hurt Yuu-chan!" The alpha crushed his lips against his, hungrily. Desperately seeking. Yuu squeaked in surprise, before parting his lips in a low moan. The scent of his alpha was intoxicating, and it made his entrance slick with readiness. He kissed him back feverishly, with all the pent up desire he'd been feeling over the past four days.

Big hands roamed over his body. Groping his chest, his aching hips, his ass, Mika clutched at the fabric of his clothing, tearing the shirt from his body. Yuu gasped, biting his lip when Mika broke their kiss to tug down his sweatpants. The cool air hitting his skin causing goosebumps to arise, and Yuu arched away from the wall get more contact. "Mika, Mika!" He gasped. Pressing his nose and mouth over the alpha's scent gland in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Sucking on it to release more of his musky, arousing scent. Mika tensed, shuttering against him, causing Yuu to pull back with a start.

"S-sorry..."

"S'okay..." the alpha murmured through labored breaths, ripping open his own shirt and pressing the omega's head back to the spot. Yuu inhaled deeply. The mere scent of Mika easing the ache and pain thrumming through Yuu's body. The omega sighed in relief. 'This is what I've needed...' Mika pressed his own face against Yuu's neck, inhaling deeply as Yuu carded his fingers through his blond hair. Then the alpha froze. A deep growl reverberated through Mika's chest. Yuu gulped. "M-Mika?"

"That other fucking alpha..."

Fear skittered up Yuu's spine. "Oi, Mika! I didn't do anything with him! I swear-"

"How dare he fucking touch what's mine!"

"Mika, wait-aahh!" Mika's eyes flickered to red before he clamped his teeth down on Yuu's claiming mark, causing the omega to release a gasp as he sucked in hair and fisted handfuls of blond hair.

The blond pushed Yuu against the wall harder, leaving red marks over the omega's thighs and hips as he dragged his nails across his sensitive skin. He grasped the space below Yuu's asscheeks and lifted him up to wrap Yuu's legs around him. Grunting with satisfaction at the feeling of his omega's hard cock pressing between their stomachs. Mika grasped it, stroking the boy's to full hardness until he felt it throb in his palm. He released it to pull at the buttons on his jeans, released his own cock with a hiss and positioning it and the omega's wet entrance. He could feel Yuu panting beneath his teeth still buried in his neck.

He loosened his hold on the omega's ass to let him slide down the wall as Mika probed his cock at his entrance. Letting gravity take over, Yuu sunk down against the wall to be impaled on Mika's length. He slid inside, pushing past the resistance of the tight velvety ring of muscle until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Yuu cried out in pain as he grappled at Mika's shoulders for purchase. Nearly climbing the wall to relieve himself of the sudden intrusion. Mika just followed him up, clamping his hands on Yuu's hips to wrench him down on his thick, throbbing erection.

"Fuuck! Uuhhnn-Mika! Too much!"

He clawed at Mika's back as he began to thrust up into him. Earning a sharp growl from the alpha. Mika released his bite, meeting Yuu's green eyes with his red ones. Blood stained the alphas lips. With a look of warning, Mika gripped Yuu's wrists with one hand to hold them above his head. He seated himself deeper, pausing his movements to let Yuu adjust. The omega's breaths came out in ragged gasps at the feeling of being stretched nearly beyond capacity. Sweat sheened over his chest and stomach from the pain.

Mika pressed into him harder, pushing him flush against the wall as he took his mouth again. The metallic tang of blood hit Yuu's tongue before Mika pulled away again. The deep ruby color of Mika's eyes was unnerving, and the sly grin spreading across the blond's face as he smeared the blood over Yuu's lips made the omega gape in wonderment.

'He's gone mad...' Yuu mused. Even as he felt his entrance clench and grow more wet with slick around Mika's deep seated cock.

The conflicting feelings of fear and arousal excited him. Something about this raw, animalistic side of Mika called to Yuu's instincts, and he found himself rolling his hips to get more friction and penetration. 'If Mika's going to lose his mind, then I want to lose mine with him.'

"Fuck me alpha..." Yuu heard himself whispering. "Mark me everywhere, I'm yours..."

With a snarl, Mika sank his teeth into the other side of Yuu's neck as he bucked into his tight heat. Yuu gasped out a sharp moan with every brutal thrust. Mika angled Yuu's hips so that he assaulted his prostate with every thrust into him. Making the omega keen as white blinded his vision from the onslaught. It didn't take long before the coil of pleasure was wound so tight that Yuu bucked his hips desperately for more. His moans grew louder and constant. Desperate to be hurled over the edge. The sensation of his impending orgasm grew so strongly his head spun.

"Please-there-Mika-harder!" he rambled incessantly.

Each word punctuated by Mika's cock plunging into him. Reveling in the pain and the pleasure. In the feeling of his alpha marking him over and over with his teeth. In the groans and grunts the blond was making against his skin. The frustration from being denied the use of his hands. Yuu ground harder against the base of Mika's shaft. Wanting him deeper. WANTING Mika to make it hurt. Wanting to feel the aftermath of their lovemaking for days.

The blond's hips stuttered as his cock grew thicker and throbbed from his own impending orgasm. He released Yuu's wrists to palm his ass and speed his pace. Yuu seized the opportunity. Gripping Mika's shoulders as he sank his own teeth into the alpha's neck. Giving him his own mark of possession.

"Aah! Yuu-chan!" Mika exploded into Yuu, his cum shooting against the omega's sweet spot and making him immediately follow. The alpha's seed filling him to the brim and leaking out of his slick hole. Yuu's own cum lashed their torsos and smeared between them as Mika continued to fuck him through their release. The omega's sensitive walls clenched almost painfully around Mika, the friction causing Yuu to grow hard again. But Mika's erection never waned. And a troubled realization came about that the alpha hadn't knotted him.

Mika sank to his knees, still keeping Yuu pinned against the wall and he continued his assault on the omega's sheath. Yuu straddled his lap. Head lolling against Mika's shoulder as he let himself be taken again. Able to do nothing but hold on as Mika brought them both to completion again.

Yuu's legs shook with strain as he collapsed against his alpha. "Mika..." He breaths came out in short pants. "Please...please..." He really wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment. Rest? Another orgasm? A change in position maybe? He squirmed against the blond until Mika pulled back to meet his gaze. Eyes still red with rage.

"T-tired Mika. So tired..." Yuu's eyes wandered to the mark he left on Mika's neck. The alpha must have noticed because he narrowed his eyes on him. "Uh...s-sorry-" Yuu was cut off by Mika abruptly lifting him into his arms, kicking off his jeans as he carried him to the bed. Yuu yelped when Mika pulled out of him to plop him onto the mattress. Then the blond went to his pile of clothes to retrieve a scarf that was tucked into his jacket pocket. 'What's he planning on doing with that?!'

Yuu's question was answered when Mika wordlessly positioned him on his knees with his back facing the alpha, gripping Yuu's wrists and using the scarf to tie them behind his back. 'Seriously?! He hates me touching him that much?' Yuu would have been pissed if the sensation of Mika nipping and licking at the back of his neck and shoulders weren't making him so slick and hard.

Then abruptly, Mika shoved his face into the mattress, gripping Yuu's hips to hold his ass up as he plunged into with one fluid motion. Leaning over, the blond ran his tongue from the base of Yuu's spine to the shell of his ear. His hands roaming over Yuu's smooth hairless body. Making the omega shutter.

His sheath clenched around the fullness and more slick mingled with Mika's cum leaked out and slid down the back of Yuu's thighs. Mika moaned at the sight. Driving into the tight softness and raking his nails over Yuu's overly sensitive skin. Yuu cried out from the overwhelming stimulation. Thrusting his ass backwards to meet Mika's every thrust. Encouraging him to fuck him harder.

The headboard banged against the wall, the lewd sounds of skin slapping together and squelching noise of Yuu's cunt being fucked mercilessly by the alpha was permeating his senses. The omega's entire body sheened with sweat, and bite marks littered his shoulders, hips and wrists. The bites would heal seamlessly, unlike the claiming mark. But Yuu relished every mark left on him. The omega in him feeling wanted and elated from the possessiveness. His insides felt so full as Mika released into him again. Dragging Yuu with him into another orgasm. He didn't know how much more of his seed he could take inside of him.

And the alpha still didn't knot him. Even after coming for the third time, Mika remained hard, his animalistic sounds filling the room. Combining with Yuu's moans and cries, and still, Mika didn't let up. The omega's legs gave out as he collapsed into his own sticky cum staining the sheets below him. Mika finally slowed for a minute to let Yuu catch his breath. His entire body ached and shuddered from being fucked for so long, with no end in sight.

Mercifully, the alpha untied the scarf from around Yuu's wrist. The feeling of blood flowing back to his extremities was almost like a sexual release. Yuu groaned loudly. Bringing his arms out to stretch infront of him to ease the tension built in his shoulders.

Then Mika turned him over to his back. Yuu's arms flopped uselessly at his sides as Mika spread the omega's legs wide to enter him once more. Yuu didn't even protested. Wouldn't be satisfied until his alpha knotted him. If it took all night, so be it.

The alpha's movements were more languid this time. Even intimate, even as his eyes remained red and predatory.

Then Yuu had a thought. 'If he's in a rage, will he even remember this night?' the thought made his heart twist in his chest. 'Is being in rage state the only way he can have sex anymore?' Tears stung his eyes.

Even if Mika couldn't control it, the thought of him entering his rage state just to be able to fuck him, hurt....He enjoyed his animalistic nature while it lasted. But he wanted his alpha here with him. Body AND mind.

"Mika-" Yuu sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Mika didn't react. Just pinned him under his vacant red gaze as he slowly rocked into him. "Mika." He said again. Bringing his hands up to cup Mika's face. Stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Come back to me..."

The blond's brows drew together in confusion, but his eyes flickered from red to blue and back again. "I love you Mika." Yuu whispered. "Please, come back to me."

Mika blinked several times as his eyes reverted back to their calm blue.

"I-I love you too Yuu-chan..." Without stopping his movements, he kissed Yuu gently. Not even protesting about Yuu touching his face. He broke the kiss to press their foreheads together. Mika's breathing became labored, thrusting deeper, and Yuu gasped when he felt the alpha's knot grow at the base of his shaft. Yuu thrilled with renewed energy.

"Yes-Mika! Knot me! I need it!" He rolled his hips on Mika's cock. The alpha grit his teeth, and with a few more deep thrusts he came again with a breathy groan, his knot locking them together to keep every drop of his seed inside. Panting and nipping at Yuu's nipples and up his neck as he seated himself as deep as he could go.

The overwhelming fullness made Yuu's eyes roll in the back of his head, "Aaah God Mikaaa! It's so fucking good!" he arched sharply off the bed, coming to fruition once more before collapsing from exhaustion. 

They clung to one another desperately. Uncaring of the mess around them as they lay nuzzling each others necks and breathing deeply of each others scent. "I missed you Yuu-chan." Mika whispered against his throat.

"Hah...mnn...I missed you too." He whispered through labored breaths. "Don't ever leave me again, idiot."

"Never leave you again...I promise." Mika rolled them to their sides. Listening to their breathing slow to a steady pace as sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


	25. Open Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Expectations and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo tired after writing this, so please excuse any mistakes until I get around to fixing them :)
> 
> Most of this is Mika's POV. And his thought process about the events after last chapter ;)
> 
> Angst and Fluff too I suppose. <3 Now I can work on the next chapter! (Which I'm super excited to start!)
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing feedback last chapter!!! Let me know your thoughts on this one.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading!
> 
> And thank you to all who reblogged on tumblr! <3
> 
> xoxo

Mika woke slowly as he felt his knot deflate. Barely a fifteen minute rest, but Mika felt too on edge to sleep. He removed himself from his sleeping omega and tried to find some ease by nuzzling his face in his soft black hair. It helped a little. Yuu smelled strongly of him. No traces of the other alpha were left. Mika's scent had overpowered him. He looked down at the various bruises and bite marks littering the omega's flesh. He winced. The bites wouldn't scar, but 'holy shit! what have I done?!'

The skin on Yuu's wrist were chafed from where he had tied them together, and blood stained Yuu's bottom lip. Mika's blood...

He brought a hand up to touch the Mark Yuu had left on his shoulder. Shuddering at the memory. An omega marking an alpha was unheard of. Marking was a display of dominance, which omega's simply didn't do! Mika should have been horrified, and disgusted by the fact that another being had tried to assert dominance over him yet again. He waited for the flashbacks to arise...waiting...nothing?

Running his fingers over the mark again, his mind grew oddly at ease. For the first time in months, a calm settled over him. 'How is that possible?' A red haze covered his memory of their copulating, but he still recalled everything that had happened. As much as he wished he could have fought it, his instincts took over when he had scented Ferid on his omega, and diminished any remaining inklings of hesitation that Mika had felt about mating with Yuu.

He had fucked him in a rage state. Though, it wasn't the same kind of rage he felt while he was fighting against JIDA and Kureto. Instead of being overwhelmed by his need to kill and his anger and revenge, he was overcome by lust and a need to possess and satisfy and breed his omega. Rational thought left, memories of his imprisonment vanished, until all that was left in his mind's eyes was them two and the desire for one another. His body controlled by pure instinct, to the point where all he could do was watch as he took Yuu over and over in an animalistic frenzy. And it felt incredible to just let go, and revel in his mates moans and cries and his rich, overwhelming scent of heat and slick and the way his omega's velvety sheath milked his shaft as they came together.

The only instance where his instinct slipped and the flashbacks had risen, was when Yuu had clawed at his back. Remembering the pain of being flayed, he had to hold Yuu's wrists to keep him from doing it again. But as he pleasure mounted, his hold on Yuu's wrists were forgotten. Leading to Yuu biting him. And Mika realized that a small part in the back of his mind had liked it, and saw it as a challenge. Made him want to tie up the omega so he was helpless beneath him, to master him, to show him that if he wanted to mark an alpha as his, then he'd make it clear that he was still an omega and he, his alpha, still held power over him.

Mika smiled at the memory. Yuu wasn't a typical omega though. He possessed dominate tendencies of his own through his stubborn, strong willed and demanding nature. But that was why Mika loved him. He was a novelty that would never wear off. He challenged Mika and encouraged him to be stronger, to be a better person, to let go of his self hatred. Yuu took shit from nobody, and that gave the blond the much needed confidence that Yuu couldn't possibly be stolen away and claimed by another alpha. Yuu would likely kick their ass if they tried.

But he let Mika claim him. And breaking the omega down the way he had tonight, making his hot headed lover submit so completely was a heady feeling. Because he knew he was the only one he could do that to Yuu. And the thought made heat shoot straight to his cock.

'God...Yuu-chan is just too good to be true...'

And for the first time, Mika understood why alpha's and omega's had these fated ties. One truly couldn't live without the other. If Yuu had never come into his life, he would still be withering away in that cell. And even if he did manage to escape, he likely would have never recovered this amount of sanity. Mika needed this omega. He was the only one who could fix what was broken. Whether Yuu knew it or not, the omega was healing him through his words and his actions. Giving Mika exactly what he needed, before he even knew he needed it. Mika frustratingly wasn't able to knot during his rage, and had fought to bring himself back to the surface. But all it took was a gentle touch and a few sweet words from Yuu to be able to quell his rage and bring them completion. To give his omega what he needed.

The blond's eyes riveted to Yuu's bare stomach, and how it was ever so slightly bulged from being filled so much with Mika's seed. The sight of the subtle roundness tugged at something inside of his chest. And he found himself praying that Yuu would conceive this night. He ran his palm tenderly over the swell, eliciting a purring sound from the omega that Mika had never heard from any omega he had been with before. A purr of pure happiness and contentment and comfort.

Mika bit his lip with want. 'Did Yuu take any suppressants?' Mika wondered. His scent was so strong and overpowering compared to last time, making Mika doubt that he had.

Were they ready for a family yet? They were young, yes. But so were Yoichi and Shiho. They were younger than Mika and Yuu were. But they were starting a family. Mika wanted that too! Now that he knew that he needed to stay connected to Yuu-chan get better, to be able to forget, he wanted more with him. It may be selfish, but he wanted to keep Yuu as close as possible, and show every other alpha who he belonged to. And what better way to show everyone that they were spoken for than a baby on the way? Even before his imprisonment, the though of Yuu pregnant with his offspring ad made Mika feel so warm inside, that he'd craved it ever since.

Mika ran a hand through his messy golden hair before going over to his pile of clothes to slip on his briefs. Then wrapped himself in an extra blanket from the linen closet. Anxiety began to settle in the pit of his stomach as he sat at the window sill to gaze out into the night.

Who was he kidding? Yuu likely didn't even want any of that. Who would want children with a fucked up alpha with PTSD and a tendency to go into rage states just to be able to fuck? Mika was even afraid to sleep next to Yuu incase he raged in his sleep. What if he harmed him? Mika sighed wearily. Just when the new doors of possibility opened for him, they were all slammed in his face once more. Self hatred suffused him. Yuu deserved better, deserved an alpha who was capable and level headed. All the things Mika USED to be.

But the blond was too selfish. Even if he made Yuu miserable with his fucked up way of thinking and overly aggressive nature, he couldn't give him up. And he hated himself more for his irrationality. He needed Yuu, needed to talk to him about all of this.

When it came down to it, it was the omega's choice, not his. He really hoped he woke up soon. He was sane enough to know his thoughts were entering a dark place. And he needed his omega to pull him out of it. 'You're so fucking selfish Mika!' he berated himself. His omega needed rest. He resolved to watch over him until he woke. A sated, sleepy and naked Yuu-chan was something he could watch for hours if he had to.

 

~

When Yuu stretched out an arm towards the empty side of the mattress, he frowned to find it cold and empty. He blinked open his eyes, darting them around the room. Panicked for a second that either what had happened was a dream, or Mika had left. The first was confirmed false by how sore his legs and hips were, the latter by the mess of blond hair illuminated by the moonlight as Mika sat by the window.

He took a moment to gaze upon the blond with open admiration. His sharp, aristocratic features appeared more prominent when contoured by the shadows of the dark room. Blond waves hanging past his strong jawline and artfully disarrayed. His lips were set in a grim line. Which made Yuu frown, bringing his gaze up to his eyes. Their red hue seemed to glow in the night. 'What was wrong?'

He sat up, wrapping the sheet around himself to shield his nudity. Suddenly feeling very self conscious. "Mika?" He called out to him. But received no response. He got out of bed to sidle over to the alpha. He could smell the anxiety and turmoil rolling off of him. Nervously, he moved closer. "Mika..." he cupped his face hesitantly. When the blond didn't make any startled movements, he slowly turned his head towards him to meet his eyes. Mika stared back at him blankly. "Hey..." He swallowed thickly. "Come back to me, Mika."

The alpha squeezed his eyes shut, appearing to shake himself. "S-sorry Yuu-chan." His eyes were blue again when they opened to look at the omega. "I was just thinking too much..."

Yuu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yuu-chan! Did I scare you?! Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? N-no!" Yuu smiled at him reassuringly. He wasn't afraid for himself in the least bit. "I was just worried about you. I thought something was seriously wrong or something..."

Mika leaned into the omega. Wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll be ok...I just..."

Yuu cocked his head. Something was obviously on Mika's mind. After not being able to talk to him for so long, Yuu suddenly felt awkward. He wished Mika could talk to him about his troubles. But he wouldn't push for it. "You know...If you need to talk, I'll listen. I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me anything. It won't change how I feel."

Mika chuckled lightly. "Thank you for that, Yuu. There was actually...something that I wanted to...ask you..."

"Hmm?"

Mika looked up at him. Steeling himself. Yuu's brows drew together, noticing whatever he was going to say was a serious matter. "Yuu-chan, I wanted to know if you took suppressants?"

"Oh, Um...no. I didn't..." A cold chill crept up his spine. Dreading where this conversation was heading. But he had to tell Mika one way or the other.

Mika smiled lightly. 'Oh fuck...please don't look at me that way!' He bit the inside of his cheek to stave off the tears.

"Are you...planning on taking them? Because if you don't want to...I'd be ok with that. More than ok actually! I-"

"Mika." Yuu cut him off. He stared down at the alpha's lap. He didn't want to hear Mika say the words. Couldn't bear to hear that Mika was about to ask for something that Yuu couldn't give him. Tears began spilling. He couldn't control them any more than he could control his rampant hormones. Yuu wanted it too. His instincts wanted it. Mika wanted it. And Yuu felt like a complete failure.

"I can't Mika..." He whispered softly.

Mika's face fell. "Oh...ok. I understand you're concerns um..."

Yuu's head snapped up. "No! Its not like that Mika!" He started feeling Mika move to stand. He wasn't meeting his eyes. 'Dammit!' So Yuu straddled his lap, letting the sheet fall. Uncaring anymore that he was naked. He needed to make him stay. "Mika! Please, I didn't mean that I didn't WANT to!"

"Yuu-chan..." Mika breathed. Suddenly very aware that Yuu was naked and sitting on his dick as he ghosted his hands along the omega's sides. Noticing how the bite marks were already almost healed completely. "You don't have to explain. If you're not ready I'll wait." He kissed at his neck, but Yuu pushed him back against the chair. Earning a concerned look from the blond at the fact that Yuu was still crying. "Yuu?"

"When I say I cant, I meant that...I PHYSICALLY can't." Yuu hung his head. Not wanting to see the blond's expression.

Mika just blinked. Confused. "What do you mean Yuu-chan? You're in heat. That's, kind of what this is meant for-"

"I know that. But..." Yuu sighed heavily, his tears drying as anger filled him. "When I was one years old, Guren left to join JIDA. He knew I was an omega, so did my mother. He left and hid my identity from them, to keep me safe. Also to try to keep me safe and hidden, he....drugged me. Well my mom did. Guren stole special blends of suppressants from JIDA to inject me with. He and my mother tried to suppress my omega gene, so I would grow up as a beta. His goal was to keep suppressing me so I never presented. But then I met you...and I did anyway..."

Mika gaped, slack jawed. His hands on Yuu's hips tightening. He could smell the alpha's anger rising.

"I was angry too Mika. I still am. Especially after I learned that because I've been injected with such strong suppressants for pretty much my entire life, that it fucked me up. I can still go into heat obviously, but...getting pregnant isn't in the cards for me-Mika?" His eyes had turned red again.

"I'm going to kill him..." Mika said flatly.

"Woah, wait! What?!"

"That fucking bastard Guren!"

"Hey! Calm down!" He gripped Mika's hair. "You're not KILLING Guren! Jesus Mika, he helped you escape remember?!"

His eyes flickered blue again. "Yeah, but-"

"He did what he had to, to keep JIDA away from me. And he brought me and you together again. We cant stay mad at him for this!"

Mika sighed. Bringing their foreheads together. "You cant expect me to forgive him Yuu-chan. Not when he took away something like that from us!"

Yuu worried his bottom lip. Not really knowing what to say. He knew Mika had a right to be angry. He was angry too. But sitting here being angry about something that they couldn't change wasn't going to CHANGE facts. Then an idea arose. "Hey, Mika. How many would you want?"

"Don't tease me Yuu-chan. That's so mean-"

"Just humor me. Pick a number."

Mika snorted through his nose. "I don't know. Lots? As many as we could..."

Yuu smiled. That warm fuzzy feeling bloomed inside of his chest. The omega in him elated at his admission. "Then lets adopt!"

"Adopt?!" Mika drew his head back to see if Yuu was being serious. He was smiling, but he couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Sure! Why not? You, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki, all of you know what it's like to be abandoned by your parents. We can open an orphanage here! Krul doesn't have one. And you and I could go out there and find all of the abandoned kids. Take them here, give them a home? And we'd be fighting against JIDA by rescuing our kind before they can get their hands on them!"

Mika blinked at him for long moments. And Yuu started to feel stupid for coming up with such a thing. 'I thought it was a great idea...' But maybe Mika didn't really even like kids. Maybe he'd only like kids if they were his own offspring-

Then Mika hugged him tightly. "Oh my god Yuu-chan-" Mika chuckled heartily against him. "You're so kind! And you're completely insane!"

"Seriously? You jerk! It's not like it's a BAD idea!" He shoved away from the alpha. Crossing his arms and pouting. "Jeez, sorry for bringing it up!"

"Yuu come back," He grasped his face, planted kisses on his cheeks and mouth. "It's a great idea. It really is! Its just..." Mika trailed off. Looking serious once more. "I...I don't think the higher ups will allow me to be around kids Yuu-chan. They'll say I'm too violent. Too fucked up in the head...I could hurt somebody..."

"But you're not violent when you're with me!"

"Yeah, but-this is the first time we've actually spent time together since..." Mika shook his head. "I'm afraid to even sleep next to you. I'm afraid I'll rage in my sleep and hurt you, Yuu. And I still cant handle people touching me...You're the only one I can handle it from so far."

Yuu brought a hand up under the alpha's chin, smiling "But you come back to me every time I ask you to. You would never hurt me. I know you wouldn't." Yuu wriggled closer on his lap. Showing how comfortable he was with Mika, and that he trusted him. "And we can start going to therapy together. Like how Mistuba and Shinoa do. To make you more comfortable with people touching you. It's working well for Shinoa!"

"Yeah..." Mika's expression turned solemn. "But Shinoa's case is...different, than mine."

Yuu cocked his head to the side. Waiting for him to continue.

'Should I tell him the truth?' Mika wondered. 'Once he knows everything, will he still look at me the same way?' He didn't know if he was ready to reveal everything to Yuu or not. But Yuu had hopes for the future. Actual dreams and goals he wanted to accomplish. And Mika was feeling like he was once again holding somebody back because of what he had been through. Yuu wanted to do these things WITH his alpha. If Mika was going to deny him his wishes, then his omega deserved an explanation. 'Either now, or in the future when it may be more difficult?'

Mika took a deep breath. Only realizing then that he had started shaking. "Yuu...I'm different...and I'm like this, because Kureto...he..." Mika dropped his head to Yuu's chest, wanting to hide his face, wanted to bury himself in his shame. He clung to the omega, afraid he would run from him upon hearing the truth. "Yuu-chan-" He choked out. "Kureto d-did things to me! I was stuck in solitary, I couldn't hear or see anything!" His words were coming out in rapid succession. "I was losing my mind-and he took me out of my cell-and he did shameful things-he got off on it-and I let him! I was a coward!" Mika sobbed into his chest. "Ah god Yuu, I hate myself so fucking much for what he did to me! I'm disgusting, and I'm ruined and I still want you anyway! I'm sorry..."

"Mika..." All Yuu could do was wrap Mika's blanket around the both of them and hold his alpha's trembling form. Yuu should have been more surprised by Mika's words. But to be honest, he already had his suspicions. He'd learned a lot about Kureto through Guren and during his short time here at Krul's compound. And judging by how Mika had reacted when he'd jumped him, it kind of made sense. And made him wonder..."Is that why you had sex with me in rage state? So you wouldn't have to remember anything?"

Mika jolted at his words, then held Yuu out at arms length. "Wait what?! No! Yuu-chan I remember everything!"

"Oh. But I was told by Guren that you didn't remember everything when you went into rage at the airport?"

Mika smiled. "Well, my instincts don't want to block out Yuu-chan. You're too important."

"But you pushed me away when I first came to see you."

"I know! I'm sorr-"

"I'm not saying that for an apology. I'm wondering why it's different now."

Mika sniffed. "I don't know. I guess because I was so caught off guard and confused from just waking up after being out for three days. I was nervous when I first came here. Which Shinoa had to tell me about you coming here by the way!"

Yuu flushed guiltily.

"But being with you this way, makes it hard for me to remember all the bad. I don't know why I went into rage. Maybe to keep those memories tamped down. But I remember everything. And I loved it. And being with you makes living more bearable. I need you, I'm selfish, and I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know any of this. I didn't want you to leave me-"

"Pfft! You really think I would leave you over that? What kind of asshole do you take me for?!"

"But...Kureto-"

"Who cares what Kureto did! That doesn't make you weak! He's the dead one now isn't he? YOU slaughtered him! HE was weak! Don't you see that?!"

Mika was contemplative for long moments. Long enough to make Yuu frustrated because his symptoms were returning.

"If it's worth anything, you're the strongest alpha I know. And if I'm selfish for needing you too then so be it. You're probably the only alpha who would still want an omega who cant have offspring. We're both fucked up from our pasts, but I think that works out just fine for us! We need each other Mika. You can't deny that."

Finally Mika smiled. Bringing their lips together. "You're right. I cant deny any of that. Except for the part about you. You're perfect just the way you are."

Yuu flushed with pleasure at Mika's words. And how the alpha said them like it was a simple fact. The heat started amplifying through his muscles again and he squirmed in Mika's lap until the blanket slid off of them. "Then show me, Mika." Yuu breathed. "Show me how much you need me. But this time, I wanna se your blue eyes the entire time."

Mika bit his lip at the feeling of the omega's ass rubbing against his length. Stiffening with a swift heat. He could deny Yuu nothing.

 

 

 

~

 

~

 

"Seriously Ferid, did you have to make it so PUBLIC?" Guren chastised the silver haired alpha. "Every alpha in that building could smell you on Yuuichiro. You've likely made my son seem like a slut!"

"Common Guren..." Shinya patted his back. "At least it worked! You should have seen poor Mika when Shinoa told him about Ferid!" the white haired beta chuckled. "I haven't seen someone run that fast in ages!"

Shinoa buffed her nails. "Fair warning Ferid, you probably going to have to dodge an ass beating in the near future!"

"I look forward to it!" Ferid grinned.

Guren stared down the group in the conference room as they waited for Krul and the others to make their appearance. Shinoa had secured a spot for herself in Krul's army doing intelligence work, since she had turned out to be an incredibly useful spy. She had information about Kureto that even Shinya didn't know about. And this meeting was called to relay that information.

But for now? They were content with gossiping. And plotting Mika and Yuu's future.

"So what happens after Yuu gets out of the clinic?" Shinoa asked Guren. "There aren't many omega's in the military here."

"Have you MET my son?" Guren asked incredulously.

Shinoa shrugged. "Point taken."

"Besides," He continued. "If Krul's plans to make Mika an officer go through, it'll be impossible to keep them separated now that they're back together."

"And if Mika refuses the Military life?" Shinya asked.

They were all silent. Until Guren broke it with a heavy sigh of exasperation. "Then I hope those two freeloaders have some kind of plans already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick prompt I forgot the ask; Kimiyoi lovechild, boy or girl??? :)
> 
> Also, I don't own the art in this chapter! And honestly, I don't know who created it, but I wish did so I could give them credit! I just found it off of google, and was playing around with learning to add images since I plan to add some fanart for this story in future chapters :)


	26. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best laid plans of mice and men, often go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update!!! 
> 
> For the first time in 10 years, I got a flu shot. And what happens? I get the damn flu! Fuck you pharmaceutical companies and your evil poison! 
> 
> Ugh, anyways! I'm so glad I finally finished this today! Please excuse any mistakes, I have too much of a headache to fix them right now. 
> 
> I hope you're happy with this chapter ;) I'm sure most of you will be in the end! Hopefully...
> 
> And OMG thank you everyone for 20k hits and almost 1000 Kudos! Holy shit! And all of the comments have been so amazing! Its the fuel the makes this story what it is! So many of your ideas have inspired me to add in into this! So thank you my lovely commenters! Many of you are the voice of inspiration <3 Seriously! Thank you! 
> 
> XOXOXOXO

"Are you sure you're alright Yuu-chan? You know I'm more than willing to carry you!"

Yuu gave him an annoyed look. "Mika...If you attempt to embarrass me by carrying me out of this place, I swear I will punch you in the head."

Mika pouted to hide his grin. "Whatever you say Yuu-chan..."

After an unintentionally prolonged shower that afternoon, Yuu dressed in his remaining clothes that Mika hadn't shredded off of him. Zipping up his thick winter jacket. His heat had mercifully ended that morning. Though, that didn't make Yuu any less horny it seemed. And they spent most of their morning 'playing', and relearning each other's body and what spurred one another's desires. Which was pretty much everything the other did. Mika suggested a shower to get them both the cool off. Or else they would never leave this room.

But then Yuu got that mischievous look in his eyes that made the blond's thoughts go blank...

"Hey, Mika, can I try something?"

"Hm?"

Yuu dropped to his knees and grasped the alpha's semi-hard length. "Y-Yuu-chan!?" he jolted in surprise.

"I never got to taste it before..."

Mika's jaw slackened at both what he said, and the enticing view. Those bright eyes peering up at him and the omega's soft lips so close to the head of his cock. He watched in fascination as his length hardened and distended towards those parted lips, as if reaching for them.

Mika bit his lip as he ran his fingers through Yuu's dark damp locks. Wordlessly, he guided Yuu closer, committing every movement to memory as the Yuu darted his his tongue out to tentatively lick at the slit of Mika's cock. Mika gasped at the contact, causing Yuu's face mouth to spread into a wicked grin. He did it again. Wiggling his tongue this time. Clearly enjoying the power he had over the alpha in this moment from such a small act. He dragged his tongue along the sensitive underside, kissing the tip as he pulled away.

Mika's knees almost gave out. Then he had a troubling thought that he had to voice. "Yuu...w-where'd you learn that?" He breathed heavily.

Yuu blinked up at him. "From you, dummy."

'Oh! right...'

Yuu resumed his ministrations until Mika was trembling with the restraint to stop himself from shoving his shaft down Yuu's throat.

"Suck on it, Yuu..."

Yuu gulped audibly, adams apple bobbing, looking somewhat at a loss. Before he took nearly half of Mika's length into his mouth. His cheeks hallowed as he sucked. Drool and precum dripping down his chin, causing Mika to buck into the wet cavern with a groan. "Ah! Hah...more Yuu-chan!" Getting a thrill from the omega worshipping his cock in such a way.

Yuu moaned around his length. Sending vibrations all the way to the base of the blond's shaft and making his knot swell involuntarily. "F-fuck! Yuu-"

The omega bobbed his head on the slick flesh, working more down his throat with each movement. His tongue swirled the tip every time his drew his head back-

Mika couldn't take much more of this. He fisted Yuu's hair to shove into his lovers mouth. Yuu's nose brushed his base, and he heard faint choking noises as the alpha came down his throat. Chocking and gasping on the thick liquid while his eyes watered, Yuu pushed on Mika's quivering hips to withdraw his cock from his dripping mouth-

~

"Mika?!"

"Hmm?" Yuu was standing by the door to the room impatiently.

"You coming?"

Mika blushed at being caught reminiscing. Scooping up Yuu's backpack before the omega got the chance, he cleared his throat, "Y-yeah. Lets go." 'before I get another hard-on and we're here for another hour.' Not that Mika would mind. But he knew Yuu had been here for five days now, and was eager to walk around and gain his strength back again. 'Stubborn omega...'

 

~

 

Mika had insisted on Yuu staying in his apartment. He had a lot of space in the royals building, which by being Krul's adopted son, he had gained the privilege. But he especially didn't want Yuu staying in his small dorm alone, when he smelled of post-heat and mating. His scent alone could trigger an omega into an early heat cycle if theirs was close enough. And as far as Mika knew, no other omega's lived in the royals apartments. And alpha's knew better than to come sniffing around an omega that smelled so strongly of their alpha. They would give the couple a wide berth at Mika's place. Or so he thought...

On the way to his division, they were stopped by an alpha. Yuu recognized this hulking redhead. 'Crowley' was his name.

"Krul Tepes requires your presence." The alpha intoned.

Mika pushed Yuu behind himself protectively, causing the omega to roll his eyes at his overly protective nature. Crowley wasn't a threat. In fact, he kept a respectful distance from their pair.

"I need to get my omega home. Now is not a good-"

"She requires BOTH of your presence." Crowley interrupted. Making Mika bristle.

The redheaded alpha's cape flurried as he turned on his heel to stride towards the compounds main hall, where all the governing and military operation took place. Seeing no other option, since Krul insisted upon it, Yuu and Mika followed.

The entered the conference room where there was a large group waiting for them. A majority of the people they already knew; Guren, Shinya, Shinoa, Mistuba, Crowley, Ferid-'oh shit-'

"Ferid!" Mika sprang for the alpha.

"Oi! Mika, stop!"

Guren grasped the collar of Yuu's shirt to halt him. "Don't get in the middle of it, idiot!" Guren snapped. "Unless you want to lose an eye!"

"Shut up Guren! We can't let Mika fight an elite! Ferid's too strong!"

"Have some faith in your boyfriend Yuuichiro." Shinya calmly stated as he rose from his seat to join the rest of the spectators. Everyone was letting the skirmish happen. Backing away towards the walls to let the alpha's duke it out.

"If you want to be with your alpha," Shinya continued "then you better get used to things like this. Alphas fight other alphas all the time. It can be pretty entertaining!"

"He's right Yuu." Shinoa wryly stated from his other side. "Alpha's enjoy a good fight. But don't flatter yourself. Ferid wont kill Mika to win you. He's not that interested."

Yuu's brows drew together in confusion. 'Then what was with the approach he made earlier this week?'

Yuu gaped at the scene of the two alpha's fighting. Both of their eyes were red with rage, though Ferid appeared calm as he dodged Mika's fists and kicks. Jesus, Ferid was fast! Though he wasn't exactly fighting back. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying himself as he sidestepped and blocked Mika's attacks. Like he was toying with him. While Mika seemed like a rabid animal as he snarled with his teeth bared.

Just then, the silver haired alpha leaped towards one of the wooden chairs, hurling it at the blond's face. But Mika batted it away effortlessly. Sending the chair flying into a far wall in a cloud of splinters and dust.

Yuu looked over at their friends. Shinoa looked annoyed, same as Guren and Shinya. Mitsuba looked excited as she grinned widely at the scene. "Common! Kick his ass!" she yelled. Yuu hoped she was rooting for Mika and not Ferid. Then Shinoa yanked at her twintails to pull her closer to the wall as Mitsuba started nearing the fight. Possibly with the intention to join it.

'Fucking alpha's...' They were supposed to be finished with the fighting. And they definitely shouldn't be fighting one another. Even if Ferid DID creep on him a few days ago. But honestly, Yuu didn't care anymore. He was tired and wanted some goddamn peace.

"What the hell is going on?!" Everyone snapped their heads towards the small woman screeching. Mika and Ferid paused with their hands on each other's throats to turn towards her as well before the dropped their hands simultaneously. Krul strode into the room, her scent emanating power and ferocity. "Mika!" She snapped as she neared them. "Explain yourself!" Both alpha's males dropped their hands. Ferid smirked like he won the fight. Mika stared at the ground ruefully as he reigned in his anger and his rage subsided enough for his eyes to revert back to their calm blue.

"F-Ferid scent marked my omega the other day." Mika stated as he met her eyes. "My retaliation was warranted."

Krul cocked a brow, directed her attention to the silver haired man. "Ferid? Is this true?"

He shrugged nonchalantly with his smirk still in place. "Well, our dear Mika was in a mood all week. Letting his precious angel suffer. I simply offered my assistance."

Mika glowered at the man. Palms twitching to strike him. "You knew he was bonded to me!" He growled. "Stay away from him Ferid!"

"Well it's about time you took responsibility!" Ferid chuckled. "Don't worry Mika-chan, I wont steal him away. Well, unless you abandon him completely. In that case, I'll be more than happy to-"

"Enough, Ferid." Krul cut him off. "As you can probably tell from the smell, they don't have that issue any longer. So keep your hands and mouth to yourself."

Both Yuu and Mika blushed. Not aware until she mentioned it, that the scent of the past day and night of mating had all but imbedded itself into their clothes and pores.

Guren released Yuu's collar as if he'd just caught fire. "Ugh! Thank fuck I cant smell it!"

Krul rolled her eyes. "Can we get this meeting started now? I have a lot to do today."

Everyone took a seat. Mika and Yuu seated far from Ferid at the conference table. Mika fidgeted anxiously. Wanting nothing more than to get Yuu home and away from all of these other alpha's.

"First order of business. We have received information from Shinoa yesterday about possible developments that could be happening with JIDA. Today, they have been confirmed. With Kureto Hiragi dead, and Shinya obviously with us now, command over JIDA has been passed to the Hiragi family's youngest brother Seishiro Hiragi. He hasn't been involved with JIDA's agenda until now. And from what Shinoa told us, he was distanced from his family ever since the death his niece, Mahiru. Now that Seishiro has been forced into command, it is possible that we have an ally in him. If we could get Seishiro on our side, he could help us free the remaining prisoners and shut down their entire operation for good."

Mika and Yuu shared a cagey look. How were they to know whether or not this Seishiro was as vicious as Kureto was?

"We're deploying two spies who volunteered for capture to gather intel on JIDA's new leader. Lacus, Renee?"

Two young men stood upon being addressed. The shorter man with purple hair, Lacus, was an omega. And apparently the man with black hair and a stoic façade, Renee, was his alpha. Mika bristled. It was cruel to send a bonded pair into such a place! Yuu detected his fury and grasped his hand to calm him.

"These two have escaped from JIDA two years ago. Since they know the layout, they will attempt to escape again within the year. Guren and Shinya erased their records, and since Kureto and most of his soldiers died in the battle at the airport, they wont be recognized. We also have a beta sentry working for JIDA, much like the work Guren and Shinya did. They will ensure that Lacus and Renee wont be killed, and they will help them escape."

"How could you let them do this?!" Mika blurted out. "That place is a hellhole! And you expect them to go back in there for an entire year?!"

Lacus stepped forward to answer him. "We are fully aware of what we are getting into. We escaped once before, and we will escape again. It should be easy now that we have help. Besides, there's nothing they can do to us that they haven't done already."

"Our plan is to negotiate with Seishiro. If what Shinoa said is true, and his personal morals don't coincide with JIDA's agenda, we might be able to get out sooner." Renee added.

'They're insane!' Mika thought. It didn't matter that Kureto was dead. It didn't matter that Krul had a beta spy. JIDA's new leader could be just as bad! He shared a look with Shinoa.

"From what I've learned of uncle Seishiro while growing up, he was always distant and avoided conversations about JIDA propaganda. Even before my sister died, he was reluctant to get involved with my father's operation. He's being forced into it by my grandfather, the founder of JIDA. Defiance in my family is punishable by death. But if he knows about us, I believe he will help us."

Krul nodded in acknowledgement. "Kureto wasn't exactly sane to begin with. From what Shinya told me, Kureto had been taking injections of alpha hormones to make himself stronger. The effects of it caused him to be overly aggressive and dominant beyond his capacity. Reasoning with him was beyond my capability in the past. But now we have a chance with Seishiro." She turned to the pair. "Lacus, Renee, your bravery is honorable. We will do everything we can to make sure your escape is successful."

The two bowed and left. Krul sighed heavily and finally sat at the head of the conference table, attempting to mask her guilt stricken expression. And failing.

"Now," she continued. "This brings us to our second order of business. Mitsuba, the army needs strong alpha's like you. You possess leadership capability, and a commanding nature. I would like for you to be a squad leader for a group of new soldiers."

Mitsuba smiled widely. "Yes ma'am! I'd be honored!"

"Mikaela?"

The blond jumped when his name was called. "I would like to make you an officer. As an alpha who is able to enter a rage state in battle, you have tremendous strength. But that strength needs control. You will have command over a battalion after extensive training. And Yuuichiro will be in that battalion and under your care and supervision. Yuuichiro, for your bravery and skill on the battlefield, I'm making you a sergeant. If you all accept your new positions, training will start on Monday. If you refuse, you will need to find work here at the compound and pay for your own apartments. Mikaela, your current quarters are reserved for officers of the elites. Even as my adopted son, I have to give that place to elite soldiers. There's no prejudice in this establishment. Everyone has to work and earn their living."

Mika and Yuu were silent for a while. Contemplative. Yuu was the first to speak. "JIDA has ruined so many lives. They nearly killed Mika and Shinoa. If I can get the chance to get rid of more of them, then I'm in-"

"Yuu-chan!" Mika snapped. "Being a soldier is dangerous! I can't let you put yourself-"

"Mika stop." Yuu cut him off. "I know you're trying to protect me. But I'm not made of fucking glass! I have goals and wants, and what I want is to fight against those bastards!" Yuu stood. "Krul, if I may, I would like to make a request."

Krul inclined her head at him. Silently permitting him to speak.

"There are still children being abandoned or killed for being born a non-beta over Japan and the rest of the world. With your permission, I would like to retrieve the children out there. We could bring them here, open an orphanage for them. Mika and I will run it and take care of them. We would be saving our kind before JIDA can get their hands on them!" Yuu hoped his request spoke to Krul's softer side. She gave up years of her life to take care of Mika when he was a child after all.

Krul smiled gently. "I'll take it into consideration. Mikaela? Do you think you're capable of something like this?"

He met Yuu's eyes. The determination in them was palpable. Yuu wanted this dearly. And he wanted Mika to do this with him. He was afraid of his own ability to control himself. His aversion to touching and his constant anger simmering just below the surface. But when he was with Yuu, those feelings were overshadowed by his love for this omega. By his desire to make him happy and keep that beautiful light in his eyes. If this was what Yuu really wanted, then he would do whatever it takes to help him achieve his goals.

"I am." Mika replied.

Krul looked vaguely surprised for a moment before she masked her expression. "Alright. I will talk it over with the council, and reconvene with the two of you after your training on Monday." She stood to leave. "You're all dismissed."

 

~

 

"Mikaaa!" Yuu whined from the bedroom. "We're going to be late! Let's go!"

It was their first day of training, and Yuu was eager to get to the sparring grounds and practice. They received their uniforms the day before, but they hadn't tried them on until that Monday morning before training. Yuu's was easy to put on. He wore the standard soldier uniform; black button up shirt, white jacket and pants with knee high boots and a white cloak with a hood. The layers were thick and heavy, and everything was such a pristine white, he dreaded touching anything in fear of getting it dirty.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid cloak anyway?" Yuu shouted to Mika in the bathroom. "Won't it just get in the way?"

"That cloak is fire resistant." Mika replied "And it helps to keep your scent contained. All of the omega soldiers wear them."

Yuu tsked. "Psshh. Whatever. It's stupid..." He trailed off when Mika stepped out of the bathroom. Adjusting the officers broach at his collar and shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" the blond asked when he noticed Yuu's jaw slacken as he gaped at the alpha in open fascination.

Yuu cleared his throat. "N-nice boots..."

Mika looked down at the thigh high boots covering his legs. The officer uniform was much more form fitting than the enlisted. And he only had a small cape over his back. He suddenly felt very exposed compared to Yuu who was dressed in layers. "S-stop staring Yuu-chan...it's embarrassing..." He blushed.

Yuu's lips quirked up at the corners. He walked towards the blond. A warm feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach. "You look good Mika...." he breathed.

Mika bit his lip. Catching the scent of his omega's arousal spiking. "Yuu-chan...we're going to be late, remember?"

"Hm..." Yuu ignored the alpha's statement as he reached for the waistband of Mika's tight white pants. Tugging the zipper down to boldly grasp his cock.

"Yuu-" Mika gasped. "They'll scent us! They'll know-"

"I don't fucking care..." Yuu clutched at the front of Mika's shirt and crushed their lips together. "You're going to fuck me with those boots on, one way or another..." He whispered against the blond's mouth.

'Fucking hell...' Mika couldn't resist the omega when he spoke in such a way. Yuu's clothing ended up in a pile on the floor, with only his pants and boots still on and yanked down past his knees. Mika shoved Yuu against the wall. His ass facing towards the alpha as Mika took him from behind. Clutching at his hips as he thrust into him. Hard. Skin slapping. Yuu's demands for more and harder echoing throughout the room as he gazed at the sight of Mika fucking him in those boots. The view making slick trickle down his thighs. Which spurred Mika further. The blond come completely undone. He could deny Yuu nothing.

~

They were twenty minutes late. And as luck would have it, Guren was in charge of their sparring session for that day.

"God dammit you two! This is the army!" Guren shouted. Which didn't bode well for Mika. But he couldn't do much to retaliate against the man, since he was Yuu's father. "What in the hell was so important that made you twenty fucking minutes late?! You missed the briefing!"

Some of the soldiers snickered. Causing Yuu and Mika to blush furiously. Obviously they could scent them and knew what they had done.

Guren picked up on it. Almost immediately realizing why his soldiers were snickering and why his idiot son and the alpha were so red in the face. "Both of you are running laps after practice! Until sundown! Now fall into formation!"

Yuu grumbled, but stood with the other soldiers. Mitsuba shot the two a killing look.

"All of you are going to pair up and practice with the sword today. Ammunition is a limited resource. Once the enemy runs out of it, being skilled with a sword will come in handy. You will practice with blade-guards on your own swords, obviously so you idiots don't go slicing off limbs and killing each other! Now listen up for your assigned partner!"

Mika was paired up with Mitsuba. Yuu was paired with another omega with waist length blue-black hair, named Asuramaru. The other omega was small. Very small. Even smaller than Yoichi. Which he would have preferred over this small creature, if only his friend wasn't on maternity leave.

"Common Guren!" Yuu shouted from across the yard. "Pair me up with an alpha! You know I can handle it!"

"Shut up and spar! Unless you rather start doing laps now!"

"Grr..." Yuu clutched his sword with both hands. Staring down the small omega. "Don't cry when I kick your ass!" With a yell, Yuu charged at the small omega. Asuramaru twirled his own sword. His movements loose and fluid, sidestepping Yuu's attack as he struck out, causing Yuu's sword to fly from his grip and land a few feet from them. 'What the hell-'

Asuramaru pointed his sword in Yuu's face. "Dead." He smirked.

"W-what? What the fuck did you just do?" Yuu blanched.

"Pick up your sword. Lets go again."

Yuu gripped the sword hilt again. Squeezing the handle until his knuckles were white. He charged Asuramaru again, attempting to strike at him from the side instead of from above him. With a spin and a sweeping motion of the thin blade, Asuramaru unarmed him once more. Yuu stared at his empty hands then back at the small omega as he heard his sword clatter to the ground. "H-how?" Yuu stammered. "How the hell are you doing that?!" He was dumbstruck.

"Your sword is a Katana," Asuramaru said with a bored expression. "Same as mine. More specifically, they're Katate-uchi, and intended for one handed attacks. Slashing and stabbing and such. You're holding it like it's a fucking baseball bat." The other omega twirled his sword loosely, his wrist rotating as the blade swung in a fluid circular motion, before making a striking movement towards Yuu's face. Yuu glowered. "Again!" Asuramaru snapped.

Tentatively, Yuu picked up his sword. Suddenly aware of the eyes on him. His face burned with embarrassment. He attempted holding the sword like Asuramaru did, but it felt awkward. "It feels like I'm going to drop it when I hold it like this though!"

Asuramaru casually twirled the blade again, strutting as he circled Yuu. "Katate-uchi is best suited for quick, and silent attacks. You can remove an enemy's head with little effort or strength. The blade is extremely sharp. You don't need strength to kill an enemy with it, but you need skill. What us omega's lack in strength, we make up for in speed and cunning. It's not a greatsword or a longsword. You don't need to bash your opponent with it, idiot!" He swung towards Yuu's neck, barely giving him enough time to block the strike.

"It takes just a single movement." He slashed through the air again, aiming for Yuu's legs.

He blocked the attack again, wrist vibrating painfully from the strike.

"Good." He continued circling him. "The only time you use two hands is when blocking-" Another strike, another successful block. "Otherwise, your movements should be fluid. Smooth. And without hesitation. Your sword should be an extension of your arm. You can't drop your arm, can you?"

Yuu shook his head. Painfully aware that this omega's skill level far surpassed his own. "Where did you learn all of this?" Yuu asked.

"My father was an alpha, he made weapons for a living before we were both captured by JIDA. He taught me everything he knew about swords and how to wield them. He was killed shortly after capture, but I managed to escape. And took down six guards during my attempt using the skills he taught me. If you want to fight, you need to have the know how. Shall we try again?"

Yuu nodded, holding his sword with his dominant hand. It still felt weird to him, but he struck out anyway. Letting the movement carry itself as metal kissed metal and the two blades sang off each other as it slid off of Asuramaru's sword. But he didn't drop it.

"Better." Asuramaru said. "You want your sword to kiss mine when I block yours, not punch it. It takes less time for you to recover from a kiss, than a punch." He winked. "Lets continue."

About an hour into practice, just as Yuu was getting the hang of things, he was hit with a mind numbing stab of pain in his stomach. Yuu doubled over with a gasp, causing Asuramaru to stay his attack and study him quizzically.

"Yo, what the hell is wrong with you?!" He knelt beside Yuu, placing a hand on his back. Heat radiated from him through his thick layers, despite the cold air. "Are you going into heat?"

"N-no!" Yuu gasped out. "It ended five days ago! Ugh what the fuck!"

Mika ran over to the two, dropping to his knees to gather Yuu in his arms. "What the hell did you do?!" the blond snapped at Asuramaru.

"Nothing! I didn't even hit him!" the other omega held his hands up in a placating gesture. "He just collapsed! He just finished his heat cycle?"

Mika blinked at the boy before cupping Yuu's face to get him to look at him. "Yuu-chan, what's wrong?!"

Yuu was breathing heavily. The pain dulled to a cramping feeling, but movement made it hurt more. "I-I don't know...it feels like the pain I feel when I go into heat, but without the sweating and everything. My stomach just fucking hurts!"

"For fucks sake Yuu!" Guren bit out as he approached the growing group surrounding his son. "All this for a stomach ache?!"

Yuu and Mika both glowered at the man, who's features softened when he saw the stricken look on Yuu's face. Guren sighed. "Take him to see a doctor Mikaela. And report back to me once he's released. You better not be dying kid!"

With an irritated huff towards the man, Mika scooped him up to carry him towards the hospital.

~

Whatever pain medicine they gave to Yuu, he wished he could take it home with him. Because holy shit that stuff is great! The sharp pains in his stomach was reduced to a tolerable ache. Mika paced in the hospital room as they awaited the test results from Yuu's blood and urine samples. "Mikaaaa...." Yuu whined. "Will you sit down? You're making me anxious!"

Mika shot him a glare. "How can you expect me to just sit down?! There's something wrong! You're in pain!"

"Mmm not right now I'm not! I'm feeling pretty good, so chill..." He smiled crookedly at the blond.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down next to Yuu on the hospital bed. Rubbing his face lovingly into his neck. "I'm worried about you, I can't help it Yuu-chan!"

Yuu carded his fingers through his alpha's hair, smiling against it as he kissed the top of his head. He couldn't help but feel loved and protected when Mika got like this. "I'm gonna be ok. Don't worry so much. It's probably just from too much rough sex."

Mika snorted against his neck. "Yuu-chan! Christ, since when do you talk like that?!"

Yuu giggled. "I think since those doctors gave me this morphine!"

The doctor came in then, clearing his throat when he wasn't noticed for a few moments. Mika sat up, looking at the old man expectantly. Yuu sat up as well, suddenly feeling nervous.

"We have your test results back." The doctor waved some paperwork in the air before seating himself on the stool near Yuu's bedside.

"Give it to me straight, Doc." Yuu said. "Is it something serious? Am I dying?"

The doctor laughed lightly. The sound was warm and calmed Yuu's nerves. Though Mika sat stiffly, holding his breath.

"Well...it is something pretty serious! But you're not dying." He smiled widely up at Yuu and Mika. "You're pregnant!"

Mika and Yuu blinked at the man. Wordlessly. For a long time. Long enough to make the doctor's brows draw together in confusion and glance between the two boys.

Yuu parted his lips on an exhale. "..What...?"


	27. Ties That Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I haven't gotten a chance to reply to all of your lovely comments from last chapter! It's been a busy day of packing and then I started this when I was done and wanted to get it out to you asap. Now that things have calmed down, I will get back to replying to you!
> 
> So yeah, I was in a fey mood today, which spawns this kind of chapter I suppose. :3
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! Yuu's baby gender and more of all of that in the next chapter. Yay! 
> 
> I <3 you all!
> 
> XOXO

 

 

The doctor stood, awkwardly making his way to the door. The two boys were still gaping wordlessly at him. "I'll just...give you two a moment..." He said softly as he left.

The sound of the door shutting seemed to snap Mika back to reality. He turned to his boyfriend who was still staring wide eyed in the same spot.

"Yuu-chan?" No response.

"Yuu...?"

Yuu tried to keep an open mind. He really did. Nobody had prepared him for anything that had happened to him in this crazy world, and he took it upon himself to be accepting of the changes in his life. Of him being an omega, which he didn't know the meaning of at first. The heat cycles and sex life with a male alpha lover. He never would have thought any of those things were possible for him.

They were drastic changes in his life. Ones that he had accepted and embraced because they were beyond his control. Being an omega was simply what he was. He couldn't fight his genetics. And he had strong feelings for Mika that he couldn't fight even if he wanted to. But he had come to terms with the thought that he could never become pregnant. What's done was done, and he couldn't be angry anymore over something he no longer had control over.

So he'd all but put it from his mind, and chose to focus and the things he COULD do to regain some resemblance of control in his life. Like joining the Military. Running an orphanage to help abandoned kids. Help rid the world of organizations like JIDA. But now, any control over his choices for himself was slipping through his fingers like sand. 'Open mind...?' At this point, his mind was so opened that it had cracked. He was being hurled down another path in his life that he had no control over and with no say in the matter.

How had this happened? Why was everything happening so quickly?! He needed some time to fucking breath before the next thing happened!

He yanked at his hair in frustration. 'I'm not ready for something like this!' He felt a surge of panic constricting his throat. And a fleeting thought that he still had the choice not to go through with it, Which made him hate himself for thinking such a thing...

"Yuu?" Mika moved to pull Yuu's hands from where it looked like he was about to tear his hair out. "Are you ok?"

Yuu flinched from his touch.

"No!" he choked out. "I'm not!"

Mika paled at the sight of his despairing omega. His excitement over the news overshadowed by how troubled Yuu seemed over this. "Yuu-chan, what's wrong?" He spoke softly.

"I just...it's too much at once! I was told this couldn't happen! And now it has! What the fuck?!"

Mika drew his head back, brows knitting together. "Are you...saying you're unhappy about it? That you don't want it?!"

"I-don't know! I don't know how I feel about it right now!"

"Oh really?! Because from my end, it looks like you're miserable! If you're thinking about getting rid of it, I wont let you!"

Yuu blanched. After his first heat, eliminating a possible pregnancy was HIS idea! "You have no right to make that decision! Its MY body!"

"I earned the right to decide what happens with your body the moment I bonded with you. You belong to ME!" Mika snarled, eyes glowing red in fury.

"Which, by the way, you made that decision without even talking to me first! You fucked me and forced a bond on me, when I was vulnerable and confused and didn't know what was happening with me!"

Mika paled even more. Because what he said was...true. He didn't ask Yuu if he wanted to bond or not. He just acted on impulse and did it because he wanted the omega for himself. But..."I asked you if you wanted to be with me after that first time! And you said yes! So what's the issue here?! Do you regret bonding with me?"

"Ugh!" You pointed an accusatory finger at the blond "You just don't get it! That's not the point!"

'What WAS his point?' Mika was perplexed at his behavior. Especially when he seemed so open to the idea of kids before. "I don't understand what you're trying to say here, Yuu."

The omega drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. "I had different plans. I wanted a choice in something. But now...It's like everything that has happened to me has been pushed on me forcefully! And here YOU are, telling me that I don't have another choice anymore!"

"NONE of us have a choice in a lot of things Yuu!" Mika yelled. "Do you think I CHOSE to get captured and tortured? That I chose to be abandoned? Or even chose to be born at all? I did a lot of thinking while I was locked away. Most of it revolving around you, and what I would have given to go back in time and changed my actions and stay with you that morning. About how much I wished I could have had a family with you. When I learned Yoichi was pregnant, I was jealous! Because all of those suppressed feelings came back, and I thought I fucked up my chances with you. And if what Guren said was true, then this is a miracle, Yuu-chan! And you're treating it like a curse!"

"Get out!" Yuu snapped.

"W-what?" "All of that was about YOU! YOUR wants and YOUR feelings and YOU YOU YOU! This isn't about YOU! Get out!"

"FINE!" Mika slammed out of the room, so hard the door rattled.

Yuu jumped at the sound. Cupping his hands over his face. 'What just happened? Why the hell did I say all of that?!'

"MIKA!" He yelled. Feeling tears threatening.

But the alpha didn't return. 'Fuck...' He didn't mean it. Any of it. He knew he didn't. He had never lost control like that before though. And before he knew it, the words were just spilling out like a geyser incapable of being contained. He was scared. The thought of being pregnant was a lot less scary than the actual reality of it. And he took it out on the one person he knew would be their for him through this.

He took a few steadying breaths. He wanted to be a soldier, but he had wanted a family with Mika as well. And the blond was right. It was a miracle, considering his next to ZERO chances. And he had spoiled it. Had said horrible things to his alpha who had already suffered enough. Who wanted a family with him too. There was no reason why Yuu couldn't still have his goals AND have kids.

Maybe being a soldier would have to be put off for a little while. But if Krul gave her permission, he could still have the orphanage. And still help find the abandoned kids. This war could last for years. Possibly decades considering there was an organization like JIDA in almost every country. Which by being an omega, he had years to spare. Could potentially outlive a young beta child if he played his cards right. Krul was rumored to be in her 50's, yet she still looked like, and had the energy, of a young woman.

Alpha's and omega's simply lived for a long time. And he was young enough to be able to make choices and mistakes and establish himself as the individual he wanted to become. 'Having a baby wouldn't ruin that...having a baby isn't a mistake, planned or not.' He realized. It was scary as fuck. And he didn't know the first thing about how this all worked for a male omega. But the silver lining was, they were in a place now where they had help and resources and everybody around him already knew how it all worked. And he had a man who loved him and wanted to take responsibility. Who formed a life long bond with him because he wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. 'How many pregnant teenagers could say that?' Yuu mused.

He felt a pang. Would Mika really still want to put up with him though, after all the shit he said to the alpha?

 

~

 

'Damn that omega!' Mika cursed him.

He stormed down the halls of the hospital with every intention of leaving.

Yuu wanted him to go away? Fine! But he wanted to second guess Mika's love for him and make him out to be some sort of prick that forced himself on him? Fuck that! Yuu had wanted him too! 'I'm nothing like Kureto!'

The thought made him almost put his fist through a wall, until a young nurse rounded the corner and gasped at the sight of him swinging a fist. He paused midair. Red eyes blinking widely at her until he lowered his fist and straightened. Hurrying towards the exit before he went into a rage and tore the place apart.

'I'm done!' He thought. Yuu lied, he had strung him along and made him think he wanted children with him. But when it became a reality, the omega second guessed it. 'An OMEGA...NOT wanting children?; The two phrases didn't go hand in hand. He knew that Yuu was different from the others, had spent his whole life living a beta mentality. But this was just too much. This was the ultimate slap in the face to Mika and omega's everywhere.

'How dare he...' He wanted to scream at the omega, wanted rage at him for being so stupid. He wanted to disown him...

Once outside, Mika suddenly felt short of breath. He bent with his hands on his knees to gulp breaths of air.

A smell wafted up from a food truck set up for lunchtime for the hospital employee's. And he realized that Yuu hadn't eaten yet today.

No matter how angry he was, he instincts still felt the need to take care of the omega-'No...this isn't instinct...' This was him. There was no voice telling him what he should be feeling or that he needed to be with Yuu. He wanted him. Wanted him so badly it hurt. Wanted to be selfish and have every ounce of that thickheaded omega as he could get. Body, mind, soul...

'Shit...' He couldn't leave him. He couldn't abandon him or disown him even if he wanted to.

"He's my mate..." Mika loved him too much to let him go. He couldn't even leave this hospital. He promised himself he would never leave him again...

He went to the food truck. They were serving some kind of curry. 'Yuu loves curry...' They wrapped it in a take out box to keep it warm, and he went back into the hospital. Avoiding the curious eyes focused on him from the people who watched him make a scene earlier.

 

~

 

Yuu was still laying in the hospital bed, his back turned towards the doorway and curled in a little ball.

"Yuu-chan?" The omega's body flinched at hearing his voice, curling into a tighter ball. 'He's awake.'

Mika shuffled his feet nervously. Hoping he wouldn't get thrown out again. "I...uh...I brought you some curry. If you're hungry?"

There was a few beats of silence before Yuu sat up and turned to him. His eyes were red and swollen. Like he had been crying. It made the blond feel heavy in his chest. He silently went over to set the food box on Yuu's lap before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I thought you left?" Yuu asked as he opened the box of curry. Swallowing back saliva at the mouthwatering smell of food. He dug in hurriedly.

"I thought about it..." Mika said truthfully. "But I couldn't."

He heard Yuu sniffle and glanced up at him. Food half gone, the omega threw an arm over his face. Obviously trying to hide his tears.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika sighed. The next sentence sitting heavy on his tongue. "I know it's your choice. If you...if don't want this...I-I wont force you into it..."

"No, Mika! I do! I just...I wasn't prepared for this kind of news. I'm fucking terrified!"

'Yuu-chan? Terrified?' He was the bravest omega he knew.

"Yuu..." He went to stand by his bedside and wrapped his arms around him. The omega clung to him, pulling him closer until the blond had to remove the forgotten food from Yuu's lap so he wouldn't sit in it.

He'd never seen his boyfriend this broken. The omega sobbed against his chest uncontrollably, pulling at Mika's shirt to get him closer. He kept his head uncharacteristically low and submissive. And he found he didn't like it, he didn't like seeing his omega grovel like this. He adored Yuu with all of his stubbornness and his challenging eyes.

"Yuu-chan, calm down." He pulled him away but Yuu kept his head down. "Yuu! Look at me!" He raised his face tentatively. "Yuu, I need to know what you want! You say you want this but you're crying like you don't. Please, just tell me the truth. I'll be with you no matter what you decide." Mika said softly, running a shaking hand through his dark hair and kissing Yuu's forehead. "Whether you want me or not, I'll always love you."

He heard Yuu's breathing calm. "I-I'm sorry. For what I said." Yuu hiccupped. "I swear, I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me." He smiled sheepishly at the blond. "Too many feels, I guess. I don't know...But I know I want to be with you. And that I want to go through with this. It's pieces of me and you..."

Mika smiled. His mind wandering back to when Yuu first said those words to him. "Pieces of me and you." He repeated, kissing him softly and slowly. Pulling away to see the dazed look in Yuu's glossy eyes.

"Should I get the doctor, so we can hurry up and get the hell out of here?"

Yuu nodded. "Please! Let's get the hell outa here!"

 

~

 

They walked back to Mika's apartment hand in hand over an hour later. Apparently Mika was full of questions for the doctor;

"Why couldn't I tell from his scent?" The doctor had said his hormone levels weren't high enough to release the pheromones yet.

"Why was he having stomach pain?" Implantation of the embryo within a male omega could cause sharp pains and cramping for the first couple of days.

"When can we know the gender and see it in an ultrasound?" Doctor's reply was 'in a week or two'.

'Weeks?!' That raised a question for Yuu.

"But...we just...ya know, 'did it'...barely a week ago! How the hell could you know all of this so fast?!" The doctor had told him that, because of his omegan genetics, and with the father being an alpha, the cell turnover rate for creating a baby was much faster than two beta parents, or even a bet/omega or beta/alpha couple. "You heal faster than a beta, therefore, you create life faster. An alpha and omega pairs' term will be between 5-6 months."

'That fucking fast?!' He grasped Mika's hand for comfort. And didn't release it until they left the hospital.

 

~

 

"I want to wait on telling Guren." Yuu said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I need to figure out a way to tell him. I'm not sure what kind of reaction to expect either."

Mika nodded. "Ok. But remember, once you start to emit pheromones, everyone will know. He'll either find out from you, or from the others. I'll tell you when I start to scent it ok?"

"Ok..."

In redemption, Mika hadn't argued much with Yuu about going back to training. The doctor said it would be ok, as long as he took it easy. But considering how Yuu's body type was much larger and stronger than an the standard omega, he still had about a week of normalcy before he could start expecting pregnancy symptoms and had to go on maternity leave. Yuu figured that would give him enough time to straighten out his thoughts on how to inform Guren and the army of the unexpected developments.

They decided that Mika would stay in as a non-deployable officer until the time came for Yuu to rejoin the service. The Military here didn't make a habit of separating an alpha from their pregnant mate. But Yuu would be damned if he had to remain on bedrest! He would do whatever he could to stay involved and push for his goals. At least, that was how he felt at the moment.

Thinking back though, he realized how his hormones had suddenly spiked. And he felt a lot more emotional than he normally would.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything..." Yuu said quietly from Mika's side. Making the blond halted to pull the omega into his arms.

"You didn't Yuu-chan." He said in earnest. But the guilty expression still didn't leave the omega's face. "Are you unhappy?"

"No...I just feel weird. I can't explain it really." Mika looked thoughtful for a moment, then grasped Yuu's hand to pull him in the opposite direction of their apartment.

"Oi! What are you doing? Where are we going now?" Yuu whined. "I'm freaking tired!"

"Don't worry Yuu-chan. I think you'll need this!"

 

~

 

Mika knocked on the door to an apartment Yuu had never been to. It was a nice building. And from the spacing of the doors, the rooms were larger here than the dorms Yuu used to be an occupant at.

The door to the apartment swung open. "Yuu-kun! Mika-kun!" Yoichi greeted brightly, throwing his arms around Yuu.

He made an attempt to hug Mika, but the blond took a startled step back. Clearly not okay with anyone touching him yet, accept for Yuu.

"Sorry Mika, I just got excited!"

Mika patted his hair lightly. "Its ok Yoichi. How have you been? Is Shiho home?"

"We're great! And yes! Come in!"

Yuu and Mika followed Yoichi inside. The scent of the other pregnant omega seemed to have a calming effect on Yuu as he gravitated closer to the boy. He hadn't seen Yoichi since before his heat started. And now they were both pregnant... Yuu felt the urge to tell him. To talk to him about everything. Until Kimizuki emerged from the kitchen.

"Yo. What brings you two here? Haven't seen the idiot around for a while." Kimizuki snarked at Yuu.

"Nice to see you too, telephone pole. More importantly, how in the hell do you live in such a big place?!" Yuu gazed around at the spacious apartment. It was almost as large as Yuu and Mika's.

"I'm working on the compounds software for it's security measures. The work I do gets us this place. What have YOU done lately?-"

"Shiho! Don't be so rude! Yuu has joined the military with Mika, isn't that right?" Yoichi prompted.

Yuu stared at his feet. Not comfortable with revealing what he had learned today in front of another alpha for some strange reason. Kimizuki was his friend. It shouldn't feel weird, but it did. Being around another alpha in general felt uncomfortable. He leaned against Mika. Hoping the blond would catch the hint, that he wanted him to do the talking.

Yoichi picked up on the awkwardness, and invited the group to come sit in the living room. Looking at the pair expectantly as he sat next to the pink haired alpha.

"Well..." Mika hesitantly began. "I think that Yuu could probably use some of your wisdom, Yoichi."

Yoichi cocked his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Yuu sighed, sensing Mika's discomfort to continue. "I-we...we found out today that I'm...p-pregnant..." Yuu stammered.

"KYAAAA!" Yoichi squealed as he jumped up from the couch to hug Yuu. "Oh my god! Now we can have playdates and everything, since our children will be born around the same time, and be best friends and-"

"Yoichi, I think you're crushing him." Kimizuki deadpanned.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yoichi released his hold, letting Yuu gasp in a breath. But Yuu couldn't help but smile at the boy's temerity. It felt good to have the omega around him again.

"Come with me Yuu!" Yoichi pulled him to his feet and down the hallway where he slid open a door to a small room. It smelled like vanilla and clean laundry and another sweet, mellow scent that Yuu could only place as Yoichi's own.

The floor was covered in futons and cushions and the walls were aligned with fluffy pillows. Soft blankets and even more pillows littered the space. It was a nest. An amazing nest...And Yuu wanted nothing more than the burry himself in all of the surrounding softness...

"Yoichi...w-why are you nesting? You're not in heat!"

"Nesting isn't only for that. Its for comfort. And this is an alpha off limits zone!" Yoichi giggled. "You want to come in?"

 

Yuu looked down at his uniform he still wore. Slightly dirty from the sparring earlier that day. "I-I don't want to mess it up. It's too nice in here-"

Yoichi fell backwards onto the plush surface. Pulling Yuu down with him. "I enjoy rearranging it Yuu." the other omega said. "It calms me when I'm stressing out."

Yuu turned on his side. "Why are you stressed?"

"Tch, how can I not be? I'm a pregnant male!"

Yuu's brows drew together. "But...but you've known you were an omega for a long time right? Is this surprising for you?"

"It's surprising for anybody I suppose." Yoichi wiggled closer, seeking Yuu's body heat for warmth and tugging at his cloak to let it fall loose about them. "Even females are daunted by this kind of news. It's not like we had '101' lessons on any of this. Instinctive drives are one thing. Actually knowing what to expect when you're expecting is another."

Yuu smiled. Feeling more at ease to know that he wasn't that only one who had worried thoughts about this kind of situation.

Feeling very warm amidst all the bedding material, Yuu removed his outer jacket so only his thin black dress shirt remained. Then snuggled closer to the boy. His scent was so inviting and comforting, that he couldn't help but bury his face in the crook of the other omega's neck. Inhaling deeply. "I don't smell any different to Mika..." Yuu mumbled against Yoichi's neck. "I'm afraid there's something wrong with me. I wasn't even supposed to get pregnant, Yoichi... What if this is just all a fluke?"

Yoichi shifted to open Yuu's collar and press his face against Yuu's neck in return. "Mmm...don't worry Yuu. I can scent it."

"What? How?"

Yoichi giggled. Sending soft vibrations up Yuu's throat. "Because us omega's just know when another omega near them is pregnant. We have a sense for these things. Call it comradery maybe? But you have nothing to worry about."

They nestled in closer. The familiar bond Yuu had experienced during the time he spent with the boy while Mika was missing, returned tenfold with this new and developing life inside of each of them. Yuu had a bond with this omega. He missed his touches, and felt an ache inside of him at the fact that he had spent so many days away from his friend.

"I'm scared..." Yuu whispered.

Yoichi nodded. "Me too. But it's normal to be afraid over something like this."

'Sweet Yoichi. Always the voice of reason.'

"Hey Yoichi?" "Hm?" "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Hm, yeah I just found out today actually. It's a girl! Though, I won't know if she's alpha, omega, or a beta until she's born. We're naming her Shichi."

Yuu chuckled to himself. 'Like Shiho and Yoichi combined? How cheesy. But it was cute'

"Maybe one of us will have an alpha and the other an omega. Then they could be mates." Yuu reminisced.

It took a few moments to notice Yoichi grinning at him with such a sparkly eyed look, that Yuu could hardly contain the laughter bubbling up in his throat.

"Heh, I would like that...Yuu..." Yoichi blushed brightly, and Yuu had the sudden urge to kiss the boy. First with a closed lipped peck, that turned into a longer and more languid meeting of their lips.

Strange feelings bloomed in Yuu's chest. A feeling of finality. Like they had just sealed a promise between them. He hugged the boy tightly against him. Confused at the strange emotion. It wasn't a feeling of arousal, or even a romantic feeling. But more like he'd found something in another that he needed and was afraid of letting go of. Not like the bonding he had felt with Mika, but the inclination that Yoichi would forever be a constant in his life.

They pulled apart from the kiss. Yoichi's eyes seemed to swim as he gazed at Yuu in open adoration.

Then somebody cleared their throat near the doorway, and both omega's heads snapped in that direction to see Mika and Kimizuki blushing at the sight of their omega's coddling and kissing each other.

Yuu expected Mika to be upset with the display. But he just seemed like he had stumbled upon pornography with virgin eyes. Kimizuki? He was used to Yuu and Yoichi's cuddling and kissing by now. Though, he still enjoyed the sight.

"So...um...its getting kind of late. You ready to go home Yuu-chan?"

Yuu smiled at Mika. His spirits lifted just from the short time he got to spend with his omega friend. But now he was anxious to go home and turn one of their spare rooms into his own nesting area. It may not be as perfect as Yoichi's, but it would be his own. Maybe Yoichi could even come over to help tomorrow? The boy helped his anxiety. And he craved the omega's attention.

"I'll see you later Yoichi!" Yuu got up. Waving goodbye to the sleepy looking boy, then nuzzled Mika quickly before brushing past the two alpha's to put his boots back on. Not noticing the quirked brows exchanged between the two alpha's.

 

~

 

So I guess your time with Yoichi helped?" Mika asked once they were inside of their own apartment.

"I guess I don't feel as freaked out anymore. So yeah."

"Mm."

"Is something wrong?" Yuu asked. Not understanding Mika's grunted reply.

"Heh...well..."

Yuu swallowed. Yoichi told him that what omega's did was normal! Why was Mika Acting weird?!

"Its just...I've never seen two omega's interact the way you two do. It's...strange."

Yuu paused as he took off his jacket. "Strange?"

"Not in a bad way." Mika reassured. "But you two are a lot closer than you were before."

"Well..." Yuu scratched his head. "I guess he just kept me calm while you were...missing. I'm very grateful for that. And he helped calm me today. Is...is it wrong to feel a connection with him?"

Mika chuffed through his nose, pulling Yuu into a hug. "I heard your conversation with him Yuu-chan. It's natural that you want to gravitate towards another pregnant omega. Just don't make promises you cannot guarantee. Yoichi loves you. And you basically bonded with Yoichi and sealed a betrothal between our children."

"I...oh...shit-"

Mika laughed heartily. "Bond's are formed in many ways Yuu-chan. Obviously it isn't like ours. But be careful. Luckily, Yoichi and Kimizuki are our friends. Hopefully or kids will be happy with the arrangement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank Demon_Queen and Vivian enough for drawing the KimiYoi lovechild, and the Yoichi/Yu cuddle scene! SOOO CUTE!!! I love these ladies! Here's their tumblr where they have more artwork: Follow them!
> 
> http://exodarkwolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://vivianadichiara.tumblr.com/post/137410782339/another-fan-art-from-the-yuu-chan-in-beta-land
> 
>  
> 
> I cant believe how amazing you fans are! Thank you so much again! Infinite XO's to you for your art!


	28. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick FYI, if you were expecting a new chapter I'm sorry! It should be up tomorrow! Hopefully! But right now I am updating previous chapters because some lovely fans made some art and I'm adding it to the chapters :) If you havnt seen them them on tumblr, go take a look at chapter 6 and 14 for the artwork :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Things revealed in this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter ended up a lot longer than I intended. But there was just so much I wanted to add and there's only so many chapters left.
> 
> Whatever is what you voted for on the MikaYuu baby, I still hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story! :)
> 
> And shout out to Imperativa for helping me by editing and proof reading this chapter for me! You're awesome!
> 
> This has been so much fun writing. I can't thank you all enough for your support <3
> 
> XOXO

One thing Yuu and Mika didn't bother to think about was a lie to tell to Guren as the reason behind Yuu's hospital visit yesterday. So, Yuu fumbled to come up with an answer when Guren questioned him that morning.

 

"Well, you look alright to me. What the hell was that all about yesterday?"

 

"Uh...well..." He could say it was nothing, and that it was just a stomach ache. But then Guren might make him run laps for being late yesterday, or do something equally as strenuous. When Yuu wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous at all. "Ya see...the doctor said it was a...uh...."

 

"A hernia." Mika interjected.

 

'What the hell was a hernia?' Yuu wondered. "Yeah! That!"

 

Guren raised a suspicious brow. "A hernia?"

 

"Yep. So, yeah. No running or lifting heavy things and stuff like that..." Yuu hoped Mika matched up the hernia symptoms with the pregnancy symptoms to make his excuse accurate.

 

"How the hell did you manage that just from sword practice?!"

 

Yuu searched for a good answer. And found none. "Because...I'm a clumsy idiot?"

 

Guren stared blankly. "Well, can't argue with you there. Bring a written note and the medical records to my office after practice. Now, fall in line!"

 

'Well shit...'

 

Mika went off somewhere to practice grappling with the other alphas, with Crowley for their first rotation.

 

The omegas had sparring first, before they switched with the alphas to learn grappling techniques. Yuu was paired up with Asuramaru again. He took a swing at Yuu, a strong overhead strike which made Yuu's wrists ache upon impact with his sword.

 

"Yo, go easier on me alright?!" Yuu snapped with a harsh whisper.

 

"I don't believe your bullshit for a second, you lazy asshole!" He accused as he swung again. "You're walking just fine!" And another. "You think the military is a fucking joke? Or that you get special treatment just because Guren is your father or because you're fucking Krul's son? You make me sick!"

 

"Ow! Shit! That's not it, alright?!"

 

Asuramaru crouched, sweeping his leg to knock Yuu's feet from under him. He landed on his back with a thud that nearly wrenched the air from him, holding up his sword to block Asuramaru's next attack. The smaller omega straddled his hips as they fought to push the swords against each other. Asuramaru clearly had the upper hand.

 

"If you're this weak, then you have no business in the army." Asuramaru sneered. "You're nothing but a selfish, entitled omega. You have no idea what real suffering is! You're making the other omegas who want to be here look bad! So go take your bullshit excuses elsewhere. You're not wanted here."

 

The smaller omega stood, and Yuu took chance to kick his own legs out from under him. "Fuck you!" Yuu yelled, rolling over to pin the bastard down using his sword over his neck. "You don't anything! You know nothing about me! So shut your damn mouth!" Yuu's voice broke in the end. Giving his threat a lot less of an impact. 'God dammit!' His emotions were running high again. The shit Asuramaru said wouldn't normally affect him. But being the hormonal omega that he was now, his words hurt.

 

"Tch, you gonna cry you little bitch?" Asuramaru grinned.

 

"Shut up." Yuu bit out through clenched teeth.

 

"Maybe you should go cry to your pretty alpha, I'm sure he'll coddle you-"

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuu screamed in his face. Making Asuramaru flinch slightly. But he remained silent.

 

Yuu removed himself from his position atop the smaller male, sitting back on his haunches as he leaned against his sword for balance. His burst of temper made him sweat. He took a couple of steadying breaths. "I only have a handful of days left here..." Yuu whispered.

 

Asuramaru sat up, looking at him quizzically.

 

"I know it seems like I'm being lazy, and that I'm a shitty soldier. That wasn't my intention, and I really wanted to be part of this. I just...wanted to experience it for a little longer. Before I had to go."

 

Asuramaru blinked at him. "So, why can't you stay in?"

 

"Tch. That's really none of your business." Yuu stood. "I'll go talk to Guren and have us switch partners."

 

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

 

Yuu startled. Whirling towards the omega, who had a condescending grin on his face. 'Of course he would know.' Like Yoichi had told him, they had a sense for these things.

 

"Keep your voice down!" Yuu whispered harshly. Frantically glancing around him for anyone that might have heard.

 

"Oh, so you're trying to keep it a secret? Why?" He stood as well. "Daddy might not be too thrilled?"

 

"Shut up. It isn't that. Well...I know he'll probably be pissed. But...I just didn't want to give up the army just yet. I needed some damn time to wrap my head around it. Ok?"

 

"Not OK you idiot! Why would you risk yourself in the first place? I could have seriously fucked you up if I hadn't scented it!" Asuramaru frowned.

 

Yuu raised a brow. "Why the hell do you even care?"

 

He shrugged. "I'm not completely heartless, you dick."

 

"Uh-huh..."

 

"I understand your motives I suppose. And I'll your secret for now. But you should really come out with it soon, before somebody actually DOES fuck you up."

 

Yuu supposed he was right. An alpha or a beta wouldn't sense it this early on. If he had been paired up with one of them..."Alright. But for now, can you just teach me some techniques instead of trying to hack me to bits? For fuck’s sake, I can barely keep up!"

 

Asuramaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get started then, you wimp."

 

~

 

At least the other omegas’ lessons were useful. Even though Asuramaru slowed his pace to make sure Yuu could block in time, his arms were still sore. And he felt exhausted. He didn't even bother to go back to the hospital to get his records for Guren. He wasn't ready for him to know just yet. And as long as he kept being paired up with Asuramaru, nobody else would find out either.

 

Yuu got home before Mika did and went to the spare room, where he had dragged every pillow, cushion, and futon into, and flopped down onto the soft flooring. Hugging the pillow Mika used for sleeping with to his face, he drifted off.

 

"Yuu-chan?" He heard Mika say. Over an hour must have passed because it was now dark outside of his window?

 

"Hm?" He replied with a grunt, too lethargic to do much else.

 

Mika turned on the dim light on the table right inside by the door, encasing the room in a soft as he stared at Yuu's limp body being smothered by all of the cushions. He couldn't help but smile, wanting to join him in all that softness. But this room was for Yuu. He needed permission. "Can I come in?"

 

Yuu rolled over to sleepily look at his alpha. He had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and smelled fresh from the shower. His presence felt inviting. "Yeah." He didn't really mind Mika coming into his nesting room. As long as he didn't stink or mess anything up. It had taken Yuu hours to get things the way he liked it. And he liked it best when the smell of his alpha lingered inside.

 

Mika crawled towards him on his hands and knees. "You're still in your uniform, Yuu." He began undoing the many buttons and fastenings, stripping him down to his underwear.

 

Yuu stretched, arching his back a groaning at the feeling of being free from the heavy, constricting uniform. He sighed and pulled a blanket over himself and Mika. "So...I may have a slight problem."

 

Mika blinked open his eyes. "Huh?"

 

"Yeah that guy Asuramaru, the omega I have sword practice with, well, he knows now."

 

"So you're telling everyone now?" Mika sat up. An elated expression on his face that made Yuu feel guilty for not wanting to tell anyone yet.

 

Yuu sighed again. "No, I guess he just scented it while he was trying to kick my ass."

 

"He tried WHAT?!"

 

"Oi! I'm fine! He didn't do much except for knock me over."

 

"Then he's fucking DEAD!"

 

"Will you shut up? He's keeping my secret for me, and was helpful with training after he found out."

 

Mika crossed his arms, growling low and bristling.

 

"I'm going to kick you out of here if you keep blasting aggressive pheromones into my calm zone!" Yuu pouted.

 

Mika sighed, calming himself and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm starting to think we should just come out and tell him, Yuu. I can't handle the risk you're putting yourself in. I can barely concentrate during training because I was afraid of exactly this happening. Do you really want to risk our child just because you want some military experience?"

 

When Mika said it like that, it sounded incredibly irresponsible and dumb. But that wasn't the only reason. "I just, don't know how to tell him Mika. I keep thinking about what my mom would have done to me if this would have happened while she was alive. I know Guren's different, but what if he disowns me because of this?"

 

"Yuu-chan, he's not going to DISOWN you. And if he's really that pissed about it, then he just won’t get the right to see his grandchild. Simple as that."

 

But Yuu still looked weary, hugging the pillow to him once more. "But...I want him to see our kid. He was never there while I was growing up. I guess I'm just afraid that he will be the same way with this baby..."

 

Mika was thoughtful for a moment as he gazed at his troubled omega, understanding his fear. The lack of his father's presence really bothered Yuu. Neither of them had been given a proper upbringing, and Yuu wanted their own child to have one. To have a loving family to share life with. Mika wanted those things too, but he didn't have the fear of being rejected by anybody he cared about. Krul would be thrilled because their offspring would eventually become the future successors of this compound long after Krul and Mika were gone, if the blond decided to one day take over command for her.

 

But from how Yuu was brought up by his mother, it sounded to Mika as if Yuu's mother thought of her son as a burden and regretted his existence. But Guren had saved Mika from JIDA in order for them to be together. He kept Yuu alive and safe all of these years regardless of what he was. Sure, he didn't expect this to happen because he'd drugged Yuu for so long, but he must care about family to some extent.

 

"Guren loves you, Yuu-chan. If he didn't, he would have tossed you away like my parents did to me."

 

Yuu just blinked. Clearly trying to be stubborn about this still.

 

"Look, I'll give you until I can scent you. Which may only be a couple more days. If you don't tell him by then, then I will."

 

"Really?!" Yuu perked up. "You'll tell him so I don't have to?!"

 

Mika pinched his brow. "Ugh, Yuu-chaaan...."

 

~

 

But apparently, the universe had others plans for Yuu. Because Mika could smell the scent of his changed hormones that very next morning. He cuddled up close to him in their bed and wrapped an arm around his middle, placing a hand under Yuu's t-shirt against his bare stomach. He inhaled deeply at the omega's neck, pupils dilated as he committed the scent to memory. Feeling a connection stronger than he had ever felt before. The full force of the reality of it all sunk in and embedded him with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, as well as a calmness and clarity that he hadn't felt before. He breathed a sigh of relief. All the worry that Yuu might not be carrying his child, and that the doctor had made some kind of mistake, vanished. Their mingled scent from their bond seemed stronger when combined with this new one. And he just couldn't get enough...

 

"Yuu..." He whispered. The omega would likely be disgruntled that he didn't have more time. And that they had no choice now but to tell Guren and everybody else. But he attempted to butter him up first. He nibbled at the omega's ear. Earning a whine from his boyfriend.

 

"Mikaaa....Its still too early! Let me sleep..."

 

Mika chuckled and sucked softly on his neck until he left a small red mark. It seemed to wake Yuu more.

 

With a groan, Yuu twisted around to lay facing him, blinking sleepy eyed like a kitten. "Mnn, too tired! Please, just a few more-hah!"

 

Yuu gasped when Mika gripped Yuu's semi-hard dick over his underwear, stroking languidly until it was fully erect and tenting his briefs. Yuu turned to his back and stretched his arms over his head, parting his legs to give Mika more access. The blond slipped the omega's underwear off completely. Precum was already dripping from the slit and wetting Mika's hand. He felt his own shaft twitching in anticipation, but this wasn't about him right now. This was just for Yuu.

 

"Nnng! M-Mika! S-sensitive...I'm not gonna last very long if y-you keep doing that!"

 

Mika smirked before hiking Yuu's shirt up. He swirled his tongue around a nipple, making Yuu's hips jerk in reaction. 'He's sensitive there too.' He suckled and nibbled until it was red and hard, then moved lower down his abdomen, running his tongue over his sweet tasting flesh until he reached the barely noticeable swell of Yuu's stomach that seemed to have popped up overnight. Pausing there to pepper a few soft kisses onto it, making Yuu keen and roll his keeps to get more friction on his aching length.

 

"Hah-uhnn...More Mika!" 

 

The blond wrapped his lips around Yuu's flesh. His humming from the sweet and salty taste of the omega's secretions caused Yuu to whimper.

 

"F-fuck me! Ugh...put it in!" Yuu arched sharply and writhed, but Mika stayed his hips with a hand. He swallowed him deeper as he pumped his hand in time.

 

As much as he would love to ravish the omega completely and make love to him, he feared his own lack of control. Feared hurting the baby if he took him like he usually did. He was able to control his rage state better during sex, but his aggression and need to pound into him? He didn't think he could. So until he felt was able to-

 

He felt hot liquid spurting down his throat and as Yuu gasped and shuddered, yanking the blond's hair to pull him off his now too sensitive cock.

 

"W-why-" Yuu rasped. "Why didn't-" Yuu was cut off by Mika nuzzling and sucking his neck again. Not that Yuu was complaining, but he was super touchy feely this morning. Usually Mika woke up distressed or distant from the dreams he had almost every night.

 

"I love how you smell Yuu-chan..."

 

Yuu snorted. Mika's sniffing and licking tickled. "You smell good too..." He paused. "Wait..."

 

Mika pulled back, smiling with glittery blue eyes. "Time to tell him, Yuu."

 

Yuu sighed. "God dammit..."

 

~

 

"Everyone's staring..." Yuu mumbled under his scarf.

 

Mika looked around them as they made their way to the Military sector, to catch Guren in his office before training started this morning. Shooting daggers at the other alphas who were looking at the pair. He grasped Yuu's hand.

 

"Just ignore them Yuu-chan. They're only curious." Alphas loved the scent of a pregnant omega. It made their own instinct to breed spike and spurred their desires to get close to the omega for another whiff. Mika would take a swipe at anyone who got too close.

 

There weren't a lot of omegas here to begin with. They were a much more rare species than alphas or betas. Whereas there were around a couple thousand alpha's in this compound, the omega community here was only in the hundreds. A majority of them were previous captives or had been abused to the point where they were extremely timid and not interested in bonding.

 

For the umpteenth time that day, Mika counted his blessings that he had such a fine creature as Yuu for his mate, and they were going to have a family together. He wrapped an arm around this omega's waist, squeezing him closer as they walked. "I love you..." He cooed against Yuu's hair. Making the omega blush. His mate's scent was laced with uneasiness. "Everything's going to be okay."

 

"I hope so..." Yuu grumbled. "I love you too." He hadn't seen Mika this affectionate in so long. It was nice, albeit embarrassing, when they were out in public like this.

 

Yuu stumbled when the reached the door to the base's administrative facility where Guren and the other officers had their office. He nerves getting the better of him, he froze in place. 'You can do this...just come out and say it. There's nothing he can do to you if he's angry...' Yuu told himself. But his feet stayed firmly planted.

 

"Yuu? Come on. Don't just stand in the doorway." Mika pulled him inside, making their way to the elevator as quickly as possible to get away from the other alpha's who paused to look at them once they scented Yuu.

 

Yuu heard the mumbling from the others as the door to the elevator closed; "Wasn't that Lieutenant Colonel Guren's boy?" "He's an omega isn't he?" "He's with that alpha, Captain Shindo right?" "Was their something strange about his scent to you-"

 

'Shit shit shit!' "Mika," Yuu murmured. "Please, I need you to be the one to tell him. I don't think I can do it..."

 

The blond looked down at Yuu's slouching form as they rose the elevator up. He looked so despairing and nervous that Mika sighed in defeat. "Alright, Yuu-chan..." If it helped them jump this hurdle more easily, then the alpha would do whatever his omega needed of him. At least Yuu had worked up enough courage to face the man.

 

The elevator doors opened to Guren's floor to his office. They approached the door, and Yuu knocked lightly a couple of times. There was no response for a few moments, making Yuu think that he had left already. Then Guren's shout of "What is it?!" made Yuu startle. 'Fuck...' He was hoping he wasn't in...

 

Yuu and Mika entered. Guren was sitting at his desk, with Shinya perched off to the side of it. The collar of Shinya's white officer's uniform was loose and his cape was removed. As was Guren's, and his father's hair looked slightly disheveled. A strange scent hit Yuu and Mika's nose, that smelled something similar to that of desire...Mika and Yuu blushed slightly. 'What in the hell...?'

 

"What the hell are YOU TWO doing here? And why aren't you in uniform?" Guren snapped.

 

"I-uh..." Whatever Shinya and Guren were doing in here, they had obviously been interrupted. Yuu tamped down the thought furiously. Hardly believing the notion. 'Ugh gross!' He cursed his ability to scent people so thoroughly. He did NOT need to be made aware of his father's conquests! "We...um...we need to talk to you about something..."

 

Guren exhaled heavily. Clearly annoyed. "Fine. Have a seat. And this better be important!"

 

They sat across from Guren. Yuu fidgeted nervously until Guren cleared his throat, urging him to come out with it. "Well? Are you going to spill it? What did you do now?" Guren looked suspiciously between the two. "You didn't accidentally kill somebody, did you?" The question directed more towards Mika than Yuu.

 

Yuu bit his lip, looking at Mika with pleading eyes. The alpha stood. Posturing defensively in case the man decided to lash out towards his mate. He took a deep breath. "We thought you should be informed that Yuu-chan is pregnant. And we're keeping it. He will require a maternity leave and will not be able to continue with his military training until after the child is born."

 

Yuu buried his face in his hands. Flushing bright red in embarrassment. He waited a few moments for the yelling to start. But when he heard only silence, he peeked up. Guren and Shinya were gaping at him with open astonishment. Definitely not the reaction Yuu had anticipated...

 

"Is this true?" Guren questioned the omega. Shinya looked at the man curiously, trying to gauge his reaction as well.

 

"Y-yeah..." Yuu stammered with an upward inflection to his statement.

 

Guren pinched his brow and sighed. "Christ, you kids...We've barely been here a month! And already you're getting yourself into a mess?"

 

Mika growled low at his words.

 

Yuu bristled. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything wrong, and neither did Mika. And you're the one that told me that it wasn't possible for me to get pregnant! So what the hell do you call THIS, Guren?!"

 

Guren stood, staring Yuu down incredulously. "I said it wasn't LIKELY. Not that it was IMPOSSIBLE, you idiot. I still expected you to be responsible and take proper precautions!"

 

"Well we didn't! And ya know what? I'm happy and I wouldn't change this even if I could! So if that pisses you off, fine! You don't have to be involved in this child's life! We won’t bother you-"

 

"Shut up." Guren cut him off, walking around his desk to stand in front of him. Mika tensed, ready to attack the man if he hurt Yuu in any way. But Guren simply pat the omega on the head, mussing his hair as he smiled down at Yuu amiably. "Stupid. Do you really think I wouldn't want to see my grandkids?"

 

Yuu looked at him quizzically, shocked at Guren 's actions. "Well, I mean...yeah. Kind of!"

 

Guren frowned. "Christ I'm not THAT much of an asshole you idiot!"

 

Yuu quirked a brow. "Then what was up with the third degree?!"

 

"You come in here like you're miserable and have your alpha spill the news for you, I'm going to think you're pretty upset about the situation! Of course I'm going to grill you for getting into something you don't want to be in!" Guren sighed. Dropping his hand moving to sit on his desk to look between Mika and his son who was ruefully staring at his feet. "But if you're happy about this, then I wish you the best. I'll do what I can to help."

 

Now it was Yuu and Mika's turn to gape at Guren in open astonishment.

 

"Uwaah Guren! You're such a softy!" Shinya playfully slapped Guren on the back.

 

Guren shot the white haired man an annoyed look. "Shut up..."

 

"So what should we call you? Hmm?" Shinya chuckled. "Papa Guren? Grandpa Guren? Gramps? PopPop? Oooh! I know! How about-"

 

"How about shut up?" Guren was blushing. Which was an amusing sight for Yuu. He couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

 

"Anyway!" Guren continued. "Boy or girl? Do you know yet?"

 

"Um...we're supposed to find out next week." Yuu replied.

 

"Great. I'll be there."

 

'Oh jeez...'

 

~

 

Now was the task informing the rest of his friends. Krul wouldn't get to find out until she returned from her trip to the mainland. Mika had talked to Shinoa in her office alone, telling her to get Mitsuba and some to Yoichi's house after training. She suspiciously complied. Wondering what the hell this was all about.

 

Yuu was currently at Yoichi's house. They had went over to their place after talking to Guren because Yuu was craving the other omega's companionship, and needed to vent to the boy. And even though Shiho was currently at work, and therefore didn't have a say in the matter, Yoichi had told them that they were welcomed to hold the meeting at their place after Shiho got home.

 

Mika was left wandering the compound until then. It was bad form and disrespectful to be in another alpha's home while he wasn't there. Even if Yuu was with Shiho's omega, both alphas should be present out of respect, or no alphas in the home at all.

 

Mika found himself in the commissary, picking out snacks that Yuu might like and browsing the aisles until he came upon the section of toys and other baby items. He stared at the assortment of the colorful items, musing about what their own child would like and mentally picking out soft pink and purple blankets if they had a girl, or the green and blue ones for a boy. He felt a tender and giddy feeling blooming in his chest at the prospect of spoiling their child with anything and everything they could ever want. It didn't matter to him what they had. Boy or girl. Alpha or omega. As long as they had Yuu's pure and goodhearted nature...Mika ran a hand over his face. Almost embarrassed at his own thoughts and how sappy he was. 'Fuck, I've got it bad...'

 

After stashing his purchases at home, he waited inside the lobby of Shiho and Yoichi's apartment building for the other alpha to return. He hoped Yuu's time with Yoichi was preparing him for the possibility of Shinoa and Mitsuba's obnoxiousness.

 

~

 

"I think it's great how well Guren took the news!" Yoichi said through a mouthful of chocolate. The two omega's were snuggled close together in Yoichi's nest, which seemed to have gotten more comfortable after the boy had pleaded for more softness and items since the other day. He now had a short chabudai table to eat on with even more cushions around it, and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall which was currently playing a DVD of one of Yoichi's favorite Ghibli movies. Yuu could almost purr in content over how comfortable he felt here. The stress from the day all melted away as soon as he burrowed himself in the soft comforters. Though, he did covet the luxurious comfort of his nest. He'd have to ask Mika if they could go and buy more stuff for his room.

 

"Honestly, I was expecting Guren to scream at me or something. He seemed kind of mad at first, until I told him I was happy."

 

Yoichi turned to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "So you ARE happy about it?"

 

Yuu closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Yeah...it's strange. I woke up with morning feeling more optimistic. Well, until Mika started touching me and all that. He wouldn't stop scenting me either."

 

Yoichi giggled. "Shiho's the same way. Most days he just can't keep his hands to himself. Then I have to lock myself in here just to get some peace!"

 

"Hmm..." Yuu was thoughtful for a minute before he hesitantly asked "Do you two, still...you know?"

 

He giggled again. "You're pregnant and you still can't say the word sex?"

 

Yuu snorted, throwing an arm over his face. "I guess so."

 

"Are you this much of a prude around Mika while you're fucking?"

 

Yuu instantly turned bright red. "Jesus, Yoichi!"

 

"Well? Are you?"

 

"N-no...Its just awkward around other people I guess..."

 

Yoichi sucked on his neck, causing Yuu to shiver. His skin was so much more sensitive than it used to be. "You don't have to feel awkward around me, Yuu-kun. I feel like I can tell you anything!"

 

"Then why are you avoiding the question?" Yuu smirked.

 

"Heh, you got me there. But yeah, we 'do it' every day. Sometimes multiple times a day!"

 

Yuu blanched. He couldn't really see Yoichi being that sexual of a person. "Wow..."

 

Yoichi sat up to look at him. "What?"

 

"Nothing." Yuu bit his lip. Thinking back to how Mika not wanting to have sex since they'd learned they were expecting. He was extremely affectionate and touched him constantly. But refused to go anywhere near his entrance, even when Yuu had begged.

 

Yoichi cocked his head. "Why do you ask, Yuu?"

 

"Well...Mika hasn't wanted to...have sex with me...Since we found out. I know it's only been a couple of days. But he still likes touching me and doing other things with me. So why won't he go all the way?"

 

Sensing Yuu's sudden distress, he released a purr the vibrating his entire body as he wrapped himself around Yuu, making the other omega sigh and purr back. Yuu instantly felt relaxed again. "Yuu, he's probably just afraid of hurting you and the baby. Just talk to him about it. He won't hurt it unless he's rough. If he's rough with you, his has to learn to be more gentle."

 

Well, that probably explained it. Mika tended to be pretty animalistic during sex. Yuu groaned in frustration. If Mika didn't learn to ease up, did that mean he'd have to go the next five months without it? He got a foreboding feeling at the thought. He enjoyed sex too much to give it up for that long!

 

Both omegas stilled at the sound of the door opening. Hearing both Shiho and Mika conversing as they walked in, followed by Mitsuba's high pitched tone and Shinoa's wry one.

 

As soon as Yuu and Yoichi emerged from the nesting room, Shinoa literally fucking jumped for joy.

 

"Ahah! Holy shit! Cherry boy is knocked up too?! I can't freaking believe it!" She hugged him tightly.

 

Yuu jolted in surprise. "Oi! How did you know? You can't smell it!"

 

"Oh come on Yuu, I'm not idiot. As soon as Mika said you guys wanted to tell us something and to come to Yoichi's, I put two and two together. It doesn't take rocket science to figure it out." She turned to Mitsuba. "Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!"

 

“Twenty bucks for what?” Yuu asked incredulously.

 

“We made a bet on whether or not this was the reason for our little meetup.” The beta girl chided.

 

“Tch.”

 

Mitsuba crossed her arms, giving Yuu a hard glare. "What the hell were you doing at sword practice when you're pregnant? Idiot!" Her own alpha instincts to protect the pregnant omega was affecting her as well. Albeit, in a much more off putting way.

 

But it still made Yuu smile. "Worried about me Mitsu? That's not like you."

 

Mitsu rolled her eyes. Plopping down on the couch next to Shiho. "If Shinoa and I are going to be aunts, then it would be pretty shitty of us not to care about our nieces or nephews or whatever."

 

Yuu blinked. "Aunts?"

 

"Well ya!" Shinoa chimed in. "Who else better to babysit your guys' little smols than us?"

 

"And since when were you and Mitsu an 'Us'?" Yuu's nostrils flared at the strong scent of Mitsuba's strong alpha pheromones smothering Shinoa's subtle beta smell.

 

"You've kind of been out of the loop for a while." Yoichi said to Yuu.

 

"Huh?! You and-and Mitsuba?! When the hell did that happen?" Yuu asked. Mika didn't seem surprised either. And he felt a pang at how distant they had all seemed.

 

Mitsuba blushed. "Don't make it awkward, Yuuichiro. Just because she's a beta doesn't mean I can't feel anything for her..."

 

"Awe...Mitsu! Don't be embarrassed!" Shinoa teased. "I AM pretty great. How could you ever resist?"

 

There was still so much about his friends he was discovering. But looking back, Mitsuba was always close by Shinoa. And held her so dearly when she was rescued. All of that had slipped past his notice before because he was so caught up in Mika and their own trials. But now, he was painfully aware of how much more depth there was to their own lives. This was the first time since Shinoa disappeared that they were all together again. And it made him feel choked up. These people were his family. They cared about him enough to want to be his child’s aunts, Yoichi wanted to bond their two children if they were able to, which meant Shiho, too, would forever be in his life and help protect all of them. And he had Mika as a mate who he was crazy in love with. Even Guren, and if his suspicions were correct, Shinya, were supportive and wanted to be part of it all. He never understood the notion of a true family until this moment. This was where he belonged. For the first time in his life, he felt he had a true home.

 

~

 

A week and a half later, Yuu lay on the hospital bed. Mika, Krul, Guren and Shinya also occupied the room. They were all waiting to see if they were having a boy or a girl.

 

Krul and Guren had both argued back and forth about which gender reigned superior. Krul was hoping for a girl. And of course Guren wanted a grandson. Yuu and Mika didn't care either way. And their squabbling was starting to grate on their patience.

 

Everyone quieted when the doctor came in. It was comical to watch their childish arguing halt to make themselves appear as dignified adults.

 

The doctor lifted Yuu's shirt, making the omega flush in embarrassment when the small baby bump was revealed. Guren appeared uneasy. 'Ya Guren, I already fucking know how strange this is! Thanks!' Yuu mentally cursed him. Fuck, this was awkward.

 

Everyone stared at the monitor as the technician maneuvered the ultrasound wand around to try to get a good viewing again. His troubled look heightening Yuu's anxiety. 'Why the hell is he looking at it like that?!' He looked at what the technician and the doctor were seeing on the screen. Trying to figure out what the hell he was looking at. Then he saw a strange shape. Was that the baby? It looked like a patch of blobs.

 

"Well...this is surprising..." The doctor said. Hitting a few buttons on the keyboard, the image zoomed in closer.

 

"What?!" Mika said with a panicked tone. Squeezing Yuu's hand. "What the hell is so surprising? What's wrong?!" His worry was palpable and Yuu started to panic too.

 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well it certainly isn't bad news! The gender is male."

 

Guren made a triumphant sound, causing Krul to roll her eyes at his childish behavior.

 

The doctor pointed to the screen again. "But, as it turns out, there's two of them!"

 

Yuu and Mika gasped simultaneously.

 

"Two?!" Yuu squeaked.

 

Mika squeezed his hand harder. But Yuu hardly noticed. Too busy gaping at the screen as he started to make out two distinct images of the alien looking life, or lives, inside of him. 'Holy shit...'

 

"I've been doing this for 50 years, and I haven't seen twins from an omega since I first started this job! It's very uncommon, but there they are! Good thing you aren't very small, or else this would be a lot harder on your body. But I would still recommend a C-section when the time comes for delivery.”

 

Yuu could only nod dumbly as Mika rained kisses all over his face and neck.

 

"Hah! Good job Mika! That's my boy!" Krul grinned.

 

"He didn't get it from you! It's likely MY strong genetics playing the biggest part in this." Guren countered.

 

"Kyaa! Double trouble! Congratulations you two!" Shinya smiled brightly.

 

Yuu paled to a ghostly white. His nerves getting the better of him. "Um...I think I have to throw up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anybody wants to contribute art to this story, feel free to hit me up on tumblr. I'd love to add some artwork to this story :)


	29. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!
> 
> So you may notice that some of the fluff is gone. lol Shits getting real now!
> 
> But it might be back. Don't worry ;)
> 
> Unless you hate fluff. Then worry.
> 
> Only one chapter left guys! (unless I do an epilogue.) But I hope you've enjoyed my little fic so far!
> 
> The support has been amazing and I cant thank all you commenters enough for your sweet words of encouragement. It helped me get this far <3
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, and what you would like to see if I do an epilogue. 
> 
> BTW you HAVE to check out some of the art my awesome fans did for this fic!
> 
> Chapters 1, 2, 6, 14, 18, and 27! Their tumblr links are in the chapter so you can follow and support the artists and show them some love for their hard work! <3
> 
> See you in the final chapter my dears!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXO

Cruelty corrupted Mikaela’s subconscious as he twisted the blade in the JIDA soldiers stomach. Sanity faded into the background. He wanted to cause pain, and he smiled as the man writhed and begged while lying in a pool of his own blood. The crimson liquid reflected the soft glow of the city lights in the most mesmerizing way…

 

Mikaela’s mouth watered, and he released a contented sigh through parted lips. He knelt closer to the man impaled on his sword, and had a moment of vague awareness as he thought; ‘Yuu-chan can never see this side of me…’ The killer, the monster, the psychopath, some would say. Nobody noticed the torment. He’d hidden it beneath the surface well, only slipping up upon waking in the morning from another harrowing nightmare. Then, Yuu would question his solitariness while Mikaela mentally rebuilt his walls. Trapped was the beast that had attempted to break free throughout his slumber once again. It was a precarious way to go about living his life. But it was the life he lived; constantly struggling to reign in his rage and keep a calm and peaceful facade.

 

It was becoming easier, but with no outlet for his madness, it had felt good to kill again. His teeth felt sharp in his mouth, jaw slackening to avoid himself as a line a drool trailed from the corner of his lips. Mikaela leaned in closer with a menacing snarl at the dying man gaping in horror-

 

He felt a hand crack along his cheek, causing his head to whip sideways so fast, he felt his neck bones pop. Fingers dug into his cheeks directly after, meeting large red eyes piercing into him.

 

“Mikaela!” Krul yelled, jostling his head to shake him back to reality. When he evinced no reaction, she backhanded him and blasted her pheromones into the air preeminently to assert her force. 

 

Finally he blinked powder blue eyes in comprehension, jumping back when he eyed the scene before him. He remembered what happened when he went into rage, but looking at the aftermath with a mind unmuddied by that haze was still daunting. 

 

“What have I done…” He didn’t want to be this way. He didn’t want to enjoy another’s agony as he killed them! He was going to be a father soon. How could he face Yuu-chan and their sons once they were born, if he had to come home to them after doing something like this? He covered his mouth and nose with a hand to stifle to coppery scent of blood. 

 

“You did well Mikaela” Krul lamented. 

 

Mika shuttered out a breath as he responded. “Good? How is this good? This is-is…”

 

“Protecting your family.” She adlibbed. Her eyes roamed over the handful of soldiers that Mikaela had slaughtered. They all died fairly quickly, save for the man Mikaela had tormented when his rage began taking him completely. He’d control it better with age. Krul was confident in her adopted son. And she had dealt with the same issues back when she had been as young as he was. When she had to fight for her freedom and her life. Back when she had gotten so close to killing Kureto. Though, she hadn’t been strong enough. 

 

But Mikaela had. And he had the ability to completely let go of inhibitions and let his rage consume him. It was dangerous, yes. But he was able to reign it in, which required a strength not a lot of alpha’s possessed at such a young age. 

 

It wasn’t easy. It never would be. Taking somebody’s life was a serious action when you still had your humanity intact. But it had to be done. It came with being a soldier. Entering a rage state made the job easier to carry out, but the guilt would remain long after. Granted, these men were JIDA, but they still likely had families. And were likely all brainwashed into carrying out their orders to the letter. This time, JIDA had tried to raid an Anti-beta run bar. Krul’s squad had cut them off, chasing them down into a back alley where Mikaela had managed to finish a majority of them off. 

 

And he had done well. Not one JIDA soldier escaped. They couldn’t spare any mercy for them, as it was a luxury they couldn’t afford. By showing mercy, she could risk her compound being infiltrated. She always held the fear in the back of her mind that they would gain intel on their location. And she was constantly scanning the horizon for an imminent airstrike. 

 

She and her soldiers needed to be cold, calculating, fearless, and even ruthless when it came to dealing with JIDA. They had to protect their own. Nobody else was going to do it for them. 

 

“Don’t feel ashamed for torturing that man.” Krul told him. “For all you know, he would have hurt your children worse.”

 

He turned to her, clenching his jaw and eyes flickering at the mere mention of his family being harmed. 

 

“These soldiers are our enemies Mikaela. Worry about how you killed them later. The important things is this: they’re dead and you’re not. Focus on the rest of the mission.” They still had rations and other provisions to acquire.

 

Even though she was chastising him, the fact that he still felt guilt after killing meant he still had his humanity, even after all he had been through. She supposed she could partially thank Yuuichiro for keeping him grounded. 

 

Mikaela nodded shakily, but steeled his resolve. He flung the blood from his sword before sheathing it.

 

~

 

“For fuck’s sake Mitsuba! Have you ever baked anything a day in your life?!” Yuu coughed from the smoke billowing from his oven. Shinoa was fanning at it frantically with a dishtowel.

 

“I don’t see you in here trying to make anything!” Mitsuba quipped as she set the charred cookies on the stovetop.

 

“That’s because I know I can't!” Yuu argued. “At least I know where I stand.”

 

Yoichi sighed in resignation. “I’ll go open some windows.”

 

Yuu had invited the two girls over today, mainly to help him and Yoichi out and make them things when they were hungry. Kimizuki worked every day, so he would usually bring Yoichi over, as per Yuu’s request, while Mika was away at training during the day. But for the past two days, Yuu’s alpha had been away on a mission with Krul and wasn’t due to return until tomorrow. 

 

Now he was seriously regretting his decision in having these women over. But he really didn’t like being alone. Himself and Yoichi had become too sluggish to do much for themselves recently. With only little over a month left in their pregnancy, simple tasks became a struggle. Yoichi was faring better than Yuu. He was still able to run errands around the compound and keep things cleaned and organized. Yuu on the hand, with his belly feeling heavy from the twins, grew tired more easily. And while he was home, he had zero energy or desire to clean or cook anything. It just wasn’t how he was. Mika usually cooked for them both and Yuu helped him keep things in order. But him doing those tasks himself didn’t seem attainable.

 

Hence, the current occupancy of his home. Which he now found out that the girls couldn’t cook for shit. ‘Well there goes that plan.’ Now he had two imbeciles trying to burn down his kitchen. 

 

“Here.” Yoichi amended. “I’ll worry about the baking, you two go...elsewhere…” He said this with such a sweet smile, that Mitsuba and Shinoa simply pouted and did as they were told. 

 

Yuu found it almost comical if it wasn’t for the threat of a god damn fire earlier. He perched on a barstool and leaned on the counter to watch Yoichi in the kitchen tying an apron around himself. How the boy still had energy, Yuu didn’t know. But he was grateful for his help. He rested his warm forehead on the counter as he listened to the commotion from the girls in the spare room. Likely trying to piece together the cribs Guren and Krul gave them. Originally, both grandparents had presented them with two. Yet Krul and Guren had argued relentlessly about which crib reigned superior. So Yuu and Mika had accepted all four of them. Giving the extra two to Yoichi and Kimizuki, and keeping one of the cribs from Krul and one from Guren. Trying to keep things fair between them. He was tired of their bickering.

Yuu huffed. At least his friends were being helpful. Or trying to be. Usually, Mika didn’t allow other people in their apartment. But Yuu needed them. Even though having another alpha like the hotheaded Mitsuba in their home would likely irk Mika, yoichi was here with him. And apparently Mitsuba and Shinoa were an item now. Whatever that meant. But they were together now. Shinoa even bared a claiming mark on her neck. An alpha bonding with a beta wasn’t common. Especially with a female beta and female alpha. ‘The heart wants what the heart wants, or whatever.’ Yuu supposed. As long as they were happy together. Hopefully Mika wouldn't try to go and kick her ass upon smelling her here when he got home. 

 

Setting the cookies on the table, along with popcorn, fruit and other snacks Yuu and Yoichi might crave, they all settled in the living room to watch more of Yoichi’s anime collection. Yuu had never been into anime. Mainly because he mother had never let him watch it. They were currently watching some show called ‘Attack on Titan.’ Which Yuu thoroughly enjoyed, and found he somewhat related to the main character. Promptly trying to ignore the argument between Mitsuba and Shinoa on who the better ‘ship’ was, between Eren and Levi, or Levi and Erwin. Yuu rolled his eyes. Although, he secretly had a ship of his own.

 

“Sooooo……” Shinoa turned to Yuu. “We know Yoichi’s baby name. Have you picked them out for your twins yet?” All eyes turned to him. Yuu hadn’t really expected anyone to ask. And much to Yoichi’s surprise, Yuu hadn’t told him. 

 

“Um...yeah….” Yuu mumbled around a mouthful of cookies. Then continued stuffing his face as everyone stared at him expectantly. He didn’t know if he should say anything without Mika here or not. Then again, they had never agreed the names should be a secret from their friends. 

 

“Come on, Yuu!” Yoichi prompted. “I told you Shichi’s name! I’m curious to know which name I’ll be associating with my daughter some day!” He laughed lightheartedly at Yuu, though there was something behind his statement which Yuu couldn’t place. 

 

Yuu sighed. “Well...We decided on the name Kai 改 for a Japanese name, and Yuri for a Russian name, since Mika is half Russian.”

 

“Awe! Yuu-san is blushing when he talks about his babies! How cute!” Shinoa sang.

 

Yuu glowered. “Shut up.”

 

“Well I think they’re great names. Tell Mika he did a good job.” Mitsuba added.

 

“M-Mika?! I helped too you know!” 

 

MItsuba snickered. “I don't believe you acquire that ability Yuu.”

 

“In my own house.” Yuu deadpanned. “Really Mitsuba?”

 

“Okay the which name did you think up Yuu-san?” Shinoa chirped.

 

Yuu broke the cookie beneath his fingers into pieces, towing with them. “Kai. Kind of sounded like part of Mikaela’s name. So…”

 

Nobody picked up the conversation after he had trailed off, which made Yuu look over at them. All three sets of eyes glued to the TV. “You guys are dicks!”

 

“Yuu…” Yoichi began. “We’re worried about you.”

 

Yuu heaved his body into a sitting position as best he could. “What? Why?!”

 

Shinoa and Mitsuba shared a look Yoichi just grasped his hand. 

 

“Mitsuba has...heard some rumors...about Mika.” Shinoa said. “She hasn’t seen it first hand, but the battalion he runs has seen in on missions before. He’s um…” Shinoa trailed off and looked to Mitsuba, hoping she would continue. 

 

She did. “He has an issue with going into a rage every time he’s in a fight. And we’ve been wondering if he...acts that way at home here with you?”

 

Yuu blinked at them all. Blankly. ‘Were they serious?’ “Does it look like he rages towards me? I haven’t seen that side of him since-since we learned of this!” Mika had always been gentle with him. To the point where it was annoying. His alpha wouldn’t even have sex with him anymore! And it hurt Yuu’s pride. The only time he seemed troubled was in the morning when he would need to be alone for a good half an hour. Yuu didn’t mind it much. But recently, he was craving more of the Alpha’s attention. 

 

“When Mika and I are together, he’s always loving and attentive. He’s never hurt me!” Yuu was getting angry at their accusatory looks. “What the fuck? You’re his friends! What’s with the third degree?”

 

Yoichi spoke up. “Me and you, we have something between us. We promised our children to each other...” The small omega looked rueful. “But now I’m concerned. You’re having two sons. And Mika is so protective over you. What if I have a beta and he refuses to let them be together?”

 

Mika had prejudice against most beta from what he had been through. But he still cared about Shinoa. And cared about Yuu’s relationship with his beta father. “Yoichi! He’s not like that! And I am sure he’s not as violent as your squad members make him out to be, Mitsuba! But he is the successor of this place. So maybe he has to behave aggressively to run Krul’s army?” This sounded reasonable to him. He hated that they were questioning Yuu’s safety around his own god damned mate. Mika would never-!

 

“I’m sorry Yuu.” Yoichi said with sad eyes. “It's just..I can sense you’re sad. So can Mitsuba. We’re just hoping you’re okay. You can tell us if there is something going on.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, everything is fine! Okay? Now you all are just making me pissed off-”

 

“Okie dokie let’s table the subject for now!” Shinoa said with a wide smile. “If Yuu-san say’s he’s fine, then he’s fine.”

 

Thank the gods Shinoa ended that escapade. But the nagging feeling in the back of his mind still remained. Even long after all of his friend had left, and Yuu lay curled up in his comfortable nest inhaling Mika’s scent from his pillow. 

 

Was Mika really ok? He hadn’t talked about JIDA much, even during his therapy sessions. He had been doing better with the other people touching him issue, but he seemed on edge some days. Like he was barely holding in his anger over something. Only when they were completely alone, did he appear calm and at ease. Yuu hoped that his calmer side would remain and overshadow his aggression. But Yuu knew it was clear that his alpha was still struggling with some demons in him. But by the way his alpha doted over him and was already spoiling their babies with extravagant things like toys and clothes and blankets, Yuu had no doubts in his mind that Mika would be anything less than an exceptionally loving father. And if the rumor was true that Mika was a force to be reckoned with while he deployed to the mainland to kill JIDA soldiers, then Yuu was fine with it. His alpha could be ruthless to their enemies, Yuu would do the same if he had the capability. As long as his Mika came home to him in one piece.

 

~

 

Mika breathed deeply before opening the door to his shared apartments with Yuu. He’d washed the blood from his skin and hair at the barracks, but the memory of his blood splattered appearance remained fresh in his mind. 

 

Yuu sleepily greeted him when Mika entered the threshold.

 

“Hey!” Yuu said groggily, getting up from the couch and wrapping his arms around Mika’s neck, kissing him thoroughly. “I missed you.” The omega breathed.

 

It felt so good to be in his arms again. Mika kisses him back, entwining their tongues and pressing their bodies together as close as he could-

 

Until he felt the stark reminder of Yuu’s fragile state pressing against his abdomen. He pulled away before he got too aggressive, pecking Yuu lightly on the forehead and smiling softly. Then bent to kiss Yuu's round belly. “I missed you too.” Yawning, Mika retreated to their bedroom. Yuu closely trailing behind.

 

Once they were in bed, Yuu snuggled closer. Wrapping a lean leg around Mika’s hips and rubbing his hand along the soft fabric of the blond’s t-shirt clad chest. 

 

“Yuu…” His omega needed release. He scented his need. But their was something else there. A spike of adrenaline, of fear. Mika shot upright. “Yuu, what happened?”

 

Yuu blinked in surprise. “N-nothing…” 

 

He heard Yuu’s heart rate slightly accelerate. “You’re...lying…”

 

Yuu bit his lip, canting his head to the side.

 

It was then that he caught the scent of another alpha lingering in their home. “Who was here?” Mika’s voice was almost inaudible.

 

“What do you mean?” Yuu questioned. Genuinely wondering if he truly hadn't recognized their friend’s scents.

 

“An alpha was here…” Mika let out a rumbling noise that came low from his chest. An aggressive sound, Yuu realised.

 

“Only Mitsuba. Her and Shinoa came over yesterday to help with the baby room while Yoichi made us food.” Mika visibly relaxed, but the notion that Yuu needed to explain himself was insufferable. “Mika, it’s not like I would have an alpha here I didn’t know. And you’re blasting your pheromones everywhere! Stop it!”

 

Mika grunted, toning down his instinct to stake his claim.

 

“S-sorry...Yuu. I’m....just tired.”

 

Yuu looked at his alpha concerningly. It didn’t escape Yuu’s overly sensitive sense of smell that Mika had recently been covered in blood. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Yuu asked softly.

 

Mika simply closed his eyes, shaking his head no. 

 

“That bad huh?”

 

Mika sighed. “I suppose it was easier than the last mission.” He turned to him. “You sure you want to join the army again after Kai and Yuri are born?”

 

“Tch, well yeah! Obviously!” 

 

Mika scowled at him.

 

“Clearly you need me to have your back. You’re always such a mess when you get back from a mission.” Yuu smirked playfully.

 

“You’re such an idiot…” Though the insult was blithe as he ran his fingers through Yuu’s messy hair. “Who’s going to run the orphanage and look after the kids while we’re both away?”

 

“Well I was going to say Mitsuba and Shinoa, but after seeing that their level of housekeeping is about as good as mine, I don’t think that...wait…” Yuu sat up. “Orphanage? So Krul’s going to open one?!”

 

Mika smiled. “We were combing the neighborhood around JIDA’s raid zone, and we scented a couple of alpha and omega kids holed up in an evicted apartment. The opportunity presented itself I suppose. We couldn't just leave them. They’re going to need a place to stay after all. The barracks really aren’t a good place for kids-”

 

“Hah! This is great Mika! Now we can go out and save a lot more kids!”

 

Yuu’s happiness was a contagious thing. Mika couldn't resist the urge to chuckle and pull his omega back into his arms. ‘Let him have his dreams.’ Mika thought. He’d convince him some other time that joining the army would be too dangerous. And he was confident that Yuu wouldn’t be able to leave their children for more than a day to go on a mission. He was too kind. He cared about his family too much. When the time came, he knew Yuu’s resolve would crumble. Mika on the other hand, didn’t have much of a choice. He had a duty to uphold in preparing to run Krul’s compound. And Mika would do whatever it takes to ensure this place remained safe enough for his family.

 

His reminiscing was cut off by Yuu’s roaming fingers, traveling lower to his waistline. Usually he would stop him, but he didn’t. He wanted Yuu for so long, but was always too afraid of losing control. Now with his aggression burnt down to a mere ember, he felt calmer. And seeing Yuu so happy and him being the one to deliver such news to make him this happy, he couldn't hold back any more. 

 

So he let the hand wander, and relished the small sigh from his omega. Mika’s own hands roamed in return. Drawing out moans and mewls, capturing his needy sounds into his mouth until they were both panting. Yuu’s purring noises were his undoing, and Mika positioned them in a more comfortable way before connecting their bodies. The fit was tight since it had been so long, and squeezed around him with that incredible velvety heat. This wouldn’t last long for him. But for once, he wanted to take things slowly. 

 

~

 

Almost a week until Yuu’s due date, and everything around him seemed to be moving so fast. The room for the twins was finished, the orphanage was under construction, and Mika was always home doting on him since Krul gave him leave to take care of him without work interrupting. Now Yoichi had announced that their baby was born the night before. 

 

Yuu plopped himself on Yoichi’s sofa, nearly spilling his tall glass of juice as he gaped at the tiny baby in Kimizuki’s arms. Pink tufts of hair matching Kimizuki’s and wide sage green eyes peered back at Yuu’s emerald ones. Yuu kept annoyingly following around everyone who held her trying, to get a turn. And was being staunchly denied. 

 

“You’re too clumsy!” Shinoa inclined. “You’ll drop her!”

 

“You and Mitsuba are the one’s who burn shit every time you attempt to cook!”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve never dropped anything!” Mitsuba argued. 

 

Yuu grumbled and went to the kitchen to get a drink. 

 

Now sitting next to the baby, he leaned in the rub his fingers over her feathery hair, pressing his lips and nose against it to inhale. She smelt good, considering where she came out of. Yoichi had delivered naturally (a mental image he’d rather NOT ever have), and was surprisingly energetic afterwards. Bouncing around the apartment as he accommodated everyone visiting. Jovial over the fact that Shichi had been born an omega. Which apparently Kimizuki dreaded. 

 

“Great.” The pink haired alpha said. “And you’re having two sons...can’t wait for the teenage years!” 

 

Yoichi nudged him at his sarcastic tone. “It is great Shiho! Now if Yuu has an alpha, they’ll be bonded for life! We don’t have to deal with her bringing home all kinds of boyfriends for us to disapprove of!” 

 

Shiho held Shichi away from Yuu, as if he were the cause for the alpha father’s trepidation. “Maybe when she’s 30…”

 

Yoichi rolled his eyes. 

 

“What if I have two alpha’s?” Yuu wondered. Shiho paled. 

 

“What if we have omega’s?” Mika added.

 

“What if he shits a unicorn?” Shinoa said. Sprawling on the ground next to the alpha girl. “Either way, cross that bridge when you come to it!”

 

Mitsuba leaned against her. “Seriously, all you’re doing is making the guy worry.”

 

Shiho’s eyebrows twitched and Yoichi came to take the baby from him. “Yuu? Wanna hold her?” the boy asked. 

 

Yuu perked up. “Well finally!” He held out his arms, making grabby hands toward him.

 

“Bad move~” Mitsuba warned.

 

“Oh come on guys,” Yoichi defended. “He’s gotta learn sometime.” He hesitated before handing her over. “Just...stay seated, alright?” He added with a sunny smile.

 

Yuu glowered, but cautiously took Shichi from him. Immediately fearing he’d drop her any second. She wriggled in his arms and waved her arms around. Yuu’s eyes widened in panic at her squirming. ‘Shit! She hates me!’ “What's going on? Is she gonna cry? Is she gonna pee on me?!” She lay so still when the others held her. 

 

“Just relax Yuu.” Yoichi said. “She can probably sense how nervous you are.”

 

When Yuu leaned back and calmed, she finally stilled, cooing softly. Yuu breathed a sigh of relief. Almost laughing when he felt a kick in his own stomach. ‘You know you’re friend is here, huh?’ He silently asked the twins inside of him. After a few minutes of holding her and listening to his friends chattering, Yuu look over at Mika. He hadn’t moved or said much since they got here. And was staring at Yuu with a lost look in his eyes. Yuu realised then that Mika hadn’t held her. 

 

“Oi, Mika?” Yuu prompted. 

 

The blond seemed to shake himself from his reverie. “Hm?”

 

“Your turn!” Yuu smiled.

 

Mika’s eyes widened. And everybody turned to look at him. Causing a flush to creep up the blond’s neck. “Um...that’s ok Yuu. You’ve been wanting a turn for a while-”

 

“Come on! I wanna see what you look like!”

 

Mika sighed, skulking over from his place near the kitchen table and came to sit next to Yuu. Blushing furiously when Yuu all but shoved the baby into his arms. If possible, Mika looked more terrified than Yuu had felt. But took a few steadying breaths as he looked at her. Shichi swung her arms, tiny fingers grabbing at Mika’s blond strands of hair falling over his face. Everyone fell silent when Shichi grabbed at Mika’s nose, and the alpha smiled and giggled in response. “She’s cute.” 

 

Everyone except Yuu blinked at him. Unused to seeing the usually cold and indifferent alpha fucking giggle and holding a baby. It was like watching a squirrel waterskiing. Strange, yet oddly endearing. 

 

Mika looked up when he noticed everyone was staring. “What?”

 

Shinoa laughed from her spot on the floor, breaking the tension. “I wish I had taken a picture! You should’ve seen your face!”

 

He narrowed his eyes on the girl, handing the baby back to Yoichi. “Watch it, or no babysitting for you.”

 

~

 

Three days later:

 

Mika came home from the commissary during late evening just after curfew. His impromptu shopping trip taking longer than he wanted it to since he had to hunt down all the strange things Yuu was craving to eat. 

 

It was eerily quiet when Mika entered their apartment. Yuu was no longer in the living room where he had left him. 

 

“Yuu-chan?” Mika set the bags in the kitchen, waiting for a response. When he heard none, he followed the scent of his mate to his little nesting room. The curtains were drawn tight, and it was nearly pitch black inside, except for the hallway light casting a soft glow over Yuu’s curled up silhouette. 

 

“Yuu?” The omega was breathing heavily, body heaving under the thick comforter draped over him. Mika’s skin tingled. Something was wrong…

 

He rushed over to his side, rubbing a hand over the sweating face poking out from under the covers. “Yuu-chan! What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Mika…” Yuu said weakly. “I-I’m cold. It hurts…”

 

“Is it the twins? Are they coming?!”

 

Yuu didn’t respond, only wrapped the comforter more tightly around him. 

 

“Come on.” Mika said. “Let’s go to the hospital Yuu-” Mika froze when he pulled free the blanket. His mind reeling at the sight and the smell. 

 

Blood. Tons of it pooled in an almost perfect circle on the cushions Yuu lay upon. The omega’s pants were soaked with it…

 

‘Oh god!’’ “Yuu-chan! Stay with me!” Mika knew where the blood was coming from. That it wasn’t from an injury. He wrapped the blanket around Yuu’s pale, cold body. Hefting him into his arms. Yuu cried out in pain upon being moved. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! You’ll be ok soon Yuu-chan, I promise!”

 

They didn't have phones. They didn't have radios to contact anyone for help! No cars to drive to the hospital across the compound! ‘Fuck!’ He’d have to carry him there and risk jostling him more resulting in more pain. He grit his teeth, trying to stave off his tears as Yuu whimpered and clutched at Mika’s shirt as he ran from the building as carefully and quickly as he could manage. It was past curfew, nobody was in the halls or the lobby. Shit, nobody would even be out in the streets. 

 

Mika burst from the lobby, almost running straight into the back of the one person he definitely didn’t want to see. But then again, maybe he could help them.

 

“Ferid!” 

 

The tall man turned to them. “Well hello Mika dear-” His grin faltered upon seeing the shivering bundle in his arms. “What happened?” 

 

Mika had never heard such a serious tone from the man before. “I-I don’t know! The twins-and blood-and…” He found it hard to form a sentence with his mind racing a million miles an hour. “Please, help me!” 

 

“I’ll get a car.” Then Ferid took off in a blur of white and silver. How the man acquired a car, Mika didn’t know. Nobody had cars here. Unless he planned on taking one from the army base. Which was still a ways off. Mika decided to get a head start and continued on his way to the hospital building. 

 

“Wake up Yuu-chan!” Mika urged. “You have to stay with me! You have to stay awake!” Yuu just grit his teeth, trying to fight the pain he was feeling. ‘I can't lose him. Not like this. Not ever.’ “Yuu…” He said breathlessly. He wanted to tell him he loved him. But he felt as if by saying that, he was saying goodbye. ‘No. Yuu would pull through this. He had to!’ “You’re going to be ok!” 

 

As he said this, headlights shined on their forms and a military jeep came to a screeching halt beside them. “Get in.” Ferid said through the open window. He carefully placed Yuu inside before jumping in next to him and Ferid sped off. The silver haired alpha fidgeted with the jeep’s radio, warning the hospital that they needed to be ready in five minutes for an emergency. For the first time since Mika had met the man, he was grateful for him and his quick thinking abilities. 

 

Yuu stirred slightly in his arms, and Mika clutched him closer. Noticing with nauseating awareness that blood had now soaked through the blanket wrapped around him and was now claiming the material over Mika’s stomach and hips. “Mika…” Yuu whispered. 

 

“I’m right here, Yuu-chan.”

 

“Promise me...something....”

 

“Don't do that Yuu. Don’t go making last requests! You’re going to be fine!”

 

Yuu just continued. “I-if you’re forced to choose...please g-get them out alive.”

 

“Shut up, you’re saying stupid things! We’re all going to be together okay?” Mika choked out a sob. “So just...please...don’t say those kind of things…”

 

“Kai...Yuri...our family...d-don't...don’t let me down Mika…” Then Yuu blacked out.

 

The omega woke as he was being moved to the operating table. His pants were but cut off of him and IVs placed into his veins. Two nurses were trying to wrestle Mika out of the sterile operating room, but the alpha was fighting back. Eyes fully red as he tried to shake the orderlies off to get to Yuu’s side. Yuu was screaming and crying in pain. Everything in Mika was urging him to go to his mate.

 

“I’m staying with him!” Mika yelled. “Get off of me, you bastards! You’re hurting him!”

 

Another cry from Yuu punctuated Mika’s statement, causing the alpha to renew his struggles. 

 

“Get the alpha out of here!” The surgeon ordered. “NOW!” 

 

Mika felt hands on his neck now trying to rein him in. 

 

“Get them out!” Yuu screamed. “Get them out now! They’re going to die!”

 

The operating rooms doors started closing on Mika, as the four orderlies managed to get him outside. He heard a chorus of expletives and doctors saying things like “Cardiac arrest”, “No time for anesthesia”, “oxygen”, “Fetus”.

 

Mika couldn’t make out full sentences over his pulse roaring in his ears. He froze in his struggle to watch the final scene before the door closed completely. A surgeon was holding a scalpel over Yuu’s belly. Suddenly, Yuu’s blood curdling scream made Mika’s hairs stand on end and his heart leap to his throat. Moments later, Mika crumpled to his knees at the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. 

 

~

 

Yuu opened his eyes. His body felt light, almost numbed. Above him was a cloud dotted sky, which seemed so close he could almost reach out and touch it. Below him, the floor reflected the sky like glass. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Confusion was etched in his mind. 

 

‘Where am I?’

 

Yuu stood, looking down to take inventory of himself. He was in the jeans and shirt he had on during that day, and he was barefoot. He rubbed his palms over his flat stomach. Feeling empty. Feeling lost. ‘Where are they?!’ 

 

He spun in a circle. “Mika?!” he shouted. The words seemed to echo all around him. Like the words were bouncing off of non existent walls. Yet the expanse of his surroundings was limitless as far as the eye could see. 

 

‘Was this heaven?’ 

 

“This is purgatory.” A voice said from behind him. He turned in the direction it came from. 

 

An ethereal figure stood not too far away. It’s skin so white, it almost appeared translucent. Hair the color of snow and impossibly long and seemed to blow in the nonexistent wind along with its swaying white cloak covering it’s body. Though it’s eyes were wholly black surrounding it’s golden iris’. Which unnerved him. Yuu couldn’t even tell if this being was a male or a female. Friend or foe. 

 

“Neither.” The being answered. Reading his mind. “To both of those questions. I simply just am. I’m an informant.” It’s voiced rang out and echoed loudly. 

 

“Am I...dead?” Yuu asked it. Though he didn't feel any type on fear or dread. Didn’t feel much of anything except for the numbness. If you could call being numb a feeling. 

 

“Not yet.” The being answered. “This is the stage in between, while you’re trying to be revived. Your soul hasn’t completely left your body yet.”

 

Yuu sat down, crossing his legs and resting his hands on them. “How long do I have to remain here?”

 

It looked up at the sky, as if the growing clouds depicted the foretelling. “Not long now. Soon it will be determined whether you live or die.” 

 

“What will happen if I die?”

 

The being tilted its head at him. “What do you believe will happen?”

 

Yuu contemplated this. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure. He had never given much thought to religion. But he’d heard stories and theories about what others believed. He liked the idea of reincarnation though. If he had to die, he hoped for that. For a chance to reunite with Mika and their children…

 

“My sons…” Yuu said softly. “Are they ok?”

 

“I do not know, Yuuichiro. I’m only connected to your soul.”

 

Yuu bit his lip, hoping Mika had done as he asked, and made sure they lived. He felt an ache at the thought of never seeing him. Which felt odd amidst the numbness. 

 

The being turned to him again, seeming to float along the glasslike surface and placed a hand on Yuu’s chest. 

 

Pain exploded in the place it touched, and Yuu gasped. Feeling like his blood was on fire and his heart was being squeezed.

 

“Aaahh!” Yuu writhed on the ground as the being loomed over him, face hovering inches away. Those golden eyes consumed him, shrouding his vision until it appeared as if Yuu was staring at a light at the end of a tunnel.

 

“Is this what It feels like to die?” Yuu whispered, a single tear rolled down from the corner of his eye.

“No. This is what it feels like to live.” The being kissed his lips, and the light of the tunnel rushed towards him. Enveloping his gaze in golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again imperitiva for editing this for me!
> 
> I'm still taking prompts for art too ;) So just hit me up!


	30. This is Gospel (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle in the Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....I decided to divide this into two separate chapters. :)
> 
> Mostly because if it was all just one, it would have been WAAAAYYYY too long!
> 
> And also because...cliffhangers? Sorry!
> 
> The next chapter will be the last, followed by an epilogue. YAY!
> 
> This is more of an action packed and fighting chapter. But I digress...It IS essential. So I hope you read it :) 
> 
> (please don't hate me)
> 
> Action sequences are harder to write than smut, I've come to realize. But I tried to make this as accurate as possible with shit tons of research. YAY! Hope you enjoy :) Leave a comment if you like this. And I will see (for sure this time) in the last chapter!
> 
> I love you readers tons! Thank you all for your awesomeness!
> 
> XOXO

Mikaela stood at the precipice that was the outer wall of the compound, facing towards the horizon. Farmlands and small fishing villages dotted the landscape before the horizon yawned into an open ocean that seemed to go on forever. He stood very still. Waiting for the sound. Waiting for the signs of their treat. They would be easy to spot on a clear day like this. He would have thought today was a beautiful one, if their circumstances weren’t so bleak.

 

“Five minutes.” Krul stated from beside him. 

 

Mikaela nodded. He was ready. He was determined. He wasn’t going to hold back any longer. At every turn there seemed to be something that wanted to ruin his life. To break him completely. And Mikaela had had enough of it. He wanted his mate back, but he couldn't have him. He wanted his kids to be in his custody, but he couldn't have that either. What could he have then? 

 

‘Revenge.’ It was the only thing tangible in his life right now. The only goal in his life he could achieve. Without Yuu-chan, he had nothing. Without Yuu-chan, he couldn't even keep his own offspring. Krul was keeping them ‘under her special care’, until Yuu awoke. As if she found Mikaela incapable of taking care of them. And he resented her for it. He resented everybody.

 

Yet, nobody could reasonably be blamed for Yuu being in a coma. He could blame himself, of course, he always did. Could reason that if he hadn’t impregnated his mate in the first place, then this wouldn’t have happened. But Mikaela knew that there was nothing that could have been done. He was grateful for the children that they had together. But Mikaela lost a part of himself when Yuu had died, even if he was only dead for a couple of minutes. He had felt the loss like a physical hand ripping something from him, and it hadn’t returned. Even when Yuu had been revived. 

 

He was tired of it all. He didn't even feel the rage any longer. Just an emptiness and coldness that permeated his senses. His eyes had been a constant crimson hue ever since that day, which put everyone on edge. Expecting him to snap at any moment. But it had been three weeks, and he still hadn’t snapped.

 

Part of Mikaela wished he would, just to be able to feel something again. He felt emotional while holding his twins, felt love for them and relief that they were ok. Healthy. Beautiful to behold. His sons had shared his and Yuu’s features. One blonde with green eyes and one raven haired with blue eyes. It made his heart hurt looking at them. Those beautiful green eyes of his beta son looking up at him, and the thick tufts and raven hair from his alpha son poking up and strange angles...

 

And emotional when he sat by Yuu’s bedside and held his hand, willing him to wake up. Needing his voice and his words. Needing his touch and the way he kept him grounded and strong.. But wartime didn’t allow for him to linger with his loved ones. He had a duty to uphold in protecting them. And the threat that he may snap, didn't afford him the chance to get to spend time with his children. 

 

So for now, this was all he had. He had a job to do. And maybe after killing the threat who had dared to come to their fortress, he would feel again. Maybe he would break down and go insane, then he would come to his senses and be himself. Like he had before. Though, he suspected that wouldn't happen. He didn’t even feel the anticipation to kill. He just wanted this all to end, so he could live in peace. He was tired of war. He just wanted to get this over with. 

 

Mikaela gazed over the landscape again, to the rolling hills near the sea. ‘Maybe they could run away’. Mika thought. Live somewhere in the countryside in peace. Away from this war and responsibility of the compound that Krul was trusting him with...maybe then, they could finally be happy-

 

He snapped his attention forward at the sound of the plane coming their way. In the distance, several helicopters dotted the sky. ‘Here they come.’ Just as Krul had feared. An airstrike. 

 

~ 

 

Mikaela’s objective was clear. Fight fire with fire. Use their own weapons against them. Krul’s own artillery was limited. They only had a single drone and a handful of helicopters. Mikaela’s objective? Take out the helicopters and commandeer the enemy Chinook before their ground units could be deployed. Although this time, they were taking prisoners. Somebody had leaked intel about the compounds location. Krul would find out who it was.

 

The rest of the unit was to take the airplane down before it dropped bombs in the middle of their compound. 

 

As soon as one of Krul’s Chinook hovered before him in, nearly blowing him off of his feet and caused his cape to whip and snap frantically. He hopped into the rear opening effortlessly, followed by Mitsuba. They sailed towards the other helicopters. One other Chinook and three MI-24 gunships trailed them, holding even more troops. 

 

“Everybody hold your fire.” Shinya said over the radio headset. “The enemy has two Kamov attack helicopters carrying air-to-air missiles and rocket pods. They will be in range before our gunners will be. The Ground will take them out first.”

 

Mika heard more talking over the radio, which he could barely make out over the sounds of the rotors and the wind whipping around them. But he could make out Guren’s voice, who was on Ground Control. “Reaper deployed. Stand by. And keep out of range!” 

 

Mikaela shared a look with Mitsuba. They only had one drone. One drone that only held two hellfire missiles. One drone that Guren was remotely piloting. If it was destroyed before it took out the Kamov…

 

Mikaela tried not to think about what would happen. He didn't have time or the luxury to be hesitant. He failed more often by being timid, than over-daring. They had no other option, it was a risk they had to take-

 

The drone zoomed past them in a blur as the Chinook slowed. Mikaela saw the oncoming Kamov. Closer...closer...Would the drone get there before they were in firing range?

 

The drone was so high they could no longer see it, but way the way the first Kamov began doing evasive maneuvers and popping flares, Guren had clearly locked on. The helicopter exploded, projecting shrapnel and debris all around it, causing the other helicopters to bank in different directions to avoid it. The other helicopters who weren't carrying missiles began firing at the ground, others firing into the air at at them. Though, they were too far off for the bullets to reach. They were only wasting ammo. And the Ground control squad were positioned out of their line of fire. ‘So far so good’

 

The second Kamov canted upwards, firing off one of its missiles before swerving. Two explosions were seen. One, the Kamov, the second smaller one, the drone. 

 

“Both targets eliminated. Reaper down.” Guren said over the radio. 

 

It was unfortunate that the billion dollar drone had been destroyed, but at least two of the most dangerous of JIDA’s aircraft had been taken out with it. Mitsuba grinned widely. Giving Mikaela a thumbs up. ‘Now it was their turn.’

 

~

 

Mikaela heard it before he saw it, and ducked down as one of their own attack choppers exploded. The shockwave pitched the Chinook on it’s side momentarily, causing its occupancy to slam against its frame and their gunner to fall out of the opening. Mika grappled for purchase, almost being flung from the aircraft as well. Mitsuba grasped his ankle, yanking him away from the edge. ‘Holy shit that was close.’ 

 

“Gunner down!” Mitsuba yelled into the headset. Mikaela took up the gunner’s place, firing rapidly at the plane as it flew past them. Machine gun shells went flying. Littering the ground around his feet and a couple of them getting stuck in the small opening of his thigh high boots and burning his skin through his pants. But he ignored it. The Ground unit hadn’t taken the plane out yet. They were getting closer to the compound...‘Shit!’

 

“Shindo! Enemy Chinook!” He whipped his head behind him where Mitsuba was strapping on a parachute, before looking out the back again. The enemy Chinook was about to pass below them in the opposite direction. ‘No time to strap on a parachute. They were going to get away!’ Mikaela leapt off, drawing his sword in mid-air…

 

He landed on the very edge, the momentum almost throwing him off. He grabbed the back gunner for leverage, pulling himself further inside while simultaneously yanking the JIDA soldier out of the aircraft to plummet to his death into the forest below. 

 

Caught off guard, the other soldiers had no time to react as Mikaela cut a swath through them all, and decapitated the pilot, throwing his headless body to the side before taking his seat. He didn’t necessarily know how to pilot a helicopter, but he knew enough to keep it level and slow it. 

 

“Mitsuba!” He yelled into the headset. “Get your ass over here!” He paused the helicopter in midair to allow her to jump on. He heard thudding sounds and a string of curses before he took off in the direction of the compound. 

 

Mitsuba was now glowering next to him. “Are you fucking insane?!” She screeched. “You don’t just jump out of a helicopter without a parachute! You could have missed! You could have died!”

 

“But I didn’t.” Mika deadpanned, moving from the pilot's seat to let her take over. She may not be the best helicopter pilot, but atleast she had been trained to do it. Unlike him. 

 

Mika glared out the window at the plane approaching their base. “Go after it…” Mikaela commanded her.. 

 

“Wait, what?” Mitsuba looked up at him from the controls she was fiddling with. 

 

“We’re going after the plane Mitsuba.”

 

“Mika, those aren’t our orders! Our orders are to-”

 

“You think I give a shit about orders right now?!” He snapped at her. His red eyes appeared to flicker like fire. “We both see where that plane is headed! And we both know what that plane is holding!”

 

Mika swallowed, calm in his moment of clarity. “And we both know, that our family is in there…” Mika gazed ahead at the place they had called home for all of these months, before continuing in a softer tone, “Yoichi, Kimizuki and their daughter Shichi. Shinoa. Yuu-chan and our infant sons, Kai and Yuri…” He looked down at her wide eyes that were filled with confusion and worry. 

 

Slowly, the red in Mika’s eyes faded, first to a purple that almost matched Mitsuba’s, back to their calm, sky blue. “We’re alphas, Mitsuba.” Mika said softly. “You love Shinoa. I love Yuu-chan, and we protect those we love. We are born to protect our mates. We protect our family.”

 

Mitsuba’s lips parted, as if she were going to say something. The she clenched her jaw shut tightly, and turned back to the windshield. “Tch. You’re so...god damn...ugh!” She flipped various switches while cursing Mika to the surface of the sun.

 

The Chinook sped forwards towards the direction of the plane and the compound. They both heard yelling over their headsets, and with a shared look they removed them. Sitting in companionable silence for a couple of minutes until the were almost in range of the plane. Mitsuba ground her teeth and Mika remained in silent, stoic contemplation. 

 

“So, what’s the plan Mika?” Mitsuba asked. 

 

Mika glanced at the distance between them and the airplane, then he stood. “Here, I’ll show you.”

 

Mika stood to make his way to the cargo hold. Mitsuba placed the aircraft in autopilot and followed. Mika looked around, then grabbed an assault rifle and handed it to her. 

 

“What’s this for?--AH!” She screamed. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Mika scooped her into his arms, walking over to the opened back of the Chinook.

 

“Put me down you son of a bitch!” Mitsuba flailed frantically, but Mika held her fast. 

 

Mika smiled softly at her bewildered face. “First order of operation when you get back, learn how to cook Mitsuba.”

 

“Mika! NO! Don’t! You can't do this! What about Yuuichiro?! What about your babies?!” 

 

“If that plane gets within range, there won’t be anymore Yuuichiro or my children. There won't be anybody...” He closed his eyes briefly, before he steeled his gaze on her. “Look out for them for me, ok?”

 

“STOP! Mika! WAIT!-” 

 

He flung her out of the opening, watching for a couple of seconds until she deployed her parachute.

 

He sighed. Feet feeling heavy, he made his way back to the cockpit, swiching off the autopilot and speeding the Chinook as fast as he could towards flank of the airplane. ‘Faster damnit….” A Chinook was the fastest helicopter in the military, with speeds reaching up to 315km/hr. He was currently pushing that limit. 

 

At the rate he was going, he would hit it right below the wing…

 

-700 meters-

Mika’s breathing grew shallow as a red haze covered his vision. 

 

-500 meters-

He let it consume him. Closing his eyes.

 

-300 meters-

A sense of calm washed over him. He was happy to make this sacrifice, if it meant his family got to live.

 

-100 meters-

‘If I do survive this, I’ll never part from Yuu-chan again.’

 

-50 meters-

“I love you, Yuu-chan…”

 

-Impact-

 

~

 

Everyone stopped and stared at the sky exploding before their eyes.

 

Krul gaped, eyes wide, lips parted on a gasp as she she shrank to her knees. The radio feed from his headset faded to static. 

 

“No…” Krul gasped.

 

Ferid and Crowley stood beside her atop the wall. Blinking against the brightness of the explosion. They shared a perplexed look, then turned their attention to Krul. It was over. The mission had been a success. The JIDA threat had been wiped out. But nobody felt any victory from it. 

 

Ferid cleared his throat. “Your orders, Krul Tepes?”

 

She ground her teeth angrily as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “Search the wreckage. Find something. Anything! Anything left of him! Don’t return until you do!” She snapped.

 

With a nod, the two men carried out her command, and headed in the direction of the forest where the debris was falling.

 

~

 

Mitsuba could feel the heat of the fire from where she had landed. Ducking under a tree to avoid any flying shrapnel, she scanned the sky for a parachute, a body, anything! She shrugged off her parachute pack and grabbed the assault rifle, sprinting in the direction of the crash. 

 

‘He wouldn’t do this!’ She thought frantically. ‘He wouldn’t let himself die when his mate and babies needed him!’ She hurtled fallen trees, ripping off her white cape when it snagged on a limb. 

 

Her own alpha instincts pumped in her veins. And for the first time, she felt the alpha rage consume her as she sprinted through the forest as if hell were on her heels.

 

‘Alpha’s protect the ones they love. They protect their family…’ Mika’s words rang in Mitsuba’s ears. 

 

Mika was her family too! She loved him like a brother. He’d always been there to protect everyone. Took it upon himself to be their alpha leader and keep them safe from JIDA and from making mistakes at school. 

 

Those memories seemed so far away now. High school. Homework. Trying to blend with society...It was as if those memories were from a past life. And they might as well have been, for all the shit that had happened within the past year. Their temporary ‘reprieve’ up until this point, seemed like a fabricated life. One they had fabricated themselves, in an attempt to obtain some semblance of freedom and happiness. Of some god damn normalcy! It was nice while it lasted...And now this.

 

‘NO!’ Mitsuba had faith. Mika wouldn’t leave his mate behind. ‘He WOULDN’T!’ He had to have had a plan of survival. He had to! Unless his vital organs were ruptured, or he was decapitated, he would survive! ‘Right? Wouldn’t he?!’

 

“Stupid, stupid idiot!” She screamed to nobody. He had saved everyone, true. But still... ‘What the fuck are you thinking Mika?!’

 

Her eyes and lungs began to burn from the intensifying smoke as she neared the wreckage.

 

~

 

“What do think happened with that explosion?” Yoichi asked Kimizuki. They were given leave to exit the bomb shelter about 20 minutes after the airplane exploded. 

 

“I guess it’s over…” They had all heard it. Had even felt the aftershock. It had been extremely close to the compound's outer wall. And when everyone went outside, they saw clouds of smoke billowing into the sky, caused by the surrounding forest catching fire. 

 

Shichi wiggled and cried in Yoichi’s arms. The scent was nauseating, even from this far away. Like burning rubber and flesh and fuel. 

 

They had all been ushered into the bomb shelter when they were warned of an airstrike. But apparently, they had won this battle. Even with their small army, they had held them back, and defeated JIDA. They were all safe. 

 

“When do you think Mitsuba and Mika will be back?” Yoichi asked. 

 

Kimizuki felt a strange chill in the air. “I’m...not sure...Yoichi.” The pink haired alpha’s brows drew together. “Let’s go to my office.” Kimizuki worked on their security measures. The surveillance, code locked doors and security clearances. He had access to the compounds footage. And his inquisitive nature made him wonder what exactly happened during the time of their attack. They would find out soon enough.

 

~

 

Shinoa was perched high in a tree blind. She lowered her binoculars and hopped down for cover directly after the explosion. 

 

She had heard earlier, from Guren’s radio, that Mitsuba and Mika and successfully taken over an enemy Chinook. Then they had disobeyed their orders and went after the plane. 

 

That’s when Shinoa had left the concrete shelter to climb into the tree blind to get a better look. She saw Mitsuba’s parachute deploy and her blonde girlfriend safely float to the forest floor. ‘Thank god.’ Then she waited for Mika to follow, and waited. Only to see the Chinook take off after the airplane at a breakneck speed. ‘No…’ She had watched intently as the Chinook neared closer and closer. ‘No, no, no!’ 

 

Shinoa bellowed into the headset. “MIKA! We have a plan! Don’t do what I think you’re going to do!” There had been no response from him in return.

 

They didn’t exactly have a PLAN per say.They had nearly exhausted all of their artillery, and the drone had been shot down. But The Ground Unit still had SOME artillery left, so there was still a CHANCE to take the plane out..

 

.Right before the feed from Mika’s headset completely cut out, she heard the staticked words of “I love you Yuu-chan” before loud banging noises, then nothing. 

 

“Lieutenant Colonel Guren!” Shinoa said breathlessly and she entered the shelter. “Sergeant Sangu Mitsuba escaped the aircraft. Captain Shindo Mikaela...however…” Her voice wavered in the end, and Guren placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Soldiers shouldn't cry over the loss of a comrade. She had been told this over and over. Many of their soldiers had died today, but Mika...He was more than a comrade. Mika was family...

 

And Guren knew this. “Everybody move out!” He shouted. “Our objective is to recover the fallen! Search for surviving JIDA soldiers, our own soldiers, and especially Sargeant Sangu Mitsuba and Captain Shindo Mikaela! Scour the radius of the wrecking thoroughly until you find something! Go! Now!”

 

Shinoa began to scurry off, but Guren stayed her with a hand on her shoulder. “Not you. I need you to return to the compound and await further orders.” 

 

“B-but..but Mika is-”

 

“I need you to check on my son…” Guren said solemnly. “He will know...he will know if Mikaela is dead. He will feel it.”

 

“But sir, Yuu-san is in a coma. How would he know?”

 

His grip on her shoulder tightened. “I’m sure he will awaken soon…”

 

~

 

With a rumbling that vibrated his entire body, consciousness resurfaced. Yuuichiro opened his eyes. 

 

‘Mika…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW you HAVE to check out some of the art my awesome fans did for this fic!
> 
> Chapters 1, 2, 6, 14, 18, and 27! Their tumblr links are in the chapter so you can follow and support the artists and show them some love for their hard work! <3


	31. This is Gospel (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final Chapter! (Technically) There will be an epilogue, just to put a nice bow around this fic and wrap everything up :)  
> So yeah...this chapter is REAAALLLLY long. So I hope you like long chapters :) There was just SO MUCH to add into this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far! And for everyones comments and love!  
> I'm not 100% satisfied with how I had to end this chapter, but leave a comment and let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> I'll see you all in the epilogue <33
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Yuu sat up, feeling lethargic, reeling from the abrupt way he had awoken in these unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, and hooked up to monitors and IV’s, but the room was all concrete. No windows and a reinforced door. This did NOT look like a hospital. ‘Where the hell am I now?...what happened?’

 

He assessed himself, lifting up his hospital gown to look at his body. He had underwear on at least, but his naked legs were freezing in this cold room with only the flimsy gown covering him. Hiking it up to his chest, he uncovered a large scar spread nearly from one side to his other, almost directly under his naval.

 

Then it all started coming back to him; The pain in his stomach increasing as he made his way to his nest at home to curl into the softness, seeking comfort. The way he grew more and more dizzy and cold as the scent of blood increased, but too weak to move. Mika carrying him. Mika going berserk in the hospital. The blind panic Yuu had felt upon sensing the twin’s distress as they moved frantically inside of him. Then the doctors had cut him open and...blackness. He must have passed out. But for how long?

 

He looked at the scar again. It was completely healed. And his stomach was perfectly flat and had reverted back to it’s pre-pregnancy toneness. How long did it take to heal this kind of scar? Days? Weeks?! ‘Was I asleep all this time?!’

 

Where the hell were his children? Where the hell was Mika? And what the hell was the rumbling sound he heard while he was waking? Yuu sprang out of the bed, yanking IVs and wires off of him. But as soon as he put weight on his legs, he collapsed. Too weak and wobbly from disuse to support his body.

 

‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ Using his arms, he crawled towards the door. It took almost every ounce of energy he had just to get halfway across the room. He clenched his fists. ‘Damnit what the hell is wrong with me?’ Yuu’s head snapped up at a beeping sounds, and the door slid open with a clang. “Yuu-san!” Shinoa gasped, running over to him and pulling him to his knees in a crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return. Shivering from the cold radiating off of her snow dusted uniform. “Yuu! Thank goodness you’re awake! We were all so worried!”

 

“Sh-Shinoa…” His voice was ragged and raw. “What...happened? W-where am I? Where is-”

 

“Here I’ll help you up!” Shinoa interrupted and swung his arm over her shoulders to get him to his feet.

 

His knees wobbled a bit, but he managed to walk with her help. Once outside the door of the room he was in, he glanced back and forth in bewilderment at the solid concrete hallway dotted with emergency backup lights and sirens. “Shinoa?”

 

“We’re in the bomb shelter Yuu.” She told him, taking a left and heading towards one end of the halls.

 

“B-bomb shelter?!” He nearly tripped at her words.

 

“The compound-” Her voice wavered slightly and she swallowed. “JIDA attacked the compound. There was a threat of an airstrike. B-but it’s over now. We won…”

 

There was something about the way she said this, that make chills skitter up his spine. They had won, but at what cost? “My children, Shinoa? Where are they? P-please, tell me they’re ok! Are they safe?!”

 

Shinoa nodded. “They’re safe. Krul is keeping them under her protection in a shelter where she lives. Wanted to make sure nobody could have access to them in case JIDA infiltrated the base…”

 

“Then why the hell, am I NOT WITH THEM?” Yuu asked incredulously. ‘How dare she keep them seperated from me!’

 

She glanced at him from her peripheral as they neared a service elevator. After entering in some code, the doors opened and they stepped inside. She released Yuu to let him slump against the elevator wall as they rode it up. “This may be hard for you to comprehend, Yuu-san, but you went into a coma after Kai and Yuri were born. For nearly a month.”

 

He mouth fell open at her words. “A...a c-coma? For a fucking month?!”

 

She nodded solemnly.

 

“Mika...what happened to Mika?!”

 

“He stayed in your room with you,” She said softly. “Waiting for you to wake up. The twins stayed in your room too while everyone helped Mika take care of them and watch after you. We tried everything we could to wake you. Talking to you and laying the babies on you, in hopes that you would scent them and come to. But…”

 

Yuu’s eyes welled up with tears, and he crumpled against the wall. He had missed an entire month of his children’s lives. Hadn’t seen their faces, heard their cries, smelled their scents. Were they already starting to smile at people? Did they even know that he was their dad? Or...mom? He didn’t even know what he was supposed to be called to them…

 

Shinoa placed a hand on his shuddering back. “They know you’re their mommy, Yuu-san.” She said with a smile. “Whenever Mika couldn’t get them to stop crying, he would lay them on your chest and they would calm down. It’s the sweetest thing!”  
Yuu choked out a half sob, half laugh at her words. Whether they were true or not, he appreciated them. “Thanks Shinoa...I can’t wait to see them.”

 

She nodded, but her smile faltered. “Though...you might not be able to today, Yuu. Not until we’re one hundred percent cleared of any threats, and Krul lets them be released into your care.”

 

“Why is Krul the one making all of these choices? Mika’s their father, he should be the one who has custody.”

 

Shinoa sighed. “Mika...wasn’t exactly in a good way while you were unconscious. He appeared calm, but his eyes were constantly red. It put everyone on edge to be honest. We weren't exactly sure what he would do if he was alone. Which is why he stayed in the hospital room with you, so he could constantly be monitored. At least...until the message was received that there was going to be an attack…” The elevator doors opened up to the hospital. Nurses and doctors bustled about, barely sparing them a glance as Shinoa helped Yuu through the halls, to what he was assuming was the floor to his hospital room.

 

“So...where’s Mika now? He...he didn’t go into battle did he?”

 

Shinoa nodded in response. “He’s in command of a large battalion Yuu...he had to go…” She unlocked a hospital room door and they stepped in.

 

Yuu froze at the scents permeated throughout the room. Mika’s, Yoichi’s and his daughter. Shinoa’s, Guren’s and Krul’s. Mitsuba and Kimizuki’s scent was very faint. Likely because Mika didn’t want other alphas around them for very long while Yuu was unconscious. Through all the scents in the room though, he knew immediately that the two unfamiliar scents were his twins.

 

He walked over to the hospital crib, touching the blankets laying in it. His heart ached as he clutched the soft fabric to bring it up to his face, inhaling deeply. ‘An alpha and a beta…’ he recognized. Mika’s scent lingered on the blanket as well. The scents all combined smelled so right together, smelled like home...Yuu smiled, even as fresh tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to see them so badly. Their scent was soft and pure, and it filled him with the instinctual urge to protect, to cherish. And he instantly fell in love. He hadn’t even seen them yet, but just from their scent, he knew he would give his life to keep them safe.

 

Shinoa cleared her throat, and Yuu looked over his shoulder at her. “You have a change of clothes in here.” She told him. “Once you’re dressed, we’ll go to the outer wall.”

 

Yuu blanched at her. “Seriously? Is that even allowed?!”

 

“Probably not.” She shrugged. “But I think it’s a good idea that you go. That's why you should put on the soldier uniform I smuggled in so nobody will try to stop you.”

 

He turned to face her completely. Looking contemplative. “Why exactly do you want me to go to the outer wall with you, Shinoa?”

 

She fidgeted under the thick white cloak nervously. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Um...ok?” Disquiet settled over Yuu.

 

“When something bad happens to Mika...do you feel it?”

 

Yuu’s eyes snapped wide. He stumble towards the girl, clutching her shoulders. “What happened Shinoa?”

 

She cast her eyes downward as she worried her bottom lip. “There...was a helicopter crash.” Shinoa told him. Figuring it was best not to go into full detail. “Guren told me, that you would know for sure if he survived…”

 

Yuu released her shoulders as if she had caught fire. Yuu had woken up feeling uneasy. Feeling as if something bad had happened. Whether or not Mika was dead?...He sprang towards the large duffle bag, ripping out the white uniform and laying it out to remove his hospital gown. Uncaring that he was only in his underwear in front of Shinoa. She blushed and turned to give him privacy.

 

“So?” She asked. “Do you know things like that? I’m a beta so I obviously don’t have your instinct levels. But I’ve always had these strange feelings whenever a friend was in trouble.”

 

Yuu worked the form fitting white pants over his legs before buttoning up the black dress shirt. “He’s not dead!” He said angrily. “I knew something was wrong when I woke up. It’s similar to the feeling I had when Mika was captured by JIDA. That’s the only indication i have, I guess. I knew Mika was still alive back then, and I wasn’t wrong.” He sat at the edge of the bed, cursing when he noticed that he had to try to get these thigh high boots on.

 

Shinoa looked over her shoulder when she heard his expletives, seeing him struggling with the long boots and thick buttons. Not having the best coordination after just waking from a coma, but she also noticed the omega’s hands were shaking. Jaw clenched and brows furrowed in an expression of distress.

 

“Here, let me help.” She knelt before him to tug the leather up his lean thighs, forcing the buttons through the holes before moving to the next leg. Yuu clutched his head with shaking hands, breathing shuddered breaths in and out. And for a moment, she reconsidered having Yuu come to the wall to keep a lookout for Mika.

 

“Yuu-san...you don’t have to come. We will find him and bring him here if you rather-”

 

“Don’t be stupid…” He said solemnly.

 

Shinoa tilted her head as she looked up into his face.

 

“I wanna do whatever I can to help. Even if he’s found torn to pieces...it’s MY right to carry him home. I appreciate you doing this, Shinoa…”

 

She huffed, slapping his knee when she was done buttoning the boots and stood to hand him the jacket and cloak. “Drink this too.” She handed him a sealed bottle with a chocolatey looking drink inside. “It’s a protein shake, so you don’t get all dizzy and useless. You gotta keep up with me.”

 

Once he was fully dressed and had slammed the protein drink down, they were about to leave when he turned back to the room. Stepping up to the crib, he tore a ribbon of fabric from the baby blanket, tying it around his wrist and tucking the ends in his glove. The scent of it comforted him, and maybe it would bring him luck. And maybe if they found Mika, it would help comfort him too.

 

~

 

The thick black smoke was suffocating. Hot metal seared through his clothing and onto his skin. The pain was excruciating, and Mika was thankful for it. It was the only thing that woke him up. He grappled blindly at the earth. Hands and broken fingers digging into the snow. Trying to find a hold. Reaching for something, anything. But there was nothing. ‘Can't...see…’ His corneas had been seared, his eardrums perforated so he couldn’t hear.

 

Blind, deaf, and with nearly every bone in his body broken, he was pinned beneath the burning wreckage of the plane and the helicopter. His protective, impact absorbing gear over his shoulders and neck insured that his head remained attached to his body, but it wouldn’t matter if he was burned alive.

 

Mika struggled anew, yelling out words he couldn’t hear himself saying. ‘Not like this…’ Mika thought. ‘I survived the crash, only to be trapped under it and burned alive?’ He almost wished he had died instantly upon impact. But his instinctual rage had taken over, reinforcing his body and his reflexes and taking the brunt of the force as he ducked behind a shield at the last second as the aircraft exploded. Now, with his rage and strength completely burned out, he was nearly helpless…  
‘NO! Keep fighting!’ He HAD to live. He didn’t come this far just to die in such a way! He dug his forearms into the snow, created an anchor and pulled his useless legs until he was sure he felt skin and muscle tearing. ‘One leg freed!’ Though the state of it, or even if it was still connected to his body, he did not know. He was in too much shock to register that, and he couldn’t seem to move his legs at all. Being blind was terrifying. Not knowing if your limbs were still attached was terrifying. But like his fingers and toes when JIDA had cut them off, they would grow back...eventually…

 

~

 

“Mika!” Mitsuba called out frantically. Choking on smoke and the scent of burning flesh. ‘Oh god...oh god!’ “MIKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!” She stopped and listened for a moment, sinking into the snow up to her knees. She could hear the groaning of metal, the crackling of fire...and...something else. Was that a voice? Or the wind? Taking a chance, she stumbled through the snow in the direction she heard it. Brandishing the axe she had slung over her back and discarding the assault rifle. The smoke got thicker, and she crouched low to scan the wreckage in front of her. Everything was shrouded in white and black and orange fire. Her eyes turned wholly red as she honed into her instincts. Pupils going pinpoint small as she focused her gaze. Scanning...scanning for blonde hair...scanning for movement...anything...anything-’there!’

 

Mitsuba hurtled towards the slight movement she spotted in the distance. Chancing that it wasn't just simply more airplane falling apart or a wild animal. But as she got closer, her heart leaped into her throat when she saw blonde hair poking up out of the snow. “MIKA!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Mika had practically dug himself a hole and he tried to pull himself from underneath a pile of burning airplane. The wreckage appeared as if it was about to fall apart any second and bury him the grave he had dug for himself.

 

She slid to a stop next to him, sheathing her axe and grabbed onto his arms. Mika’s head snapped up, milky pale eyes darted blindly as hands wrapped around her wrists. ‘Shit, he can't see!’ She realized as she yanked at him. He had one leg free, though the bones in it looked crushed. His other was still pinned. And no matter how hard she pulled, he wasn’t budging. She released his wrists, leaving Mika to clamber at the empty space as she brandished her axe again and hacked at the burning metal. Trying to break it into pieces, and sending burning debri flying every which way.

 

‘Shit, this isn't working!’ Without a second thought, she knelt to pivot her axe next to Mika’s leg, using it as leverage the lift the metal keeping him trapped. The heat from it burning the side of her face and arms, but she ignored it. “MIKA PULL! Come on crawl out of there!” He couldn’t hear her, so he swiftly kicked at his pinned leg. With a yell Mika wrenched it free. ‘Thank God!’ She removed her axe and ran over to grab at his wrists again, pulling him from the wreckage before the entire thing collapsed in a heap of fire and smoke.

 

Once they were a fairly safe distance away, she stopped dragging him and positioned him on his back in a clearing to assess the damage. She wasn’t a medic, and wasn’t capable of doing much. But she had to do something. She wasn’t sure how far away the others were, or even in which direction she needed to go to get back to the compound. They would have to wait for help to arrive. She took out her flare gun, firing a shot into the air. Hopefully somebody would see their signal. Then got to work, setting bones back into place in his arms, fingers and legs, allowing the healing process to start. Popping his shoulders back into their sockets. Luckily his spine wasn’t fractured. Mika didn’t scream even once, while she was doing this. Only shuddered and let tears fall from his blinded eyes to freeze on his cheeks. Not knowing what to do about the shards of glass sticking into his sides, she decided to leave them. His cape and a majority of his uniform was burned to ashes, and she stupidly discarded her own cape, so could couldn't use anything to stop the bleeding. So she pressed chunks of snow against the burns littering his skin. The way his ears were bleeding, she knew he couldn’t hear her. But she talked to him anyway.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot.”  
“What were you thinking?”  
“I hope you’re happy you’re alive, because Yuu is going to kill you!”

 

~

 

Yuu felt a shudder wrack through him as he stood atop the wall with Shinoa. Whether if it was from the cold, or from something else, Yuu couldn’t be sure. All he knew was, the sight before him was harrowing. A large circumference of the forest in the distance was on fire. This was more than just a little crash. It looked as if somebody had bombed the forest…

 

“Yuu?” Shinoa prompted. He looked over at her beneath the hood of the cloak he hid himself with. “Do you feel anything?”

 

Yuu looked out over the scenery again. Trying to hone in on his instincts. Scanning. Concentrating…”He’s...out there...somewhere, I just…” His eyes landed on what looked like a clearing maybe a couple hundred yards from the wreckage. Feeling something in that area. “Over there…”

 

As soon as he pointed it out, a bright red ball of light shot into the air. He froze, Shinoa froze. “Holy shit!” Shinoa exclaimed. “You must have some serious instinctual mojo!”

 

Yuu could hardly believe it. “You think that’s him?” He looked over at Shinoa who was currently making her way down the wall’s ladder.

 

“Only one way to find out!” She said from over the edge.

 

Yuu followed suit. “But what if i’m wrong?” He asked from above her.

 

“There’s no way in hell that you could point out where you think he is, then have a signal flare just magically pop up, just for you to be wrong! Have a little faith!”

 

‘Faith…’ Yuu almost scoffed. It seemed as if some benevolent being was forcing him and Mika through all of this heartache and chaos, no matter how much faith Yuu had. If Mika was alive, what other fate would befall them in their future? It was a terrifying notion, this thought of the unknown. But the universe hadn’t killed either of them yet. Maybe it just liked toying with him. Yuu was frankly sick to death of their constant struggle. Once he got Mika back, he was going to attach him to his goddamn side if he had to. He never wanted to separate from him again. Not if this shit kept happening whenever they did!

 

Once they reached the bottom, Shinoa sprinted in the direction of the treeline. “Shinoa! Wait!”

 

“I told you to keep up Yuu!”

 

‘Damnit…’ He ran after her as fast as he could. He legs burned from the exertion, but he was able to keep up somewhat.

 

For what seemed like a hundred miles of running, (which in reality was only about a mile and a half) they came upon an outpost where soldiers were packing things in snowcats and looking at maps and talking into radios. Shinoa paused to scan the group, and she and Yuu spotted Guren at the same time, talking to Shinya.

 

“Lieutenant Colonel!” Shinoa shouted as she ran to him. When he spotted Yuu trailing behind her, his eyes widened with rage.

 

“YUU!? What in the ever living fuck are you doing out here?!”

 

Yuu removed the hood, seeing it as useless now that Guren knew he was out here. “Nice to see you too Guren.”

 

“Yuu, you need to go back to the compound. This is no place for someone in your condition!” Guren turned to Shinoa. “And I told YOU, to check on him! Not bring him out here!”

 

She coyly twirled her hair. “Oh, was THAT what you said? Sorry sir, I guess I misunderstood.”

 

Guren ran his fingers through his hair irritatedly. Muttering something about stupid kids and demotions.

 

“Guren! Did you see the signal flare?” Yuu asked.

 

“Yeah, and we’re deploying Shinya’s squad and medics in the helicopter to the location,” Guren snapped “So we have it under control! Now go-hey!”

 

Yuu sprinted towards the Chinook and hopped in, ignoring Guren’s protests and the other soldiers eyeing him with disgruntled expressions. Yuu strapped himself into the one of the empty seats along the side just as Guren and Shinya strode in.

 

“Yuu, get the fuck out of that seat! You’re not going and that’s final!” Guren bellowed.

 

“If Mika is there, then I’m going!” Yuu shot back. “I’m not going to wait around and hope he’s alive! I’m going to go see for myself, and you can’t stop me!”

 

Guren was shaking with fury. Ready to yank him from that seat, when Shinya placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling pleasantly at him. “Now now, Guren. How about me and you talk about this outside?”

 

Guren sputtered as Shinya wrangled him out. As soon as they left the back entrance, Shinya raised an arm to signal the pilot, and the engine started as the back door began closing. Yuu almost laughed when he heard Guren cussing out the white haired man. Yuu owed that Shinya guy one.

 

Yuu’s stomach lurched as they took off. The last time he was in one of these things was the battle at the airport. It seemed as if they had come full circle now. He hoped this was the last time that Yuu and Mika had to ride in one of these things after a dire situation. He took a deep breath. ‘I’m coming Mika…’

 

~

 

It had been almost 30 minutes since Mitsuba had shot off the flare. The snow was wetting their clothing, and she shivered violently as she held Mika in her lap. Trying to share body heat. Mika had fallen unconscious as soon as she was finished sitting his bones in place to the best of her ability. Now the waiting game was weighing on her. She had no more signal flares, and was about to contemplate trying to carry Mika out of here and try to find the compound, when the sound of rotors overhead tore her from her reverie. ‘Oh thank god!’

 

~

 

“I see them!” Somebody shouted from within the helicopter. And Yuu unbuckled himself when the back door began opening. Peering over the edge to get a better look. He saw two blonde figures huddled in the snow below them.

 

‘Mika! And was that, Mitsuba?!’ His heart thudded in his chest. He wanted to leap from the aircraft and scoop him into his arms, but he was stayed by a hand of a tall alpha woman with long red hair.

 

“I think you better sit this one out, omega.” The woman said. “You’ll break your damn legs if you jump from this height.” She and another alpha male with a goatee secured harnesses around themselves, tethering one end of the rope to the brackets near the Chinook’s entrance. “Don’t worry, we’ll bring him to you safe and sound.” The other alpha man with the goatee winked. Then simultaneously, they repelled out of the back of the aircraft.

 

~

 

Mika roused, blinking open his eyes, but he still hadn’t healed enough to be able to see. Could only make out shadows and blurred lines, but at least he could see light. And the complete silence he experienced in his ears, was now accompanied by a high pitched ringing that made his head pound.

 

He recognized the feeling of the wind whipping, and knew there was a helicopter hovering above him. An enemy or one of theirs? Mika didn’t know. But as soon as he started feeling hands grabbing at him, his muddled thoughts became tangled and he began to struggle against their hold. He couldn't see or hear, and couldn’t even scent anything. Was completely helpless and it made him panic. He felt himself being lifted into the air, and ceased his flailing. He wasn’t sure how high up they were but the thought of shattering more of his bones upon being dropped, did not sit well with him. If it was JIDA capturing him again, he would have to deal with it once his senses returned.

 

Once he was laid out on something solid again, he felt the vibrations from the metal of at last six pairs of boots moving about. He grit his teeth as he was dragged further inside and away from the harsh wind whipping his skin, and felt gentle arms wrapping around him. Cradling his head. Something soft tickling the side of his cheek. Hair maybe? His nose tingled, and he inhaled, catching the scent. “Y-yuu…”

 

The body against him shuttered, and he felt something warm and wet drip onto his neck. ‘Yuu was here? What was he doing here? And where was here?’ He caught the scent of Kai and Yuri as well, and he went stiff. Trying to mouth out their names without knowing what he was sounding like.

 

He felt warm fingers grasping his own, his fingertips rubbing over some kind of fabric tied around Yuu’s wrist. Yuu brought that same wrist to Mika’s face, letting him inhale it. ‘Kai and Yuri’s blanket…’ Mika realised. Yuu’s scent was calm as Mika took in the scent of his family. ‘They must be alright…’ And Yuu was finally awake! Mika was so happy he was here, he couldn’t even be angry that he was being reckless again and in a helicopter where he didn’t belong outside of the safety of the compound. The blonde reached out blindly to feel for Yuu’s face. Wet with tears and warm to the touch. He rubbed his tears away with his healing fingers. He wanted to see him so badly. Yuu brought Mika’s fingers to his lips, mouthing his name against the pads of them. Mika used his free hand to tug Yuu’s head down, using his fingers on the omega’s lips as a guide to bring their mouths together. Yuu kissed him back gently, as if he was afraid to hurt him. But right now, Mika couldn’t feel any pain. His mind seizing on the thoughts of having Yuu awake and with him, and it drowned out everything else at that moment. His body relaxed against Yuu’s, feeling unconsciousness take hold of him again.

 

Mitsuba, and a couple of the other alpha’s were blushing as they watched Yuu and Mika’s exchange. It made Mitsuba’s heart swell to see that even when Mika was so damaged and in pain, unable to see or hear, he still knew who his mate was. Calling out his name and his children’s names with broken words as he patted Yuu’s face and wiped away the omega’s tears. Relaxing from his panicking state and going pliant upon knowing that his family was safe and Yuu was with him.

 

When Mitsuba had seen Yuu in the helicopter once she was hoisted into it, she had been furious. Thinking that Yuu was going to be a burden and get in their way. But now she was grateful that he was here. Could see how much they needed each other, and she ached to have a bond like that with the person she loved.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Mitsuba said to Yuu. He looked over at her and smiled weakly before returning his attention back to his unconscious mate. The medic came by then, rubbing a salve over Mitsuba’s burns and bandaged her hands, before gathering a large pack of supplies and moving over to Mika.

 

Yuu gave the medic some space, but still hovered as close as possible without pissing the medic off. “How the hell did this happen?” Yuu finally asked her.

 

Mitsuba contemplated telling him or not. “Well…” she began. “JIDA was going to do an airstrike, dropping bombs at the compound in an attempt to wipe out the civilians. We hijacked one of the enemy helicopters and Mika flew it into the plane before it could strike.” She said this so nonchalantly that Yuu barely comprehended.

 

“W-what? Then, where were you?! And why didn’t you stop him?!”

 

“I guess you can say he tricked me.” Mitsuba sighed. “I wasn’t sure of what his plan was exactly, until he tossed me from the Chinook like a big heroic douchebag!”

 

Yuu snorted. Looking at his alpha fondly. “He has a bad habit of doing shit like that I guess…”

 

Mitsuba tsked. “Yeah, tell me about it. He did save a lot of people though. And managed to stay in one piece. So I SUPPOSE, we have to give him some slack.”

 

“HA! I’m kicking his ass as soon as he wakes up!” Yuu scoffed. Earning a glare from the medic. Ok maybe not literally. But his mate was still going to get an earful. He’d be damned if he let Mika do something this crazy ever again. He had come so close to death too many times over the past year. Yuu had enough of it. “Thank you Mitsuba...for saving him…”

 

~

 

It was the third day of Mika being in the hospital. The heavy doses of pain medicine he was receiving was keeping him drowsy and asleep pretty much the entire time. The first day he got here, everything was such a flurry of chaos that Yuu could hardly keep up. It seemed as if there was a lot of injured soldiers from the attack, and Yuu lost Mika a couple of times among them. Wandering the busy halls and trying to sniff him out, he finally found him being transferred to a private room, with Krul yelling and demanding the nurses and doctors to do different treatments, before she finally noticed Yuu standing in the doorway.

 

“Yuuichiro.” She gasped. “Thank goodness you’re awake-why are you in those clothes?”

 

He looked down at himself, remembering that he was wearing the uniform still. “Um...well…”

 

She shook her head, exasperated, and turned back to the doctors. “Anyway, use my blood for an infusion to get him healing faster. And bring an extra bed in here too for his mate.”

 

Yuu supposed that was nice of her, but…”W-what about my kids?”

 

Krul turned back to him. “They’re fine, Yuuichiro.”

 

His brows furrowed. “I haven’t seen them yet! I want them here with me!”

 

“This isn’t a good time to be discussing this, Yuuichiro. I will speak to you about it once Mika wakes up. There’s a bathroom in here so get cleaned up and return that uniform. It doesn’t belong to you and we can’t have my son’s mate impersonating a soldier. Alert the guards when Mikaela wakes.”

 

And with that she left, posting guards outside of Mika’s door, and leaving Yuu feeling suddenly hostile towards the alpha woman.

 

The day after that, the beta doctors had stripped Mika completely to dunk his body in a tub full of ice water to break the alpha’s fever. Mika had shot awake instantly and thrashed in their hold, snarling and swiping blindly at them. Yuu had fed off of his aggression, fighting the doctors off of him and growling viciously. The doctors had backed off, and Yuu crawled into the icy cold tub with Mika. Straddling his hips and cradling his head against his neck until Mika went limp and unconscious again, allowing Yuu to get him cleaned up. The omega knew he was interfering with the doctor’s jobs, but he hated seeing them touching him and causing him stress. And Mika clearly didn’t want them to touch him either.

 

Even though the alpha’s broken bones had already been set and were quickly healing, he could still injure them again with the way he thrashed around like a lunatic in his delirious state. He even seemed angry when Yoichi and Shinoa came by to bring Yuu a change of clothes and some blankets from his house. Mika would stir and growl in his sleep and clutch Yuu closer to him as he lay beside his alpha. Yuu just weakly waved at them, mouthing ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ at their blushing faces before the two quietly snuck out again.

 

Finally today, Mika was calm and stable. And relatively healed for the most part, aside from the bruised ribs and stitches. And he even didn't know if he was able to see or hear yet. The few times he did wake up, he would either mumble incoherently or growl at people. Yuu knew that Mika probably needed those drugs to take the edge off of the pain, but Yuu didn’t like that it made him too sleepy to be coherent. It also diminished his alpha pheromones, which made Yuu uneasy. Figuring he would reconnect it if Mika started showing signs of distress, Yuu disconnected the IV that was feeding him the painkillers. ‘Sorry Mika…’

 

~

 

It was in the middle of the night when Yuu woke feeling antsy, and way too hot in Mika’s arms. ‘Oh no…’ He wriggled and tried to sit up, but Mika instinctively held him tighter. ‘Come one, not this shit again!’ He felt the telltale signs of heat creeping under his skin. How the hell was that possible? ‘I just got done having kids!’ Granted, that was about a month ago...but still! There was no preheat symptoms though, this just hit him out of nowhere. Though it wasn’t as strong as a full on heat cycle, he still felt warm and started slicking and growing hard in his pajama pants.

 

‘Shower...cold shower…’ He thought. Mika was asleep, and couldn’t do anything to help. And he wasn’t about to wake the injured alpha over something like this after he’d just been in a plane crash! Yuu managed to scooch out from the arms encircling him, slowly crawling backwards off of the narrow bed-

 

“Where are you going?!” Mika sat up suddenly, gripping Yuu’s arms tightly in his hands and gazing straight at Yuu when red glowing eyes.

 

“Oi! Holy shit you scared me!” Mika relaxed his grip, laying back down and pulling Yuu on top of him. “Um...Mika? Can you hear me?”

 

“Mmm…” Was all Mika replied and snuggled closer to the warm omega in his arms. “You smell incredible…”

 

Yuu wasn’t sure if that meant yes or no. “Mika...I-” He shuddered at Mika’s hardness pressing against his thigh. His alpha scent returning full force, intoxicating him and making him become pliant in his arms. “I n-need to go...to…” Where was he going to go again?

 

“You’re not going anywhere…” The alpha commanded.

 

Mika’s husky words in his ear made him shiver. Whether the alpha was conscious of what he was doing or not, Yuu couldn’t find it in himself to care. Especially when Mika started sucking on his neck and filling the room with his heat spiked scent. “What’s this?” Mika asked against his neck.

 

“I...don’t know…” Yuu breathed as he threaded his fingers through Mika’s hair. “It just happened…”

 

“Mmm...not a bad way to wake up…” Mika murmured, nibbling on his scent gland.

 

Yuu tried to pull off of him, remembering he was injured. “But, Mika, you’re hurt!”

 

“I don’t care if i’m hurt…” He pulled him back down.

 

“But...we’re in the hospital! And-”

 

“Yuu-chan, shut up.” He kissed him deeply to silence him. “Fuck, I’ve missed you. I can’t believe you came to my rescue as soon as you woke up. Thank you, Yuu-chan...But don't ever do it again!” Mika bit his neck again, hard. Hard enough it made Yuu keen and he was sure blood welled.

 

“Y-you’re the one who...who put yourself in danger!” Yuu tried to argue. “How about YOU never d-do that again!”

 

The alpha ground his hardness against him, humming into his bite. Yuu took that as an agreement, and pressed into him in return. Not having the heart to try to fight with him. Mika had spent so much time waiting for Yuu to awaken. What seemed like a night’s sleep to Yuu, was weeks for Mika. And he had been so patient and caring to him and their kids during that time, even when he was on the edge on breaking down.

 

Yuu’s heart twisted in his chest. He never thought he would be as lucky as to have someone care about him so much. Who would sacrifice himself to keep his family safe. Who knew him just from his scent and calmed at his presence. The bond between them was so strong that Yuu could sense where Mika was in a vast forest. Made even stronger now that they have created life between them. And still, Yuu wanted more, somehow.. More closeness. More bonding.. Wanted to be close enough that nothing would ever separate them…

 

“More…” Yuu murmured. Causing Mika to release his bite and lick at the wound.

 

“What do you need, Yuu-chan?”

 

“I need more. I need to be closer.” He whispered.

 

Mika smiled against his hair. Loving how needy and demanding his omega could be sometimes. He missed this side of Yuu. Missed being able to take him freely with abandon. His legs and back still hurt like hell, but it was dulled when shrouded by this rampant desire he felt. Yuu smelled so sweet and wonderful, almost as if he was in heat. Just not as sharp. He wasn’t sure what this was, but he wasn’t going to question it when his omega was demanding more from him. He removed Yuu’s shirt, followed by his own. Eyes rapt on his claiming mark on Yuu’s neck, and the fresh mark he placed next to it. Kissing it softly and holding Yuu closer to him as he shimmied the omega’s pants down, laughing when Yuu eagerly kicked them off then tugged Mika’s underwear down. He was growing impatient.

 

“I need it now...Mika…” He straddled the blonde, spreading his ass apart to line Mika’s already hard length up with his rapidly slicking hole. Demanding his pleasure and taking it, unabashed, he sank down, letting his head fall back at the sensation of being filled. It seemed like it had been ages since he could so freely make love to his alpha. And it made him crazed. The wide head of Mika’s cock stretching him to the point where it burned, but it felt good. He relished the burn and the fullness accompanying it. The walls of his insides felt overstimulated, and more sensitive than he could remember. Even more so than when he was last in heat. He didn't even have Mika inside of him halfway and already he felt his spine tingle at the base and that heated coil tightening. Relaxing his knees, he sank further down, impaling himself on the blonde’s cock until he felt it hit that sweet spot inside of him. He looked back down at Mika, who was staring slackjawed. His face flushed and his golden hair fanned around his head like a halo. ‘Damn, he’s so hot…’

 

The blonde gripped Yuu’s waist and rolled his hips. Wincing slightly from the pain in his back, but continued. “Mika...y-you don't have to do that. I don't want you to be in pain.”

 

Mika rolled his hips again. Sending sparks of pleasure through the omega, and Yuu bit back a loud moan. “The only thing that pains me is my heart from how perfect you are.” Mika breathed as he rolled his hips again. “You’re so beautiful…”

 

Yuu flushed pleasantly from the praise. Suddenly feeling very exposed and self conscious. “Mika...I’m not…” He trailed off when the blonde ran his hands up his body. Rolling Yuu’s nipples between his fingers languidly, then trailing them down his taut torso, tickling over his ribcage, smoothing over his flared hips before pausing to rub a thumb over the scar below the omega’s navel. Looking guilty suddenly. “Stop that.” Yuu muttered through panting breaths. He grasped Mika’s hand, and boldly placed it over his dick. Leaning back to tilt his hips into the touch and bucking his hips, encouraging Mika to stroke his aching length. This angle also caused the alpha’s cockhead to nudge into Yuu’s prostate forcefully. Eliciting reedy gasps from the omega as he worked his hips on the alpha’s dick. Heated pressure building and building as Mika stroked Yuu’s length with one hand, gripping the omega’s ass with another to wrench him onto his dick with each downward plunge.

 

Careful with the placement of his hands so he wouldn't put pressure on Mika’s injuries, he leaned forward to give himself more leverage to move up and down. Sinking onto his alpha’s length to the hilt before sliding up again. Watching those gemlike blue eyes close briefly with bliss every time Yuu’s smooth round ass slid over Mika’s sack while he felt the omega’s needy, swollen sweet spot catch on the ridge of his cockhead. It took everything Mika had not to pound into him. To instead savor the slow build, the sight of their bodies connecting over and over, and the way Yuu’s wet velvety walls caressed his cock so sweetly. His omega’s dick throbbed and dripped precum over his fingers, and Mika rolled his palm over the head, slickening it and making Yuu writhe wantonly. ‘Perfect...he’s so perfect…’

 

“Hah...Mika...I’m, I’m g-going to...I’m already close..” Yuu panted through drooling parted lips. Eyes half lidded and shining like glittering emeralds, cheeks dusted pink...Just the sight of his omega was enough to bring Mika closer to release as well.

 

“Come for me, Yuu-chan. And I’ll make you come again…” He thrust his hips harder into the omega. Eyes riveted at the sight of his mate coming undone above him.

 

That coil tightened in Yuu’s groin, wound so tight it made his head swim as he shamelessly rode Mika’s cock to completion. Slick poured from his opening as he bounced atop the alpha, vaguely remembering that they were in a hospital with guards outside their door, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, biting down as he reached his peak and spilled his seed over Mika’s hand and stomach. Nearly bellowing against his hand as drool seeped down his chin from beneath it. Once the waves of his orgasm had subsided, he still wasn’t satisfied. He still wanted more. Wouldn’t be satisfied until his alpha’s seed filled him up and he was knotted. Yuu could tell he wasn’t technically in full heat, but could Mika still knot him?

 

“Uhnnn...more Mika!” Yuu’s head lolled as he lazily continued riding Mika’s cock. The blonde panted under him as he licked Yuu’s cum from his hand and fingers.

 

“Mmnn...whatever you need my love. Just tell me, and it’s yours.”

 

Yuu’s heart sped up at his words. Mika had never called him that before, and it made Yuu blush hotly. “I...I want more of your marks. Your claiming marks. Please…” Alpha’s typically only left one. More was unnecessary, but it would make Mika’s scent within his omega stronger. If that was what Yuu wanted, then Mika would be happy to oblige- “Also,” Yuu said “I want to leave claiming marks on you too.” The bite Yuu had left on Mika while he was in heat had faded.

 

Omega’s didn't leave bonding marks on their alpha, but they could if they knew how. The notion would have bothered Mika before. But that was before Yuu had almost died. Before Mika had almost died. Nearly dying changed him. Gave him so much clarity, that he felt he had been living with blinders on his eyes. Ironic, since he had been temporarily blinded by the incident. Everything bad that had happened in the past no longer mattered. There would be no more barriers between them anymore. Mika belonged to Yuu. Body, mind and soul. The omega had every right to stake his claim if that's what he wanted. “Mark me as much as you like Yuu-chan. I’m yours. I’d be nothing without you.”

 

Mika sat up, wrapping Yuu’s legs around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss, hand shaking on the nape of Yuu’s neck in anticipation. Elated to get to mark his mate again. If this was what Yuu wanted, then he would mark him so hard that other alpha’s would fear getting too close to him. He leaned in to the unmarked side of Yuu’s neck, licking at the scent gland to release more of Yuu’s heady smell into the air and inhaling it deeply. “Feel what I’m doing, Yuu-chan, then do the same.” Mika swiftly bit into the spot, sucking at the blood welling from the wound and taking it into himself. Upon doing this, his saliva grew thick, laden with Mika’s own pheromones as he sunk his teeth in deeper. Feeling Yuu gasp and moan as Mika’s saliva infused into the opened wound and making it so the mark would forever remain long after it was healed. Mika’s essence forever fused into Yuu’s gland. Bonding them again. Strengthening his hold and his power over his omega.

 

“Ah god, Mika...more! Please!” His needy cries rang in the alpha’s ears, and he happily complied. Sinking his teeth into another bare spot, as Yuu followed suit. Biting into Mika’s throat and swallowing his blood. Mika’s hips jerked and cock twitched inside of Yuu as the omega infused Mika’s glands with his essence. ‘Why did I ever refuse to let Yuu do this?’ Mika wondered to himself. Any gaps of doubt between them vanished.

 

As soon as Yuu tasted blood, he grimaced. His drool became abnormally thick in his mouth, but he sank his teeth in deeper and the taste and sensation grew more pleasant. Mika started rocking into him again and Yuu moaned around the bite, shivers wracked his body. He could feel it. Every one of Mika’s heartbeats and breaths as if it were his own. Could all but feel the alpha’s emotions through this bond they shared. And Yuu wanted to cry from the overwhelming rightness of it. Heated sparks danced in his veins, and all of his senses became heightened. “Mika…” Yuu groaned as he released his bite. “I feel...strange…”

 

Mika cupped his face and brought their lips together. Delving his tongue into the omega’s mouth, tasting each others blood on their tongues and they twirled and massaged them together. Tickling the roof of Yuu’s mouth with the wet appendage until he wrapped his lips around the alpha tongue and sucked it, a thick string of saliva connecting their mouths when they pulled apart. “Feel better?” Mika asked playfully.

 

Yuu answered by grasping the blonde’s hair and delving in for another heated kiss as he began rolling his hips again. Mika ran his fingers down the omega’s spine, and palmed his round ass as he relished the way the omega moved on his cock. Grinding down at the base and snapping his hips, faster and faster, until all the alpha could do was dig his fingers into Yuu’s flesh as the omega brought them closer to release. “I’m gonna-mnn-come again…” His arms wrapped tighter around the blonde’s neck as he rode him. “Mika...knot me…”

 

Mika could hardly speak through his ragged breaths and lust filled haze. “I-I don’t...think…” He was going to say he couldn't knot him unless Yuu was in heat, but he felt it swelling at the base of his shaft. ‘I guess I can then…’ Mika lay back against the pillows again, wanting to watch his omega come undone again as he filled him. Yuu’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open around his soft gasps. Mika thrust up into him, assaulting that sensitive spot deep inside and groaning when he felt Yuu’s sheath clench around him everytime he hit it. Heat pooled low in his groin, traveling up the length of his shaft and his knot swelled almost painfully. “Yes-Yuu-chan! Uhnn..take it!” Yuu swirled his thumb over his drooling cockhead, gripping it tightly as he gasped and moaned lewdly, not even bothering the hide his voice as Mika’s seed flooded his insides and Yuu lashed the alpha’s torso with hot white spurts. It seemed to go on and on, pulsating and twitching as Mika pumped his hot liquid into him, before the alpha wrenched Yuu’s hips down and buried his knot into the omega’s soaked, spasming hole.

 

Yuu bit his lip, toes curling from the delicious fullness. He slumped forward, pressing his sweating forehead against Mika’s as they both panted and gasped for breath. “Fuck...you have no idea how much I missed this…” Yuu whispered.

 

Mika chuckled, carding his fingers through Yuu’s disheveled soft hair. “I think I can relate, Yuu-chan.”

 

Yuu opened his eyes, his vision shrouded in the crystal blue of Mika’s. His heart felt too big for his chest. The love for him so overflowing he could burst. It scared him a little. Because he had almost lost Mika too many times. What was he supposed to do if he couldn’t always have his alpha by his side? He couldn’t allow that. They were in this life together, had unbreakable ties between them that he couldn't live without. And still, he wanted more. Wanted everyone to know the depth of their bond and their commitment. ‘How to get more?...’ Then a thought crossed his mind, and he smiled widely. “Hey Mika?” He sat up to look fully at the alpha’s flushed, relaxed face.

 

“Yes, Yuu-chan?”

 

“Will you marry me?” Yuu asked coyly. Feeling his face burn hotter.

 

Mika’s lips parted as he blinked at him. Surprised by his question. “You...want to get married?”

 

Yuu giggled. Broadening his smile until his eyes squinted shut. “Yeah! I mean, We already have kids together, and a bond between us, and…” Yuu cocked his head, smile faltering. “Unless, you think that’s too much or something…”

 

Mika squeezed him impossibly tight, peppering kissing all over his face and neck. “Yes Yuu-chan! I’d love to marry you! I didn’t think you would be up for the idea!” He chuckled against his neck. “I always thought I’d be the one to ask you first! You make me so happy, Yuu-chan...I love you so much!”

 

Yuu felt relief washing over him. “You know...I’ll be 18 next week. Maybe we can do it after then?”

 

“Wanna have a big ceremony and all that too?” Mika asked with excitement.

 

“Uhh…” Yuu paled at the thought. “Lets just...keep it small, yeah?

 

“Knowing Krul...it’s going to be hard to keep it small.”

 

Yuu groaned. “Speaking of Krul…” Yuu sat up again. She’s keeping Kai and Yuri somewhere. I want them back Mika! She wouldn’t even bring them to me after you were brought to this hospital room.”

 

Mika’s expression darkened. “She denied your request to see them?!” ‘What the hell was she doing?’

 

Yuu nodded nervously.

 

“We’re going to go get them. Now. Then, we’re going home!”

 

~

 

It was well after midnight, when Yuu and Mika were finally able to separate and get dressed in their casual clothing. Yuu protested that Mika should wait until he was completely healed before leaving the hospital, but the alpha just simply ripped to electrodes and IVs off of him, claiming he’d been through worse pain and could handle this. The guards attempted to stop them when they were leaving the hospital room, resulting in Mika slamming one of the guards against the wall for grabbing Yuu by the arm. Yuu smirked at the man. Serves him right.

 

The snowy streets were deserted as Yuu and Mika walked briskly to Krul’s estate. Mika’s face set in determination. Yuu was a bit nervous about confronting the powerful alpha woman. Mika pound his fist against the front door. So hard that for a second, he thought the wood would splinter. When there was no answer for a minute, he did it again. Pounding on the door for long moments before he finally heard a lock click and the door swung open, revealing a large Alpha guard opening the door. Mika burst inside, brushing past the guard and pulling Yuu inside with him. “Krul!” Mika shouted, ignoring the guard pleading for him to keep quiet because Krul was asleep. “KRUL! YOU KNOW WHY I’M HERE! COME OUT!” Yuu was mortified. Hiding behind Mika in fear of the woman’s wrath. The guard apparently had enough because he started reaching for Yuu to throw them out. But Yuu glared at the man, blasting his pheromones that smelled so strongly of his alpha’s claim, and the guard faltered. Mika caught the scent and turned to the man. “You touch my mate, and you die.” His eyes were glowing red. “Go wake Krul, now!”

 

“Mr. Shindo…” the guard said softly, “Mistress Krul is very tired from the previous events. Please, come by in the morning and she will arrange to meet with you-”

 

“I am NOT leaving, until I have my children!” Mika snarled.

 

“You can be so demanding sometimes Mikaela dear.” Krul said from the top of the stairs. Even with her hair knotted up in a high messy bun and dressed in a long black robe, she still exuded an authoritative air around her. She sauntered down the stairs. “I’m glad to see you’ve recovered. Same goes to you, Yuuichiro. Everyone was very worried.”

 

Mika pulled Yuu behind him protectively. “You knew he was well when he came to my hospital room. And you still didn't give him back our sons. What the hell do you think you are doing, Krul? Those are OUR babies, you can't just keep them!”

 

She studied her nails. “They’re safe here Mika. Don’t go thinking I intend to inflict any harm on them. Those boys are delightful. And that beta son of yours, he’s very...interesting…”

 

Mika’s eyes flickered menacingly. “What did you do? What are you doing to them here?!” He stood over her, posturing threateningly.

 

But Krul was unfazed. She sighed. “Fine, if you’re going to get all aggressive, then come with me.” They followed her up the large staircase and down a hallway, until they stopped at a door for Krul to unlock with an old fashioned brass key. Inside the room was ornate, with soft colors and luxurious furniture, and a single crib in the center. “They’re right in here. And they’re fine-”

 

Yuu burst inside, running up to the crib, his heart pounding in his chest--”Kai...Yuri…” Yuu gasped, eyes welling up with tears. They looked like two precious dolls sleeping next to one another. Instinctively seeking out each other's presence as they slept soundly. Mika stood next to him. Smiling down at the sleeping twins. “They’re perfect…” Yuu breathed. His beta son had Mika’s light blonde hair, his alpha son had Yuu’s raven locks. Both with Mika’s waves curling around their round cherub faces.

 

Mika hummed in agreement. “They must get that from you, Yuu-chan.”

 

Yuu rolled his eyes at Mika’s cheesy words, but smiled. Picking up his blonde beta son. “Yuri…” Mika nodded in agreement, picking up their alpha son Kai. “I named the blonde Yuri too.” Mika smiled. Then turned back to the doorway where Krul was still standing. “Now what the hell makes Yuri so interesting that you would have the nerve to keep him here?” Mika growled at her.

 

“Well…” Krul began “after administering the mandatory vaccinations to your sons, we noticed that Yuri’s body was rejecting some of the vaccinations that beta infants usually receive. We ran a couple of blood tests on him, and it turns out, that Yuri possesses some traces of alpha genetics.”

 

Mika and Yuu blinked at her. “How is that possible?” Mika asked. “What does that mean?”

 

“We don't know.” Krul replied. “That’s why I wanted to keep him here, for further testing. In private, so that nobody else will know. He isn’t showing any signs of abnormality at present, but who knows what will happen once he gets older. Although, he does seem very drawn to Kai. They both won't sleep unless the other is sleeping next to them. I hope you can understand, that this is a phenomenon which has never happened before. They need to be monitored closely for any signs of change, especially in Yuri’s genetic makeup.”

 

Yuu held Yuri away from the alpha woman defensively. His answer clear. “They are coming home with US, Krul. We’re their parents, if something happens, we will handle it ourselves.” He was face to face with her now. Yuu close behind him. There’s nothing wrong with my son. I will NOT let you experiment on him.” He brushed passed her to make his way to the stairs. Before they exited Krul’s estate, Mika turned back to her. “These are your grandchildren, and I know you’re trying to look after them. But try something like this again, and you won’t even be aloud to come within a fifty foot radius of them.” And with that they left, Yuu catching the guilt ridden expression on her proud face.

 

~

 

Mika hesitated opening the door to their apartment once they reached it. He hadn’t been back here since the day Kai and Yuri were born. When Yuu lay bleeding out in his nest. The day Yuu had died…The evidence of those harrowing memories lay beyond this door, and it terrified Mika to have to see it again.

 

“Mika?” Yuu was standing with both babies in his arms, Mika’s jacket wrapped around them for warmth. Kai and Yuri began to wriggle, making Yuu nervous.

 

“S-sorry, Yuu-chan.” He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the light. “What the-”

 

It was spotless. The air smelled clean and fresh, the forgotten groceries from that night were gone. The dishes were all cleaned. The floor appeared as if it was recently mopped. The scent of fabric softener clung to the air. Mika took one of the twins from Yuu’s arms, and scoped out the apartment. No traces of blood or scent of distress.

 

“What’s wrong Mika?” Yuu asked curiously.

 

“I haven't been here since you were admitted to the hospital.” Mika said as he peeked inside the baby room.

 

“What?! Then who cleaned?!” Yuu went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it fully stocked with new food.

 

“I don't know.” Mika replied. “I can’t scent anyone.”

 

Yuu noticed a note on the kitchen counter then, and picked it up to read it;

 

‘NO NEED TO THANK US! JUST LET ME BABYSIT AND INVITE US OVER FOR DINNER AND A PLAYDATE!’

 

Yuu smiled. Remembering when Shinoa and Yoichi came to Mika’s hospital room the other day to bring him a change of clothes. They must have seen and scented the mess that was left behind. Feeling mildly embarrassed, Yuu called out to Mika “Yoichi and Shinoa did this.”

 

“Really?” Mika came into the kitchen. Seeing the note. “Well, we sure do owe them. That’s for sure.”

 

Yuu nuzzled Kai’s fluffy hair, feeling very tired suddenly. “Sleep?”

 

Mika nodded, “Hold on.” He reached into a cabinet, pulling out a pack of suppressants and handing it to Yuu.

 

“But, I’m not in heat.” Yuu said, puzzled.

 

“And I still managed to knot you.” Mika argued. “I’m not sure what happened, or how that happened...but I think you should take these just to be safe.”

 

Though it bothered Yuu to take suppressants, he wasn’t ready to go through all that came with being pregnant again. He swallowed them down, following Mika down the hall. But before they came to the baby room, Yuu stopped at his nesting room, opening the door. Eyes lighting up when he saw that everything had been replaced, and Yoichi had set up one of his amazing nests for Yuu. “Oi! Mika!” The alpha turned to him, seeing Yuu smiling brightly. “Lets sleep in here with the kids!” Cozying up in all of that softness with Kai and Yuri snuggled between them sounded so damned right, he didn't even wait for Mika to reply. Laying Kai down on one of the soft cushions, Yuu removed his pants and jacket and piled more cushions around them in a circle to lay in and throwing fluffy blankets over him and swaddling Kai in a smaller one. Mika chuckled at his omega’s antics. Admitting to himself the appeal of Yuu’s idea, and swaddled Yuri in next to Kai and undressed to lay atop the futons and cushions.

 

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours. Watching the twins sleep and staring into eachothers eyes. Stroking soft hair, and tiny fingers and smiling at the little cooing noises their children made. They reveled in this small moment they had to just...be. From the outside looking in, it might not appear as some life changing revelation to just lay together as a family. But for Yuu and Mika, it was. They were finally together. Finally had a moment of pure peace. For all the hardships they had endured to get to this small point in time, neither would have changed it for the world. They had each other, and they would kill anyone who tried to get in the way of this. This was the reason for their existence. This was what they were born to have with one another, to create together. A family of their own. After all this time, they finally felt like they were home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Yuri lovechild art by https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#  
> @exodarkwolf AKA Demon_Queen  
> <33 Thank you so much for this my dear!
> 
> The wedding, and some other story elements, with be in the epilogue. :3  
> I Hope you all enjoyed my installment of Yuu-chan in Beta Land! Stay tuned for the final part xoxo


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and Mika's wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I'm back with the epilogue! Finally!
> 
> Please forgive me for the long wait for this update!!!
> 
> I was in the middle of moving, and had a SUPER hard time with how to end this. But I hope you're at least a little happy with this! 
> 
> (Also please forgive/ignore any mistakes. I'm so sleepy, so i'll fix it later)
> 
> So the wedding is a Pagan wedding ceremony. If you're against paganism, or for whatever other reason, feel free to skip it :)
> 
> I'm so sad I had to end this, but ya know what they say...
> 
> Anyways, Thank you all for the lovely words and encouragement!!!
> 
> This has been so much fun to write, and so rewarding in many ways!
> 
> XOXO I love you all!
> 
> So without further ado, here's the last chapter of Yuu-chan in Beta Land.
> 
> <3 Enjoy

‘Yuu had thought that the hardships in his life were over. That through all of the misery he and his mate had endured, he was finally done with his suffering. At least for a while. But no...he was terribly wrong…For nothing could compare to the agony and frustration, that was planning a bachelor party with Shinoa…’

 

“Stop being so fucking dramatic!” Shinoa snapped.

 

Yuu dodged the dildo she sent flying at his face. “Was I thinking out loud again?” he smirked.

 

Yoichi giggled from the sidelines. “Your self narrative is kind of overkill Yuu-kun. Come on, cheer up! It’s going to be fun!”

 

Yuu rolled his eyes. “I don’t NEED a bachelor party! I’m hardly a bachelor, Shinoa. I’ve been bonded for almost a year!”

 

“But you still need a birthday party! So...how does that saying go?...Two birds with one stone?” She winked. 

 

Yuu sighed, regretting telling his friends of his upcoming birthday, and informing them of his and Mika’s engagement. He should have known Shinoa would come up with something like this. Thank god she wasn’t the wedding coordinator. 

 

And now Yoichi was taking Shinoa’s side?! ‘The betrayal!’ Yuu silently promised to himself that he will embarrass the living shit out of his fellow omega once he and Kimizuki were married, by throwing the most obnoxious bachelor party ever.

 

Although...Krul wasn’t any better. As Mika had warned, telling Krul about their wedding would result from Yuu’s hopes of a small, family wedding, into a huge event including nearly the entire compound. She seemed to think that throwing an elaborate wedding would make up for her practically kidnapping his twins. Yuu saw it as her losing more and more points as Kai and Yuri’s grandmother. He wasn’t a fan a big events to begin with, let alone ones revolved around himself. But as fate would have it, this would be the first wedding the compound has ever had. And with it being Krul’s adopted son the one getting married? There was going to fanfare. And since Krul was the only one with the power to legalize their marriage, Yuu had no choice but to go along with it. 

 

A god damned bachelor party on the other hand? He fought against it tooth and nail. “I’m not helping you plan out a night of misery. Will you just let me leave already?” 

 

“Don’t be so salty Yuu-kun!” Yoichi patted him on the back. “We need you to pick out things Mika-kun would like too!” 

 

Yuu held up one of the “heat aids” (which was an abnormally large purple dildo), saying “I don’t think Mika would be interested in anything from an Omega shop! What the hell is he supposed to do with THIS?” He practically shoved it in Yoichi’s smirking face. “Shove it up his ass?”

 

“Nooo~” Yoichi sing songed. “Shove it up YOUR ass!” 

 

Yuu gave him a blank look, raising a brow at his smirking friend. “I’m pretty sure we BOTH know, that Mika is properly equipped to do that himself.”

 

Yoichi flushed at Yuu’s statement. Surprised at how casually Yuu had brought up the past, without any animosity behind his words.

 

Yuu smiled victoriously for shutting the other omega up. Yuu didn’t care anymore about what had happened in the past. ‘It’s MY claiming mark he wears on his neck. Mine and nobody else’s!’ It gave Yuu a sense of power to be able to mark his alpha. And Mika wore it proudly, despite the surprised and curious looks he would receive from other alphas, and the teasing from Mitsuba and Kimizuki. 

 

Though, nobody dared to comment on the several bonding marks over Yuu’s neck and shoulders. His scent alone said it all, and spoke for itself of Mika’s possessiveness over him. Other alpha’s would give Yuu a wide berth wherever he went. Knowing that his apha would rip their heads off for getting too close or angering the omega. Other omegas on the other hand, were drawn to Yuu and the powerful scent he emanated. Especially the unbonded omegas, because Yuu’s scent meant protection and power and matehood. All the things omegas instinctively craved. Even Asuramaru was uncharacteristically drawn to him, behaving fondly. Yuu found it odd, and frankly, he wasn’t interested in cuddling up to any omega other than Yoichi. 

 

Even the omegan shopkeepers were especially nice to him. Which Yuu had never been used to, since growing up, shopkeepers always eyed him like he was some sort of delinquent. But here, they would fawn over him and offer him discounts and were especially helpful. Although, Yuu was pretty sure it had something to do with the upcoming wedding. Shinoa took full advantage of it nevertheless…

 

“Hey shopkeep!” He heard Shinoa shout from behind him. “We need something for our dear Yuu-san to wear on his wedding night! Something that will make his alpha come in his pants as soon as he see’s him!”

 

“Sh-SHINOA! What the hell-!?” Yuu sputtered

 

The shopkeeper smiled sweetly at the group. “I’ve got the perfect thing!” she said, scurrying off to find him god knows what.

 

Yuu facepalmed. ‘For fucks sake…’ He just wanted to go home to his mate and kids.

 

~

 

After THAT horrifying experience at the omega store, the three of them finally left, with Shinoa hefting several bags of merchandise, to go in search for something for Yuu to wear for the wedding day. The compound didn’t necessarily have clothing stores or malls. They had a commissary for food, appliances, household items and casual clothing brought in by wholesale companies in the mainlands, but things like formal wear and other luxurious items weren’t liberated very often. For things like this, they needed to see a seamstress. Mika had come here with Kimizuki the other day to get a suit for himself made, and had scheduled for Yuu to come get fitted for one as well. Apparently, his alpha wanted to be old fashioned and not let them see each other all dressed up until the day of the wedding. Yuu thought it was silly, but the proposition made Mika happy. 

 

“So, what kind of dress are you going to wear Yuu?” Shinoa asked. “Are you going with the short style? Or long and elegant? You can’t wear white obviously since you’re not a Cherry Boy anymore, then again, who’s really gonna call you out on it? It’s your big day, princess!” 

 

“Ugh...I’m not wearing a dress Shinoa.” Yuu said exasperatedly. 

 

“Well, I know for sure Mika isn’t the bride in this situation.” She pointed out. 

 

Yuu rolled his eyes. “Neither of us are wearing a dress! There’s no ‘bride and groom’, it’s just...us.” 

 

Shinoa looked at him curiously. “Well, technically, SOMEBODY is the bride Yuu-san. And that would be YOU!” 

 

“How did Mika propose to you anyway Yuu? You haven’t told us yet!” Yoichi chirped from his other side. 

 

Yuu blushed, wondering if he should even tell them the truth. Would it hurt Mika’s pride if they knew? He didn’t think it would...he seemed extremely happy that Yuu had asked him. 

 

Knowing that Shinoa and Yoichi would pester him until he spilled details, he decided to tell them, and hope they wouldn’t tease Mika about it. “He didn’t propose to me. I asked Mika if he wanted to get married. That’s all there is to it.” He mumbled at the ground.

 

Yoichi and Shinoa blinked at him for a few moments. “So, you proposed to Mika?!” Yoichi asked with surprise.

 

“AWWW! Yuu-saaan~!” Shinoa crooned. “Did you get down on one knee and present him with a ring and everything?!” 

 

Yuu slowed his steps before stopping completely. ‘A ring?’ Yuu hadn’t given any thought to getting Mika a ring. Was Mika going to give HIM a ring? “Shit...I didn’t think about rings…” Now he felt awful for not even considering it in the first place. 

 

“How could you not think about a ring?!” Shinoa was aghast. “That’s the whole symbol of getting married! You’re supposed to exchange rings and say your vows and all of that shit! Haven’t you ever been to a wedding before?”

 

“Um...no…”

 

Yoichi patted him on the back. “Don’t worry Yuu! We’ll find a ring to give to Mika!”

 

“We can’t have you embarrassing yourself on the big day when Mika gives you one and you have nothing to give him in return!” Shinoa added.

 

Yuu contemplated this for a moment. “But...what if he doesn’t get ME one?” What if Mika didn’t think they were necessary? What if their bonding marks were all they needed? All of this was so far beyond his general knowledge, that he realized more and more how ignorant he could still be.

 

“Then give it to him before the wedding.” Yoichi amended. “That’ll give him time to find you one in return, if he didn’t already get one.”

 

All of this was making Yuu’s head hurt. He didn’t want Mika to feel obligated to get him one if he hadn’t planned on it. But he DID want to give one to his alpha. Yuu didn’t care if he got one in return. He would think of a good way to give it to him, that wouldn’t be too awkward. 

 

~

 

With the suit fitted, and Shinoa off to take her purchases to her apartment and Yoichi going home as well, Yuu was left to his own devices about the ring situation. Who could help him with this? He didn’t know anybody that had been married before- ‘Oh wait! Yes I do!’

 

~

 

Yuu knocked lightly on Guren’s office door, feeling awkward because, like most days, he scented Shinya in the office with his father. ‘Doing who the fuck knows what.’ He grimaced at the mere thought of it, before he heard Guren’s voice yell for him to enter. 

 

Luckily, there wasn’t that strange smell of desire overwhelming his senses this time. Although there were always undertones of it coming from the two beta males, directed towards each other. ‘So fucking weird…’ Then again, weird was the new normal in Yuu’s life.

 

“H-hey, dad…” Yuu said softly. Seeing how his father and Shinya were pouring over a large table with a map atop it. A map of the mainlands from the looks of it-

 

“Hm? Oh, it's you?” His authoritative voice softened at the sight of his son, sounding vaguely surprised to see him. “What brings you here? Everything alright?” 

 

Ever since Yuu had gotten his children back from Krul and settled into parenthood with Mika, Guren had been uncharacteristically kind to Yuuichiro. 

 

And characterically demanding when it came to him wanting to spend time with the twins. 

 

It was odd, since Yuu had never had a close relationship with either of his parents. But he supposed the change was...nice. “I wanted to ask you about something...about the whole getting married thing.”

 

Guren turned to face him completely. Then shared a glance with Shinya before moving over to his desk to perch on the edge of it. “Getting cold feet now?” 

 

“Huh? Cold feet?”

 

Guren rolled his eyes. “Its an expression. Are you feeling like you don’t want to marry Mika anymore or something?”

 

Yuu blanched. What the hell gave him that idea? “What? No! Of course I want to marry him! It's just...I’m not really sure how this works. With alphas and omegas I mean.” He paused to fidget. But when Guren remained silent he continued. “Like, do they exchange rings and all that? Or is that just a beta tradition?”

 

Guren appeared thoughtful for a moment, giving Yuu a measured look. “Honestly? I’m not too sure either. An alpha and omega marriage hasn’t been witnessed in...well, I don't even know when. I’ve never actually seen one. But considering how you’re free to live however you like at this place, you can choose to do whatever you feel is right.”

 

“That's the other thing.” Yuu sighed. “I would like to give him one. But, I don’t really know where to buy one. Or even make one, maybe?”

 

Guren’s face remained passive, even when Shinya beamed at him in a way that showed off his adoration for both Guren and Yuuichiro.

 

“Hold on a sec.” Guren said after a few moments. He went to his desk, pulling a wad of keys from one of the drawers, then moving over to a safe that was built into the far wall. “I was able to bring along some family heirlooms before we made our escape here. Never really thought I’d get to pass any of them down, but…” He pulled a small wooden box from the safe before locking it again, then walked over to Yuu and handed it to him. “Here.” 

 

Yuu stared at the box for a few seconds. As if wondering if something was going to pop out of it as some sort of prank. When nothing happened, he ran his fingers over the ornate little carvings on the lid and then opened it. Inside, was a band, made of one half of it gold, and the other of what looked like pure jade. It gleamed in the light like it was new, but the tiny etchings in the gold made it apparent that it was very old. Although, it was no less stunning. 

 

“It belonged to your great-great grandfather.” Guren said with a nonchalant grace that only he could pull off in any situation. “Believe it or not, we have alpha and omega ancestors. This was your alpha ancestor’s ring.” 

 

Yuu snapped his head up to Guren, who was now sitting behind his desk and perusing more paperwork. Yuu could sense that the thoughtful gesture was as unfamiliar to Guren as is was to him. “umm…”

 

“If you don’t want it, there’s a guy here who likes to pirate jewelry from rich beta in the mainlands,” Guren stated without looking up from his paperwork. “You can most likely find something there if you-”

 

“No!” Yuu blurted. “No....It’s just…” He looked back down at the valuable ring in the box. And had a strange feeling. A warm feeling. And for some reason, in this moment, despite everything else that had happened, Yuu realised his father really loved him. Was going so far as to give him family heirlooms. He felt his eyes moisten and throat go tight from holding back his silly emotional tears. “Thank you, dad...really. I-I think he’ll love it.”

 

Guren smiled softly, more of twitching of his lips really, then nodded towards the door. “Better get going, Yuu. I’m sure you still have a lot to do.”

 

Yuu nodded in response, then pocketed the box and made his way to the door-

 

“And you better bring those kids next time you come by!” Guren shouted after his son.

 

~

 

You’ve seriously NEVER drank before?!” Shinoa shouted, a bit too unnecessarily loud. “Jesus...you really ARE a cherry boy!”

 

“I have two kids Shinoa! What the fuck?-”

 

“A cherry boy in OTHER things, Yuu!” She lined up a row of six tequila shots. The first, and the last, they were going to have. Alcohol was a luxury, and very hard to obtain in Krul’s compound. How Shinoa managed to procure it, he didn't know. The rest of the alcohol was thrown into a large pitcher of what looked like orange juice mixed with some other kind of juice, giving it a neon pink color.

 

“Bottoms up!” Shinoa announced when everyone had a shot glass in their hand. 

 

Following suit, Yuu threw his head back and downed the shot. Immediately, he regretted it.

 

~

 

Despite all of the phallic decorations, gag gifts and childish antics, Yuu found himself having the most fun he’s had in a long time. 

 

Guren and Shinya were babysitting Kai, Yuri and Shichi. And Mitsuba, who volunteered to be the most sober one to watch after everyone while they got drunk and let loose, was also the mediator when Yuu started getting increasingly sloppy. And increasingly daring while they were sitting around Yuu and Mika’s kotatsu playing truth or dare.

 

“Alrighty Yuu-san! Truth or dare?” Shinoa sang.

 

Yuu smiled over the rim of his red solo cup of mystery drink. “Dare.”

 

Shinoa smirked. “Give Yoichi-san a kiss!”

 

Yuu rolled his eyes at her request. “S’riously?” He slurred. “I kissed him lossa times! That’s nothin’ new!”

 

“Yeah, but me and Shinoa haven’t got to see!” Mitsuba chimed in. A dark blush tinted her cheeks.

 

‘Weirdos…’ Yuu leaned over to peck Yoichi on the mouth. “There. Happy?”

 

“Pfftt! You’re not kissing your grandma!” Shinoa scoffed. “Give him a good one Yuu-san!” 

 

Yuu sighed, then grasped Yoichi by his face, almost losing his composure at Yoichi’s blushing face and wide blinking eyes, before kissing him thoroughly. Even going so far as to tongue his mouth sloppily. He pulled away with a wet smack. “How bout now?”

 

When he looked back over at the group, everyone was blushing madly. Shinoa’s shoulders were shaking with pent up laughter, before her gaffaw burst from her lips behind the hand covering her mouth. “Oh my god Yuu!” She rolled onto her back, giggling stupidly.

 

“WHAT?!” Yuu didn’t know what the big deal was. Or why Mika’s lips were twitching so much. Or why Kimizuki and the others were blushing like a bunch of virgins. 

 

Shinoa’s giggling finally died down. “Just give all of the alphas a nosebleed why don’t ya?” 

 

He looked over at Yoichi, he was giggling too. “Yuu-kun, you’re so cute when you’re oblivious.”

 

“Cute?!” Yuu drained his drink. ‘So alphas like watching omegas make out, eh?’ He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then rolled over to straddle Yoichi’s hips. Ignoring the other omegas startled squeak as he melded their lips together again. Yuu didn't know what possessed him to do this, but his drunken mind was telling him that this was the best. idea. ever!

 

~

 

After Yuu and Yoichi had to forcefully be separated from their makeout session before they made Omega Porn, Shinoa deemed it a good time to start playing drinking games. Which led to her bringing out that giant purple dildo, which led to Yuu and Shinoa leaving it on Ferid’s doormat and ringing the doorbell and running off, which led to Yoichi and Shinoa streaking down the royal apartment building’s hallways, then bumping into Ferid, who graciously thanked Yuu and Shinoa for the kind gift left at his door. Then Mika and Mitsuba having to wrangle a drunk Kimizuki away while he threatened to kill Ferid for having seeing Yoichi naked. 

 

That was as far as Yuu’s memory extended. And when he awoke the next morning, him and Yoichi were naked in the nesting room alone. His eyes widened when he sat up. ‘What the…’ Yuu covered Yoichi with a blanket, then wrapped another around himself and padded out of the nesting room to the living room.

 

“Welcome to the land of the living!” Shinoa greeted, or more like yelled, when Yuu shuffled into view.

 

“You look like shit.” Kimizuki added. 

 

Mika smiled and handed Yuu a cup of strong coffee, which Yuu downed nearly in one gulp. “How’d you sleep Yuu-chan?”

 

Yuu groaned, and once again took note of his clothingless state under his blanket. Mika didn’t seem angry or anything… “W-what happened?” He croaked. “Why am I…?” He looked down at himself.

 

Mika simply chuckled and scooped him up to bring him to their bedroom. Plopping Yuu on the bed to rifle through drawers for pajamas. “You tried to go streaking after Yoichi did, ‘to make it fair,’ but then you just ended up face-planting outside of the front door before you could get anywhere.” Mika laughed. “So we just put you and Yoichi in your nest room since he had passed out as well.” Mika slid some sweatpants up Yuu’s legs. “It was actually pretty entertaining. You’re a good time when you’re drunk”

 

Yuu blushed, saying in a teasing tone “I’m always a good time!” 

 

“I know you are…” Mika kissed at his neck, then his cheek and nuzzled his ear. “Yuu-chan…” Mika breathed between kisses. “Has anybody,” another peck “ever told you,” and another, “that you stink?”

 

Yuu gave him an indignant glare. “Way to ruin the moment Mika!” He wobbled to his feet muttering about arrogant alphas. 

 

Mika pulled him back into his arms, laughing at Yuu’s huffy attitude. “I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow…” He whispered to his omega. 

 

Yuu went pliant in his arms, smiling and wrapping his arms around the blonde. “Me too.”

 

~

 

The area where the wedding was going to be taking place, was set up with all of the traditional Pagan decorations. Complete with a Maypole and the sacred circle made with flower petals and river stones. The spectators and guests either stood, or sat in the grass encircling Yuu and Mika inside of the sacred circle, with their friends and family standing the closest.

 

Yuu didn’t have a preference on how the ceremony took place. Mika was a Pagan, so a Pagan wedding, or Handfasting, it was. There was still some snow on the ground in various placing in the large forested park, but the grass was a bright green, and flowers began budding with the first remnants of spring. No nervousness, just a sense of calm. Of finality. Yuu and Mika were to be bound in every possible way that they could be. And Yuu couldn’t be happier. 

 

The crisp breeze tugged at Yuu and Mika’s tailored white lawn shirts and pants, bare toes curling in the soft grass. They smiled at eachother when they heard their twins cooing and cackling in their friend’s laps as they sat closeby with Guren. It gave Yuu and Mika a renewed sense of vigor as they stood inside of the sacred circle, hand in hand as the officiant began the ceremony:

 

“Please join hands. As your hands are joined, so are your lives, Holding each other, Caressing each other, Supporting each other, Loving each other.” The Officiant said as he tied the ribbon around Yuu and Mika’s hands. 

 

“I, Mikaela Shindo, promise you, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, that I will be your mate from this day forward, to love and respect you, to support and to hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry. To softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we will now make together.

 

Now, Yuu was getting nervous, having to repeat everything to Mika. But he managed to get through the vows without much stumbling. 

 

“Mikaela and Yuuichiro, are now bound together.” The Officiant said, untying the ribbon. 

 

“We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Yuuichiro and Mikaela. Others would ask, at this time, who gives these two in marriage, but, I ask simply if they come of their own will and if you have your family's blessing.”

 

“Yes, It’s true.” Yuu and Mika said together. 

 

The Officiant continued. “Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?”

 

“Yes, We Seek to Enter.” They said in unison. 

 

“In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return.

Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each other's eyes.” 

 

The Officiant draped, and tied six chords around Yuu and Mika’s hands with each vow made to each other. Promises to share one another’s pain, burdens, laughter and dreams. Use any anger towards one another to temper the strength of their union, and to honor each other. 

 

When all six chords were placed over their hands, the Officiant began tying them together, saying “The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union.”

 

Once all the chords were tied together, they were removed and placed on the altar behind the Officiant. 

 

Then, came the exchanging of ‘tokens of matrimony.’ Nervously, Yuu reached into his pocket and slipped out the ring he had procured for his mate. With a shaky hand, he slipped it onto Mika’s long slender finger. Caressing them softly, and becoming very aware of just what Mika’s hands were capable of. They have caused death, destruction and pain to others. But with Yuu, they gave him pleasure, comfort, safety. Could be hard as steel and kind and gentle at the same time. Yuu always had felt the love in them when Mika touched him. 

 

Even now, more than ever, when the alpha caressed his face and brought his other hand up to clasp a necklace around Yuu’s neck. The shining circular medallion had celtic words engraved in it. “Our vows.” Mika supplied. 

 

And before the Officiant could even grant permission, they kissed softly. Sealing the bond. Finalizing their union. 

 

~

 

The reception was in full swing, with music and dancing and enough food to feed the entire compound. Which, in actuality, nearly the entire compound had attended. Yuu didn’t realize how many people were here for the festivities, until the two finally got to sit at their table. Gifts piled around them as they received blessings from the guests and awed over their bond and their children. 

 

Frankly, Yuu hated the amount of attention. He wanted more than anything to just go home with his family. 

 

“Just until after sundown, Yuu-chan.” Mika whispered in his ear. “Then we can slip away.”

 

~

 

Krul came up to them some time later. The sun was finally about to set, as Mika and Yuu watched hundreds and hundreds of floating lanterns litter the sky above. Kai and Yuri in either of their arms, and feeling relatively peaceful in the moment. 

 

“I hope you both are enjoying yourself.”

 

Yuu nodded and faced her. “Yes, thank you for all of this, Krul. It’s greatly appreciated.”

 

Krul smiled, almost a sad expression underneath her cheery facade. “I hope, we can let bygones be bygones. That we could all be a family, someday.”

 

“I would like that.” Yuu said with a smile.

 

“By the way…” Krul handed him an envelope. “this is certificate of ownership, for the orphanage you wanted to run. It’s finished being built, so we hope to see it up and running shortly.”

 

Yuu gaped, hardly believing she was actually giving him his wish for an orphanage so casually. “T-thank you! I hope I won't disappoint.”

 

Mika squeezed Yuu’s hand gently, then bowed to Krul. “This means a lot to us.” 

 

Krul seemed pleased. “I will speak to you again in a couple of days. I’m sure you both will need some time after all of this is over. Those gifts over there alone would likely take days to unwrap!” 

 

Yuu almost groaned in frustration and the thought of opening them all. “No idea where we’re going to fit all of that!”

 

“Come by my house when you want the keys to the orphanage.” Krul said. “I’ll see you both later. And congratulations. Yuuichiro? I’m very happy our dear Mika has you as a mate.”

 

~

 

Krul met up with Ferid and Crowley back at her home. “Lacus and Renee have returned?”

 

“Yes, They’ve been washed and wait for you in the study.” Ferid said.

 

Krul entered the room briskly, eyeing her two soldiers she had sent into the bowels of the JIDA facility. “So?” She started. “What news do you have on Kureto’s successor?”

The two young men smiled menacingly. “I’m sure you’ll be pleased with our investigations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops! Whats this? A cliffhanger? 0_o
> 
> hhehehehehe
> 
> So here's why; 
> 
> The war with JIDA is far from over. And eventually I'll explore more of their war and the lives of Kai, Yuri, Shichi, and the rest of the gang in the future.   
> With a time skip involving the kids more grown up :) but for now, that concludes this tale! Yuu and Mika live happily ever after (until they need to go to war again) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, you can follow me on Tumblr! :) I post updates on there as well! And if you reblog my chapter posts, that would be AMAZING! Any and all support is so inspiring. I love you readers and commenters so much! xoxo
> 
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


End file.
